


The World Has Gone Crazy

by jhgoddessreborn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Bonding, Bottom Harry Potter, Breathplay, Caning, Canon Divergent After Final Battle, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, D/s, Dom/sub, Dominance, Elemental Magic, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, Figging, Flogging, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Impact Play, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Ownership, Parseltongue Kink, Pining, Rough Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Smut, Submission, Switch Draco Malfoy, Top Severus Snape, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 129,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhgoddessreborn/pseuds/jhgoddessreborn
Summary: 5 years after the final battle'The world has gone crazy', Harry thoughtI live in Seattle.  Ron and Draco are colleagues and somewhat ‘friends’. Master Snape bakes, as in an actual kitchen.  I'm the first person in hundreds of years born with sex magic.  I’m looking forward to starting submissive training at The Lair.  I can’t wait for my potions apprenticeship to start and it looks like there’s actually such a thing as a true mate, exceedingly rare though they are, and mine is Master Severus Snape, who loathes me.Can Harry keep up with a sadist, much less bond with the man?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape/Original Male Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Other(s), Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Other(s), Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 36
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be uploading the first 40 chapters over the next couple days and the last ones in the next week or so, as I finish up.
> 
> I haven't found a beta - so if you find any glaring issues or additional tags you think should be included, pleease let me know. :)
> 
> All HP characters are property of the wonderful JK Rowling ... I'm merely enjoying my personal scenarios!!
> 
> Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a little over a month to write. 
> 
> PLEASE look at the tags... this is definitely an explicit read.
> 
> KUDO's and COMMENTS welcomed and appreciated.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!!

_ “I do not play with little boys Potter! If the Dark Lord is ever destroyed and IF I survive, of which I seriously doubt, my personal relationship will be with a man. A man who understands his place, who shares my interests and my proclivities. A mate. Not a child with an infantile crush on his Professor who can’t even shield his mind.” _

Harry would never forget that day in fifth year, studying Occlumency with Professor Snape, when his thoughts had been breached, and at the worst possible time. The professor had just taken off his robes and turned about abruptly to catch Harry off guard. He had been admiring certain parts of Snape’s anatomy through the tight pants he had been wearing and lost himself for a moment, imagining his instructor removing his pants and telling Harry to suck him off. It had only lasted a second, but Snape saw it instantly and was furious.

Harry had tried to apologize, he would have never actually approached the professor, which led to even worse snide comments. 

Back then, no one even knew he was gay, including himself. He had been curious what it would be like to feel the weight of another man’s cock in his hand, what it would taste like, if the skin was as smooth as his. He only knew a few guys in school that had been gay, and he was nothing like them. He wasn’t a ponce. He didn’t spend every waking moment concerned with his appearance, and acting like a girl. He was just …. Curious. 

He dated girls. Cho for example. She was….nice. That proved he wasn’t gay. He just really didn’t have the time to put into relationships with Voldemort out there, training with Snape and Umbridge torturing him. He liked her, he just didn’t have the time.  _ Right. _

That had been a long time ago. His preference in companions was very clear to him now. He was only interested in dating men, generally older men. He had learned that gay men came in all shapes, sizes, attitudes, and preferences as every other human being on the planet. His awareness had evolved significantly over the years.

Traveling the world was the best thing he had ever done. After the final battle, he was exhausted. He didn’t want all the attention. He had fulfilled all their expectations and just wanted to be left alone to live a life of his own choosing. He was sick of surviving and living the way people surmised he would.

Yes, he loved Quidditch, but he didn’t want to play professionally. He didn’t want to get married and settle down. After dealing with Voldemort, Horcruxes, and everything thrown at him during the last battle, he had absolutely no interest in becoming an Auror any longer.

He didn’t exactly know  _ what  _ he wanted to do, but he was certain of the things he  _ didn’t _ want to do.

Herminone and Ron were ready to start their life together. Harry was fully supportive. He wanted them to have their own space to be a couple and  _ he wanted _ his own space to find out who he was and who he wanted to become. 

He had spent a year fighting and testifying for the greasy bastard to get released. He wanted everyone to know Professor Snape was a war hero, and yet the man had never even looked him in the eyes for his effort, much less thanked him for it.

That’s when he made the decision to travel the world and eventually move to the United States. Given, his name was known everywhere, as was Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, and Lord Voldemort. There was nowhere in the magical world he could travel where he was sure he wouldn’t be recognized. American’s seem to let go of things quickly and move on. Their trends came and went. He wanted to travel and this seemed the perfect choice.

The States were amazing. Desserts, rain forests, incredible mountain ranges, dank swamplands, beaches with choices of fine white powdered or coarse golden sand. In one state it could be a high of 100 degrees and another could be in the 40’s. He wanted to see it all and he did. 

Harry spent the next 5 years traveling through every state in the U.S after he finished brief tours around the world. He visited every national park, every historical site, magical and non, learned how to fish the muggle way, watched American football, ate at spectacular restaurants, and even learned to ski. 

Being in nature was so incredibly comforting. He spent most of his days enjoying the sun, rain, snow, and breeze. Life was meant to be lived surrounded by the elements. 

As time passed, people stopped recognizing him. He wasn’t a celebrity or a war hero, he was merely Harry and he loved it. The attention intended for him was just that, because of his personality, his charm, and his heart, Harry’s, not the boy-who-lived. 

Dating had started off rather rocky. Women were flighty, emotional, needy, and didn’t really seem to be interested in the same things he was. He wanted to see everything, not settle down. Not yet at least. 

He had once tripped into a gay bar in florida, which later he found wasn’t difficult to do. It was an eye opening experience. He learned the difference between a twink and a bear. A daddy and a bull. A geek and a jock. He also learned that terms were just that..a label. Each man was unique in his own fashion, and most men fit a number of boxes, not just one, as he grew up believing.

He enjoyed dating men. There were more rational, interesting, more...evolved in his opinion. He found himself attracted to more dominant, older men. He had discovered a passion for life as well as an arduous craving to serve. He didn’t quite understand it. 

In daily life, he took the world by storm, but in the bedroom he was happy to give everything of himself to pleasure the one he was with.

England had been home for a long time, and he missed it, though he definitely wasn’t ready to return quite yet. Harry decided Seattle would be a great place to live for a while. It was a bit gray and gloomy, but he would be able to see whales, travel to the rain forests more often, and partake in a more active social life as the area was welcoming to his predilections. In looking back, he realized this was the best decision he had ever made in his life.

  
  


Harry was 24 years old now. He was enjoying Seattle immensely. Every major city had it’s version of Diagon Alley, and while he would never give up his magical life, right now he was content to live muggle as well as magical and spent more time exploring muggle attractions. He had visited Pike Place Market, taken a ferry, visited the Space Needle, the Chihuly Garden and Glass, Mount Rainier, and Woodland Park Zoo. It was usually wet outside, but he didn’t mind, it made everything so green and lush. 

He had a small flat in Beacon Hill where walkways covered in flora and fauna abounded. He loved spending time walking down the trails, trying to discover what every plant’s name was, and if they were used in the magical world. Either way, they were magnificent. 

His neighbor, Blake, was a friendly young man who asked if Harry enjoyed clubbing? While Harry had visited a variety of clubs during his travels, he didn’t know the word could be used as a verb. Blake suggested he try a place named ‘Steamworks,’ a popular gay club in the warehouse district. Harry had spent a lot of time visiting tourist attractions, but hadn’t really done much socializing yet. He looked up the club on his new, wizard friendly computer. It had a special charm that kept magic from interfering with the technology, it really was the 21st century.

His research showed the club downstairs catered to Muggles, but the upper floor was actually wizard access only. He generally socialized with muggles and wizards equally, but tonight he was focused on being himself totally so he made sure he had his magical ID with him.

He had finally developed into a handsome young man. His hair would never be tamed, so he unleashed it, grew it out a bit more and kept it wild. He spent quite a bit of time outside and had developed a golden bronze to his skin he never had as a child and had developed a defined, muscle tone that made his chest wider than his small waist He was very fit and trim. He was also pleased he had continued to grow a few inches over the years.

No one had ever told him there was a magical cure for his vision impairment. Once he discovered it, there was no stopping him, he was got rid of his ruddy glasses for life. 

Along with losing his thick black frames, he also no longer sported the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. It seems that after the horcrux within him was destroyed, the mark had vanished. He felt more,  _ normal.  _ Less recognizable at least. Not many people knew it had gone, and because of his unruly hair, it wasn’t obvious unless you searched for it. For that, he was thankful!

He looked in the mirror, green eyes shone brightly, no longer hidden behind thick lenses. It was about the only feature he had that looked the same as before the final battle. 

He wore a rich mahogany colored button up shirt, fitted to show off the width of his chest, and taut abdomen. It was tucked into an expensive pair of black trousers that accentuated his physique well. Shiny black oxfords and a black wool raincoat completed his look. 

Wizarding gold went much further after being traded in for American dollars and he had vaults of gold. Updating his wardrobe had made him feel more confident, and more secure. He enjoyed the response from the older gentleman at the clubs as well. He was dignified and attracted the same. He was settling into himself.

Upon entering the club, he produced his ID. It looked as any American ID should, however it’s magical signature signalled the entrance to the upper loft, the doorman was obviously a wizard. He was admitted and shown up the stairs. Once the upper door opened he could hear the music booming, the lights flashing, and bodies everywhere. Every age group and tribe you could imagine filled the room. It was a bit loud for his tastes, preferring a more intimate setting with conversation, but since he was here, he’d make the most of it.

Harry decided to sit at the bar and ordered a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon. He had learned years ago, hard alcohol was not his thing. He loved the sensual texture of fig, blackberry, and dark chocolate as it rolled over his tongue. Through his travels he had discovered an appreciation for good food and good wine. Tonight he felt a little out of place and wine always helped him relax.

He was approached quite a few times throughout the evening, mostly twinks looking for a one nighter. He seemed to attract that type of man wherever he went, but personally, he sought out sophisticated older gentlemen who appreciated the finer things in life. It wasn’t as if he cared about money, or status; these men just had more experience, were more interesting, and if he were honest with himself, were always, somewhat of a replacement for his childhood fantasy, Severus Snape.

He slowly savored his glass of wine throughout the evening, listening to the music and watching the spectacle before him. It was always interesting to see how fast people wanted to move, whether it was dancing, flirting, or the rush to leave so they could go have sex. No one just enjoyed the moment. He headed to the door, this just wasn’t what he was in the mood for.

“Leaving so early my friend?” A low, smokey voice said behind him.

Harry turned to see a gentleman in a marvelously tailored, dark gray suit, with long chestnut brown hair tied back with a cord, deep blue eyes and high cheekbones. He was tall, at least half a head taller than himself and lean. He had an air of grace about him and wore a heady, somewhat spicy cologne. He looked to be about 50 and was smiling down at him.

“Yes, this isn’t exactly my scene.” 

“What were you looking for?” His voice was pleasant and friendly.

“I prefer a more relaxed atmosphere where I can have a nice conversation. Meet new people.”

“A friend of mine owns the club here, I just stopped in to drop off a package for him. I own a Gentleman’s club myself, though nothing quite as...  _ exciting _ as this.” He said looking around with a smirk. “I’m headed there now. Would you care to join me? You could be my guest.”

“Thank you Mr…?

“Mr Grant.”

“And your name?”

“I’m Harry. Very nice to meet you Mr. Grant.”

“And you Harry.”

“My club is in Laurelhurst. I am happy to side-along you, or if you are more comfortable, we can take a cab?”

There was nothing sinister about this man. Harry felt incredibly comfortable in his presence and even a bit shy. He had a captivating personality and looked like sin walking. He was eager to get to know this man a bit better.

“Side-along is fine. Traffic, even this time at night, would take forever.” Harry laughed. He had never visited a city with traffic like Seattle had. He had learned quickly, after moving here, that you could wait 45 minutes to get through one stop light in a muggle car. People always complained about traffic in Los Angeles, but he thought Seattle was worse.

Mr Grant took his arm in his and apparated them to a stately mansion on the waterfront. There was a large curved driveway with a valet parking expensive cars to the left and a valet on the opposite side of the drive welcoming apparating guests. It was an impressive estate, golden lights along the hedged walk to the double glass front doors, where a doorman awaited guests.

“Welcome to ‘The Lair’ Harry”


	2. Chapter 2

Mr Grant guided Harry to the front of the line, the guests all stepped aside and either bowed and gave a courteous nod as they passed.

“Good evening Soloman.”

“Good evening Mr. Grant” The doorman bowed deeply and opened the door for the host and his guest to enter the foyer. 

Harry looked up at the exquisite crystal chandelier in the center of the room. There was a magical quality about it he couldn’t label. It looked muggle in appearance, but it also glowed. As he walked under the light, a feeling of peace and calm settled over him.

“May I take your coat sir?”

“Thank you Leo.”

Both men took off their coats and turned them over to the butler and Harry was led through the foyer into the parlour. Candles hovered overhead, a soft golden light illuminated the room, high end leather chairs were occupied by distinguished gentlemen, drinking scotch around small cherry wood tables, having casual conversations. The air was filled with the essence of power, musk, and pure…. sex. 

As they walked through the room Harry noticed that every man in attendance deferred to his host with a level of respect and authority.  _ He must be prominent indeed, to have a gentlemen's club like this. _

Mr Grant led him to a table in the corner near the fireplace.

“Please sit.” He gestured to the fine leather, wingback chair across from him. 

“Would you like a drink or a refreshment?”

“A glass of Cabernet Sauvignon” Harry asked politely.

Mr Gant motioned to a waiter nearby, ordering a glass of wine for his guest and a scotch on the rocks for himself.

“So, Harry. Tell me a little about yourself.”

Harry sat comfortably in the chair, looked deeply into his host’s eyes, and thanked Merlin he had chosen to go out this evening.

“I moved to the Seattle area a month ago. I’ve spent the last five years traveling.”

“On business?”

“No.” Harry smiled. “I am enjoying an extended vacation. Seeing where the universe pulls me next.”

“That sounds wonderful. Do you enjoy traveling?”

The waiter presented the drinks to the table, bowed, and went to stand in a small alcove about 10 feet away, near the fireplace. Harry looked on curiously.

“Christian is my private servant. He will attend us this evening. Anything you need, you may address him.”

“Thank you.”  _ Well, it’s his club, of course he has a private servant. _

“I have loved traveling. I’ve been to thirty countries and here, through every state, every national park, historical magical sites, and muggle as well. I love seeing all the different biomes and feeling different climates. And the people here are amazing. American’s are so full of passion. They speak their minds and change their entire lives if they want to do something new. They don’t stay in the same role they are born into. It’s fascinating.” Harry’s excitement showed all over his face.

“Well, you must be doing something different in your life if you have chosen to spend five years traveling. Or is this just a break before going back to something.”

Harry took a sip of his wine. Notes of light baking spices highlighted the well-integrated oak, pillowy tannin structure and elegant black fruit, finishing in a cohesive, seamless whole of ripe balance.  _ This is the life. _

“After…. school, I decided to find myself. There was no family business, nothing tying me down, and I was so busy…in school...that I never had a moment to know what I really wanted in life. I didn’t know anything about myself. My life had been such a small little box, and I wanted to see the world, to feel it, to taste it.”

Harry looked down at his glass for a moment. He didn’t want to go into this line of questioning too deeply.

“And yourself, Mr Grant? Does the Lair preoccupy most of your time? It’s a beautiful establishment.”

The elder gentleman recognized the change in topic and went along with it smoothly.

“In a manner of speaking. I opened it over twenty years ago. I’m happy to say, it has become quite popular over the years privately as well as publicly.” There was a suggestive edge to his voice before continuing.

“I also run a wizarding technology firm, integrating our two worlds for wizard use. Wizards, unless extremely weak, borderlining on squib, can’t generally use any form of electrical device. With the world deep within the technology age, magic needed a little help keeping up. So I devised a proprietary charm to help them interface.”

Harry spoke up, “Like the new computers made for wizards?”

“Yes, just so.” 

“They are an amazing creation! I just got one myself. The internet is so useful and I’ve never been able to access it. Emails are so much faster than owls and international floo calls are a nightmare to arrange.”

“I’m glad I was able to help. I was always talented when it came to charm work and business ventures. I found my passion and worked for many years to achieve something I considered worthwhile. Though I have many passions.” He gazed into Harry’s emerald depths.

“Have you found your passion yet Harry?” A velvety tone accompanied his voice.

Harry took another sip of wine, reminding his body to calm down, he was merely having a conversation. The man was creative, in charge, and utterly refined. His presence was utterly masculine and dominant.

“I’m not sure. I’ve accepted certain aspects of myself, which was a huge step. I haven’t found one specific thing yet, but I feel a certain direction tugging me.”

The gentleman acknowledged knowingly and Harry continued. “I know that I find my deepest pleasure helping other people find theirs.” A slight tinge of pink coming to his cheeks.

“I’ve loved learning all about American plants and all of the different water sources here. I never realized that, other than the oceans, every water source has different species of algae, mineral, and creature flowing through it. There is so much to learn.”

“You sound as if you must have enjoyed studying herbology or potions in school?”

Harry choked a bit on his sip of wine.

“Uhh, not really. In school I was focused on… other things.”

The man smirked a bit and gave another knowing look.

_ Not that. I never had time for that. _

“I think I would enjoy studying them now, but I….. didn’t perform well on my N.E.W.T.’s in those particular subjects, so I think all of that is behind me. I just enjoy it as a hobby now.”

“Harry, American Universities require an entrance exam rather than N.E.W.T. scores. If it is something you are interested in, the option is readily available to you.”

Harry gave an astounded look. He had no idea. Would he want to go to University? Was he too old to do that now?

“Think about it. Would you like to see the rest of The Lair Harry?” a lustful glint flickered in his eyes quickly.

“There is more?”

Mr Grant chuckled softly. “This is simply the entryway.”

  
  


“The Lair serves many purposes. It is a Gentlemen’s club for people wanting to socialize and relax. It also includes what we term the arena, and we have a training area as well. Shall we?”

Harry linked his arm with the tall gentleman and crossed to a heavy set of wooden doors. Mr Grant swiftly rapped on the door three times and it was opened from the inside. Harry stepped through in amazement. 

The room had a similar feel to the lounge, but there were a few stark differences. The main one being, most of the guests had little to no clothing on and most were in a state of arousal. Harry inwardly groaned. He wasn’t sure if he was asleep in the middle of a fantasy or if this was real. A certain part of his body was extremely interested and wanted a closer look.

Men were sitting in leather chairs around the room in various states of dress and activity. One man fully dressed in a sharp black suit, reached down to pick up a tumbler full of amber liquid off the back of a nude muscular, young man wearing nothing but a collar. 

Another matured gentleman was shirtless in his chair, his fly open, cock in his hands leisurely watching a show of two dark skinned men in front of him, wearing collars, sitting back on their knees slowly stroking each other’s cocks. 

A waiter carrying a tray of horderves walked to another group wearing a cock cage and a collar with a chain connected to a metal set of nipple clamps. 

Harry had heard of clubs like this, but they were generally more on the raunchy side in the seedier areas of town. His cock throbbed at the site in front of him, his eyes the size of saucers. A soft moan issued from his mouth.

“Tell me what you are thinking, Harry.” His voice was rich and smokey though very firm and direct.

“I..I’ve never seen anything quite like it” He said softly, wishing he could down a full glass of wine on the spot. His heart was racing and all the blood was flowing in one direction. 

“Would you tell me a little more about what I’m watching Mr. Grant?”

“Come, let’s go sit down and I’ll explain a bit further.” He guided Harry to a fine leather sofa toward the far side of the room. From here, he could see everything going on in the room.

He snapped his fingers once, and Christian knelt in front of the host. Harry never even saw the man come into the room.  _ Private servant _ was now taking on a different meaning. 

“Bring two glasses of the elfmade wine and an appetizer plate.”

“Yes Sir.” Christian moved so gracefully, Harry had never seen the like. He was entranced with the blonde. He moved like the wind itself. He was beautiful.

“I see you enjoy my sub? He is very pleasing to the eye.”

“Uhh, yes, he is, but how does he move like that?”

“Training. As I said, we also have a training facility here for people who are interested in leading an alternative lifestyle. We work with men from both sides who want this as their lifestyle, not a kinky good time on the weekend, but a way of life.”

He glanced over to his companion who was hanging on every syllable issued from his mouth. He chuckled softly. “Have you any experience with this world?”

“I’ve heard of it in passing, though I never believed the depth. I’ve never heard of it as a lifestyle before. What exactly does that mean?”

“To be a Dominant, or Dom in life means that in every aspect he takes charge, he is in control, his word is law, and he must also be completely responsible for those serving him. He must provide mental, emotional, psychological, and sometimes financial support to his submissives, or subs. On the other hand, the subs live to please the Dom. That is their only goal. The self is fulfilled when the Dom is satisfied. They choose to serve rather than control. It is a gift. A cherished gift. In a long term relationship the Dom respects his sub above all else and treasures him as a dragon to gold, and usually with as much possessiveness.” He chortled. 

“They work in union, thus fulfilling the other, in turn fulfilling themselves. We call this a D/s lifestyle, or Dominant/submissive lifestyle.

Christian carried the tray in, slid to his knees, and arranged the drinks and appetizers on the table and awaited further instruction.

“Christian is my personal trainee. His Dom requested my help in teaching him to be more open with his body and obedience. Even though a submissive has the heart to serve, they all have obstacles, as do we all. Most everyone would love to play quidditch, but sometimes you need to take a flying lesson or two.”

Harry agreed. 

“What is involved with his training?”

“Would you like a demonstration Harry?” 

Every time the man said Harry’s name it was like butter melting, smooth, creamy, absolutely delicious. 

“If it’s not...I mean...If it’s ok.” he barely stuttered out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Dom, as Harry now realized this man was, clapped his hands once. The blonde in front of him slowly stood up, blushed slightly and started undressing, keeping his eyes down cast. He took off the silk tie from around his neck, coiled it neatly and set it to the side of the chair. Quickly, he removed the cufflinks and set them beside the tie. He began to unbutton his white server’s shirt before Mr. Grant gave one loud snap, and the young man slowed down. His fingers gracefully caressed each fastening before unbuttoning every button, opening it to show off his smooth chest, lifting it off his shoulders and letting it fall down his arms and moved it to cover the cufflinks.

His skin was tanned, muscular, and looked amazing. Harry was entranced. The man was so graceful, so beautiful. 

Christian gradually made his way to a standing position, but still bent over, turned just slightly to the side so that Harry could admire how tight his ass was in his serving pants. He toed off his shoes easily and removed the black socks covering perfectly pedicured feet. Leisurely standing erect, he folded the pants and socks and placed them on the pile. 

His slender fingers unclasped the black leather belt, and pulled it through the loops, folded the belt in half and offered it to his Dom. Mr Grant took the belt with a gleam in his eyes.

He removed his trousers, and Harry was surprised to see there were no pants underneath. The man was wearing a cock cage that completely covered the head of his cock in metal, circles of silver coiled around his length and it was sealed to a broad metal band that wrapped from the base of his cock and around his balls. There was no way a man could get hard wearing this. It was fashioned to keep his cock at about three inches. There was no lock on the outside, like Harry had seen a couple of times in Muggle clubs, it must have been locked magically.

He lowered the trousers completely, stepped out and placed them neatly on his pile of clothing.

“Good boy. Approach.”

Ohhh my  _ ….Good boy….  _ Never had two words given him such a reaction. Harry took a sip of his wine just to focus on something else for a moment.

Mr Grant pulled out his wand and touched the tip to the cage. The base ring opened in two. The Dom removed it completely and set it on the table.

“Thank you Sir.”

His length immediately filled, elongating and thickening before Harry’s eyes. No one had even touched him.

_ Well, no one has touched you either and you’re solid as a rock,  _ Harry chided himself.

“You will walk around the outskirts of the room, spiraling inward until your task is complete. You will ask every third man if he likes your body and thank Him for His answer, then return to me.” His tone was commanding though not harsh in any way. Purely direct and assertive.

“Yes Sir.”

Harry watched as Christian set off around the room, excusing himself for interrupting them, kneeling in front of every third Dom and asking if he liked this body, and thanked the Dom for his answer. His cock never softened through the entire process. He walked gracefully around the room, kneeling then on to the next, his hands clasped softly behind his back, never once making eye contact with anyone he spoke with.

“You look like you have a question Harry?”

Harry took a moment before answering, “Yes, what is the purpose of making him do this?”

“At the moment, primarily my entertainment.” 

Harry looked at him taken aback and then smiled.

“Also to help his training. He is bashful and needs to get over it. The more he is exposed and forced to understand that his body is nothing but skin, muscle, blood, and bone…. Lovely though it is… it's just a shell. He is concentrating too much on his appearance, how others see him, how they may judge him. If he has all of this in his mind he can not focus on his Dom’s needs.”

“But if he’s worried about his appearance, how does it help for him to ask others if they like it?” Harry asked politely.

“He will be given a myriad of answers. Some will say yes, some no. Some will tell him to leave and never answer. He will learn that it matters not what anyone else thinks, only what his Dom believes. That should be his goal. He is coming along. We will see how the challenge finishes.”

Harry watched Christian closely, his facial reactions, or lack thereof at every stop and Mr Grant watched Harry. 

_ He doesn’t understand yet that this is who he is. I’ve never been wrong before. I saw it instantly. He will learn. _

Christian circled back to Mr. Grant’s table, knelt down and waited.

“What have you learned?” He asked tersely.

“Sir, it still hurts when I feel my body isn’t appreciated, but as long as you, my trainer, and ultimately my Master enjoy it, then I am happy.”

“Good boy, you are learning. We will continue working on it.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Now for your next task.” his grin grew even wider.

“Harry, if I’m not much mistaken, I would say you enjoyed this little demonstration did you not?”

_ I want to be the demonstration! Why am I just now finding out about this? _

His body spoke for him, the hard cock, basically drooling, and puppy dog eyes watching everything with excited anticipation.

“Yes, it was very enlightening.” His voice trembling just slightly.

“If you don’t mind my saying so, it looks as though you could use a bit of release. Would you allow me to provide you with some relief?”

“Ummm, ok.” Harry felt like an idiot, he sounded like he was 15 years old again.

“Christian, your mouth needs practice. Show my new friend here what you can do.”

Christian looked quickly into the Dom’s eyes before dropping them.

“That will not do. Stand up!” Mr Grant ordered.

He roughly put the cock cage back on and locked it.

“You have not earned the privilege of freedom tonight.” He said a bit harshly.

“It’s no prob…” Harry began to say.

“This is about his training, not you Harry. You’ve come here as my guest. It is my privilege as your host to see you are well taken care of.” His strong hand gently turning Harry’s chin toward him. 

“You do wish to be _ taken care of, _ don’t you Harry?”

There was something behind that statement he didn’t quite understand, but after feeling the power radiating from the man’s fingertips, and the huskiness of the Dom’s voice, Harry couldn’t think about anything above his waist.

“Yes, please.”

Christian did not falter this time. He stayed on his knees and moved in front of the young man’s chair. His soft fingers released Harry’s straining cock from it’s confines. He gently lifted his balls out as well, rolling them on his palms, gently stroking their underside with the tip of his fingernail, eliciting a low moan from Harry’s lips.

Mr Grant chose to get comfortable himself and watch the show, slipping his own awaking member out of his pants. 

The blonde Adonis ran his hand up the length of Harry’s cock, pulling gently on the foreskin, lifting it over the head and rubbing it on the wet slit. 

Harry hissed in pleasure.

_ He makes such beautiful sounds.  _ Mr Grant was getting more aroused listening than he was watching.

The young servant lowered himself further, licking from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock, circling slowly just under the head, teasing the sensitive piece of skin there. Sucking on it slightly until Harry bucked in the air, he released the skin and covered the reddening tip in his mouth. 

Harry forced himself to take three slow breaths. Inhale one, two, three….Exhale one, two, three, four, five, six. 

The man had the tongue of a snake. No matter how deep Harry’s prick was in the man’s mouth, he continuoulsy flicked and circled the hard member. His balls were given the same detailed attention, being stroked, fondled, and caressed.

“MMMmmm soooooo goood.” Harry moaned.

The man picked up speed, and so did Mr Grant, giving full length, strong strokes to his long shaft, rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock every so often.

Christian’s head was bobbing up and down, taking Harry deep into his throat before pulling almost all the way off, before sliding back down. 

Harry reached down into the silky blonde hair, guiding his head in a faster rhythm, a fire building deep within him.

“Oohhhh….soooo...gooooood. Don’t stoppp.. AHHHhhhhhh.”

Harry’s orgasm wracked through him, his entire body shuddering and thrusting in the man’s mouth shooting hot streams of lava into the man’s mouth. 

The Dom had been elated to open his eyes just when he did. Watching Harry’s orgasm was art in motion. It wasn’t merely in his cock, he entire body was a living, breathing orgasm. He was not the type to stay still and just shoot a load. This young man felt his pleasure in every pore of his being. Harry was surrounded in a blood red aura moving in waves around his entire being. The power radiating off him was palpable. 

He came thrusting into his own hand, grunting his pleasure.

Christian must have felt the same explosion of energy and also came, still soft in his cock cage, before passing out. 

It took them a few minutes to recover, slow their breathing, and looked around the room at the many faces staring back at them. Whatever had just happened, the room had felt the power of this young man’s release.

Harry looked down at the mouth still wrapped around his cock, but it looked as if Christian had passed out for some reason. 

Harry touched his face and awareness crept back in the man’s eyes fluttering open.

“I’m very sorry Sir, I am not sure of what else to say.” The blonde man said on his knees, a touch of fear and guilt lay in his voice.

Mr Grant waved his hand over all three of them in turn, casting a cleansing and refreshening charm.

“Are you ok, boy?”

“Yes Sir, I’m just not sure what happened?”

“You’ve done nothing wrong, my boy. Do not let your mind dwell on it. Dress yourself and bring us some water.”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir.”

Christian dressed quickly and went to retrieve the water.

“I’m sorry Mr Grant..” Harry trailed off, not exactly sure what to say. He knew he had experienced a powerful orgasm similar to this once before, but it had been years ago. Maybe it was the build up of the night? Or that it had been quite a while since he allowed himself this pleasure. It did seem to awaken something deep within him.

The blonde servant dropped to his knees and delivered the water.

“You have done well this evening Christian. Go relax in your room, make sure to drink plenty of water, and remember what I said. This was nothing to feel guilty over. I am happy that you were able to give our new friend such a  _ potent  _ encounter. Go rest.” The Dom finished praising his sub, and watched him head up the stairs to the submissive’s quarters. 

“Well now, that was indeed an experience. Would you mind if I asked you a personal question?”

Harry smiled shyly... _ The man had just watched him have an amazing orgasm, what could be more personal than that? _

“No...go ahead.”

“Are all of your sexual encounters this extreme?”

Harry thought extreme was a bit over the top, but he answered, “I generally don’t cum very often with partners, when I do, I feel it through my entire body. A lot of my partners have teased that I almost buck them off by cumming so hard.”

“I see.” He had a thoughtful look in his eyes. 

“You’ve never had people in the area, I mean to say, was there ever more than just one partner in the room??

“Yes, I’ve had multiple partners at the same time.” His voice shook a little out of embarrassment. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean any distress. I’m just curious if the other’s  _ felt _ your orgasm when you weren’t in physical contact with them?”

“Not that I know of. At least, no one has ever commented on it. What’s going on?”

“Harry, I believe you’ve just displayed one of the strongest sexual magic transfers I’ve personally ever experienced, or even heard of for that matter, but I think I may have an idea….” 

Harry looked on curiously. He didn’t know anything about sexual magic. Come to think about it, he hadn’t even heard about it before.

“I may need to do a bit of research to collect my findings.” The words were spoken aloud, but as if he meant to say them to himself.

“I’m sorry my dear boy, I got lost in my own thoughts. I would love for you to come back here and visit. You have an open invitation, though I hope you will take me up on it sooner than later.”

“I think I would enjoy that very much.” Harry smiled.

He still didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he would be back. There was a magnetic energy here that took hold of something deep inside him. He didn’t know what it was or why he felt more complete than when he arrived, but he sure wanted to find out.

Mr Grant walked him to the door and gave him his business card.

“You are welcome anytime Harry. Until we meet again.”

“Thank you, it was nice meeting you Mr. Grant.” Harry beamed and walked to the apparition point, turning and headed home.

_ That boy is going to make some Dom out there very lucky. Though I sense it will not be me. _


	4. Chapter 4

Harry got home and went straight for his computer, typing sexual magic into the search bar. One of the amazing aspects of the new wizarding computer was that the mouse sensed a person’s magical signature. If the person was a witch or wizard, the internet was unlocked at a higher level to search for things muggles could not. A muggle  _ could _ search for sexual magic, and they would find books on relationships, possibly some mythology, but nothing actual practical. 

The internet was limited, however, to whatever has been uploaded or released as ‘available’ for public knowledge. Harry laughed to himself. He bet Hermione would never leave a computer if she had one. She wouldn’t have had to spend so many hours in the library searching for information if the technology had been available during school. Information, literally, would have been right at her fingertips. He didn’t know if she heard about the computers yet, he would have to find out. It would make a perfect Christmas gift for her.

Once the search had been populated, Harry looked through the topics. 

“Sex Magic” Wikipedia (muggle site)

“Sexual Magic, The Alchemy of the Night” by Stewart Brosnon (muggle book)

“The Art of Sexual Magic” by Margo Anand (muggle book)

“What is Sex Magic and How Do You Harness Sexual Energy” (muggle article)

The computer didn’t filter out muggle information, it merely added magical to the mix. Maybe there was a specific term for sex magic that would make his search clearer, not that he knew what it would be. Everything he found online was utterly mundane.

“Hmph! What’s the use of having a computer if I have to go to the library anyway” Harry said annoyed.

The next day he was off to the Seattle Public Central Library. It was an amazing piece of art, standing 11 stories high, covered in glass. It had opened the previous spring and was the largest source of information in the Pacific Northwest.

He walked to the North East corner, there was a small alcove just past the corner. He stepped into space, and placed his wand hand on the glass, a moment later his hand moved through and he stepped forward, just as he had done through the years at Platform 9 ¾. 

_ Why were all librarians stern, older women, who look like a Hippogriff farted under their nose? _

Harry strode up to the attendant and inquired respectfully, “Good day. I’m looking for information regarding sexual magic. Would you direct me please?”

The woman’s face remained impassive as she thought for a moment. “If we have anything available on that topic, it would be in the obscured section. It is in a Level 10 room, do you have a valid ID to enter?” More of a sneer crossed her face at this point. There were occasions, such as this, where Harry actually wished the person would recognize him, it went so much more smoothly, but as she hadn’t, he produced his ID card. 

He placed his thumb over his name, but still showed his image as proof to his identity, with the status, ‘Level 12’ clearance showing clearly.

She faltered for a moment, obviously taken aback. Unless you were the leader of a nation’s wizarding populace, there were only a handful of people with a level 12 access and he knew it. Harry used the mouse on the entry computer to log in his visit and verify his magical clearance signature. He never understood  _ why _ he had to carry ID if they were just going to verify him magically anyway. Ruddy bureaucracy!

The crone led him down two flights of stairs, winding through corridor after corridor, down another flight of steps, that led to a room with a black door. 

“Place your hand on the door to enter and to exit. Books are not able to leave the room. Please shelve them  _ properly _ when you have finished.” She turned on her heel and headed back up the steps.

_ Merlin, I hate coming to libraries! _

He entered the dimly lit room. Ancient texts lined three walls of the small room, a wooden desk and chair sat in the middle. He started on the left wall looking over the spines. He wasn’t sure where to start, he was doubtful it would be as easy as “Sexual Magic, Everything You Need To Know” as the title. 

He flipped through the contents of the first book, mostly about ancient creatures and their properties in potion making.  _ I bet Snape hasn’t seen this! _

He felt a bit sad thinking of the man. The snarky bastard had actually lived through Nagini’s attack. Dumbledore had prepared him for the possibility, goading him to take anti venom and carried blood replenishers the moment it looked as things were coming to a close. It had been a close call, but the git survived.

Conflicting emotions always settled over him when thinking about the potions master. The man detested Harry’s very existence. Even after the trials where Harry had defended him and helped to proclaim the man a war hero. The loathing on Snape’s face sliced through the deepest part of Harry’s soul every time he saw the man. He wasn’t ever even civil to Harry after the war and it pissed him off. All he did was try to help, and the fucking bastard wouldn’t even acknowledge him with anything beyond disgust.

Yet there was another part of Harry that saw Professor Snape as the ultimate force. He was exceedingly powerful magically, strong of will, and though he was lean, he was also strong physically. The man remembered everything he ever learned and held leagues of knowledge which he put into practical use. 

_ “To attain knowledge is a matter of study but has no value until put into practice, and you choose to do neither.” _ Snape had spat at him during a training session once.

Every good thought Harry had of his professor led to three negatives, still, he admired the man above all others, even Dumbledore. The ancient headmaster had been cunning and powerful in his own right, but he was a master manipulator who guided the world because of his own beliefs and wants. His struggles were to make a world the way he envisioned, and obviously, to keep people safe to enjoy it, which was notable. 

Snape, on the other hand, lived to survive. He survived an abusive childhood, or so Harry had found out years after the war. He survived the ridicule and torment he received at school from Harry’s own father and godfather. He survived Voldemort the first  _ and _ second time. He also survived the trials, which were long and generally unforgiving. It had taken the fight of a lifetime for Snape’s contribution to be recognized and accepted. Most believed that Death Eaters should be cursed for all eternity, and that Snape fit in with that crowd. It had taken a year to see the man released to live his own life for the first time.

Harry understood the similarities between them. Both had finally arrived at a point in their life where there were no more expectations, they were free to choose how to live the rest of their lives. It was a new starting point. 

Professor Snape, he had heard, was now ‘Master Snape’, owner of Serpente D'Argento, the highest quality apothecary in Britain. He was also the most sought after private potions master in Europe. He had been published many times for his new discoveries, the cure for Lycanthropy, one of his crowning achievements. 

Snape had not only been brilliant, Harry remembered, but he had been….well handsome wasn’t quite the word, more like stunning. His long graceful strides, strong slender hands, a voice that could melt rocks, and the deepest brown eyes Harry had encountered. Dominant wasn’t even close to describing his personality. 

Harry found his body reacting to the vision he had created of the potions master in his mind. After all these years, Harry still wanted him. Wanted to see him without the billowing robes, see the man’s face as he received pleasure, watch him as he orgasmed. 

_ MMmmmm, I can just imagine him thrusting in my mouth, using me. _

Something moved out of the corner of his eye. Startling him back to the present, he noticed a book had moved an inch or two separating itself from the even row of  _ properly  _ shelved books. It was crimson red with gold lettering. There was no title on the spine. 

Harry walked over to the book and his hand felt radiating warmth as he picked up the thin publication.

He brought it back to the table and opened to the first page.

Integral Intrinsic Energy - Aurum Vis

When the seeker is ready, knowledge awaits

As Harry paged through the book, it looked to be incomplete, like it had been redacted, but with missing lines, rather than black outs. There wasn’t a lot of information in the book, including no author or date of publication.

From what he could understand, sexual magic, or Aurum Vis, was an extremely rare occurrence. It wasn’t something someone could consciously develop or study. It was either existent or it wasn’t, rather like the ability to speak Parseltongue, or so Harry reflected. Acceptance of the self was the key element. After a person reaches sexual maturity, the magic is available. Only after he has embraced himself, will it claim him. When he is his true self, it will envelope him, and finally, the golden flow will only be complete and controlled when consummated with a true mate.

The book had no details nor descriptions as to how to accomplish any of this or what it meant. 

“When the seeker is ready, knowledge awaits,” was also written on the last page.

_ Hmmmm...When a person reached sexual maturity and had their first sexual experience, being their true self, the magic would awaken.  _

_ Harry thought back. He had known that he was gay for about a year, but struggled with the concept. He was odd enough without adding more wood to the fire. But after a year or so, he understood that it was just him. He could change it no more than he could change the fact that he existed. He realized he didn’t care what people thought any longer, he was going to be himself and thrive. That was the whole point of his adventure in the first place.  _

_ He had a complete mental and emotional shift, embracing who he is at the core of his being. Shortly after his awakening, Harry found himself dating a distinguished southern gentleman in New Orleans. Harry would never pretend that he loved the man, but they had a lot in common and were close friends for a time. Though not his first sexual experience with a man by a long shot, the first time he had sex with Beau had been extrodinary.  _

_ He had never before ridden a man, much less, with such abandon. He generally loved being a more restrained bottom, but this day he took his own pleasure grinding on his lovers staff, lifting himself up and down in brisk deep strokes. He was sure he must have looked wild moving his body so that his lover’s cock would hit that nub of passion over and over again. Beau had grabbed his cock firmly and stroked him, hard and fast, until Harry could take it no longer.  _

_ His head fell back, releasing an almighty cry, moaning and grunting as wave after wave of fulfillment flooded through his cock. Stream after stream of cum covering his chest. It took a moment for him to open his eyes. He was vaguely away that Beau had also cum, but as he looked at the man, he had passed out.  _

_ Harry climbed off and gently shook the man, bringing him round. _

_ “Are you ok?” He asked, very concerned. _

_ “That was the most incredible orgasm of my life. I felt like my body was on fire, and as you came, I exploded like a volcano.” _

_ Harry had a very similar analogy in his mind regarding his own orgasm. _

_ The two tried to recreate the experience numerous times, and while enjoyable, it never had the level of power that one time did. It was frustrating to have such a brilliant experience and not be able to repeat it. Every time after just felt like a let down.  _

_ After Harry moved on, he stopped allowing himself to cum with his partners. It did happen on rare occasions, but he had very strong control and didn’t allow such things to occur often. He would make sure his partner was pleased and then take care of his own needs privately. Some of the men he dated found this a turn off, but he didn’t care. It was better than the letdown of not feeling the explosion he really wanted to recreate. _

_ He had never felt this way again until he had been at The Lair.  _

_ Maybe the first explosion had been the awakening. But what of the second? _

Harry felt like the book was teasing him. Maybe the last line was key, and he wasn’t ready? He had the sense that the answer was right in front of him, but he could quite catch it. Of all the times he didn’t have Hermione here helping to explain what was usually, in her eyes, so completely obvious, that Harry never quite saw until it slapped him in the face. 

She was busy living her own life, her own career and family. She was completely happy with her life, and he was happy for her. He just missed his friends. Maybe it was time he looked for a long time companion and stopped playing around? He would have to think about that. For the time being, he wanted some answers. Maybe he should call Mr Grant.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry returned home and found the business card Mr Grant had given him. Along with his new computer, Harry had picked up a cell phone, it was called a Razr, or something like that. Muggles had odd labels for things. He dialed the number and was slightly disappointed to hear Christian’s voice rather than the velvety tones of Mr Grant.

“Mr Grants office, how may I assist you?”

“Uhh, Hi. My name is Harry. We….we met last night. I was wondering if Mr Grant was available.”

“One moment sir.” His professional tone annoyed Harry, as if he hadn’t sucked his cock like a professional the previous evening.

A rich warm voice came to the phone, “Hello Harry. It’s nice to hear from you.”  _ That sure didn’t take long, grinning to himself. _

“I was wondering if you would have time to meet for coffee today?” Harry asked, a bit nervously.

“I have meetings in Bellevue until seven. Would you like coffee then, or perhaps dinner. I know a marvelous steakhouse just down the street?”

“Dinner would be fine, thank you. If you could text me the address, I will meet you there around 7:20?”

“That would be splendid. See you at 7:20 Harry.”

Harry closed the phone and sighed, his cock giving a slight twitch. Every time the man said his name was as if he purred it.

A beeping sound came from his phone, an address to John Howie Steakhouse in downtown Bellevue appeared on his screen. He knew the area fairly well, so he would apparate around 7:00 and look in some of the shops along the way. He always liked to be early.

Harry had so many things crossing his mind that afternoon, it flew by quickly. Did Mr Grant know anything about sexual magic. Had he understood what was happening? Followed by a more subtle train of thoughts… What were the requirements to train as a sub? Did you need your own Dom first? How long is the training? Could he be a candidate?

He was aroused all afternoon. He couldn’t turn his mind off. Would he be forced to walk around a room naked? Would he be told to suck a strangers cock? That thought made his cock twitch. He had to clear his mind and deal with this before meeting Mr. Grant.

Harry started a shower, waiting until the room was filled with steam before placing a charm to keep the water at this temperature. He stepped under the spray, feeling the heat slide through his hair and down his back. His taut muscles relaxed as the heat enveloped him. He sat down on the stone bench, lay his against the tiles, closed his eyes, and imagined.

_ Master Snape, in black billowing robes, looking down at his kneeling form, as he awaited orders. Snape ordered him to undress him, to touch him, to suck him. To bend over against the wall and be a good little hole for his Master. Harry’s cock in a cage, straining, begging to be released. Hearing the Master’s voice in his head, “You will take every inch of my cock Potter, and you will thank me for it. Do you understand?” _

_ Harry imagined himself responding, “Yes Sir, thank you Sir.” _

_ Then the sensation of something hot and throbbing pressed against his puckered hole. Feeling it push steadily inside him, until it was buried balls deep within him, stretching him further than he had ever felt before.  _

_ “Thank you Master Snape” he moaned. _

_ The man slowly removed his cock, then thrust back in quickly to the hilt making Harry jerk and shudder. He cried out, “Thank you Master.” _

_ The potions master fucked him brutally, pounding him into the wall.  _

_ “This is about my pleasure Potter. You are nothing more than a means to my gratification. My will Potter, my pleasure, you have no control in this situation. NONE!” _

Harry thrust into his hands, faster and faster, a deep heat curling upon itself deep inside him. His body jerked hard and cum shot against the opposite wall. He loved when his orgasms were intense like this. Now he might be able to speak with a clear head at dinner.

He washed up and got dressed. He donned a light gray woolen set of trousers with matching vest over a white dress shirt and dark gray silk tie. Pulling on his heavy black rain coat and grabbing his umbrella, he turned and apparated to the apparition point outside the Shops of Bravern. 

It never seemed to matter how much it rained in the Seattle area, the sidewalks were always crowded with people. He spent more time in muggle areas than magical, but even so, it was safe to use a water and wind repelling charm around him, extending about a foot in every direction. It was enough that he stayed warm and dry and the muggles didn’t notice anything obvious. An umbrella wasn’t complete protection from the elements after all.

He stopped in one of his favorite shops, Ermenegildo Zegna to pick up a small gift for his host, a set of silver carved knot cufflinks, had it placed in a small gift bag, and made his way to the steakhouse. 

Harry stepped up to the maitre d and gave his name, as well as the name of his host. He was guided to a private suite just off the kitchen. It seemed Mr Grant liked being early as well.

“Hello Mr Grant. Thank you for meeting me here on such short notice.” He extended the small gift bag.

“Not at all. I’m glad you called. You didn’t have to bring me anything.”

“It was my pleasure, I hope you enjoy them.”

The men sat down and the older man admired the cufflinks.

“They are sharp and elegant. Thank you Mr…..” He stalled realizing he had never asked Harry’s last name.

“Harry is fine.” He smiled, hoping to just keep this casual for the moment.

Mr Grant realized the young man was sidestepping again and let it pass.

“You may call me Malin.”

The waiter came by and took their drink order. 

“I was curious if you found out what happened last night. I tried to do a bit of research myself today, but it was….confusing.” Harry stammered out.

“I did reach out to a few sources today, however, there is not a lot of information available on the subject. It seems that people who experience true sex magic are extremely rare. The last occurance I found was about three centuries ago, though I’m sure being a more private topic, it could have occurred more frequently than was published.” 

Harry was surprised to hear that it was that rare.  _ Why is it always me? _ He wore a bit of a dejected frown on his face.

“It’s nothing bad my dear boy, on the contrary.” Malin reached for Harry’s hand, soothing it gently.

Harry wasn’t sure why he bothered with the shower earlier, his body responded quickly to the man’s touch and the silky voice.

“Why is that?”

The waiter brought in the drinks and took their appetizer order. 

Malin took a moment and said, “Mind you, all I’ve heard is legend and myth. I do not have facts. From my understanding few people are born with sex magic. Even fewer awaken the magic. It’s said to begin around 14-16 years old. And even less can invoke it. There seems to be certain criteria that need to be met for this to happen, though I could not find out what it was.” 

He paused for a moment deep in thought.

“There is also a legend that if you complete the sexual magic exchange it will bind your magic with another, making both partners twice as strong magically, sharing power from each other as if it were their own. Though, the magic would nullify any possibility for conceiving children as all energy would be shared between mates.

Harry wasn’t sure what to think. 

“Do you know how to complete it, once it’s invoked?”

“No, I’m sorry, this was all the information I could find. I have the impression that the invocation may not just be one time, there could be multiple occasions, but again, all of this is myth.”

They both sat silent until the waiter delivered their appetizers and took their orders for the main course.

“Would you like to share what you found out about Harry?”

“Honestly not much more than you, though I hadn’t heard anything about the binding of magic or the not being able to have kids part, not that it bothers me, I had never planned on it anyway.” He pulled out a piece of paper from his wallet, “I wrote it down once I got home. It said,  _ ‘After a person reaches sexual maturity, the magic is available. Only after he has embraced himself, will it claim him. When he is his true self, it will envelope him, and finally, the magic will only be complete when consummated and controlled with a true mate.  _ But I’m not really sure what it means. I have a few thoughts, but…” He trailed off looking unsure.

“It sounds like it’s just something you're born with, that won’t matter if you ever use it or not. You may not even have this gift, but I believe you do. You are sharing very personal information with me. I will return your level of respect and share something no one knows about me. I have been able to read auras clearly since childhood. Not merely vague colors around people. I can see them move, pulse, strengthen and weaken as a situation occurs. It has been a gift. Being able to read people, if they were honest, lying, sincere, practical, rich, poor, gay, straight, into my personal lifestyle or if they were vanilla. Some may call it cheating, but I have never abused my gift, such as playing cards for money or anything like that. It has helped me in business and my personal life tremendously.”

“Thank you for sharing that with me. What an incredible talent. May I ask what you see when you look at me?”

“I guess it depends on the topic. Basically, I see an honest young man, full of life and love. You are honest to a fault, though you have things you would rather not discuss. You are open minded, and you are able to take care of yourself. The most incredible thing I have witnesses though, is when you came. There was a deep red aura that spun inside of you, pulsing, and it grew as you orgasm neared, then exploded out of you across most of the room, causing Christian to pass out, as he was touching you at the time. Myself, to feel your orgasm as if it were my own, causing me to lose all control. Also, everyone in the room felt a rush of sexual energy. The next few hours were very….busy… in The Lair.” The man laughed heartily.

“This is why I believe you have the gift, and I believe you probably woke it at some point. I’m also guessing that it was invoked last night, though I’m not sure if it was the first time, or not.”

Harry listened to every word closely. He didn’t know much about auras, but he had felt a fire. Maybe that was the red aura. But part of it didn’t make any sense to him.

“I don’t understand part of your theory. I’ve enjoyed the company of quite a few men in my travels, and I’ve only experienced something like last night once before. I just thought it was a really good orgasm, but that was years ago, and it’s never happened again, until last night.” He knew he was repeating himself, but he felt a bit lost.

“Harry, take a deep breath. Everything is ok.” His voice dropped low and was very soothing.

He did take a couple of deep breaths, elongating the exhale, calming his nervous system.

“Good boy Harry.”

_ Merlin, I want to hear that more often!  _ Harry knew he must be blushing and almost didn’t care.

Malin smiled, “That’s it. To answer your question, I am guessing the first experience happened after you realized you were gay?”

“About a year afterwards. I did have partners in that time period though.”

“Had you truely embraced being gay? Were you confident that there were no other choices for you and fully accepted that this was who you were?”

Harry thought about it for a moment.

“I don’t think I really accepted who I was before I met Beau. The guy I had the last experience with.”

“I believe that explains it, Harry.  _ Only after he has embraced himself, will it claim him,  _ you said. You embraced your truest self. Remember, all of this is in a sexual context. You may be an adventurer at heart, but this magic is only looking at your carnal nature.”

“But what about last night? I’ve already realized I’m gay and love it. It’s been years, what changed?” Harry’s head was spinning. He wanted to understand and was a bit frightened at the same time. This was all happening so fast.

“I have a feeling I might have an idea. But let me ask you something first. How did you feel last night? Were there any decisions or strong thoughts in your head that you may have reflected on today as different than when you woke yesterday morning.”

The waiter brought in their main course.

“Why don’t we eat and you can think about it. This looks delicious.”

Harry nodded his agreement and tucked in. He had enjoyed quite a bit of fine dining along his travels, but this was the best steak he had ever enjoyed. He never knew that meat could actually melt like butter in your mouth. He savoured every last bite.

He realized he had enjoyed his dinner so thoroughly, he hadn’t really thought about what Malin had asked. 

“Would you like dessert Harry? Or perhaps a drink back at The Lair?”

“I would love to continue our conversation, but I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Please, you are a charming companion. A drink then?”

Harry nodded yes.

Malin called for the check and led Harry by the arm to the apparition point. 

“May I?” The distinguished gentleman offering to side along Harry again.

“Please.”

Harry knew the address now, but he loved this man’s touch and had no qualms about enjoying every second of it.


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived in front of the mansion. There were no cars here this evening, it looked peaceful. It was still raining, but this was Seattle, he was getting used to it.

“We only have visitors on the weekends. The weekdays are dedicated to training.” Malin clarified.

Harry smiled, he loved that word now,  _ training.  _

Malin snapped his fingers once and Christian immediately entered the room and knelt down before his Dom. 

Christian only wore his collar, he was no longer in his cage. Harry hadn’t noticed it the previous evening, but Christian had a prince albert and from the look of it, he had gauged up a few times. He must have had the jewelry out last night due to the constraint. Today it was a heavy silver ring. It made his cock look even longer as it jutted in front of him. 

“Bring a bottle of the elf made wine.” Malin ordered.

“Yes Sir.” The beautiful blonde rose and left the room.

Harry was again taken aback at how graceful he was, how he just obeyed. How and why was he constantly hard? It was amazing. He would love to be able to do that? Maybe that was part of his answer.

“You seem to enjoy looking at my sub’s body.”

“No sir. I mean, he is attractive. But I was actually thinking of how gracefully he moves, how is able to just obey you. How content he seems.”

Malin gave him a knowing look.

“I understand. Have you thought about the question I posed?”

“I have, but I’m not sure how to explain it.”

Christian entered the room, placed two wine glasses on the table, and uncorked the bottle, offering the cork to his Master. He then poured a small amount of wine into the glass and offered this as well. 

The Dom nodded his approval and the wine glasses were filled.

Malin knew it would probably help Harry understand his situation better if Christian stayed in the room, but also knew this was a sensitive topic and wanted the young man to feel comfortable. 

“My good boy. You may await orders next to the fireplace.” The Dom instructed.

Christian rose, walked across the room to the side of the fireplace, knelt down, placed his chest on top of his thighs, his forehead to the floor, and laid his arms beside his body, his hands almost touching his feet.

Harry was entranced with the young blonde following orders and taking his position.  _ Good boy. _ His cock gave a strong twitch.

“Please continue Hary.” His voice acquired the silky, velvety tone he knew the young man enjoyed.

“Ahh. Right. Last night… it was like a new world had been opened to me. I was fascinated. I’ve always realized that some men are more Dominant and others more submissive. I’ve heard about play parties at some of the clubs, but nothing like this. I didn’t realize that people could actually live their life this way.”

“How do you feel about that?”

“I… I ...I think I want to be a part of this. I know it sounds crazy. Watching Christian serve was enlightening. Knowing that he was training to bring even more joy to his Master, must be so fulfilling. I...I wish I had someone in my life that had that level of control, who I could pleasure and perform for. Someone who would know me at my core, who wanted to build me up to be stronger so that I could serve him better. It’s similar to a wand and it’s wielder. The wizard could perform magic without the wand, but with the wand, his power would be a hundred times more powerful. The wand itself is a powerful tool, but only in the hands of a wizard. A muggle could play with it all day long and nothing would happen.”

Harry felt like he was rambling and sat quietly.

“Did you think about any of this last night?” Guiding the man kindly.

“Yes.. I watched Christian perform and I wanted to  _ be _ him so badly. I felt like a new path had been laid at my feet.”

“I believe you have your answer.”

Harry looked confused.

“ _ When he is his true self, it will envelope him.  _ I believe this was your first invocation. You have taken a step down a path that leads to your truest self. I believe you are a genuine submissive at heart Harry.”

Harry let the words sink in.  _ A genuine submissive? _

“What does that mean? A genuine submissive? Does that mean I should look for a Dom? I have no idea what to do?”

Harry’s breathing sped up again, feeling completely overwhelmed.

Malin took a hold of the young man's hands across the table and said firmly, “Harry, look at me.”

Harry looked into those ocean blue depths and saw sincerity in the man’s gaze.

“That’s it. Good boy.”

Harry took a deep breath and sighed, relaxing slightly.

“What I meant by a genuine sub is that you have so much heart to give. You have such a desire to please and you do it with every part of you. You are the type to hold nothing back, whether physically or sexually for the right person. You will be complete when you are owned. Not in the sense of the magic we were talking about, but in your soul.”

_ Owned.  _ The word was magical. He felt all the hairs raise over his body and shuddered slightly.  _ Mmmmmmmm, owned. _

Malin allowed Harry to mull this over for a few minutes. He had recognized it right away, but for Harry, this was an awakening.

“If this is a path you would like to walk, I’m happy to offer any assistance I can. I know it can feel a bit daunting, much as I’m sure muggleborns feel when they learn they are a wizard for the first time.”

_ I remember that feeling. He’s right. It does feel the same. _

Malin gently inquired, “Who explained to you that you were a wizard Harry.”

That had been the wrong thing to say and the elder man knew it instantly. The boy’s aura was showing conflicting information and now he was frightened. 

He quickly tried to recover, “I didn’t mean to pry, the aura told me that you very much understood the analogy I gave you and I was just trying to help you relax. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable.”

Harry took another deep breath. He had been afraid the man knew who he was and had been playing him. He realized that was off, the man had been very forthcoming. He wasn’t being played, he was just feeling insecure.

“I did have someone explain that all the crazy things that had happened in my childhood were actually magic. I didn’t know. I was….adopted by muggles… I didn’t know that my father was a wizard, and my mother a witch.”

Malin watched his aura closely. The boy was telling the truth, there was no deception, but it wasn’t the whole story. That was ok, he really wasn’t trying to pry, and at least Harry was being honest with him.

“I see that you do understand my comparison.” He moved on not wanting Harry to feel guarded.

“Regarding your other questions. Finding the right situation, especially for you, would definitely take some time. This is not something to be rushed into. Would you like my advice Harry?”

“Yes please, I’m not sure what to do.” 

At least the young man’s voice was much calmer.

“I would suggest you begin with an interview with a Dom. I am not suggesting this man to be your personal Dom, just an authority in the lifestyle who can see who you are now, see what interests you, goes over your needs and wants, is clear about your limits and boundaries, health, and magical capabilities. I would be happy to do this for you, but if you would prefer us to stay friends for the time being, I can introduce you to a man I trust.”

He knew Harry didn’t know anything about this life and wanted the man to have a complete understanding.

“Be clear, if you choose me to be your questioner, our current standing will change. You will be answering questions as a potential submissive, and I will be asking them as the Dominus in charge. If you choose to walk down the path as a submissive, it will be your choice completely as to who you petition to be your Master or trainer. The sub chooses, not the other way around.”

Harry looked thoughtfully. “If I choose to do the interview, what would come after that?” The Dominus in charge would sit with you afterwards and have an open discussion about what he believes will suit you best, what he considers to be your best options moving forward, if that is your choice. He will answer any questions you may have. If you choose to take the next step, he will also offer a list of Masters and/or trainers that suit you specifically. Any questions regarding the list of Dominants may also be answered during this time. The next step would be up to you.”

Harry was intrigued and excited.

“Submitting to an interview is nothing compared to your first petition. During a petition you will present yourself. You will explain why you have chosen the person you are appealing to and also, why you think you would be a good fit for them. It is generally a humbling experience.”

Malin knew Harry had made his decision last night, this was something he wanted. However, just because you wanted to learn to fly, didn’t mean you hopped on a broom in the middle of a lightning storm. This was not to be rushed.

“This is a lot of information that is completely new to you Harry. It is not something to be taken lightly. Once you start down this path, I have a feeling, your life will change forever. I must also warn you. If you choose to interview, it will be long and personal. Nothing can be left out. Without complete honesty and disclosure, there will never be growth.”

Harry looked as though he had been punched. He certainly wasn’t prepared for that, but he should have known. All great things come at a cost.

“I understand. May I think about it.” 

“Of course Harry. As I said, this is not a step to be taken lightly. I am here if you have any questions, or if you would just like to enjoy a nice dinner.” His smile was genuine and warm.

“Thank you, I really do appreciate all your advice and thank you for dinner, it was superb.”

“My pleasure Harry, feel free to call anytime.”

Harry headed back home, it was going to be a long night.

Harry grabbed his Firebolt from the entry closet, disillusioned and cast an element barrier over himself and took off. He headed northwest toward Port Townsend. There wouldn’t be very many muggles out this late at night, and most of the area was secluded. He knew no one could see him through his charm, but he erred on the side of caution.

He flew over the Sound, smelling the salty air. It was so peaceful. It had also finally stopped raining, though he knew that would be short lived.

He needed to clear his mind, and riding a broom was the best way. 

He tore through the air, diving, making hairpin turns, climbing high in the air, and spiraling down until he could almost touch the water before pulling up sharply. He needed to wear himself out. 

For three hours he put the Firebolt through its paces. He hadn’t worked out like this in quite some time and decided it was time to head back. He landed at his flat, went into the living room, cast ‘finite incantatem’ followed by an ‘incendio’ in the fireplace. Now it was time to think.

_ Why is nothing in my life simple? _

On the other hand, this was just another choice. He didn’t  _ have  _ to do anything. He could continue traveling, dating casually, and do whatever the hell he wanted. He could, but he knew he would never feel complete.

Who was complete anyway? Wasn’t everyone just doing the best they could? Enjoying each moment as it came to them?

Everything Marin had suggested made sense, and Harry wanted it. He could feel it building inside of him the more he thought about it. 

Was he ready to turn over his entire life to another right now? Did he really want to tell someone all about his past? Trust someone with every little detail about himself?

The discord churned in his chest.

What would his life look like if he chose not to take the path that opened before him?

_ Well, I’d never complete the sexual magic binding thing, whatever that is. I could travel through South America, or Asia. There is so much more of the world I haven’t seen. I could find pleasure along the way, and leave when I got bored. I would never find someone to be my partner, there would always be something missing. Do I need a partner? No, but I want one. _

Harry kept fighting himself in circles, and always came back to the same answer. He wanted to feel complete, to have a partner, someone who would always be there for him, deeper than friendship. Someone who knew his soul, accepted him, and wanted him. He was tired of living alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks passed and Harry couldn’t get any further with his thoughts. He hadn’t slept well since he last spoke with Malin. He was either so completely aroused by the thoughts of having an Owner, a wielder to his wand, that he spent hours masturbating, then worrying about what it would actually take for that to happen. When he wasn’t tormenting his cock, he was trying to plan the future depending on the path he took. 

He had tried to take a break and decided to rent a DVD to watch on his computer. It was an old TV series called “Star Trek.” Muggles tried so hard to explore things outside of their world. He heard a quote,  _ "You know the greatest danger facing us is ourselves, and irrational fear of the unknown. There is no such thing as the unknown. Only things temporarily hidden, temporarily not understood."  _

He had his answer, it was time to call Malin Grant.

“Mr Grant's office. How may I assist you? Christians voice was polite and businesslike.

“Hello Christian, is Mr Grant available, this is Harry.” 

“May I ask what this is regarding?” 

_ The man must know a dozen people named Harry, of course he doesn’t know who this is. _

“Yes, I have a few questions regarding an interview at The Lair.”

“One moment please.” 

If Christian had been surprised, he hadn’t shown it. He was perfectly neutral.

“Hello Harry. How are you?”

“I’m doing well, thank you. How have you been?”

“Splendid, splendid. What can I do for you?”

“I was wondering if we might be able to talk.”

“Yes, of course. I have an engagement later this evening, but I could spare a couple hours this afternoon at The Lair, if that works for you. Or we could schedule for later this week?”

“This afternoon would be fine. Thank you.” Harry didn’t think he could wait much longer to have this conversation, he was blushing and simultaneously tied up in knots already.

“Excellent, I’ll see you at 4:00?”

“Thank you. I’ll see you then.”

Harry tried to eat, but he was just too nervous. He didn’t want to go for a ride and wear himself out before the meeting, nor did he want to stay at home twiddling his thumbs. He had four hours to kill, so he decided to visit the Kubota Garden.

It was so incredibly peaceful here. He loved watching the turtles and the koi swim in the pond. The only thing they had to do was swim and eat. No life changing decisions. 

It was a beautiful, clear day, if a bit brisk, though his woolen raincoat kept him nice and warm. He walked over the bridge and viewed the extensive variety of plants, trees, and flowers. He knew some of their names and properties, but hadn’t studied asian herbology much yet. 

_ Would he ever even get the chance? Stop thinking!!! _

He walked through the 20 acres of beauty, breathing deeply, focusing his mind on his breath. There were 9 ponds, and to the casual observer he thought they probably looked pretty much the same, but he knew better. He analyzed the species in and around the pond, studying the differences. They were all unique and special. He sat in meditation on a bench near a large maple tree. It was late November there weren’t many visitors. 

_ Focus on the breath. Inhale left nostril (right closed) one, two, three four...Hold the breath one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight....Exhale right nostril (left closed) one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen. Inhale right (left closed) and so on, back and forth.  _

He had started taking yoga classes two weeks ago and he had learned this breathing method, ‘Anuloma Viloma’ and realized it really did work to calm him down and focus his mind. He also realized that quite a few yoga poses were also used as positions in The Lair. He didn’t know if that was a coincidence or not. He started yoga hoping to clear his mind, and then groaned inwardly when he tried ‘child’s pose’ for the first time and instantly had a raging cock. He didn’t think that was supposed to happen in yoga class. 

It was nearing time. He walked slowly back through, almost as if saying goodbye. It was a few blocks to the nearest apparition point. He took a deep fortifying breath, turned and apparated to The Lair.

“Thank you again for taking the time out of your busy schedule Malin. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course Harry. I’m glad you called. It’s a beautiful day, would you like to join me out by the water?”

“That sounds nice, thank you.”

Malin led him around the back of the mansion to an enormous solarium overlooking Lake Washington. There was a large pitcher of spiced cider and 2 tumblers awaiting them.

“I love to sit and look out over the water. It’s peaceful.”

“I agree. I spent the day at the Kubota garden looking at the ponds. It was very relaxing.”

“They have a wonderful Herbologist, her name is Suki Kubota. She knows more about Asian flora and fauna than anyone in the United States. I’m sure she’d be happy to give you a tour if you are interested.”

Harry was momentarily excited before he caught himself and calmed back down.

“What’s wrong Harry, you look like you just lost your best friend.”

“It just…. I know what I want, but I’m afraid of how much I will be giving up.” He said miserably.

“What do you feel you would be giving up Harry?”

The young man took a sip of the cider on the table. 

“Everything I want to do. Like being able to take a tour of the Gardens. Study Asian Herbology and how it relates to potions. See South America, Asia, Australia, and New Zealand. Have my friends over for dinner. Enjoy fine dining. Visit wineries across Europe.” All of the things he had worried about pouring out of him.

“What do you believe will stop you from doing all of these things and more?”

“I don’t see how I can do any of it standing in a ballroom, naked, serving drinks can I?”

Marin raised his eyebrows. He should be upset, but he was doing his best not to laugh.

“And this is what has been troubling you?”

“Yes” Harry breathed heavily. 

“I’m sorry Marin. I don’t mean to be rude. I just don’t see how I can settle down without losing myself.”

“Allow me to clarify a few misconceptions for you my dear boy. A major point of the interview process is to learn these things about you. To find out what you enjoy and to help match you, if you choose, with a Dominant who shares the same passions. You would never be happy with a Dom who was stationary and only wanted a houseboy, therefore, the list of appropriate Masters would never include someone like that.”

Harry looked stunned. He felt his heartbeat slowing and a weight lifted from his chest.

“But a servant wouldn’t get to enjoy sipping fine wines, or skiing, or having friends would he?” Harry still felt confused.

“I believe your misunderstanding is the label you are using. Not all submissives are servants, as not all servants are submissive. To be a submissive means you strive to be the man your Dominant sees as your finest potential. For example, if your Dom worked for Magical Law Enforcement, his optimal sub would enjoy mysteries, defense against the dark arts, aiding him in the arrest of criminals, and a strong sense of moral character. He may have his sub trained in Law Enforcement or Criminal Proceedings.”

Harry looked dumbfounded. “A Dom would actually send his sub to University?”

“Of course Harry. For our specific community, this is a lifelong decision. You are joining lives. One fills in where the other is lacking and vice versa. If a Dom is happy, his sub is happy. If his sub isn’t loving his life, then the Dom would be miserable. Don’t you see, my boy. It’s a copacetic relationship.”

“But Christian is only a houseboy?”

“Christian’s Owner is in the highest ranks of politics. He wanted a sub that aroused his colleagues so they would be more amenable to his side of a debate. This is what Christian is learning. How to be seductive, available, and to obey orders for this particular need. The man has a degree in political science and is a member of a prestigious political law firm. He spends the majority of time in an office, going through paperwork, preparing motions, and advising his Dom. At night he pleasures his Master as the Master sees fit. The Dom is fulfilled allowing his sub to do what he excels at. He is confident in his subs abilities. The sub works hard to ensure his Dom has a successful career, and has every advantage the sub can offer. On top of all of that, they have a personal life together.”

“I had no idea.” The excitement was bubbling up inside of him. He didn’t have to lose anything it seemed.

“I hope this has alleviated some of your concerns.”

“I can’t tell you how much. I wish I had asked you about this two weeks ago!”

“If you choose to walk this path, that is something you will learn. Communication is crucial in our world. If your mind isn’t free and clear, you aren’t providing optimal support to your Master or trainer.”

“That’s something I guess I will have to work on.” Harry wasn’t the type to open up easily. He wanted to figure things out on his own.

“Marin, what is the difference between choosing a trainer and a Master? I mean, why would I choose one over the other?” 

“Hmmm. Let me see how to put this. Not every submissive is ready to choose a Master. Perhaps there is no one on the list that matches them, or they have an interest in. Perhaps the Master they have chosen turns them down after the first proposal. The sub may want to explore other areas of life, watching his personal list as it changes through the years. Timing is not always on our side. In these cases, a submissive may choose a trainer. Someone who helps guide them. A trainer will teach the sub basics and help him move forward along the path until he finds the right Owner. Because Choosing a Master is a lifelong choice, for the most part, some subs choose to train with the man they want to own them for a period of time to make sure things are compatible. Does that help answer your question?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Harry looked out over the water and felt relieved that what he desired and who he was were no longer in conflict. 

“Marin, I would like to schedule an interview please.”

“I’m happy to hear it Harry. Would you like to schedule here at The Lair with me, or would you prefer another Dom?”

“I’m very thankful that I met you, and while I enjoy being able to talk with you like this, I feel safe having you interview me. You said this would change our current friendship and I understand. I trust you to help me find myself.”

“Thank you Harry. It will be my honor. As the holidays are approaching, the soonest I can schedule you in would be on Tuesday, November 30th at 6pm. Will that work for you?”

“Yes, perfectly, thank you. Ummm, what should I know….I mean, am I supposed to dress any certain way, or do something?” He said lamely.

“It will be a long evening. Ensure you are well rested and have eaten before you arrive. Dress in something comfortable, but nice. Bring an extra set of comfortable clothes with you as well. When you return you will refer to me as Sir or Dominus. There will be no other expectations on you at that time. I would also suggest you leave your schedule open on Wednesday, December 1st as well. Do you have any other questions Harry?”

“Not at the moment. Thank you...Sir.”

“Good boy. I will see you on the 30th then.”

Harry took his leave and headed back home, excited and counting the days until November 30th.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry spent the last nine days eagerly anticipating his future. He was genuinely enjoying the yoga classes he had signed up for, though ‘child’s pose’ still brought its own unique issue and he found the same with ‘camel’ and ‘turtle’. Basically, anything that began in a kneeling position. He was a bit embarrassed and always stayed in the back of the room, thankfully this class didn’t use mirrors. 

He loved the breathing exercises. Counting the seconds as he inhaled, held his breath, and exhaled almost to a beat of sorts. He also noticed how the breathing helped his meditation practice, his mind wasn’t racing constantly.

He wondered if Professor Snape had felt this way stirring cauldrons, feeling somewhat of a beat, at peace in his mind? 

Harry wished he could stop thinking about the man. It always turned out to be an internal conflict. One day. Hopefully one day soon, he will have an Owner who he will be happy to spend all his attention on, and the potions master will no longer torment his fantasies.

He looked at the clock and realized he should be getting ready. No need for a release this afternoon, that honestly hadn’t worked last time and the ‘Dominus, as Harry reminded himself to see Malin as, had said to be well rested. He showered and dressed. A bit more casually, as Dominus had said to be comfortable. He settled on a casual set of black trousers with a deep forest green Henley and loafers. He hoped this would be ok.

He apparated to his favorite new little spot in Factoria, just over the lake, called ‘Square Lotus.’ Vietnamese food was quickly becoming one of his favorites. He loved their curries, the mango salad, and the crunchy noodle, but he didn’t want anything too heavy and choose his other new found favorite, pho. Many restaurants in the area served the dish, but this place was his favorite by far. The broth was rich with a full, rounded flavor and they didn’t chince on the rare beef to fill it. He wasn’t fond of jalapenos, and he had eaten there so often, they already knew to avoid putting them in the dish for him. 

_ Mmmmm. Nothing quite like an enormous hot bowl of pho on a cold November day. _

He finished up at quarter to six, walked to the back alley and apparated to The Lair.

Christian met him and the door in his usual collar and  _ nothing else _ apparel, except the cage was back on tonight, a different one from before though. This one seemed to use his Prince Albert in it’s design. Harry had never given much thought to piercing his penis, he was happy with it just the way it was, though it wasn’t nearly as long as Christians.

Harry was led to a section of the mansion he hadn’t seen.  _ This must be the training area of the house _ , as he walked through a room full of punishment implements, cages, leather furniture, waiting trays, and several leather sofas. And again, Harry was now hard as a rock. He couldn’t help himself. He wanted to try everything. 

_ Patience, repeat mantra….patience. _

The room at the end looked to be a large office. Dominus sat behind a large ornate desk and welcomed Harry warmly. 

“Good to see you Harry, please sit down.”

Harry was a little taken aback. He had expected the man to be more business like or stern, but he was realizing he had so many preconceived notions as to what a Dom, and a sub for that matter, should be. He needed to let all of that go.

“Thank you Sir.”

The Dominus smiled.

Christian closed the door and sat on knelt beside his trainers chair, Harry could only see his head due to the angle. 

“I will go over a few points and we can begin. As I said before, it is most important that you answer every question honestly. You understand, I will know if you are holding back. I’m very good at reading people, he added with a smirk.”

Harry smiled at him.

“Also, everything said in this room will remain confidential. After you interview, the three of us will sign your interview notes. Once signed, no one may speak of anything said during your interview with anyone whose signature is not on the paper by spoken or written word. There are many things to go over, please keep your answers succinct unless you are asked to elaborate. I want you to answer with your first instinct, not to think before answering. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Let us begin.”

Harry took a deep breath.

“What is your name?”

“Harry James Potter”

_ Well that explains a lot.  _ The man thought briefly. Christian was taking notes, and the Dominus was proud to notice the young man’s face stayed neutral at this revelation.

“When were you born and where?”

“July 31, 1980. Godrick’s Hollow”

“Where did you attend secondary school?”

“Hogwarts”

“You mentioned you were adopted, please tell me a bit about that.”

Harry explained how the Dursley’s lied to him about his parents, the cupboard under the stairs, not being wanted, being a houseboy for them, and being bullied by Dudley. He tried to keep it brief, and hoped he wasn’t spending too much time on it.

“Did you have troubles adjusting in school?”

“I met a boy on the train and we’ve been best mates since. It took me awhile to understand the nuances of the magical world, but I believe I adapted quickly.”

“Were there any conflicts during your school years?”

“Quite a few.”

The Dominus asked him to elaborate. He explained year by year the trials he had gone through. It took quite some time as his life hadn’t been simple. Snape had come up multiple times as had Voldemort. The men on the opposite side of the desk flinched whenever Voldemort was mentioned. American’s had never felt the man’s wrath, but they were aware of how he had terrorized Harry’s homeland.

“Tell me about things you enjoyed at school.”

Harry told him about being Seeker on his house quidditch team, his closest friends, the DA, and the food served in the great hall. 

“Tell me about the aspects of school you disliked.”

Other than dealing with Voldemort related issues, he explained how potions was his least favorite subject along with divination and the reasons behind it. Professor Snape’s name was mentioned a few times again, as well as Draco Malfoy.

“You seem to be an agreeable sort Harry. Tell me more about your conflicts with Draco. Looking back with adult eyes, why did you have conflict? And how did it make you feel?”

Harry explained how Draco was another representation of his cousin, constantly tormenting him. The house rivalries, as well as Draco’s family and their involvement with Voldemort.

“Tell me about your conflict with Professor Snape.” 

Harry sighed heavily and the Dominus raised one eyebrow.

“I’m sorry Sir. He is difficult to explain.”

Harry went on to explain how the potions master treated him through the years in class, and how the man had saved his life on numerous occasions. How he was thrown out of Occlumancy lessons and his guilt over idolizing the Half Blood Prince. The hurt he felt at Dumbledore’s murder, and the pride when he had seen Snapes memories. How he had fought everyone for a year to give the man his life back and the effort had not only been acknowledged, but had been treated with animosity.

The Dominus sat back in his chair listening attentively.  _ This one still gets under his skin. If only he knew. But he’s still holding back. _

Harry waited patiently for the next question, a bit off-sorts after having to talk about Snape for so long.

“I believe there is something here you are neglecting to mention Harry.”

Harry sighed again, more in defeat this time. He explained about the fantasy he had about Professor Snape during the Occlumency lesson and Snape’s reply.

“Why do you care so dearly what this man thinks of you? I’m sure you’ve had other embarrassing moments and have let them go. Why does this still haunt you.”

“I’m not really sure why. I worked hard every year to not make him hate me. He was filled with loathing toward me from the moment I stepped into Hogwarts and it wasn’t even my fault.”

He went on to explain the past relationship between his father, the marauders, and Snape.

“Nothing I could ever do would make him happy. In eight years, the man never said one single positive word to me, no matter what I did. 

“In other words, your core has wanted acceptance, but has always wanted to please since you were young and this man never allowed you to serve at your basest level. You couldn’t be who you were at your core, and rather than giving up on him as a lost cause, you continued trying.”

Harry slowly nodded his agreement.

“Why do you believe you kept trying?”

Harry hadn’t even considered giving up. “I guess… i didn’t think i had a choice until at least my fifth year. I had only seen him as a teacher then and wanted to do well. But during my fifth year, I started seeing him as a man. He was my first….obsession I guess you could say. I wanted him to see me as Harry. Just for me.”

The conversation was draining. He knew now why the Dominus had told him to be well rested.

“Did you date in school?”

Harry briefly described his relationship with Cho Chang and Ginny Weasley.

“When did you discover that you are gay?”

“About nine months after the final battle. I broke up with Ginny. We never felt right, she was more of a sister to me. I realized that all my fantasies were about deep, velvety voices and hard thick cocks. I guess it all started to fall into place then. I met an older gentleman one night and he kissed me. I had definitely never felt that way when a girl had and I knew.”

“What would you consider the optimal age for you Master?”

“Between fifty and fifty five”

“Do you see your Master only having you as his submissive, or do you see yourself serving with multiple owned subs.”

“I would prefer to be the only one.”

“I know we’ve talked about it in the past, but tell me about your hobbies and things you enjoy doing.”

Harry reiterated his love of plants, studying them and their properties, flying, fine dining, wine, traveling, trying out new sports and pastimes, yoga, and meditation. He also mentioned visiting museums, galleries, and anything that broadened his cultural knowledge.

“Tell me about your health. Are there any issues I need to know about?”

“No Sir, I am perfectly healthy.”

“Do you speak any other languages?”

“Only one sir, I can speak Parseltongue.”

At this the Dominus allowed a bit of surprise to cross his face. He had once heard a rumor about this, but didn’t really believe it.

“Would you mind asking Christian for a glass of water in Parseltongue?”

Harry hissed out his request and he could see a definite effect on both men. Lust seemed to flutter across their faces briefly and Harry grinned inside.  _ Yep, it tended to have that effect. _

  
The Dominus waved his hand and 3 glasses of water appeared on the desk in front of each man. They all took a brief sip of water before continuing.

“Do you prefer a Dom with a stronger hand in punishment, or one who praises more than punishes.”

“Both Sir”

“Elaborate”

“I love being praised, but I also enjoy being punished. I tend to be a bit of a masochist and crave a more thorough correction than the men I’ve dated have felt comfortable giving.”

“I see. Do you prefer a Dom who is affectionate or more… stoic?”

“I prefer a Dom who can show affection on special occasions, but who is more neutral in most instances.”

Harry hoped it was ok to elaborate here without it being requested.

“Do you prefer your sexual encounters more on the rough or soft side?”

“Rough Sir.”

“Are you aware of any limits you may have?”

“I’m not sure if it’s a limit Sir. I do not like to cum often with my partners as we’ve discussed before. I don’t know if this will change. Other than that, no Sir.”

“Tell me about anything you don’t enjoy participating in sexually.”

“I’m not into feminization, diaper play, scat/vomit, or needle play Sir.”

“I believe we are almost at a conclusion, one last question. Give me a description of your ideal Dom.”

“He would be strong, powerful, intelligent, and in good shape. He would keep me on my toes, never  _ too _ easy to please and have a firm hand. His personality would be very commanding and assured. He would love to travel, enjoy similar things as I do and allow me to indulge but making me pay for it later in a variety of ways, never stuck on any one in particular. He would give me purpose and help me achieve it. Our private life would stay more private, rather than attending large parties frequently. He would be a bit more quiet and reserved.” 

The smile on Harry’s face lit up the room as he described his ultimate Owner. 

“Thank you Harry. Unless you would like to add anything, we will take a short break?”

“No Sir.”

“Splendid. You are welcome to stretch your legs in the training room. There is a small selection of food and more water on the table out there. Help yourself. We will call you in about 30 minutes, once we’ve compiled all of our notes.”

“Thank you Sir.”


	9. Chapter 9

He left the room, closing the door behind him and sought out the loo. It had been a long interview. Looking down at his watch, he realized just how long. They had been talking for over four hours.

After freshening up, he did enjoy a light repast before walking toward the wall of implements. He recognized his fair share, but there were a few he had no idea about. He had personally only experienced a couple and the word ‘experience’ didn’t quite cover it in his opinion. 

He decided to sit on the floor and meditate. He wanted to be ready for whatever was next. 

“Harry, come back and join us.” The Dominus voice called out genially twenty minutes later.

Harry stepped back in the room and took his seat.

“We have finished compiling all of our notes. At this point, I will cast a charm over the information to sort your desires with the list of Masters currently available, and it will create a list of candidates and the percentage score of how closely they match for you to review. After the list is compiled, we can chat about your options at that point.”

Harry nodded his understanding.

The Dominus brought out his wand, casting a complicated charm over the paperwork on his desk. A small roll of sealed parchment appeared out of a poof of black smoke. The Dominus handed Harry the scroll.

“You will see the list of names of your matches. The percentage score is how well they match with you. A score over 90% is a very strong match. The best unions I’ve seen matched at 92%-93%. Over 85% is considered good. Anything under 80% and I would suggest ignoring. Scores under 75% are not written as it wouldn’t be worth pursuing.

Breaking the seal, the young man unraveled the scroll. He looked at the writing across the parchment, dropped it, ran out the door to the loo and promptly threw up.

Marin and Christian looked at each other perplexed.  _ What the hell just happened? _

Christian retrieved the scroll and handed it to the Dominus. He opened the paper and saw that only one name had been written. Severus Snape 98.5%.

_ Well that explains that! _

Marin followed Harry to the bathroom and laid his hand gently on Harry’s back as the young man dry heaved into the bin.

“Shhhh Harry. It’s ok. Catch your breath. Shhhhh.” He tried soothing the boy. 

He knew Severus Snape was a Dom, of course. He knew the man personally. He had been surprised to hear Harry’s tales of woe regarding the stern Master, as well as his fantasies. In reflection, they did seem made for each other, but with their past. This would be challenging to say the least.

The Dominus pulled a sobbing Harry into his arms, sitting on the bathroom floor.

“It’s ok Harry. Just breathe. It will be ok. SShhhhhh.”

He stroked the young man’s back helping him calm down. It took some time. The boy was obviously extremely distressed. 

“That’s it. Calm your mind so we can talk. Don’t let your mind race. That’s it.”

Harry finally calmed down enough to realize he and the Dominus were sitting on the floor in the bathroom.

“I’m s...sorry...Sir.” His breath hitched slightly.

“It’s ok Harry, I understand. Come back to my office and sit down.”

Harry got off the floor and followed the man back to his office and flopped heavily into the leather chair. 

“I believe this requires wine Christian.”

The sub left the room to retrieve a bottle for the Dominus.

“During interviews, I believe in all parties staying clear headed. But in this case, I think a drink is in order.”

Harry agreed and wondered if he could have a bottle to himself?

Christian served the wine and The Dominus told Christian to go ahead and retire for the evening. Harry may open up more if it were just the two of them. This was going to be a long night.

Harry watched the sub leave the room and took a long drink off his glass. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry draining the first glass completely.

“Ok Harry. I know your mind is racing. Let it all out. Express yourself freely.” Making sure the boy knew, he was not expecting proper decorum. 

“Merlins FUCKING HAIRY BALLS! Why can’t my life be simple?? Muggle family who hated me, Voldemort killed my parents and spent 7 years of my life trying to kill me, I realize I’m gay, the whole sexual magic thing, then Snape….Fucking Snape.” Harry ranted louded.

“I’ve really accepted that I’m gay and every part of me wants to be owned. I want to live my life in a D/s relationship, and the stupid paper only gives me one option, and it’s the man who hates me most on the planet. Please tell me he moved to the United States, and this list is only for Master’s locally?”

“I’m sorry Harry, it was an international search spanning every continent.”

“Great…. Just great!”

The Dominus poured a half glass of wine for Harry.

“I was actually beginning to believe I might be able to find this ‘true mate’ bloke and that we would have a power together that was special. That he would be the matching energy to my own. That we would be  _ more _ together than apart.”

“All of that can still happen Harry.”

Harry gave him a look that spoke volumes.  _ Are you fucking kidding me. _

_ “ _ Are you quite finished with being upset and ready to listen, or would you like to continue ranting?” Marin said indifferently.

Harry looked up and felt terrible. “I’m sorry Sir..”

Marin cut him off, “I completely understand. I realize your need to rant at the moment. This isn’t exactly how I hoped your evening would go either. But there is a discussion to be had when you are ready.”

Harry took a few steadying breaths, “I am Sir, thank you.”

“Good. You have a few options here.”

Harry humphed a little louder than he meant to.

The Dominus raised a single eyebrow and Harry took another deep breath.

“As I was saying. You do have options. As I said before, you do not have to choose a Master off this list. You could take some time, check back next year and see if your list has updated. Another option would be to choose a trainer and begin learning the basics about a submissive attitude, psychology, positions, phrasing, and the ‘Handling of Dominants’.” He laughed heartily at the last phrase. “Those particular lessons are taught by subs who have lived with their Owners no less than 20 yrs.”

Harry smiled.

“Though, if you believed approaching Severus in a petition was ever in your future, that option would have to be very carefully tackled.”

Harry gave a questioning look, and The Dominus responded.

“Master Snape is...very particular in his training of subs. The less a submissive is trained the beginning, the better for him. He wants to mold them from the beginning the  _ proper way, a _ t least in his opinion.”

Harry could just hear the potions master’s inflection of the word ‘proper’ and imagined his sneering face, so above everyone else.

“If you were adamant that you would never petition Master Snape, you could train on a schedule that worked for you, but I do wish to make something clear, this is your life and your choice. I do want to make sure you have all of the information before considering. 

I have been Dominus of this household and training center for over 20 years. I am part of the council, a group of leaders from around the world focused on training, advocacy, and mentoring people in the lifestyle. With that said, I have interviewed thousands of individuals and have talked with at least double that amount about their matches, whether before making a choice or years after. The highest match probability I have ever seen was 94.5% until today.”

Harry’s face fell.

“The odds of you finding a better match are slim to none. Now that isn’t to say that a 90% match would never show in the next ten years for you, but with your unique gift, I would bet it is highly unlikely.”

_ Great, more good news _

“If you had been born in America and had never heard the name Severus Snape, I would be urging you to prepare your petition, because you had obviously found the perfect match. But as that is definitely not the case, this is more complicated.”

_ You think _

“Severus has trained many subs, though I don’t know of any that lasted longer than six months. To my knowledge, he has never been petitioned.”

The Dominus paused for a moment, the look on his face worried Harry.

_ Ohhh great... there’s more _

“I need also mention that Master Snape is also on the council. After an interview is conducted, all the paperwork is completely confidential, as I said, but the matching information is sent to the council for records.”

Seeing that Harry was about to erupt he quickly went on.

“But seeing that I am also on the council and your personal interviewer, I do have the authority to redact your name from the record. It will show that Severus Snape has received a 98.5% match, but he will be unable to see who the match is with.”

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. That’s just what he needs, Snape knowing the boy-he-hated-most was the highest match on record.

Harry looked into the man’s blue eyes, “I still don’t know what to do?”

“Harry, may I be blunt? I’ve only known you for a short time, but I believe I have learned enough about you to offer this suggestion. I believe Severus Snape to be your soulmate. The one who will complete you but getting you both to see that is going to take serious work.”

Harry totally agreed.

“I would suggest finding a trainer who can teach you the most basic of fundamentals while you spend some time doing something that will be productive in your life, whether Severus is a part of it or not. Find a potions or herbology apprenticeship. Begin classes at the University. Work on being a man Severus can not help but respect within the boundaries of staying true to yourself. If you wanted to approach him as a trainer in the future, though I would not suggest immediately _ , _ it could be done in a few years while you continue finding out who you are. What do you think?”

“I understand what you’re saying. I could move forward slowly with a potential goal in mind. If I ever choose to take that step, it will be right in front of me, and if not, I’m still developing myself.”

“Absolutely.”

“Does this mean I should avoid dating?” Harry wasn’t sure why he asked.

“There wouldn’t be a reason not to date, but I believe, after today, you may not have the same interest.” The man grinned.

“I know it’s late and you have a lot to think about. Maybe we should take a break. You are welcome to stay in the guestroom here, and we could talk a bit more over breakfast, 7:00?

“Thank you Sir, that would be wonderful.” 

Harry didn’t sleep well despite the plush room, soft king size bed, and every amenity he could have asked for. His mind kept repeating the options, funny how they didn’t really feel that way. Was Snape his mate. Snape was a Dom, and not merely a Dom, he was also on the council. Mr Grant knew him personally. Snape had never been petitioned.  _ Shocker there _

But did that mean something. The man was in his fifties and hadn’t even had a trainee last more than six months. Well, there was his winning personality, warm demeanor, and insanely handsome looks, Harry thought sarcastically.

To be honest, it wasn’t as if the potions master were unattractive at all, he was more Romanesque than what was traditionally considered handsome.

He showered and dressed in his spare set of clothes. He thought he knew what he should do, but wondered if the Dominus had come up with any other ideas. He padded down to the dining room at 7:00 sharp.

“Good morning Sir, the Dominus will be down shortly. He said to go ahead and start without him.” Christian was in a tailored navy suit today.

He must be headed to work soon, Harry thought.

He poured himself a cup of strong coffee, with a touch of cream and sugar and awaited his host.

“Good morning my boy. Did Christian not tell you to go ahead and help yourself.”

“Good morning Sir. Yes, he did relay that, I’m just not terribly hungry.”

“I see. Long night was it?”

“Yes Sir.”

The Dominus served himself a hard boiled egg, 2 strips of bacon, and a piece of toast. Harry wasn’t sure where Christian had disappeared to, but it didn’t seem that the Dominus was concerned.

“Have you, by any chance, thought of any other possible options Sir?”

“No, I’m sorry Harry. Based on what I know of you, what you want out of life, and your special gift, I believe I have put forth the best options possible. Have you thought about it?”

“Yes Sir. I had a feeling you were going to say that. I tried to rationalize it all night. I trust your charm to be accurate. I logically understand that there is an Owner for me out there who is a nearly perfect match. Despite the fact that he currently hates me, he doesn’t really know me. I barely know me. I think I would like to begin, as you said, a basic form of training and look for an apprenticeship in the area. I’m not interested in the structured school environment at the moment, so I think an apprenticeship would be better for me. I’m sure I will ask you if the list has been updated every so often, and I’m just as sure you will tell me that it has not. I want Professor Snape to see me as a matured, well educated man with something to offer him.”

“In that case Harry, I suggest you start visualizing him as Master Snape or Dominus Snape, rather than ‘Professor.’”

Harry understood.

“When would you like to begin your training Harry? Have you thought about who you would like to train you? As you’ve seen, I host parties here on the weekends if you would like to come and meet potential trainers in the area. I’d be happy to make recommendations, with the utmost discretion, of course?”

“Sir, I would be honored if you would consider training me. You understand what is going on with every aspect of the situation, You know...Master Snape…and most of all, I respect you.” Harry paused for a moment gathering his thoughts.

“I would like to find an apprenticeship and be settled in that routine before beginning my training, then I will know how to schedule my time a bit better.”

“I am the one who would be honored, Harry. I think that is an excellent idea. If you would like, I can introduce you to Suki Kubota this week. I believe I mentioned her before. If there is a position in Herbology she will know about it. I can also reach out to Master Kirby of Kirby Apothecaries, he may also have some valuable information. Master, in his case, is the title of his mastery level of potions, nothing to do with the lifestyle” He clarified.

“That would be wonderful Sir, thank you very much.” Harry felt much lighter.

“I generally wouldn’t ask this until we signed a training contract, so it is merely a request. Use your adult eyes, not your memories from childhood, and write a list of the things you believe Dominus Snape did not like about you and the aspects you suppose he does respect in yourself as well as others.”

“Yes Sir.”

They concluded their breakfast making plans to meet at the Gardens on Sunday morning. Harry felt like things were falling into place, he had no idea how he would ever be able to train with or petition Master Snape, but that was in the future, not today. Hopefully by next week, he would know about an apprenticeship, he had a nice home, and he imagined he would begin training after the New Year. Perhaps everything wasn’t as bad as it had seemed.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Mr Grant met Suki Sunday morning for their private tour of the Gardens. Harry was entranced the entire time. Suki’s great grandfather, Fujitaro Kubota was a master landscaper who began developing the garden on 5 acres in 1927. He and his wife were both muggles, but their daughter was born a witch. A generation later Suki was born and transformed into a gifted witch in Herbology.

The Garden today spanned 20 acres with 9 ponds, 30 varieties of hydrangeas, and 140 maple tree varieties. Harry knew that hydrangeas were used often in potions for urinary problems, hay fever, and prostate issues, but he didn’t realize how many varieties of them there were. Some were more potent for hay fever than others, some for kidney stones, and some to increase urinary output. He also learned that each species had to be prepared in a different way.

The maples were amazing. A few were magical hybrids and Harry wanted to hear every detail. Unfortunately they only had two hours to visit on this tour and he had hardly begun to ask questions.

Suki took notice of how interested Harry was about every detail from how they were planted, if they were crossbred, mundane or magical, their properties, at what stage to harvest them and why, and how to prepare them for various potions. She explained that the tour was almost over and Harry looked like a sad little puppy. She giggled. It was nice to the young people so interested in her work.

Harry was a bit disappointed to hear there were no Herbology Apprenticeships available in the Pacific Northwest for another 2 years and it would be with Suki herself. She had recently taken an apprentice and the standard first term was 2 years. He asked if she would please consider him for the next opening, and she said she would put him at the top of her list and would also let him know if anything in the area opened up.

The men left the Gardens and walked to a little cafe up the street. 

“I was waiting until you were able to find out about the Herbology apprenticeship before telling you, I heard back from Master Kirby. I wanted you to be able to choose what fit best, but now that it looks like you’ll have to wait a couple of years for Herbology, I’m happy to announce there are two potions apprentice positions available. One is right here in Seattle with Master Kirby, the other is with Master Rose in Portland, Oregon. Both are exceptional choices, and neither is in our lifestyle. 

He knew Harry wasn’t keen on mixing the private life with learning life and wanted the boy to know ahead of time.

“I would love to stay here in Seattle. What would I need to do to apply for Master Kirby’s apprenticeship?”

“As a matter of fact, I happen to have the parchment right here.” The older man smiled, and chuckled. 

He knew, even if a Herbology apprenticeship had been available, Harry would have chosen Potions over it, and why go to Portland when his trainer and home were in Seattle.

“Thank you Sir!” Harry was extremely excited.

“Just fill out the parchment completely. Once you sign, a few date and time options will appear at the bottom for your personal interview. Just circle the one you want and the appointment will be confirmed with the address. I did tell Mr Kirby that a gentleman named Harry would be applying for the position today, and that I highly recommended the lad for the position. I did not disclose your surname.”

“Thank you Sir. I don’t know how to ever thank you...for everything.”

“I’m sure you may revise that statement once your training begins.” He laughed.

Harry wasn’t sure what that meant, but he was thrilled at the thought.

“I would like to set up a contract with you sooner than later Harry. I understand you will probably not actually begin your training until after the New Year, but I would like our contract in place.”

“What is involved with the contract Sir?

“It is a matter of labeling out expectations. For example, I will expect you to be respectful during your training, no matter how difficult the situation may be, in your thought, word, and deed. If you were cursing out your trainer in your mind, you would not be fulfilling the contract or doing yourself and your training any good.”

After taking a sip of his latte he continued, “And you may have the expectation that I will not permanently mark you during your training period. A point I’m sure Master Snape would be insistent upon. He does like to …. Well, nevermind.”

Harry was very curious now, but new better than to ask questions like that.

“So, we will have a discussion with rules laid out, personal limits, what we would like to achieve, and a length of time to set the training. You may not shorten the length of the contract unless a petition has been fulfilled, at which point your Master will purchase your contract making it null and void. A contract can also be extended once it expires. We will revisit rules and goals every six months, which is also the minimum length of a contract with me.”

“That makes sense, Sir. I’m happy to come by whenever it is convenient for you.”

“Call me once you have interviewed Master Kirby and then we will schedule. Good Luck Harry.”

“I will, thank you Sir.

They departed the cafe, walking separate directions down the block. Harry was ready to get home and fill out his apprenticeship application.

It took him all afternoon and into the evening before he had finished. He made every attempt to be concise, but some questions regarded much longer answers. Like the one that said, “Explain how your experiences in school led you to a Potion’s Apprenticeship?”

He couldn’t exactly say,  _ “Because I fantasized about my Professors hand stroking every part of my body.”  _ Or _ “It didn’t. I hated potions until 4 years ago.” _

The second was a better response, though he changed it a bit.

“I didn’t perform well in potions in school, my Professor and I had a significant difference of opinion. I found my love for potions after I had left school and traveled. Learning about plants I had never seen, and finding out that even a change in climate for the same species of plant, could alter a potion. It became more like a puzzle to figure out, and I love mysteries. Potions changed into something that was fun, it was no longer the acromantula hanging over my head again. Yes, I’ve literally had an acromantula hanging over me in the past.”

He wanted to put a bit of himself into the application. He didn’t want to  _ become _ someone else, just expand and refine the man he already was.

Another question asked why he wanted to apprentice. He knew why, he just found it hard to put into words. 

“To create a potion takes precision, patience, and dedication. Anyone can follow procedures like a recipe, but when creating a potion, there is a variance with every ingredient. If the ingredient list says the juice from  sopophorous beans, you could add too much if it was harvested late and you used the flat side of a silver dagger to crush them first therefore you may need to counter other ingredients to balance the mixture. You have to read the potion, every drop that gets added, every stir, the heat. It is a constant balancing act to achieve an optimal desired result. This is why some potions are stronger, more durable, and of higher quality. The more skilled the potioneer, the higher quality of product. 

I like to stay on my toes. I love the ever changing possibility, it is never the same. The constant attention to a brew keeps my mind sharp. Simultaneously, when you are brewing something familiar, and have confidence in the procedure, it can be incredibly soothing to the body and mind. 

Harry was pleased with his answer. He couldn’t believe how differently he felt about potions. He felt that brewing a potion was like being with a lover, adjusting to their every response, their breath, their movement, their intensity, and complimenting their energy. In short, making a potion was like having sex. A part of him truly wanted to write that, but those were part of his childish ways he was putting behind him. He could share the thought with a friend, but it wasn’t professional to share in this context.

After he finished writing in every question, he signed. Six possible appointments appeared on the parchment. The first was Friday, December 10th at 8am. The next available wasn’t until the 20th. He quickly circled the 8th. Red script surfaced below the date requested, saying “Confirmed.  2914 SW Avalon Way #1A, Seattle, WA. 98126.

His spirit soared. He just had to share all his news with someone! He went over to the fireplace, and threw the green powder and just put his head in the green flame calling out, “Robin’s Nest London”

“Ron? Hermione”? Harry called out loudly. 

He heard screams, yells, a large thunk, and then saw a toddler run by yelling “No bath, no bath, no bath.”

“Septimus Arthur Weasley, you get back here.” 

He could hear Hermione coming closer, obviously chasing the child. 

“Hermione!!!!!”

“What? Who? Harry???”

Harry grinned at her.

“RON!!! Come quick, it’s Harry.”

He heard a chorus of voices. “Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry.” 

Soon the room was filled with 3 young children, a tall red head, and a bushy brunette all smiling at him.

“How in the world did you get an international floo call, or are you back home?” Ron said.

“I’m still in the States. Seattle specifically.” 

“Oh, that’s where Disney is right?” Ron asked

“No Ron, Disney is in California and Florida. Seattle is where the Space Needle is.” Hermione clarified.

“They have a needle that goes to space?” Ron sounded confused.

“Nevermind. Are you ok Harry?” Hermione responded.

“Never better. I was hoping to maybe have a visit, but it looks like you have your hands full.” He felt a bit disappointed.

“Molly takes them on Wednesdays, but it would take weeks for us to get an international portkey.”

“I can come to you if you don’t mind. That level 12 security pass helps a lot in these situations.” Harry grinned.

“That’s great Harry, meet here around noon?”

“Wonderful, I can’t wait. Oh, by the way Hermione, have you heard of the new wizarding tech?” 

“I saw an article that the release date is early next year.”

“I thought you’d be interested.”

Ron just looked thoroughly lost.

“Right. See you on Wednesday.”

“Bye Harry. Bye Uncle Harry.”

Harry closed the connection. He was going to pick them up a phone and computer for Christmas!!!

Wednesday morning came, Harry had shrunk all the gifts and had them in his pocket when he took a hold of the international portkey and landed in London. He hated traveling this way, it always made him feel sick to his stomach. Even with his security clearance, it had taken some maneuvering to get one on such short notice. It’s not like they are difficult to charm, it’s just a bunch of bureaucratic red tape.

He found that he missed the feel of London in December. It was about the same temperature, but a bit more windy. London just had a distinct... smell. It was like coming home. He rounded the corner quickly. He really wanted to see his friends, but didn’t want to be noticed back in London, thus the hooded cloak he wore low over his face.

He knocked, and before his knuckles could hit the door a third time, Hermione opened the door and rushed him, almost toppling over.

“Can we go inside? I rather no one know I’m here.”

“Of course, it’s just so good to see you.”

Ron was waiting inside, “Woahhhh mate, where are your glasses? And what’s up with the clothes?”

“Let him sit down Ron before asking a million questions.”

“I’m not the one who flew out the door.” Ron snarked back.

Hermione gave him the evil wife glare.

“It’s so good to see you guys. It’s been what… five years? I have so much to tell you!! But first of all, Happy Christmas, a bit early.”

He pulled five packages out of his pocket and resized them. 

“I am only aware of three children in the house. I hope you haven’t popped another one out since I heard about the last one.” Harry chided them. He loved his friends and by the way they were going, they just may put Molly to shame.

“Not for another 6 months, thank you very much.” Hermione smiled wide.

“CONGRATULATIONS!!! When were you going to bother to tell me?”

“It was going to be in your Christmas card mate, but you preempted the occasion. We haven’t visited the mediwitch yet, but Hermione always knows.” Ron chuckled.

“Well, Happy Christmas. There are three for the kids to open on Christmas morning, and the other two are for both of you to  **share** . I’m talking to you Hermione.”

She looked at him curiously.

“I have no problem sharing anything, unless it’s a new book I haven’t read yet.”

“Like I said.” Harry teased her.

He handed them the wrapped up phone first.

Hermione took off the paper and screeched like a banshee.

“Oh HEAVENS….HARRY… how in the world did you get one? We’ll finally be able to keep in touch. This is so much more convenient! Ohhh and look, you already programmed your number and email in. I don’t know what to say. Ohhh Thank you Harry!!”

Hermione was bouncing up and down like a child. He was thrilled he could make her so happy. 

“Okay, is someone going to explain this to me?” Ron felt a bit put out.

“Sorry Ron. You know how wizards can’t use electronics without them shorting out. Well, there was an intricate charm created that allows wizards to interface with muggle electronics with no problems. This is what’s called a cell phone. You just hit the button that says Harry, put it up to your ear, it will ring, and when I answer you can talk to me, just as we are talking now. It’s like my voice is right in your ear.”

“I  _ DO  _ know how a phone works, thank you very much.”

Harry and Hermione burst out in laughter. They both remembered Ron attempting to use the ‘fellytone’ in his third year and yelling through the receiver as if trying to get Harry to hear his voice miles away.

“Okay, okay, enough. That was a long time ago. I work around muggles every day, I have  _ seen  _ a cell phone.”

Ron looked quickly at Hermione, “But we are going to have to hide it from Dad. He’ll never give it back.”

They all laughed.

He missed this so much!

Harry pushed forward the much larger rectangular box. 

“My turn.” Ron bristled as Hermione reached for it.

Hermione smirked back.

As Ron ripped off the paper, Hermione let out another glass breaking squeal.

“Let me at least open it properly before we all go deaf.”

Hermione slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

Ron was amazed. He knew this must have been another one of those techy combination things, but even in the muggle world, this was a really expensive gift. 

“Wow Harry, I don’t know what to say. This is …. Well it’s amazing.”

Harry could tell Ron was a bit uncomfortable receiving expensive gifts. Even though he and Hermione were doing well, this was probably still out of their budget.

“Think of it as me making up for being so unavailable since I left.”

Hermione chimed in, “But Harry, how did you get this? It’s not even on the market yet.”

“Actually, they were released in the states last month. That’s when I picked up mine. The mouse has this cool interface with your magical signature.”

He went on to tell them all about the new laptop and how to do magical versus muggle searches and helped them set up an email account so they could write back and forth, as well as using the phone and texting. Muggle international communications were outrageously expensive, but the magical devices had their own way of communicating, so the cost was only of the product, not a continuing service.

“Do you know if you are having a boy or a girl yet?” 

“After 3 boys, I’m hoping this will be a girl, but we don’t know yet. I’m beginning to know how Molly felt.” 

“Soon you’ll have a full Quidditch team.”

“That’s right mate!” Ron was definitely excited by that idea.

“So other than making a Quidditch team, what have you been up to?”

“Just more of the same. Ron spends most of his days running down petty criminals.”

“Oi. I’m a Lieutenant with the Magical Law Enforcement. My work is important.”

“Yes, I know it is.” Hermione was placating him.

Harry had to smile.

“I’ve been doing research.” 

“Like always.” Ron teased.

Hermione slapped him on the shoulder again.

“Oi. That hurts.”

“The big bad Lieutenant can’t take a little bitty slap.” She kissed her husband deeply.

“And this is why I don’t visit.” Harry said playfully.

“We’re sorry Harry.”

“Please don’t be, I’m just giving you a hard time.”

“So what’s going on with you Harry? You must have something really big to share rushing over the pond like this.” Ron smiled warmly at him.

“I have so much to tell you I’m not even sure where to start.”

Hermione broke in, “The beginning is generally a nice place.”

Harry laughed. 

“Well, you know I left after the trials.”

He spent the next hour telling him of his travels across the United States, all the places he visited, the men he dated. He didn’t realize that this was actually the first time coming out to his friends. Hermione seemed to have already known, and Ron was indifferent, as long as Harry was happy. 

“So, I decided to settle in Seattle for a few years.”

“A few  _ years _ ?” Ron sounded disappointed.

“Well… Ya.. there’s Umm.. a bit going on.”

Ron and Hermione looked at each other, something was going on.

Ron spoke up first, “Okay Harry, lets have it.”

Harry was so excited and nervous he just spewed everything out in one long rush.

“I met this guy, he’s actually a Dom and lives a D/s lifestyle full time. I was at one of his parties, where something really odd happened, we realized later that I was born with sex magic. It’s already been awakened and invoked, and if I meet my true mate and complete the magic, we will bind powers. I found that I’m a true submissive, and I also want to live a D/s lifestyle, so I took an interview and found out the perfect match for me was Severus Snape, and that he may be my true mate, but i’m waiting a few years before approaching that. In the meantime, I have an interview to become a Potion’s Apprentice this friday with Master Kirby, of Kirby Apothecaries, and I’ll start my submissive training after the New Year.”

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

Harry took a deep breath and looked at his friends. They were both sitting flabbergasted with their mouths gaped open. If he wasn’t so nervous, he would have laughed.

The both rushed him with questions at the same time.

“Did you say sex magic?”

“Did you say SNAPE? As in greasy git, flying bat of a bastard SNAPE?”

“What is D/s?”

“Since when have you wanted to study  _ potions _ ?”

“What do you mean submissive?”

“SNAPE, as in the bat SNAPE?”

  
  


“Whoa..Whoa there. I can only answer one question at a time.” Harry smirked.

He went through absolutely everything, Beau, Mr Grant, the party, Christian, everything regarding sex magic, well at least as much as Ron could handle. How rare it was and about the book he found and what he could make from it in addition to Mr Grant’s research. How he fell in love with the process of making potions and even more so with the idea of living life as a submissive. It took a while to explain what a D/s lifestyle was. Ron was beet red and Hermione was definitely blushing.

He told them all about his interview and his extremely high match rate to, none other than, Professor Severus Snape. About the council and his plan to grow and build a life he can be happy with whether he is ever able to train or petition the man or not. He couldn’t hide the pride that he actually had an apprenticeship interview with one of the top five apothecary owners across the globe. The giddiness was clearly evident across his face when he finally explained about the beginning of his training, hopefully in a few weeks, and how difficult it would be because of who Snape is in the community and his standards.

The only thing he didn’t mention was his fantasy about the professor back in his school days. He really didn’t think Ron could handle it at this point.

“When you do something Harry, you really blow it out of the water.” Ron breathed heavily.

He could tell his friends were happy for him. They never looked at him like he was crazy. Well, the part about Snape was a bit odd, but they seemed to understand everything he said.

Hermione was deep in thought. “I’m guessing the book revealed itself to you because you were...thinking or feeling something sexual and it only gave you the information you were ready for. I’m guessing as you make more progress it will show you more. I’ve come across a reference once or twice to sex magic, but only as legend. I can’t believe you get to experience something so incredibly amazing.”

“Ya, but only if Snape gets his head out of his arse.” Ron spat.

“Well, there is that.” Hermione agreed.

“Have you heard anything about him since the trials? Harry asked.

Hermione spoke up, “He is the owner of a very high end group of apothecaries in Canterbury, Diagon Alley, Godrick’s Hollow, and Falmouth. I’ve heard that he lives by the sea, somewhere near St David’s in Haverfordwest. I think his business is called Serpente D'Argento, or something like that. He’s published in numerous potion’s journals and, I’ve heard, he travels around the world collecting rare potions ingredients for his cures. He even cured Lycanthropy. From what Draco says, he’s calmed down a little bit now that he’s not around kids all the time…”

“WAIT, WHAT??? What do you mean by ‘from what Draco says’?

“Oh, I thought you knew.” Ron said. 

“He works in my department, he’s a Sergeant. He’s really a decent guy once you get to know him.” 

“We are talking about the blonde ferret aren’t we?” Harry was floored.

“Ya. After the trials he was forced to do 960 hours of community service. His father is still in Azkaban, and his mother was just released a few months ago. The whole situation humbled him. He still gets a bit arrogant now and then, but he’s okay to work with. He also has a really nice boyfriend, but they don’t socialize with us much.”

Harry was shocked. “I guess a lot has changed in five years.”

“Ya. Draco is Snape’s godson, so they see each other now and then, that’s how I heard about Snape being slightly less snarky than his normal sarcastic self.”

Harry looked up at the clock, it was 4:40, he knew Molly would be dropping the kids off at 5:00. 

“It was wonderful to see you guys. I would love to see Molly, but I’d rather no one know I was here. Now that you have a phone and computer there’s no reason we can’t talk more often.” Harry smiled broadly as his friends. He was so glad he came.

“Let us know how your interview goes mate.”

“We miss you Harry.”

“Would you mind if i left from here, I’d rather not chance going outside.”

“No worries.”

“Bye Harry” they said in unison.

Friday morning arrived and Harry was definitely nervous. Would this interview really be possible if it weren’t for Mr Grant’s endorsement? Was this something else he wasn’t earning on his own merits as Master Snape had belittled him about so many times? He did love potions, the research and preparation side, as well as the actual standing over a cauldron part. He did want this. He wanted to be able to share Master Snape’s life as well, though it hadn’t factored into this particular decision, it was just a nice coincidence.

Was it? Harry thought about it. No. The interview matched him with a person with similar interests. This was just fate? Destiny? Well, something was bringing them together.

Harry showered and dressed in a light gray suit, dark gray tie, and had a tailored set of black robes in his arms. He had never before interviewed for something distinctly magical. He wasn’t sure what was appropriate and admonished himself for not asking the Dominus. He would be apparating a few blocks away, and didn’t want to be wearing his robes in such a muggle neighborhood. If the location had been in more of an artsy part of town, he wouldn’t have minded. The address showed just on the outskirt of the industrial side of town though, so best not. He took a deep calming breath and apparated to Avalon St.

It didn’t take long to find the building itself, but finding 1A took a few minutes. Thankfully he always arrived early. The address led to a glass blowing shop. The artwork was beautiful and would stop in after his interview, but for now, he needed to focus. He found the correct entrance to 1A around the back and down the stairs. He donned his robes, casted a straightening charm to remove any wrinkles, and knocked on the door.

An older woman answered the door, “May I help you?”

“I hope I’m in the right place. I have an appointment with Master Kirby?”

“Oh yes, please come in. He's just down in the lab. I’m Mrs Kirby.”

She guided him to a sitting area and said, “Please have a seat. I’ll go get him.”

Ten minutes later an older gentleman smiled as he came into the room. The man was tall and wiry and looked to be in his late sixties, though with wizards one could never quite know. Dumbledore was about 150 years old and never looked a day over 70 to Harry.

“Good Morning, you must be Harry. I’m Master Kirby.”

“Yes sir. It’s a pleasure to meet you Master. Kirby.”

“Would either of you like something to drink?” Mrs Kirby asked politely.

Master Kirby responded, “I’d love some coffee dear.”

“Coffee would be wonderful, thank you.” Harry echoed.

She smiled, and left the room.

“So Harry, obviously, I offered you the application based on Mr. Grant’s endorsement, but after reading your application, I would have extended the opportunity if I had known about you.” 

The man was warm and welcoming. He actually reminded Harry a bit of Dumbledore, the welcoming, grandfatherly type.

Harry always worried it was because of the ‘Potter’ part of his name that people accepted him, but he didn’t really get that impression of this man. 

“You’re British then?”

“Yes sir.”

“You look about the right age to have studied under Master Snape then, or did you go abroad for school?

“I attended Hogwarts. Yes Master Snape was my primary potions professor and one year was Horace Slughorn.”

The older man laughed out loud.

“Well, that does explain, lets see, how did you put it.” He pulled out a roll of parchment from his bag,  _ ‘My Professor and I had a significant difference of opinion’.” _ He laughed.

“I bet that’s a bit of an understatement. That man does a disservice to the trade. Mind you he’s years ahead of his time, and will probably turn out to be the best potioneer to come along in the last five centuries, but don’t ever tell him I said that!” He looked at Harry with a conspiratorial expression. 

Harry laughed with the man.

“Now don’t you go talking badly about Severus. He’s a charming man.” Mrs Kirby piped in as she brought their coffee into the room.

“You only put up with him because he brings you those english biscuits you enjoy so much.”

She grinned back at him. “I’ll leave you to it. Call if you need anything.”

“Thank you dear.”

“Master Snape is exceptional at his craft, but unfortunately, he turns more people away from pursuing potions, than encourages them. He does make exceptional biscuits though.”

Harry almost choked on his coffee. “I’m sorry.” He stuttered trying not to snort coffee through his nose, grabbing a napkin off the tray.

“Did you say ‘ _ makes’ _ ? He  _ BAKES _ ?” Harry was dumbfounded.

“Oh yes. Most potioneers are talented in the kitchen, similar focus you know.”

Harry nodded noncommittally. He just couldn’t picture the overbearing, powerful bat in an apron.

“I’ve met Horace a few times. A bit indulged isn’t he? But he seems to know what he’s talking about. He was Severus’ professor if I remember correctly.”

“Yes sir, he was.”

“Well then Harry, what would you like to accomplish in your apprenticeship?”

“Honestly sir, I just want to learn. I mean, I understand now how intricate brewing is and appreciate the complexities. I know the basics, obviously, and I’ve studied plants and the various ways of preparing them since I left school. I want to work with a Master and learn how to put knowledge into practical use. To learn to read a mixture as it develops and to understand what is happening in the process. I’d love to learn how to create antidotes, or in some way, be able to reverse problems that were caused due to a potion.”

They sat and sipped their coffee for a moment.

“Have you ever seen a potion gone bad before?”

“Yes sir. My best friend brewed polyjuice in our second year…”

Now it was Master Kirby’s turn to almost drop his cup of coffee.

“In your  _ second _ year? At twelve years old? No wonder there was a problem.”

“Oh, there was no problem with the potion directly, we changed and everything was just fine. The problem was when she added her person’s hair, it ended up being the hair of a cat instead of a human. She was in the hospital wing for weeks trying to reverse the problem. Though, it may have helped her recovery if she had explained honestly what the cause of the problem was.” Harry reflected.

“That would have been a problem. Most of the time you don’t see that done on accident, I’ll have to hear more of that story later. It wouldn’t have mattered much if she had told the truth, I don’t believe the situation has occurred often enough to have warranted studies. But it would be interesting to look into. Is your friend now a potions Master?”

Harry laughed, “No sir. She is an independent research analyst for the Ministry of Magic, Unspeakables division. Between her job, marriage, and 3 kids, with one on the way, I don’t think she’s even looked at a cauldron in six years.”

“She sounds like a remarkable woman.”

“She is sir.”

“Mr. Grant commented that you may be concerned about privacy issues and that you may not understand that once you take an apprenticeship formally, your name will be placed into the records of the International Organization of Potions Mastery log.”

Harry sat and thought about it for a minute. “I guess I just want to be known for what I do in the present, not the past. With that said, I wouldn't have any problems with my name being published for things I’m currently studying, for what I’m accomplishing now.”

The potions Master acknowledged his answer with a smile in his eyes.

“There will be paperwork of course, but, would you consider formally accepting an apprenticeship with me for the next two years.”

“Yes sir, I would be honored.”

“Wonderful, I will bring the papers.”

Master Kirby left the room and Harry was elated. It seemed that people were really moving past seeing him as the boy-who-lived, and seeing the man he was becoming and a thought struck him like lightning. He had to let go of it as well. He was always concerned people would recognize him, have expectations from him based on newspaper clippings. That was all in the past, and he needed to step into his present and prepare for an amazing future. He needed to only see him as he was now, let the past fade away. It was such a freeing concept. Why had this taken so long to figure out?

Harry sat waiting, feeling a huge weight completely lifted off of his shoulders. He took a few more sips of coffee.

“Here we are, Harry.”

Master Kirby presented the two year contract for Harry to review. Harry read through it and signed his name proudly. 

“A copy of the contract will be sent to the organization. I daresay the tabloids will undoubtedly find this record at some point.”

“If they want to report that I’m doing exactly what I want with my life, I’m good.”

Harry smiled and the men shook hands. 

“When do I begin?” 


	12. Chapter 12

“I got it!! I got it!!

“Oh Harry!! That’s incredible!”

“Well done mate!”

“I start Monday morning at 5am!!” 

The second Harry got home he called Ron and Hermione. He had the best friends in the world. Ron had taken the night shift so he’d be home to hear how the interview had gone.

“Just a head’s up. A copy of my contract will be sent to an international organization. You know how this generally goes. Once they see the name ‘Potter.’”

“Oh Harry, are you ok.”

“Absolutely. I’m proud to be the person I am today. I just didn’t want it to surprise you guys. I don’t read wizarding news myself anymore. Complete tripe, the lot of it. So don’t even bother telling me, I just wanted you to know.”

“Sure Harry. I’m pleased that you are finally accepting how you are, in so many different ways!” 

Hermione always understood. He could feel her hug through the phone.

“Thank you guys for your support. It means the world to me.” Harry said dearly.

“No need to get all mushy there Harry.” Ron teased.

“Talk to you soon!”

“Bye Harry.” They chorused.

Harry’s next call was to the Dominus.

“Why hello there Harry.” The Dominus answering the phone himself.

“Hello Sir.”

“I just got off the phone with Sebatian. He told me you accepted the position.”

“Yes Sir. I start on Monday morning.” 

He guessed that Sebatian must be Master Kirby’s first name. He couldn’t believe his luck falling into a group of so well connected people.

“Splendid my boy. I have a free afternoon if you’d like to pop over and sign our contract as well. We also have a party tonight if you’d like to stay and enjoy, as a guest of course. You wouldn’t have to interact if you don’t want to. Sometimes it’s nice to sit back and watch. Get a feel for the different styles of training going on in the room. Observe the subs in their performance. You could use it as a preemptive learning experience.”

“That sounds like a good idea Sir, I’d love to. Shall I drop in around 6:00?

“Let’s make it 5:00 and we can enjoy dinner and chat.”

“Perfect Sir, see you then.”

Harry apparated to The Lair at the designated time. He had chosen a loose pair of dark gray trousers this time. He knew there was no way he would be getting through the night without a raging hard on. He donned a fitted deep red dress shirt as well as a deep gray vest and matching set of robes. 

Harry was led into the lounge. It was empty at the moment, guests wouldn’t be arriving for a few hours yet. He had remembered to bring his assignment with him. He had spent some time on it, truly trying to see it all from an adult perspective and with past bitterness entwined.

He looked over the list as he waited for his host.

Aspects Master Snape disliked about me:

  * Clumsiness
  * Failure to Focus
  * Didn’t make the effort I could have - I was a bit lazy
  * I tended to rush forward without having a full awareness about what was happening in class and out of it



Things Master Snape respects:

  * Courtesy
  * Intelligence, but also a depth of knowledge. To understand something as completely as possibly and to use the knowledge in a way that is beneficial
  * Practicality
  * A willingness for others to listen openly with focused attention
  * Actions that align with spoken words
  * Courage - but not blind courage. Knowing how challenging something can be and working hard to overcome the obstacle.
  * Quiet, calmness, stillness
  * Directness, If anything is being said or done, it should have a point and the goal is to head directly at that matter without fluff or sidelines



“What’s that you have there Harry?” The Dominus asked kindly.

“Good evening Sir. I was just rereading the task you gave me. I brought it along, since I’ve finished it.

“Good boy Harry. I appreciate a task done without delay. You will be a pleasure to train.” His lustful voice caused Harry to thank his lucky stars he had remembered to wear loose, pleated trousers this evening.

The Dominus definitely noticed. His special capabilities would never allow for a secret.

The Dominus extended his hand, requesting the bit of parchment.

“Yes, I would say you have the measure of Master Snape. I will add to the list of things the man respects that you aren’t aware of as of yet.  _ A sub without ego, PERIOD. _ Mind you, they can be proud of a job well done and accomplished, but without allowing ego to be involved. Another is physical strength and flexibility in his subs.”

The Dominus waved his wand over the paper keeping a copy for himself, and turning over the original back to Harry.

“I don’t understand Sir how someone can be proud without ego?”

“There is a difference between knowing that you did a  _ JOB _ well, versus,  _ YOU _ did a job well. Identifying with the job is ego, knowing it was done to the best of your ability, no matter how it turned out, it is working without ego. Does that make sense?”

“You are saying the pride should be in the accomplishment or outcome, not in yourself.”

“That’s correct. I’m sure you can imagine Master Snape’s face if someone were to say ‘look at me, look at me!’”

“That would NOT go over well.” Harry remembered. Though he never said it, it was as if that was what Master Snape always heard when Harry was around.

“Precisely. Shall we talk about the contract?”

“Yes Sir.”

“I’d like to hear what you have as a goal for your training.”

Harry had thought about it quite a bit consciously and unconsciously. He wanted Master Snape to own him. He wanted to finally make the man happy, though he didn’t know if Master Snape actually could smile in happiness, he wanted to find out. 

“I’ve accepted that Master Snape is my future, whether this year or in decades to come. I want him to accept my petition. Since you know him and you know my history, I trust you to help me work toward his eventual acceptance. I want to be Owned by him, and him alone. My goal is Master Snape.” 

His answer was definitive and clear.

“Splendid. I’m very happy to hear it, though I’m not saying this will be easy or fast. This will be much more like running a series of marathons than a single sprint.” He looked sharply at the young man.

“I do understand Sir.”

“Beautiful, I will tailor your training to prepare you for Master Snape. As I mentioned before, he has his own very specific form of training, but I can help you get a solid basis on which to begin.”

Harry smiled, he was thrilled. He chose a path and was striding down it proudly.

“Part of my requirements in a contract are that you will obey every order without question when you are commanded. This is an agreement of trust between us. If you ever have an issue with something you have been ordered to do, you will wait until an appropriate time, submit your query in writing and schedule an appointment to discuss it. You will also keep open lines of communication with me regarding your limits, if you feel your boundary is being pushed, your schedule, and anything that may arise during your training.”

“Yes Sir, I understand.”

“I take it you’ve thought about this as well since we spoke last. What would you like me to include in the contract on your behalf. I agree that no permanent marking should be done.”

“Without question, Master Snape would not take well to that at all.”

Again Harry let it slide, it didn’t matter right now, and he was sure he would learn plenty before petitioning the Dominus.

“I would also like to restrict my own release with another person to once a year, and never with the same person. It just feels a bit wrong with the magic developing the way it is.”

“Understandable. Go on.”

“I honestly don't know what would prepare me for Master Snape, so I don’t know if it would be something I’d be adverse to. I do not like needles for instance.”

“Not to worry, my boy, Master Snape is not interested in needle play at all. How about a clause including something like this. When you are training privately with any new toy or implement you have not already deemed acceptable to play with, you will be told about the device and how it is to be used. If it is a hard no, we will add that to your set of limitations. If we are training in a public setting, nothing will be used on you that hasn’t previously been cleared. Is that acceptable to you?”

“Yes Sir, thank you.

“There will be all the obvious clauses about respect, keeping your training schedule, and length of contract. Speaking of which, how long would you like to write your contract for. Remember, it can only be shortened if a Master has accepted you and purchased your remaining time.”

“Yes Sir, regarding that. Is there a cost for the training? You mentioned purchasing the remainder of the contract?”

“Oh no Harry, not like that. If your agreement is terminated early, if affects your trainers schedule, trainees who may have been turned away due to his itinerary previously set for you. Those types of things. He will reimburse the trainer for the inconvenience either monetarily or in various other ways.”

“Thank you Sir, I understand. I would like to sign for one year please.”

“Is there anything else you would like to add Harry?” 

“No Sir, I believe that’s everything I can think of.”

“Splendid.” 

The Dominus cast an incantation and the parchment unfurled in front of Harry. The young man took his time and read through the document and signed.

“Tell me your schedule Harry.” 

“At the moment, I only know that I report Monday morning at 5am.”

“That’s fine, you will call after you finish on Monday and update me.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I have two tasks for you. Nothing to worry about.” Seeing the anticipatory look in Harry’s eyes.

“First, you will consciously watch your thoughts and words regarding Master Snape and secondly, you will enjoy yourself tonight.”

Harry smiled a bit shyly, “Thank you, Sir.”

“You are a guest of The Lair this evening, not necessarily of Master Grant’s. You may socialize or not as you like. Tonight you are not a submissive, though I believe you understand enough to be deferential to the Doms present. You may share anything you like about our arrangement or not, but there are no secrets here long term. I would highly suggest that you pay close attention this evening and learn. You will be in this room sooner than you may expect, keep that in mind.”

“Yes Sir, thank you Sir.” 

“Come join me for dinner before my guests arrive.”

Harry followed his Dominus, his new trainer into the dining room, so moved at the moment, he wasn’t sure that he could actually eat.

He did manage enjoying a bit of dinner. He knew he would enjoy a glass of wine or two this evening, and even though muggle alcohol did nothing much more than relax him, it wouldn’t sit well on an empty stomach. 

Harry was quiet through most of the meal. He contemplated what his training would look like and was curious how it would be different from others. He knew Master Snape definitely had his own ways about everything, but wasn’t sure what that translated to in  _ lifestyle _ terms.

As they finished dinner Harry asked, “Sir, make I take a walk around the estate until some of your guests arrive?”

“Yes Harry. Relax a bit before the party. I will stop by and see you later. Enjoy your evening… and that is an order.” He said smiling at the young man.

Harry walked down to the lakefront and sat on the dock. He cast a quick ‘Impervius’ and a warming charm. He had so many questions about what Snape… Master Snape would be like? How would he be as a trainer? If he would ever get past his hatred of Harry? His mind shifted quickly, what would he look like without his robes? Was his cock as thick as it looked in his pants that day? And was that seriously soft? Could he ever please him?


	13. Chapter 13

_ The world has gone crazy _ .

I live in Seattle. Ron and Draco are colleagues and somewhat ‘friends’. Sn.. Master Snape bakes, as in an actual kitchen. I was born with sex magic. I’m looking forward to starting  _ submissive _ training at the Dominus’ training house. I can’t wait for my potions apprenticeship to start and it looks like there’s actually such a thing as a true mate, exceeding rare though they are, and mine is Master Severus Snape, who loathes me.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been outside thinking. This will probably be the last party he was able to attend without rules or restrictions, at least for the next year, and more than likely longer. He definitely should go enjoy.

He heard voices toward the front of the house and decided to walk back up, casting a cleaning and straightening charm on his clothes. 

He walked into the lounge and realized he must have been outside longer than he thought. Many of the wingback chairs were filled. Deciding it would be a better learning experience, he walked into the arena and found a nice little table and chair in the corner. 

“May I offer you a refreshment?” A short young man with dark hair offered. He was wearing a collar and a cage and only looked to be about 20. He had a rugged look about him, and seemed, well, not completely comfortable. Maybe he was new?

“Yes please. May I have a glass of Cabernet Sauvignon?”

“Yes Sir.”

The man turned and inquired at the next table. He had a delectable little ass. Harry enjoyed the view.

After a few moments, Harry began looking around the room with more focus. Based on seating placement, it seemed there were about 20 Doms in the room and about 30 subs, being a gentleman’s club, everyone was male. 

He watched a young man in a maid’s outfit sitting on a burley man’s lap. They looked to be flirting back and forth. The younger man was running his fingers through his Dom’s beard, giggling and kissing his neck as the Dom’s hand was reaching under the skirt.

This definitely wasn’t the relationship he was looking for. He had absolutely no interest in cross dressing or costumes; and just imagine Master Snape’s face if Harry asked to sit on his lap? He’d be hexed to the moon. Thankfully, the potions master wasn’t the hairy type. He was always clean shaven, and Harry guessed he would have very little body hair, which is the way he liked his men.

He found another group to watch. The Dom was fully dressed, except that his fly was open and he was lazily stroking his cock watch two subs perform in front of him. It looked as though he were giving instructions, though Harry couldn’t hear what they were saying. Both subs were about 30 years old, blonde, with tanned skin. One had long hair in a braid that went halfway down his back, the other a very short, almost militant cut. They were both on their knees just in front of their Dom. The long haired man kissed down the other’s throat and to his chest headed toward one of the man’s nipples. He could see the man receiving was thoroughly enjoying the ministrations. He watched the man continue kissing down the flat planes of his partner's abdomen before lying on the floor. 

He flipped over and the sub on his knees crawled closer, his balls hanging just over the man’s mouth. The sub lowered down so the other could lick him from perineum, all the way around his balls and back again. He did this many times, varying his pace. The Dom had said something, and the man on top bent forward pushing his cock into the other sub’s mouth as he took the bottom man’s cock into his mouth. They were in a beautiful 69 position, the top man thrusting down. The bottom man thrusting up. They were ravishing to watch. 

The Dom obviously thought so as well. His eyes were filled with lust, Harry could see it from here. His stokes had become more deliberate. 

The two men stopped and crawled up to their owner. They took off his shoes, sock and pants and began licking and sucking the man’s cock in turns. They kept at a slow, relaxed pace. 

Harry thought about what it would be like to join them, all taking turns pleasing him, watching the Dom throw his head back in pleasure, knowing that it was his tongue giving such gratification. Was that ego? He’d have to ask the Dominus.

“Your wine Sir.”

The small waiter carefully took the drink off the tray and set it down loudly and splashed a bit on the table. 

“I’m very sorry Sir.” The boy blushed brightly, wiped up the mess, and took the tray of drinks to the next table.

Harry wondered if that would be him in the near future? 

He looked back at the group. The long haired sub was licking his Dom’s balls and the other sucking his cock with purpose. Both men on their knees doing their best to pleasure their Master. 

Harry wanted to stroke his cock watching. They were so erotic. He loved group sex. He realized, though he wanted to be the only owned sub with Master Snape, he hoped they had times where a group of subs would be involved.

The Dom across the room evidently found his pleasure with the sub’s mouth and looked like he was praising both. 

Harry watched the room as was  _ suggested _ to him. The one commonality in the room was that the subs only had eyes for their Masters. They were completely focused and seemed to anticipate their Dom’s wants before it was commanded of them. They seemed happy serving in whatever form that was. 

One interesting scene was a Dom taking a crop to his sub who was bent over the table, a serving tray in the boy's hands with a glass of...wine on top. Was that the boy who had served him. The ass looked just about right, but he couldn’t see the boy’s face. They boy’s cheeks were a dark pink. Harry could hear the crop landing, but couldn’t hear what the Dom or the sub were saying. 

Harry’s cock gave an almighty twitch watching the punishment. He loved a crop, not that he had much experience, but he could imagine every slap warming up his ass cheeks. 

He adjusted in his seat allowing a bit more space for his throbbing cock. The boy stood up from the table, handing his Master a leash, and got down on his hands and knees and began to crawl. They were coming right towards him.

“May I join you, I’m Master Leo?” The large Dominant asked. He was very tall, muscular, and if Harry had to guess, must be a bodybuilder.

“Yes Sir, please.” Harry answered politely.

The man pulled up a chair and got comfortable. His sub kneeling, in what Harry knew as ‘child’s pose’, the man’s chest laying upon his thighs, forehead to the ground, and arms beside his legs, hands parallel to his feet. 

“Sir is it? If you are a sub, why are you sitting in the corner by yourself?” He asked, not unkindly.

“I signed my contract today to begin training with Dominus Grant. I was told to have a good time tonight before my training began Sir.”

“I see. A fortunate man you are to train with the Dominus. He is an excellent trainer.”

“Yes Sir, I am honored to learn from him.”

“My sub just started his training last month. He’s a bit awkward and clumsy, and has yet learned to serve drinks properly. I ask your forgiveness.”

“Of course Sir.”

“My sub is here to offer his forgiveness as well. I would stay and watch unless there is something in your contract not permitting this?”

Harry wasn’t exactly sure, but Dominus Grant had told him to have a good time.

“There is no conflict Sir, thank you, however I can not cum.”

“Understood.”

Master Leo touched the boys back with his boot gently and the boy sat on his heels, looked into Harry’s eyes, and said “I apologize for my clumsiness Sir. May I please make amends?”

Harry nodded, not exactly sure what any of this meant.

The boy began running his hands up and down Harry’s legs slowly, just barely grazing them, sweeping his hair gently back and forth over his groin. The sub lifted up grazing Harry’s face and throat. The boy was such a tease and it seemed they all loved it.

The sub began unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers were warm to the touch and caressed him as the shirt opened. The youth found his nipples and began teasing them, flicking his finger gently just over the tip. Harry loved his nipples being played with and moaned his pleasure.

He watched as the sub smiled broadly before putting one of the hard nubs in his mouth and bit lightly.

“AAHhhhhh… yesssssssssss.” It felt so good, he couldn’t help but moan out loud.

Releasing the nipple from his mouth, he began undoing Harry’s belt and pants, opening them wide to liberate his throbbing cock and balls.

The young sub rolled his balls gently in his hand and every now and then held them a bit firmer which Harry enjoyed immensely and grunted every time in pleasure. Getting the hint the sub played a bit more firmly with his balls in one hand and began teasing his cock with the other. He rolled the foreskin over the reddening tip softly, swirling the precum at the head of Harry’s cock all around the sensitive head.

His cock bounced, loving the attention. He felt nice slow strokes toward the base, and a tongue joined in on his balls as the hand was removed. Harry bucked into the stroking hand, but it did not change the slow, unhurried rhythm. 

A flat tongue caressed him from the base of his balls to the tip of his cock, before fully enveloping him into a hot, wet mouth. 

“MMmmmm….” Harry’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes for a moment feeling the soft lips ride up and down on his cock, the flat side of a tongue fondling his cock on the way up, swirling around the tip, then swallowing him back down. The boy’s technique was amazing. 

Harry tried to get more friction, bucking into the boy's mouth, but he stayed at the same pace, backing off as he moved to thrust forward. 

“Give me a moment,” Harry said breathlessly.

The boy immediately came off his cock and continued caressing Harry’s chest and sides.

“Good evening Master Leo.” 

“Good evening Master Grant.”

Harry hoped he hadn’t done anything wrong. The Dominus was smiling and seemed to be enjoying the show as well.

“Would you care to join us Master Grant. My sub is currently offering his apologies to yours for spilling his glass of wine.”

“I would love to.” 

Christian brought a chair for Dominus Grant, then knelt beside him.

“Your sub was telling me that he signed his contract today, yet you told him to ‘have a good time’ this evening?” Master Leo said with an amused air.

“Yes” he chortled. 

“Yes, he signed the contract today, but his training will not formally begin for a few weeks, though tonight should be an enlightening experience for him.”

Both Dom’s chuckled.

The sub then swallowed Harry’s cock whole, all the way to the hilt.

Harry gasped and cried out, “Oohhhhh mmmyyyyy…. Goddd’s Yesssssss.”

“I adore his cries don’t you.”

“I do love the vocal ones.” Master Leo agreed.

“I had hoped to give my boy a bit more punishment for his transgression, but didn’t know this youth was a sub until we spoke. As I don’t feel it would be appropriate for him, would you care to help me Master Grant.”

“My pleasure Master Leo.”

It seemed to Harry they were playing some kind of a game that only the two of them understood. 

“Four.” Master Leo called.

The subs lips never left Harry’s cock though it had stayed very gently toward the tip as the boy changed his position to stand bent over, Harry’s cock in his mouth and his ass in the air, legs spread wide.

Master Leo handed the Dominus the crop he had used earlier, cast what looked to be a cleansing and lubrication charm on his sub, whipped out his long cock, and plunged slowly into the boy with no warning.

Harry could feel the moaning around his cock as the boy continued keeping him fully aroused, but not at a level to make him cum. He watched as Master Leo looked at his Dominus and said, “About a 3, until I’m finished.”

The Dominus laughed softly, “As you wish.”

Dominus Grant started spanking the boy with the crop as his Master fucked him. They seemed to have a perfect rhythm going. 

The boy was crying, moaning, and grunting on Harry’s cock. It was absolutely sublime. He noticed Master Leo’s movements becoming a bit more erratic and knew he must be close. Harry needed to stop soon. The situation was so outrageously arousing, he knew he couldn’t take much more. 

Master Leo pumped the boy so hard the last four strokes, Harry could feel the thrusts and prayed the man was cumming before he had to ask for another break. Thankfully that was the case. 

The Dom pulled out, panting and said, “Enough.”

Dominus Grant stopped spanking the boy with the crop, and the boy gently came off Harry’s cock, licking his lips and giving his Master the biggest smile. “Thank you for correcting me Master Leo.” 

He turned to Dominus Grant, “thank you Master Grant.”

And finally to Harry, “thank you Sir.”

The boy was so composed and Harry had no idea how to respond. 

“Thank you Master Leo for my apology, Sir.”

“That’s my good boy Harry. It looks like you’ve done exactly what I asked of you this evening.” 

The warmth that shrouded Harry was magnificent. He had made his trainer proud, and he felt amazing because of it.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry woke Monday morning, 4:00am, ready to begin his apprenticeship. He performed his morning ablutions, tied his hair back in a tight plait, and dressed in casual work wear, nice, yet room to maneuver in. He sat and enjoyed his wheat toast with tomato and avocado and a rich blend of coffee. 

_ There’s nothing quite like savoring a deep toned, intrinsically aromatic cup of liquid heaven with no need to rush. _

At 4:55am he apparated to the doorstep on Avalon. 

“Good morning Harry.” Mrs Kirby greeted him at the door. 

“Good morning Mrs. Kirby.”

It seemed that people who enjoyed potions knew how to appreciate good coffee, as it was the first thing Harry smelled as he entered their home. He took in a deep breath and smiled.

Mrs Kirby obviously noticed and smiled, “Would you like a cup?”

Harry hesitated for a moment, not knowing what Master Kirby’s expectations of the morning would be.

“Oh, not to worry. Come on in, we are just finishing up breakfast.”

He joined them at the table and had thought his blend was good before trying the Kirby’s. This was amazing. Absolutely the best way to start his day.

“Harry, today I’ll get you acquainted with the shop, the lab, and after lunch we’ll work on a few orders. Toward the full moon we will work a few nights, as some of the ingredients we will need must be freshly sourced at very specific times.”

“Like fluxweed? Or ingredients for potions that create or nullify significant changes?”

“That’s correct Harry. Good job. You have been studying.”

“Obviously Sir, this is my primary focus for the next two years, I will be doing something in my spare time that I need to schedule in advance. It’s very flexible around my apprenticeship schedule. Would you be able to let me know what days or times I may be able to have some time off?”

“Of course Harry, Mr. Grant said you were also working on a project. You are an ambitious young man! We will generally work here about 12 hours a day, beginning at 5:00 with the exception of one day before and after the full and new moons. I like to take one day off a week completely, usually Sunday, to relax my mind and body, unless there is something brewing that specifically needs my attention. In that case I will give you at least a week's notice that our schedule will shift.”

“That sounds perfect Sir. Thank you for understanding.”

“Not at all Harry. Now let me take you to the shop.”

They flooed to “Kirby’s One.” This was the primary apothecary in the magical shops of Seattle, known as Seattle Park Lane. It was a large shop, but as he was led from the back private room to the front counter, he realized there was really nothing to see other than the entrance, a few pictures and pieces of art on the wall, with potions as the theme of course, and the counter. Master Kirby introduced Harry to the matron tending the shop.

“Good morning Beatrice. How are you this morning.”

“Doing well sir, thank you. Just finishing the inventory before opening.”

“This is Harry. He will be my new apprentice for the next couple of years. Harry this is Beatrice, my retail district manager. She handles all the inventory, stock, sales, and purchases for the pacific northwest. She’s been with me for about 30 years now?”

“Almost 35 sir.” She smiled.

“Is it now? How time flies. Harry, you will work together quite often going through order lists and checking our stock of ingredients per the orders.”

“Lovely to meet you Beatrice.”

“And you Harry.”

“We will schedule time for you to work with Beatrice in the shop next week, so you can get a good idea of our process. Now let me show you around the building so you get a quick look.”

The men walked back through the private room and into a very large storeroom. 

“This is the main potions storeroom. All your basic cures, household potions, remedies, commonly used cosmetic blends, and tonics. Everything is labeled alphabetically.”

Harry looked around. It was absolutely amazing. Every size, shape, and color of bottle you could imagine were on the six rows of shelves excluding the racks lining two of the walls. It was almost like walking into a library of potions. The room was kept very dimly lit, with tiny lights flickering on if you passed your hand over that section of shelf.

Master Kirby led him down a flight of stairs to another room, lit similarly, but the room looked to be sectioned off into cubicle styles of cabinets.

“This is where our more sensitive potions are held. Bottles that require a stasis charm, cooling charm, etc. You get the idea. Beatrice will explain how it is ordered. And back here, is the security vault.”

Harry was led to a large black door. Master Kirby pulled out his wand, cast some form of charm, and laid his hand on the door. It opened at his touch.

“Beatrice will add your magical signature so that you will be able to access the room. This is where we keep anything that has been privately ordered, needs special handling or is outrageously expensive…” He winked at Harry jovially.

“...and anything that is regulated. Once a potion is placed or removed from this area, a description of the item, name, weight, and properties is sent to myself, Beatrice, and my security manager, Andre. You will be added to this list, in case anything were to happen and I was busy brewing, you could alert me.”

Harry nodded his understanding. He looked at the bottles and the only one he recognized was the tiniest bottle of gold liquid and Harry smiled broadly.

Master Kirby watched the boy’s face and was curious. Do you recognize something Harry? 

“If I’m not mistaken sir, this looks like Felix Felicis.”

“Quite right you are, have you brewed it yet?”

“No sir.” Harry laughed softly.

“I’ve never had six months to pay close attention to a potion before, and I’m not sure that I’m quite ready to experience it again quite so soon.”

“It is a long and tricky process.” He paused astounded.

“Do you mean you have actually taken Felix Felicis?”

“Yes sir, I have. It was incredible.”

“I’ll bet, I’ve never taken it myself. You’ll have to share your experience with me sometime.”

“Absolutely.”

They left the vault, said goodbye to Beatrice, and flooed back to Master Kirby’s home. 

The potions master led Harry through the living room to a set of stairs leading down to what Harry guessed was a storage basement, he was wrong.

They came to another black door and a similar charm was used and Master Kirby’s magical signature was recognized once again. After they crossed through the door, Harry saw rows and rows of preparation tables, every kind of cauldron known to man, shelves of bottles, storerooms he guessed filled with ingredients, one wall covered in hanging ladles, stirring rods, and equipment he didn’t even recognize.

“This is my private laboratory.” He said with pride evident in his voice.

“It’s absolutely incredible.” Harry was in awe. 

Come to the door and we will set up your authorization.

They spent the next 15 minutes working a complicated charm in tandem to set the door to recognize Harry.

Master Kirby spent the next few hours teaching Harry how the storage cupboards were arranged, the cleaning area, and his method for which tables were available for what type of potions. There was an area for long term brewing, shorter term, and same day. 

Harry imagined Master Snape in a private lab like this. He would probably be in seventh heaven.

After lunch they spent the afternoon preparing and brewing a few quick potions. The new moon had passed the previous day and the time sensitive potions were either finished, or would be in process for at least the next week. 

Master Kirby was wonderful to work with. He explained everything as they went along and didn’t treat him like an imbecile as Sn..Master Snape had done. 

The potions master mentioned that he would work with Harry this week on his preparation skills, fine tuning his technique, and teaching him a few new ones. 

5:00pm came much sooner than Harry thought. 

“Let’s end it here today Harry. We will pick up in the morning. You can use the sitting room as an apparition point to leave and when you arrive in the mornings. We will meet you in the dining room. I do like to start the morning with a savoury cup of coffee.”

Harry knew he and Master Kirby were going to get along well.

“Good night sir. Good night Mrs. Kirby.

Harry apparated home and promptly called Master Grant as ordered.

“Hello Harry. How was your first day?”

“It was amazing, thank you Sir.”

“Were you able to establish a basic schedule?”

Harry told the Dominus his schedule, the changes in schedule regarding the phases of the moon, and mentioned he would be given at least a week’s notice if there was a change.

“Splendid, my boy. On a whole we can arrange your instruction publicly on Saturday evenings and privately on Sundays. Unless you need a break, we can always schedule some time off so you don’t push too hard.”

“I do like staying busy Sir. It keeps my mind clear. Could we possibly start this weekend? I wouldn’t be available the following week because of the full moon, but then I could be back the following weekend?”

“You are eager. I do love that about you.” He said lasciviously.

“Be here Sunday the 19th at noon and we will begin. Be well rested and fed prior to arrival.”

“Yes Sir.”

He knew he could have waited a few weeks, but he wanted to get started with everything right away. He knew it was going to be a long road, but it would only get shorter by walking it. He had no idea what to expect, and even that unknown thrilled him.

Harry worked diligently all week preparing ingredients and assisting Master Kirby. He could see an improvement in some of his baser skills, chopping more evenly, dicing perfect cubes, thinly slicing items you could even see through. He would gain speed with practice, but for right now it was more important to get the right technique and learn how to stand properly and use your body mechanics to allow your continual work for hours on end. 

Harry was using muscles in ways his body wasn’t used to. He had a new appreciation for potioneers. It wasn’t exactly physical, as playing Quidditch is, but used more small muscles in positions one usually didn’t use for very long. 

He did his best to completely focus on potions while he was with Master Kirby, but the moment he got home, all he could think about was Sunday and Master Snape. He also thought about the Dominus. He was an extremely attractive older man and Harry just knew he would enjoy the man, he was drippingly sensual. He was not Master Snape though. 

Harry had continually fantasized about the man every evening all week. He remembered the man’s long slender fingers wrapped around a stirring rod. The smooth, rich tone of his voice. And my God, the way those pants looked on his body. It was enough to work Harry into a masturbation frenzy every night before bed. 

Saturday night after he left the lab, he ate an early dinner and went straight to sleep. He had been getting up earlier than usual this last week. He knew he would get used to it, but today, it was nice to catch a few extra hours and have a leisurely start. 

He ate a late breakfast, cleaned up, and got dressed into one of his casual ensembles. He felt giddy, nervous, aroused, and petrified all at the same time. He wanted to learn, and hoped to do well, but it was all new and new experiences were a bit daunting.

Harry arrived at the estate and was led to the training room. The Dominus was sitting in one of the large leather wingback chairs, Christian kneeling at his side.

“Welcome to your first day Harry. Undress completely, fold and place your clothing neatly on the table...” He pointed to a small table in the corner. 

“Then come kneel before me.”

Harry obeyed immediately, even though he felt a bit embarrassed, and knelt before the Dominus.

“Good boy Harry. Unless told otherwise, every time you come privately to train with me, this is what you will do.”

“Yes Sir.”

The Dominus opened his hand in front of Christian and the sub placed a green leather collar in his Master’s hand.

“Lean forward Harry.”

Harry obeyed and the collar was secured around his neck with a touch of the Dominus’ wand..

“Generally a submissive is not permitted to remove the collar during his training period, and a specialized charm I developed will allow it to be concealed from anyone not within our lifestyle group. Anyone within our organization would be able to see it clearly, knowing that the man is currently under a contract and to therefore, follow D/s protocol. However, considering your apprenticeship, this could be dangerous for you. I would not want an accident to happen so I’ve added to the charm. Give me your wand hand.”

Harry reached his hand toward the Dominus, and the Master placed it upon the collar, waved his wand and cast a charm, before allowing Harry’s arm to relax again.

“There. I know you have to tie your hair back when going into work, and that all metal, and other forms of jewelry must be removed for risk of contamination. For that reason, you may touch the collar before you go to work, it will move from your neck to weave and bind your hair back. When you return home in the evenings, you will touch the leather again and it will slip back around your neck.

“Thank you Sir.”

“As we agreed before, your instruction will be a bit different, typically subs are given no leeway and they follow a strict regimen. I will tell you that you will rarely understand why I am giving you assignments or the way I prepare you. Even less of the time will you be told why it’s happening. Because we are preparing you for Master Snape, I feel it is best to give you a little more information than normal.”

Harry was listening attentively. He had hoped he would learn a bit more about his future Owner, but he was also apprehensive.

“As I told you before. Master Snape has trained many subs, but has never been petitioned. You knew his personality as a Professor. When it comes to the lifestyle, his approach is similar. He doesn’t put up with nonsense or emotions. He is practical, quick to action, quick to punishment, and slow to praise. He is moderately sadistic and plays as many mental games as physical. He will push every button you have.”

Harry acknowledged knowingly.

“You may have understood in school, but this will be something entirely different. He will look to break you, and your spirit is what makes you...you. So we will prepare you for him. Always remember, your spirit matched with His. You two are made for each other at your cores. Nothing you are doing is  _ for _ him. It is to build you into the person you want to be, who is the match for him.”

“Yes Sir, thank you.”

“Christian is here today as a guide. When I command you, he will follow the command, showing you the proper way to behave and you will follow.”

“Yes Sir.”

They spent two hours practicing positions. How to properly kneel (kneel), the opened knee kneel for presenting himself (present), await orders (wait), the submissive kneel (down), and various standing postures. He also learned the correct form for being on his hands and knees and bending over for punishment versus a sexual context.

He was thankful for all the yoga he had been doing. Many of the forms were similar, and he felt comfortable slipping from one to another.

“You are doing well Hary. Kneel.”

Harry came back to the kneeling position in front of the trainer.

“Let’s see how well you did with the last task I set you. I told you to consciously watch your thoughts and words regarding Master Snape. How do believe you have done”

“I believe I have done well Sir, I am making an effort to change him in my mind from professor to Master not only in name, but in thought.”

Master Grant cast a spell on Harry similar to Legilimens but not as invasive or deep. It was almost like pulling memories out for a pensive, but they ghosted in front of him instead of coming out like a tangible liquid.

The scene’s played out in front of them. Every thought Harry had regarding Master Snape, from most recent and working further in the past. 

_ Oh Merlin, no… not this. _

Harry was mortified. 

The sexual fantasies he had experienced all week reenacted themselves in front of all of them. Thoughts of admiration and respect not only for the man, but for his hard work in potions. The thoughts of not realizing how strong the man must actually be to brew for days on end. A feeling of joy that Master Kirby was actually teaching him rather than  _ treating him like an imbecile as Sn..Master Snape had done.  _ His thoughts of being berated by the potions master, and how he wondered what punishment would look like from the man. How terrifying and arousing it would be. His fear of rejection at Master Snape’s lips if he requested training or put forth a petition. Everything he had felt, thought, or voiced about the man was evident for all to see.

He felt ashamed of some of the feelings. He had very little trust in the man, though he did respect him. His fantasies were not that of a realistic nature and were immature. He hadn’t even realized he had almost called the man ‘Snape’ once. 

“Tell me how you feel about it now Harry.” The Dominus commanded.

“I’m ashamed of myself.” Harry said with his head bowed.

“I hope you see how our thoughts and feelings keep us either trapped in the past or keep us from stepping into the future without unconscious expectations.”

“Yes Sir.” Harry’s head hung low.

“You will not masturbate until given permission. You will curb your fantasies of Master Snape and allow time for the reality of that situation to present itself. You will read the list you wrote of what Master Snape dislikes about you and what he respects twice every morning when you wake, twice after your work, and twice right before bed. Learn and make adjustments.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I am also going to help you purge your embarrassment and shame so you can move forward. This is not a punishment. As of now you haven’t disobeyed me in any way. This is a correction in thought process as well as a way of putting the past behind you.”

“Thank you Sir.”

“Bend over, hands on the wall, for your correction.”

Harry moved into position as commanded. Christian moved alongside, showing him how to shift slightly, allowing the Dominus better access.

A broad ‘thwack’ landed soundly across his ass cheeks. The first hit had a bit of a bite to it and Harry twitched, but never broke form. The hits came a bit faster and he stood there accepting every one. The strokes landed incrementally harder as they continued. Not until a few minutes later did the first tear roll down Harry’s face. He wasn’t sure if it was from the shame he was feeling or the pain that was lasting after each ‘thwack.’ He shuddered a slight sob, and the correction ended.

“Present.”

Harry stood up, slightly lost his balance, and turned to present himself in front of his trainer, tears rolling down his face.

“Tell me what you are feeling Harry.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t even realize how poorly I was treating Master Snape in my head. I feel ashamed and stupid.”

“Let your tears drain away your feelings. It will not serve you to hold onto the shame, learn from it and grow. Do not dwell on it Hary. Practice letting go, I know you’ve been studying this in your meditation.”

Harry took a deep cleansing breath, “Thank you Sir.”

_ If the boy was mine, I’d take him in my arms, but given who he will be Owned by, it would be doing him a disservice.  _

“Good. Now moving on. While every man likes to be seduced a bit, Master Snape will not put up with a show. As I’m sure you are aware, subtleties are more his style. Another assignment you will practice until we meet again is to think about approaching him from a kneeling position, preparing him, and ultimately satisfying him with your mouth. This is not to be confused with a fantasy. I want you to look at this practically, imagine what  _ He _ would enjoy.”

“Yes Sir, I understand the difference.” Harry responded respectfully.

“For the moment, I would like to experience your lovely mouth wrapped around my cock. No show or tease, just show me your skills.”

The Dominus opened his fly and removed his cock and balls from the confines. 

Harry inched his way forward, licked the tip of his trainers cock in his mouth and promptly deep throated the man eliciting a wonderful moan. Cupping the man’s balls gently, the boy began to slide almost all the way up before taking him deep into his throat again. 

He loved the moans the man was making. He idly wondered if it was wrong that he was proud he was making the man feel this way.

Harry came off the tip, swirled his tongue around the head, and bobbed in a steady rhythm up and home, occasionally taking him into his throat. As he felt the Dominus getting closer, Harry took him as deeply as he could while still being able to hiss, ‘Thank you Master’ in parseltongue around the man’s cock. The Master came instantly, filling Harry’s mouth.

He watched as the Dominus performed a cleaning spell on himself and Harry sat back in the ‘present’ position. Harry was fully engorged and now understood exactly  _ what _ he was presenting.

“You have a talented little mouth boy. You surprised me with that unique gift of yours. I’m sad I will only get to experience that for a short time.”

The Master put himself back together and looked at the handsome man in front of him.  _ I never thought I’d be envious of Severus Snape for anything. _

“You have your assignments Harry. You will return Saturday evening 6pm, Jan 1. Do you have any questions before we part for the day?”

“Yes Sir. If you would offer me a bit of clarity regarding ego. I love that I was able to offer you pleasure, and I felt proud. How do I adjust this to letting go of ego?”

“That is a smart question. I will answer it with a question for you to contemplate until next time. Were you more content with the fact I was enjoying myself, or that you were the one giving me pleasure? Would you have found the same enjoyment if another had provided me the joy? Would you have felt jealousy?”

“I will think about that Sir, thank you.”


	15. Chapter 15

Harry went home and let the tears flow. He truly understood about letting go. He also knew he had to do it in his own space, so he had in front of the fireplace and let himself purge. There was something exhausting about the tears and the correction. He had never felt so drained. Harry had only spent five hours at The Lair, but it had felt like five days. Around 6:30pm he decided to skip dinner and just head to bed, remembering to ready his notes before falling asleep.

He got up early the next morning feeling completely refreshed. Read his notes, performed his morning routine, and ate a hearty breakfast. He went and dressed, eying his collar in the mirror. He loved the feel of it around his neck. It made him feel ….  _ Secure _ . 

He touched the collar as he had been shown and it tied off the plait. His hair had been getting pretty long, well past his shoulders, and he liked it. The look was very different from anything he had  _ sported _ in the past. Perhaps his hair was an extension of his personality? When he had hated the haircut Aunt Petunia had given him, it grew back overnight. Whenever he acted like he hated his hair it stayed a wild disaster. Now that he was embracing it, it was growing long and thick, and was very soft to the touch.

Harry spent the week either preparing herbs and ingredients for potions, making deliveries and doing pick ups, and he trained with Beatrice.

She reminded him of a cross between Professor McGonagall and Professor Hooch. She was friendly once you got through the stern exterior. She was relieved to find out he did have an organized mind. He put everything where it belonged and cataloged items appropriately. She had set his authorization for the vault and quickly learned he took his apprenticeship very seriously.

“There are many types of minds Harry. Some potioneers have more of a creative, artistic mind. They may be effective in brewing, but their lab generally looks like a tornado hit it. On the other side of the spectrum, you have methodical, practical brewers. Everything has a specific spot for a reason. You are closer to the latter on that scale.” She had said one day. 

That Friday, 12/24, she had walked in with a small package in her arms. “Merry Christmas Harry.”

It was a sharp silver dagger. “Every apprentice should begin collecting his own tools. I hope this helps your collection.”

  
  


“Thank you Beatrice.” He gave her a hug and slid a package toward her as well.

“Oh Harry, you shouldn’t have.” She opened the small box to find a beautifully carved bun cover in braided gold.

“It is a magical piece, just place it over your bun, and it will reshape to fit it perfectly and the tips will become soft so you don’t get poked. It won’t allow a hair to fall out while you are wearing it.”

“You have amazing taste, young man. You will make someone a very lucky wizard one day! Not let’s stop jabbering away, we need to get the inventory list ready before the full moon is here.”

They worked hard making sure they knew of every potion ordered or that needed refilled, requiring ingredients that had to be harvested on the full moon. 

Master Kirby gave Harry Sunday morning off to sleep. They would begin working at 3:30pm, preparing for ingredients that needed to be harvested at dusk, nightfall, midnight, and sunrise. Some would have to be prepared almost as they were collected. Others could store until morning, and some had a longer shelf life. 

They finished a few important potions that had to be brewed that night, and started a few of the longer terms once as well. December didn’t have a large list of orders but it was still a long weekend.

Sunday rolled into Monday and by 4:00pm, Harry was exhausted.

“Go home and sleep Harry. Take tomorrow off to get your sleep schedule put back together, and I’ll see you Wednesday morning, make it around 9:00am..” Master Kirby announced.

Harry crashed once he got home. He had remembered to transform his collar, but had forgotten to read his notes. Once he woke up at 6:00am, he realized it and reread the paper about ten times through. He had been so exhausted he wasn’t even sure he should have apparated home, but it was no excuse. The Dominus hadn’t said, do it unless you’re tired. Harry felt guilty and wrote it down so he could admit his error the next training day.

A few hours later his cell phone rang.

“Hey Hermione, how are you feeling?”

“I’m ok, a bit woozy, but that’s normal.”

“What’s up?”

“I assume you haven’t seen the Daily Prophet this morning?”

“You know I don’t read that crap anymore. Wizarding news is like reading a tabloid. Let me guess, I’ve been outed?”

“Right in one. Headline reads, ‘Potter, a Potions Prodigy!’

It continues on, the potions world has a new celebrity. Harry Potter, it has been confirmed, is now the apprentice of world known Master Sebastian Kirby of Kirby Apothecaries based in Seattle, Washington, USA. Master Kirby was unavailable for comment...blah blah blah. The picture they used was of the memorial ceremony after the war.”

“Well what’s done is done. I just don’t care anymore. Maybe I am a prodigy?” He laughed.

“I just want to enjoy what I love, and I actually do love potions, and I don’t care if I’m amazing or rubbish. I just want to brew and be left to live my own life.”

“I’m glad you feel that way Harry. I just wanted you to be prepared.”

“Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate it. Have you gone to see the mediwitch yet? 

“Not until after the New Year. I’m pretty experienced with how this goes.”

“Yes, I bet you are. Well, let me know how it goes and thanks for the heads up.”

“Will do, bye Harry.”

Harry thought he’d be more upset by this than he actually was. He really didn’t care what the public at large thought. He had basically three goals in life at the moment. To be happy, to be happy with Master Snape, and to brew potions, outside of this, it just wasn’t as important at the moment. 

He was sure Master Snape had already seen the headline.  _ Would he see through the tripe?  _ Harry sure hoped so. Maybe Master Snape would eventually realize he was taking the future seriously and in turn, possibly take Harry seriously. He wanted to know the man. Part of him wondered if he had made the right decision not just training with Master Snape in the first place, but the logical side of him remembered, they were not ready for each other yet, and Harry truly wanted to be someone he was proud of himself, before joining with another.

Harry went to work the next morning and found out he wasn’t the only one who heard the daily prophet’s news.

“It’s a good thing you apparate into the house dear. I’ve had to hex a few of those reporters outside. They’ve been here since yesterday afternoon trying to get an interview..” Mrs Kirby was definitely irritated.

“I’m sorry to have caused…”

“You haven’t caused anything dear boy. Vultures, that’s what they are.” She gave him a big hug.

“Don’t you worry about it. Master Kirby has nothing to say to them either. He’ll be right up, he’s just on a call right now. Would you like coffee?”

“I will never say no to your coffee Mrs. Kirby.”

“You are a dear. Have a seat and I’ll be right in.”

Harry knew this would happen eventually, but things always seemed to happen sooner than later. Maybe it was best to just get it out of the way.

“Merlins balls!” The potions master’s voice came up the stairs.

“Watch your language.” Mrs. Kirby scolded.

“Sorry dear, that man just infuriates me. Oh, hello Harry.”

“Good morning Mr Kirby. I’m so sorry about all the reporters.”

“They can all fall off a broom as far as I’m concerned. It’s that bastard…”

“Language!” 

It was amazing how much Mrs. Kirby reminded Harry of Molly Weasley sometimes.

“Who has you all riled up so dear?”

“ _ Master  _ Severus Snape, that’s who.” He sneered. 

“I’ve had shoes longer than he’s been alive, much less brewing and he thinks he can insult  _ me _ ?”

_ Ohhh God, please tell me I didn’t hear that correctly. What has Master Snape done now? _

“Why would he ever do such a thing?”

“He actually accused me of fabricating a publicity stunt just to promote my apothecaries.”

“He did not.”

_ Yep, I’m sure he did. He really does loathe me. I could never actually do anything worthwhile, with purpose, or because I enjoy it, can I? _

Harry sat there trying not to show how sad he was at this newest revelation as the elder pair continued. 

“Not only that, the things he said about Harry. Don’t even get me started. It’s like he’s never even met the boy.”

_ He’s never met the man. _

Turning to Harry, “I know you said you two had a difference of opinion, but this is ridiculous. To hear him talk you don’t know a stirring rod from a broom handle.”

Master Kirby saw the look on Harry’s face and felt so bad for the boy.

“Don’t let him get you down. You’re training with the best, and I know how good you are. I’m proud to have you as my apprentice and Severus Snape can go…”

“Sebastian, don’t you finish that sentence.” Mrs Kirby reprimanded.

“Sorry dear. Sorry Harry. There’s nothing important brewing at the moment that can’t hold until tomorrow. Let’s take another day and hope the vultures get rained out.”

Harry agreed absently and went back home. He couldn’t have kept his mind on work today if he tried. All he could imagine was the tone in Master Snape’s voice and the disgust on his face. Harry felt himself getting more depressed. He would never be wanted, never be Owned by the man he wanted a life with. 

Why did Master Snape hold such a grudge? He hadn’t bothered the man in five years. He hadn’t even stayed in the same country. Maybe moving to Seattle hadn’t been the best thing to ever happen to him as he had thought? What’s the point of being born with sexual magic if the person you need… you want… to help you unlock more of its secrets wouldn’t have sex with you if their life depended on it.

Then he remembered his notes.

Master Snape was a practical man. He didn’t dwell on emotions or silliness. He took a direct line to whatever goal he had and so must Harry. He can’t get emotional, it will do absolutely no good. Wallowing in self pity is not moving forward. He  _ would _ detest the child being sad over something that was so far in the future and had no relevance today. He needed to be the man with courage, working hard to overcome Master Snape’s past ideas of who Harry was in a past long gone.  _ He needed to call Master Grant. _

Just as he was looking for his phone, it rang on the dining room table.

“Hello?”

“Hello Harry. I called Sebastian but he said you had gone home for the day. Since you are not working today, I need you to come to The Lair.”

“Yes Sir. I was just looking for my phone to call you.”

“Oh, so you’ve heard I take it?”

“Yes Sir, I was hoping to schedule some time with you to talk about it.”

“Perfect, we are on the same page. I would like to see you now if that is not a problem.”

“I can be over in about 15 minutes Sir. Is that okay?”

“Yes. See you soon.” The man hung up.

The Dominus was a bit short tempered today as well. Maybe he had been hounded by reporters also. Harry wasn’t sure what to say about the situation, but he needed to talk it through so he didn’t start down the wrong path. Harry transformed his collar back, cleaned himself up and apparated to The Lair.

It seemed today wasn’t turning out to be the relaxing day he had been waiting for. At least it couldn’t get any worse.


	16. Chapter 16

When Harry arrived, a sub Harry didn’t recognize led him to Master Grant’s office. The striking blonde was sitting at his desk on the phone and motioned for Harry to sit in the chair opposite. 

He wasn’t exactly sure if he was supposed to undress and hesitated briefly, before sitting in the chair. He hoped that if the Dominus wanted him to prepare himself, he wouldn’t have offered the chair.

“....I don’t care what the man wants. I will get back to him on my schedule, not on his.” Master Grant hung up the phone loudly.

“Thank you for coming straight over Harry. We need to talk.”

Harry saw the tension in the man’s face, the anger, or possibly frustration? Mr Grant had never looked like this before in Harry’s presence and he was concerned. It must have shown clearly on his face.

“It’s ok my boy. We are fine, not to worry. I just need to have a conversation with you as we’ve had an issue come up. For this particular topic, I need you to be able to think clearly, not in a submissives headspace nude and at my feet.” He gave Harry a small smile.

Harry wasn’t sure that this made the situation sound any better but he tried to control his emotions and gave a brief nod.

“So, you’ve heard the news? I don’t know how you heard about it so quickly?”

“Hermione called me from London after she saw the Daily Prophet Sir.”

“She saw it in the Prophet?” He sounded outraged.

“It was the headline Sir.”

“They posted that Severus Snape had found a D/s life match on the headline of the  _ Daily Prophet?” _

“Ye… I’m sorry... _ WHAT…. _ Sir?” Harry stuttered. Where in the world had that come from?

“It looks like we are not talking about the same thing.” The Dominus was very confused. It had already been a long day, and it seemed it was going to get much longer.

“Hermione called me this morning and read the headline on the Daily Prophet, ‘Potter a Potions Prodigy.’ They talked about me apprenticing with Master Kirby of Kirby Apothecaries. When I arrived for work this morning, there were tons of reporters outside and then….” He lost his place for a moment.

“And then what Harry?” He asked firmly, this was not good.

“Master Kirby was on the phone fighting with Master Snape who accused him of fabricating a publicity stunt just to promote his apothecaries and continued insulting him. He ahh...he didn’t speak very positively of me during the conversation with Master Kirby either. He was upset, and knew that I was also, though he doesn’t really understand my actual reasons. He thought I was upset at the insult and that he had been insulted as well Sir.”

“Merlin’s fucking bloody balls!” The Dom explained.

He snapped his fingers and a sub entered the room. 

“Drinks, now. Firewhisky.”

“Yes Sir.”

The sub quickly retrieved two tumblers and a bottle of firewhisky, poured two fingers in each and set them on the desk in front of each of the men. The Dominus dismissed his sub, took a deep breath and said, “take a drink, we’re going to need this!”

There was something else going on? Everything was fine yesterday, what the hell happened? God, he was nervous. He kept reminding himself to breathe. Feeling nerves did nothing to help a situation, sit and listen calmly, then make rational decisions.

“I received a call from the council this morning. It seems that when a clerk saw the paperwork that Master Snape had made a 98.5% match, the information was spread like wildfire. Anyone who knows the man would understand why it’s redacted for Merlin’s sake, but it has inspired quite a buzz.”

Harry took a sip of his drink. He knew this would happen at some point. It didn’t change anything.

“My name is listed as the person who filed the parchment with the match on it.”

_ Okay...what does that mean? _

“I have received calls from all 20 members of the council wanting the paperwork to be fully displayed. They are calling it an auspicious occurrence, that is too rare to keep private. Quite a few members wanted to verify it wasn’t a hoax or error, especially since the match was to…. One of the most unlikely men in our organization to get a match over 80% anyway.”

_ Ohhh no. _ It was starting to come together as the Dominus talked.

“I’ve had three messages left by Master Snape himself who personally wants to verify the findings and meet the…. _ so called sub. _ ”

_ Fuck fuck fuck fuck _

“Now, don’t get me wrong. We don’t have to do a damned thing and continue on as planned. Nothing needs to change. It will be a fight, but I’ve never been one to back down. What complicates everything even further is that I live in Seattle.”

_ Okay...what does Seattle have to do with anything? _

“You are on the front page of London’s premiere wizarding news as working for Master Kirby….”

_ In Seattle. OHHHH FFUUUCKKK!!! _

_ “... _ who is also based in Seattle.”

Harry took a large drink and closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. The knowledge didn’t change anything. He had 2 years of an apprenticeship ahead of him, and Master Snape definitely was ready to accept him as he was. On the high side, Master Snape still had no idea what he even looked like anymore, so that was a bonus.

“I see you’ve grasped the complexity of the matter.”

“Yes Sir, it's coming to me.”

They sat quietly for a few minutes, Master Grant had refreshed their drinks. 

Harry did his best to remain calm. He continues repeating points in his note softly in his mind. Calm, quiet, practical. 

“Will you share your thoughts Sir?” Harry asked calmly.

“I see two viable options. Master Snape has no idea you are in the organization, so the fact that he has a match filed by a Dominus in the same city you live is coincidence and we can play it off as such buying time.”

Harry knew Master Snape did  _ not _ believe in coincidences, but it was a possible solution.

“You have the option of having the match verified, being completely open, and explaining you have a contracted apprenticeship for the next two years as well as a one year training contract already signed and deal with him openly. I believe this would be a hard route, but it would be honest, and at some point, he will eventually respect that.”

He did like the bit about being honest. He didn’t want to hide forever and maybe this was like ripping off the bandaid.

“May I throw out a third option for your consideration Sir?”

“Absolutely Harry.”

“What do you think about a cross between the two. Allow Master Snape to believe it is indeed a coincidence. Tell him you were the interviewer and that you are doing a preliminary training of the man in question on a one year contract as the man is a student and wants to finish his studies. Master Snape would be allowed to meet the man in six months at a public function you host. He would not be given the name of the man, but could speak with him, or whatever, at the function. I do not want to deceive him in any way, just not offer everything at 100%. What do you think Sir?”

Master Grant took a few minutes to contemplate. 

“It’s a bold move Harry. He will either recognize you and make your life a living hell at the party, or he could see a man he is curious about and meet you with an open mind. The idea has merit. As you said, we would not lie about anything, but we can maneuver to our advantage. I believe I can swing this idea with Master Snape and satisfy the council, that for now, the record will stay sealed, but I am confirming I was the interviewer and that I will conduct an introduction in six months. Just curious, my boy, but why six months?”

“Sir, I need to be ready, and he will not wait long. I can’t see myself being prepared enough to handle the situation properly and at least make him curious about me in return in less than six months, though if it took longer, I feel he would decline the offer entirely and sense something was wrong.” 

“I understand. I will mention that you are just beginning this series of studies and your next break will be in June. I will invite him to my summer solstice party June 21st. This will require a lot of effort on your part Harry.”

“Yes Sir, I recognize this will be an incredible challenge.”

“If you are sure, I will contact Master Snape today and make the offer. Christian will be here in a few minutes, he’s just getting out of work. We’ve had a bit too much to drink to safely apparate. I will have him side-along you home safely. I will still see you here Saturday at 6:00 and be prepared to move a bit faster than I had originally planned.”

“Yes Sir, thank you.”

Master Grant waited for Harry to leave before picking up the phone.

“Good day Master Snape.” Master Grant said curtly.

“I have left you several messages. I’d like to know what kind of prank you are trying to pull.”

“Yes, I received them. I will assure you that this is not a prank of any kind. I will confirm that I was the interviewer on this particular case and there was a witness present as well.”

“I fail to understand why such a  _ historic  _ document needs to be  _ sealed _ in the first place?” Master Snape replied sarcastically.

“It was a mutual decision between myself and the sub. Such an occasion needs time to be processed and will be unsealed at a later date.”

“Such a vague response, what exactly are you trying to hide? This  _ is _ relevant to my life as well.”

“Master Snape, there is nothing to hide, I am only waiting until the right time for such knowledge to become public. Not everyone who wants to join our lifestyle has family and friends who would be supportive of this choice. You are also  _ well _ aware, it is not the Dominants choice to approach a submissive.”

“That is beside the point.”

“That is exactly the point, but I do have a proposal for you that I hope will benefit all parties. The man in question is busy with his studies currently and is under a one year contract. I am proving his basic instruction and training personally. I would like to invite you to come meet him at my Summer Solstice party, June 21st. He will be available to meet with you, converse, and if you are both interested, possibly see if you would like to enjoy him for the evening.”

“And the reason you continue to avoid using the man’s name?.”

“Again Master Snape, there are certain parties in his private life that would not be understanding of his choice, and as they are involved with his studies, he prefers confidentiality at the moment.”

”And you believe _ I _ would break this confidentiality.”

“Of course not Master Snape, but he doesn’t know that and I have agreed to keep his confidence until he is ready to disclose it to his family. I assure you, there  _ is  _ a good reason. He is just walking into our life for the first time. I’m creating trust here. I’m sure you understand.”

“Quite” The sarcasm dripped from his lips.

“I will attend your reception in June and meet this person. I expect more answers at that time.” He hung up the phone.


	17. Chapter 17

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“That’s enough, both of you. Present.”

Draco and his boyfriend Daniel, who was a squib, both presented instantly in front of Master Snape, he was definitely not in the mood to be teased today. 

“The man lies like a Gryffindor. He is obviously hiding something.”

Draco grinned.

“If you were my sub Draco, I’d whip that grin right off your face. If I didn’t enjoy watching you both perform so much, I’d tell you to leave right now.

_ Not before you got a chance to fuck us both, Draco thought. _

“Draco, do you have plans for Saturday night?”

“Nothing that can’t be changed Sir.”

Master Snape detested how poorly the boy took his role. He was under Severus’ protection, as was his  _ boyfriend _ , until they could choose a new trainer. The last one accepted a petition from another charge leaving them both collared, but without supervision. 

He would never accept the boy, for training or otherwise. They were too close, and not well suited for each other’s temperaments. He’d kill the boy and his little submissive boyfriend as well.

“You will be traveling to Seattle, Washington on Saturday to attend a party.”

Draco smiled broadly, “As in, the United States Sir?”

“Did I give you permission to speak? Yes, Seattle is located in America. Maybe they will find your abysmal training endearing. You are going to provide me a bit of Slytherin reconnaissance. I want to know about this  _ sub _ Master Grant is training. Be discreet, and be thorough. You already wear my protection collar, so you will be granted access. Do not bring attention to yourself. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir. Spy on whoever Master Grant is training and report back to you.”

“Master Grant generally trains 3-5 subs at a time. It may take a bit more cunning to find his newest pupil. You will be here at 2am to take your portkey, Saturday night.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Now Daniel, get over here and put your mouth to work and start preparing him Draco..” Snape commanded.

Daniel, in Master Snape’s opinion, was even more prim and proper than Draco. They both had light blonde hair, but Draco’s eyes were a silvery gray and Daniel had dark blue. They were both lean, tall, and thin. He preferred a bit more muscle in his men, but Draco and Daniel were easy. He didn’t have to see them often, thankfully. He only dealt with the pair if they were preparing to interview a trainer, or if he needed to take the edge off like today.

Bloody Harry Fucking Potter!! A Potions apprentice? What was the world coming to? He had respected Master Kirby for the most part. Severus prided himself on much higher standards and felt himself proved true today. He definitely would never have allowed Potter in his private lab.

It had to be a publicity stunt. No one in their right mind would let Potter even prepare herbs much less become an apprentice. He had verified the facts before calling Master Kirby who had confirmed Harry was working for him. The man was actually proud. He had  _ complimented _ the boy of his knowledge of ingredients and passion for the trade. What was the world coming to when a complete duntz actually receives one of the most sought after apprenticeships on the planet?

Either he wanted Potter fame to fuel his business or…. Well, he couldn’t even think of an ‘or.’

_ Next thing you know they’ll change their logo to a lightning bolt to sell more potions, _ he thought furiously. 

Master Snape pushed the boy off of his cock and commanded. “Bend over the bed. Now. I hope you prepared him well Draco. Get up on the bed, on your back, so I can watch him suck your cock and open you up.”

Both young men raced to their positions, eager for the rough night they were about to have. Master Snape was in a state and he was going to take it out on them and they were totally okay with it.

He never bothered taking his pants off. He would never allow himself to be that casual. This was sex. They would take care of his need then leave. He may finally be able to relax.

He walked over the nude blonde bent over the bed, wandlessly cast a lubrication charm, grabbed the boys hips and sunk his cock deep in the boy’s waiting ass. He took a few long deep strokes lubricating the channel before punishing it. 

“Mmmmmm Master Snape… sooo bigggg….. Yyoouuu feeeel amazzinnn…..”

“I do not care how you feel boy, get your mouth to work on Draco’s ass. He better be good and ready.”

The boy below him grunted heavily as the Master’s cock plunged inside him, picking up the pace, pulling all the way out, and slamming back in, repeatedly. 

“That’s it. Just a hole for my cock to fuck.” 

He took the boy at a rapid tempo, the boy would definitely be bruised, but that wasn’t his problem.  _ Bloody bastard Kirby. Fucking golden boy. _

“Switch!” He ordered huskily, the anger and lust seeping through his voice. 

The men complied quickly and the Master gave no warning as he dove into Draco’s ass as hard as he could.

“FFUUCCCKKKKK...MMasster..” Draco cried out.

“Yes? You want it harder. I’ll be happy to oblige.”

He rammed himself all the way in, all the way out, the entire bed shifting with his thrusts. 

“Get on his back boy. I want both of you.”

Daniel climbed up on Draco, laying on top of him with his hard little cock digging into Draco’s lower back. He tried to grind on Draco to get a bit of friction when a hard slap landed across the cheeks. 

“This is for my pleasure, and mine alone. When I’ve finished, you can go bugger each other senseless and not until that time.” 

He pulled out from one, and raged into the other for a few strokes, then back and forth out of one, and into another, pushing them to their limits. He was not a small man by any means of the imagination and he wanted them to hurt.

He decided Draco was the tighter and was going to give him the most friction. 

“Daniel, kneel.” He ordered.

“Draco, stay right where you are. You will remember this when you are sitting at that party, won’t you. A real Master stretching you like the little slut you are. Making you feel like you will rip open at any moment. Wondering how much longer I can stay hard? You are going to get fifty more thrusts at my pace and you will count each and every one.”

The boy’s head bounced heavily as the Master tore into him. He counted every stroke with a cry. Master Snape loved to hear them crying out, begging for mercy, not that he would give any. After the last stroke, he reached down, grabbed the boy’s hair, and yanked him off the bed. 

“Kneel NOW!” He all but yelled.

He stroked his own cock as the two boys knelt next to each other, looking at the enraged man stroke his cock like a demon before he moaned loudly and shot spurt after spurt into each of their faces. Covering them in his cum.

“Now, get out.”

They knew better than to try to clean themselves or dress. The Master had no patience when he was finished with them. They grabbed their belongings as quickly as they could and went out the back to the apparition point in the garden, leaving as quickly as they could.

Daniel looked at Draco as they ran out the back.

“What got into him today?” Daniel asked.

“The only thing that ever gets him this mad, Harry Potter.” Malfoy said seriously.

Draco had never seen the man so unglued. He was always a sarcastic man with a temper and a sadistic streak, but rage was not like him. His emotions were usually in check. He knew he could’t ask, but he sure wanted to find out. 

He heard Potter was living in Seattle also, and was curious if he should spy on him a bit also? He’d have to see how things went.

He tried to adjust his sleep over the next two days preparing, for him, what was going to be a late night. 

He arrived at Master Snape’s home at 2:00am as commanded.

“This is your portkey. It will also be your return in six hours. That will be 12:00am Seattle time. That should give you plenty of time. There is a nice steakhouse near your apparition point. At 7:00 a car will be waiting for you on the corner of Marion and 2nd Ave to take you to The Lair, your collar will allow you access. Be  _ subtle _ . We do not want any extra attention right now.”

“Yes Sir.”

He hated international portkey’s. It really messed with his equilibrium and twisted his stomach up. But he arrived and quickly cast an impervius as it was raining and cold. He had never been to the States before. Too bad it was so dark out, he couldn’t see much of anything other than a lot of lights, busy streets, and many, many tall buildings. 

He found the steakhouse and probably would have enjoyed it more if he hadn’t just crossed an ocean by portkey. The atmosphere was of the aristocratic type he generally enjoyed. He was in his element, and he knew that would be short lived. He wasn’t sure what to expect at this  _ party _ , but he knew he couldn’t be the center of attention as usual.

The car was a silver, sport style mercedes. He wasn’t sure if it was a muggle driver or not, so he didn’t say much. The car seemed to weave in and out of the crazy traffic, that seemed never to end. It took almost 45 minutes to reach The Lair. He was down to just over four hours to find out what was going on.

He walked up the steps, the doorman ushered him in and a houseboy greeted him. 

“Welcome. Are you joining a companion this evening Sir?”

“No. I’m traveling on business and my trainer told me to come, watch, and learn.”

“Very good Sir. Allow me to show you the lounge and the arena.”

Draco knew all the action would probably be in the arena, so he bypassed the offer to relax in the lounge and went directly for a small table out of the way with a good view of the room. The Master had told him exactly what Master Grant looked like, and the man wasn’t hard to find.

He was walking a handsome sub across the room and bent down to whisper something in the sub’s ear, before they left the room. 

The wait boy came by and took his drink order. A little elfmade wine would be a good companion for the evening. 

A beautiful blonde sub stopped at his table. He looked like a lawyer, but was also wearing a collar. “Hello Sir, my name is Christian. May I join you?”

“Yes. My name is Draco.”

“The houseboy told me you were traveling alone on business. I am also. My Master and Dominus Grant are very close, so I am permitted to enjoy the festivities when I’m in town.”

“My trainer told me to stop in. To learn. I tend to have problems with authority and he thought this would be good for me.”

“I love your accent. Are you from England?”

“Thank you. I live just outside Bristol.”

“That’s a beautiful area. Oh, and speaking of beautiful, it looks like the main event is about to happen.”

“What do you mean.”

“Oh, of course you didn’t know. Dominus Grant is putting his new sub through his paces tonight. He’s said to be a masochist, but you know how newbies are. He’ll probably be crying his eyes out in about 10 minutes, but it’s fun to watch. He is something to look at though.”

Draco watched the Master lead the same sub he saw earlier back into the room on a silver leash attached to a green collar.  _ Very Slytherin, he thought. _

The sub was incredibly attractive, though not really Draco’s type. He was tall, though not as tall as Master Snape. His hair was braided down his back and looked very thick and wavy. He only wore the collar and Draco was thankful. The man’s chest was broad, with pert brown nipples. His skin had a rich bronzed look to it and it didn’t look like a fake tan. The man’s waist was very narrow, flat, and taut, with a thin trail of hair leading to a thick patch of black curls. where a beautiful uncut cock jutted out. 

“He is something to look at, but you’re right if he’s new, he probably won’t last long. Is this his first public appearance?”

“I believe so.”

Draco chuckled softly. It was always fun watching them get broken in.

Two subs carried a kneeling bench into the middle of the room, and another two carried in a set of stocks. The four subs walked back to, what he guessed was a supply room, and carried a table with different implements laid upon it. There were too many to see everything, but Draco was sure he saw paddles, floggers, crops, clamps, and canes.

“Welcome friends to The Lair.”

A brief round of applause sounded.

“This sub has recently started his training with me and is ready to share with all of us his starting point regarding impact training. Shall we see where his limit is?”

“The crowd applauded more eagerly.”

Everyone seemed to reposition themself for the show, suspending any activity they had been involved with previously.

“Now boy, your safe word is ‘Hippogriff, or hippo if you can’t get the whole word out.”

The crowd laughed merrily.

“Do you know anything about him, he’s incredibly handsome!”

“A bit. I know that no one knows his name other than Dominus Grant. He has some kind of conservative family, Wall Street I think, who doesn't know he’s here. But I guess the family name is pretty well known in certain circles and he’s not quite ready to come out yet.”

“What is Wall Street?”

“Ohhh, it's a muggle way of making rich people richer, and poor people even poorer.”

“Like Las Vegas?”

“In some ways, but much more politically driven.”

The show started and Draco was amazed. The young man took everything the Dominus gave him, begging for it to continue and stayed hard the entire time. Implement after implement. The sounds that had come out of the man’s mouth. Master Snape would have even loved it. They were raw, sensual, carnal, and beyond arousing. Draco was as hard as the sub was the entire presentation. After about an hour the boy finally called out ‘hippogriff’, was unbound and presented himself and his hard uncut cock in front of the Dominus.

“I’d say the boy has a sadist in his future.”

The crowd heartily agreed and gave the boy a round of applause and respect.

“Do you know if he has a Master in mind to petition? I bet there are a lot here that would want him!”

“I believe so. There’s a rumor that he actually only had one match, though I have no idea who it is. I know he’s doing some schooling or something. He’s really into it. I don’t think he’s ready to look for a Master quite yet. Ohh… here they come.”

“I don’t understand.” Draco whispered to the sub.

Christian explained that it was tradition that after a sub was put through this experience, his Master or trainer would lead him around the room, and every sub would kiss his cock to express respect for what the man had endured and as a gift for entering the throng.

Draco watched as every sub in the room knelt on the floor facing the center of the room. The sub was being led on his leash to every table and chair there was a submissive present. The sub would lean forward and gently place a kiss on the man’s cock, before sitting back and finish watching the procession.

As the sub got closer, he could see all the welts, the bruises, the marks, and small droplets of blood where the skin had broken, and yet he had such a contented look on his face, like he had just experienced the best lay of his life. He was more attractive the closer he got.

Draco was told to be subtle, not joining in would have made him stand out like a sore thumb, and would have been disrespectful to the Dominus, so Draco dropped to his knees. The sub came to Christian first and Draco watched the gorgeous blonde place a chaste kiss on the side of the man’s cock.

The sub came to Draco, and as he leaned forward to kiss the lovely foreskin, he inhaled the most intensely male scent he had ever encountered. It was like a lust potion was poured around his cock. He kissed the smooth skin and sat back. 

As he looked around the room, he noticed a difference between the men who had already kissed and the men who had not yet been approached. The ones who already had the pleasure looked a bit punch drunk, and the lust in their eyes was tangible. 

Draco had never been so hard in his life, in fact, every sub looked hard. 

It wasn’t  _ that  _ uncommon for subs to be hard at a party, but EVERY sub was hard. He wasn’t sure what to make of it.

He talked to Christian for the rest of the evening, not really learning anything new, but he got the impression the new sub had an aphrodisiac effect on men and this wasn’t the first occurrence. 

At 11:45 he thanked the sub across from him for the companionship that evening and left the manor, stopping at the appointed apparition point to take his portkey home.’’

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

Draco landed back at Master Snape’s and promptly knocked on the door. The Master answered so quickly, Draco thought he must have been standing next to it waiting.

They went into the parlour and Draco sat down, not realizing how hard he still was, and shifted to get a bit more comfortable.

“Well you obviously had a good time. I thought I told you to watch and learn, not play around like a randy teenager.” Snape shot at him.

“Sir, outside of the waitstaff, I only spoke with one person all evening, and I played with no one. The sub...Your sub...or at least your match. He’s… well, he’s bloody unreal.” Draco stuttered.

He told his Master everything he had learned about the man, that his family was involved in the stock market and ultra conservative. That he’s engrossed in studies, though no one really knew what they were. About the hour of punishing torment the man seemed to thrive on, and even about the ritual at the end and how the man’s cock seemed to affect every sub in the room, like magic was coming straight out of the man’s cock. He guessed it probably affected the Dom’s as well, but as most of them stayed clothed, it was much harder to tell.

“I felt his energy more than 25 minutes ago and I’m still raging hard. I don’t think I’ll ever forget it and the sounds….fucking Merlin… the way he begged for more punishment, the way he cried out, and moaned, it was like he was receiving the most wonderful cock a man could ever experience, rather than a cane or a paddle.”

_ So, the man actually existed. Very interesting. He’s also an extreme masochist. He must be if he matched Severus himself.  _

“What did he look like, was there any magical concealment?”

“No glamour or mask. He’s about my age, maybe a little older. He’s the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome, though not quite as tall as you are Sir.”

Draco went on to tell him about the sub’s features, and probably mentioned the beautiful uncut cock a few times. 

“Show me.”

Draco closed his eyes and waited for the Master to remove the memories.

“Go home and sleep Draco, or go use Daniel and get rid of that rod stuck between your legs. I’ll contact you tomorrow if I have any further questions.”

Is it possible he actually had a match. He had never even considered the possibility before. His taste, personality, and expectations were a bit more  _ specific _ than most. This sub sounded exactly his type. Tall, well defined, dark hair, tanned skin, and he was uncut. The trend over the last several decades had been to circumcise babies before people realized it damaged important nerve endings for males, causing them to buy all kinds of little blue pills to help them stay erect later in life. He was uncut himself thankfully, and was surprised to find a much younger man the same.

He still felt like something wasn’t quite right, but it could just be from seeing the name ‘Potter’ on the front page. The timing was odd, but it did seem like everything that had happened in his life tended to hit at the same time, instead of playing out slowly. 

Pulling out his pensieve and entering the memory, he found himself actually looking forward to his trip in six months. He wanted to meet this sub. His cock gave an almighty twitch. He laid back in his chair contemplating the possibilities releasing his cock from it’s confines, and stroked to the thoughts of a tall, dark, handsome, masochistic sub begging for his attention.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  


The Dominus had watched over Christian covering Harry’s body in a healing salve and giving the boy a restorative potion. It was almost noon when Harry finally came round. The Dominus had stayed in the room with Harry through the night, relieving Christian after the party ended, in case he suffered any ill side effects from the evenings activities or the treatments. The Master hadn’t been with the boy long enough to know how he would handle such a scene, but as the boy sat up with the biggest grin on his face and an obvious erection, the Dominus threw his head back and laughed. 

“Ohhhh.. You two are a pair!!! Get showered and dressed and come meet me at the breakfast table. You may NOT take care of that.” The Dom laughed and nodded toward the tented sheets.

Harry looked a bit embarrassed but smiled, “Yes Sir.”

He tried willing his desperate and weeping erection away as he stood under the ice cold water pouring over him in the shower. Last night had been magnificent, he just hoped it had worked.

He went downstairs and met Master Grant at the dining table.

“Please sit and have something to eat Harry. I’ve never trained a sub who sat with me so often as an equal.”

Harry looked abashed and the Dominus quickly interrupted, “I’m not telling you to do anything differently Harry, relax. It’s just an interesting situation. It’s like your unique form of magic is waiting for the right person to submit to, and it resists me, causing situations like this, where we need to have more discussions and less training. I’m sure you could tell everyone felt it last night?”

Harry looked surprised, he didn’t remember anything odd happening the previous evening.

“I suppose you were a bit out of it. If you hadn’t called your safeword when you did, I was prepared to admit defeat for the night, not truly knowing your limits. I watched your aura closely and it said you were okay, well, even more than that, you were in complete rapture. But it was so bright, I could barely read your physical health, and that is of utmost importance to me.”

“Thank you Sir. What exactly did I miss Sir?”

“My dear boy, the second you walked near anyone during the procession, they felt your sexual magic. My training room has always been conducive to arousing men, but you did it to everyone and an absolute orgy ensued. I saw one man cum five times, I myself enjoyed three after you were tucked in bed. And you wake up this morning happy as a clam and ready to go again. It’s just amazing. I believe your magic is growing. We will talk about directing it or at least trying to work with later. I’m sure you have a few questions burning.”

“Yes Sir, thank you. Did it work?”

_ ~*~*~*~(the previous evening)~*~*~*~ _

_ Harry was being led around the room, being shown off like a newly trained pet when he saw Draco Malfoy enter the room.  _

_ What is he doing here? Harry began to panic. _

_ The Dominus felt the abrupt shift in Harry’s energy, looked at him and saw fear. He whispered in the boy’s ear to keep smiling and they would leave the room. He had no idea what caused the sudden change but knew it was significant. _

_ He took Harry to the study and motioned for Christian to wait outside the door. _

_ What’s happened Harry? _

_ ‘Draco. Draco Malfoy is here. I told you about him in my interview.’ _

_ ‘Yes, he was a rival at school, and you had several negative encounters including at the final battle if I remember correctly.’ _

_ “Yes Sir, not only that. He is Severus Snape’s godson and he’s wearing a collar that screams Master Snape. It’s green with a silver snake as a collar. His personal signature, the Serpente D'Argento.” _

_ The Dominus had not noticed, but had no reason to doubt the boy. It was just like Master Snape to send in a spy, he was the most mistrusting human he had ever met. They had to come up with something and fast. _

_ ‘Harry, I have an idea. I had not planned this for at least another month, but the situation keeps throwing curveballs at us. I would like to give a performance, not near enough he can see well, but enough that he sees and understands you are exactly who we said. I will plant Christian at his table to make sure he hears only the information we want him to take back to Master Snape. I want you to just be you. Be a good boy for me Harry and I will get you through this. If the man recognizes you, which I highly doubt, then it will prove that this trick wasn’t going to last long anyway. _

_ They called Christian into the room, told him about the plan, and to stick to Draco until he left. He was to go get dressed quickly and approach him as a fellow traveler. _

_ Christian was an incredibly bright man and knew the role he had to play.  _

_ The Dominus, in the guise of looking around the entire crowd as Harry took the torment, kept a close eye on Draco’s aura. At no time did he sense that his sub had been recognized, even when the young man had kissed his cock. The only things evident in the man were lust, admiration, envy, respect, and even a little concern. He would have to tell Harry about that later.  _

_ Even though this had been a spur of the moment, and most times, he would have warmed up a sub before such a performance, especially his first one, Harry hadn’t needed it. He seemed to thrive on pain like a choking man begs for air.  _

_ When Draco left, he knew they had made it through this challenge.  _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Yes Harry, it worked.”

He told the boy about Draco’s aura and the conversation Christian had with him. 

Harry was so relieved Draco hadn’t recognized him and thrilled that Christian had been able to supply him with the story they wanted Master Snape to believe. 

He didn’t know what to think about the sex magic yet. Maybe he should go look at the book again sometime.

He felt a bit closer to his goal. It was the perfect way to start his New Year.

“Now that we’ve had our conversation and you’ve enjoyed your meal. Present!” He commanded sharply.

Harry quickly removed his clothes and folded them neatly on his chair, dropped to his knees in front of the Dominus, still sitting at the table, and presented himself. His cock bobbing happily in the air.

“Report to me on your contemplation of ego we spoke of last time.”

Harry repeated, “ _ Was I more content with the fact that I was the one giving you pleasure or purely that you were receiving pleasure.  _ Honestly, I believe both. I would be proud that I could accomplish such a thing, but would be equally pleased that you were happy with your bliss Sir.”

He thought about the second part. 

_ “Would I have found the same enjoyment if another had provided you the joy? _ I believe so Sir. I love watching and knowing that you were satisfied, but even if I couldn’t watch I’d be happy you enjoyed yourself. Harry laughed, “The muggles have a jingle, ‘Sometimes you feel like a nut, sometimes you don’t.’ Sometimes variety is the spice of life.” 

And the last part.

_ “Would I have felt jealousy? I don’t believe so Sir. Similar to the last part, I don’t think the chocolate cake is jealous of vanilla ice cream. I mean sometimes you're in the mood for cake, and sometimes ice cream, sometimes both. It doesn’t mean you prefer one over the other, it just means, that at that moment, you crave one more than the other or both, and I guess, sometimes neither.”  _

The Dominus almost continued before he realized that Harry hadn’t finished.

“I don’t mean any disrespect Sir, but I do have to question if my answers would be the same with someone I’m deeply attached to, Owned by, or at least want to be Owned by versus someone I respect and who I train with.”

“I understand Harry. I know I will never be your moon and your stars, and you will not be mine. I do believe you are on the right path. You will think about these questions again regarding Master Snape.”

“Yes Sir.”

“And how about your review of your notes.”

Harry’s face fell. He remembered he needed to tell the Dominus about his misstep.

“I read them every day as ordered, sometimes more often, the day after full moon, I did forget before bedtime Sir. I am very sorry Sir.”

“Have you heard of a Mala Harry?”

“I believe so Sir, it’s a type of necklace?”

“It can be used as such. Most of the time it’s used in mantra chanting and meditation. As part of your correction for forgetting and a part of your training, you will get a mala, it should have 108 beads, and you will repeat out loud on every bead, ‘I will control my emotions, I will breathe, and I will always respect Master Snape above all else.’ You will practice at least one mala every day. Your yoga instructor will be able to show you how to pass the beads along your hand so that it becomes more of a mindful meditation.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I will be out of town for the next week and a half. You can still reach me in case of emergency. I expect you to spend more time with your mala on your day off. You will spend the 15th and 16th here, unless this is a brewing weekend?”

“It isn’t Sir, I will be here. What time please?”

“Be here by 7:00pm, and unless your magic interrupts us again, we will attempt public training.” He smiled at the boy.

“Yes Sir.”

Harry had been continuing his yoga classes three nights a week after work. He found them incredibly soothing and he was beginning to feel a physical difference as well. Yoga used micro movements to strengthen all the small muscles in your body. There were many more of these than compound muscles. He could run all day long, but trying to hold certain poses for three minutes caused his body to shake. He knew this would help with brewing as well as when he would be serving. 

He did ask the instructor after class if she knew anything about mala’s and meditation. They talked for a bit and she gave him the name of a shop where he could pick one out or have one created for him.

He asked Master Kirby if he could leave 15 minutes early the following day. He needed to stop in a store and pick up something, but they closed at 5:00. He even offered to stay late another time or to come back, but the potions master was so pleased with Harry’s progress, he didn’t begrudge him 15 minutes. 

Harry apparated to the shop, Alexander's Bead Bazaar. He finally made it before closing and looked around. 

“Can I help you?”

“I’m looking for a mala?”

“Yes right over here.”

The gentleman walked him over to a section of the store where many types of mala’s hung.

“Is there any significance associated when choosing one?”

“Some people like it to fit their own personality. Some look for one that represents a goal they have in mind. And some want something simple that doesn’t really signify anything so they focus on the meditation rather than the mala.”

“I was told you can also make custom pieces.”

“Yes. Is there something particular you are looking for?”

Harry looked at the rows and rows of malas hanging from the wall. He saw a few he really liked. The first one that drew his attention was made of green malachite which represents the innate beauty of flowers, trees, roots and plants. The second one he saw was black/gold obsidian which he knew draws one inward to the center of the self, to the place of truth. The last one had peacock tahitian pearls which promoted fluidity, grace, purity, and flexibility. He saw one last stone he knew he had to include, it was fire agate which promotes initiative, commitment and understanding

“I would like 36 green malachite, 36 obsidian, and 36 peacock tahitian pearls, in repeated order around the necklace malachite, black/gold obsidian, pearl, all round and the same size, with a larger turning piece of fire agate please.” 

He showed the jeweler examples of the stones and sizes he wanted. 

“This would be a considerable cost for a mala, the pearls alone are over $100 a piece for a decent quality.”

“That’s fine. How much extra to make it a rush order?”

The jeweler didn’t mind staying late to make this order. He said he could have it done by the 14th and would call to confirm the cost, but estimated it to be between $4000-$4500.

“Sounds great. I’d like to pay for one to take home today. I assume a deposit is in order for the custom piece as well.”

“Sir, you may choose any mala on the wall as my gift to you. Thank you for stopping in. I will call you as soon as your order is complete.”

He chose a snowflake obsidian mala, representing balance to body, mind and spirit. It also helped you stay centered and focused in any type of chaotic situation.

Harry’s knowledge of earth based properties had really come in handy this evening. Certain herbs, plants and roots were stronger when grown near certain crystals and stones. They gave each other energy, and in exchange, heighted each other’s properties.

He took the mala home, crossed his legs while sitting on a cushion in front of the fireplace, and began practicing his mala. His yoga instructor had shown him how to drape it over the last three fingers on his hand with his forefinger raised. He was to use his thumb and middle finger to progress the beads. Once he came to the turning bead, he would turn the mala over and begin again, never crossing over the large bead at the center. It took a little practice, but he got the hang of it quickly and began to repeat what his training had told him.

_ I will control my emotions, I will breathe, and I will always respect Master Snape above all else. _

_ I will control my emotions, I will breathe, and I will always respect Master Snape above all else. _

_ I will control my emotions, I will breathe, and I will always respect Master Snape above all else. _

_ I will control my emotions, I will breathe, and I will always respect Master Snape above all else. _

He continued repeating his new mantra 108 times. It didn’t take nearly as long as he thought it would, and decided to practice it a second time.


	19. Chapter 19

He had been working hard with Master Kirby in the mornings, Beatrice around midday, and back with Master Kirby until they finished up for the day. Master Kirby had praised the improvement in his preparation skills and begun teaching him more about brewing. For now, they worked on basic tonics, salves, and general potions. Even though they were simple processes, Harry was taught how to see the changes as they progressed, and how to make adjustments. How to read in a counter-stir was needed or if it needed to be sped up or slowed down. 

It was all falling into place for him. It made sense. He didn’t know why he never understood it all before, but now it was clear. Master Kirby told him to play with some of the potions. Use his instincts and listen to the brew and what it was telling him. 

He was amazed he didn’t blow anything up, but the potions master had all the confidence in him in the world. He produced several top quality brews with only a few errors, and most of those had come from pure curiosity as to what would happen if he did the opposite of what he thought was supposed to happen.

He loved his work, and looked forward to a life of brewing. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever become a Master or not, but he loved the process. He wondered what it took to become a Master? He had never even asked. He would bring it up sometime with Master Kirby. 

It was January 13th, there was a voicemail on his phone he noticed when he got home. He never had his phone at the lab, far too dangerous. Everyone in his circle knew how to get a hold of him in case of emergency. 

“Mr. Potter. Your custom mala is ready to be picked up. Please call if you have any questions.”

It was too late to pick it up today, possibly tomorrow at lunch he could swing by quickly.

His phone rang just as he was setting it down.

“Hello?”

“Harry. Ummm, how’s it goin?” Ron was stuttering and sounded scared.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

“Nooo...not really.” He continued sounding completely freaked out.

“You're scaring me, Ron. Tell me what’s going on!” 

Ron spoke in a rush, “She’s gone totally mental. She’s going to kill me. Please tell me you’re coming home soon. Please Harry. I can’t do this alone. You’re my best mate….Oh my god she’s going to kill me.”

“Who...what… who’s going to kill you….what’s going on.”

“Well….” Ron slowed down as fast as he had sped up.

“We went to visit the mediwitch today….and….we’re having twins Harry. Hermione wants to kill me.”

Harry couldn’t help but laugh out loud.

“It’s not funny Harry. They are both boys. We’re following the exact same track as mom and dad, and Harry, you didn’t see her face. She was ready to explode and is blaming my genes for making her fat, and bloated, and now we are going from three to five kids all under six years old. Please tell me you’re coming home soon.”

Harry was still laughing, though not quite as hard. 

“I’m under 2 contracts in the states right now. I don’t even know if I’ll get a vacation in the next two years, and by then, if my calculations are correct, you’ll just be getting ready to bake another one.”

“Oi!!”

“Sorry Ron. I’m so happy for you!”

“You’re happy she’s going to kill me?”

“You know Hermione, she rants, and yells, …”

_ “....and hexes” Ron muttered _

“And occasionally gets physical but, you know she loves you. Everyone knows how much you both love your kids. I bet Molly is ecstatic.”

“You can say that again, she’s gone on a knitting frenzy, giving Hermione all kinds of advice, that she yells at me for having to listen to. The one thing she keeps saying is right, but I don’t know what to do about it yet.”

“What’s that?”

“We need a bigger place. Five kids, in our little flat, isn’t going to work out so well. I’m looking at property closer to the burrow so we can get some help, but I haven’t found anything available yet.”

“Are you working with an estate agent?” 

“Not yet. I’ve just been asking around and looking at the paper.”

“I know you’d never take a dime from me.”

“It’s not that……”

“I know...Weasley pride, BUT, for your kids sake and for the sake of the….what is it...two more to come after these two.”

“HARRY!”

“Okay, okay… let me contact an agent for you to help you guys find something that works better for you. Please let me help.”

“I guess another set of eyes can’t hurt. Thanks Harry. By the way, be VERY careful what you say to Hermione..” He said, lowering his voice.

“She definitely can’t take a joke right now and is hyper sensitive…”

“RONALD WEASLEY!!! You better not be hiding out in the garage again!” Hermione was yelling for the entire neighborhood to hear.

“Gotta run. Pray for me Harry!”

“Bye Ron.”

Harry couldn’t stop laughing for a solid ten minutes. He was really happy for them, but understood their issue. Their flat was cute, and convenient to downtown London and Diagon Alley, but it would be better if they moved out further. He would ask Master Grant this weekend if he knew of anyone before he started making calls.

It was time for his meditation. He actually looked forward to it every evening and generally didn’t stop with one round. He felt something shifting inside him little by little every day. He felt more submissive internally, more calm,  _ more willing _ .

The next day, he was able to take a break between the apothecary and heading back to the lab. He picked up the Mala. It was exquisite. The jeweler placed it in a long velvet covered box and Harry thanked the man. It was even more beautiful than he had expected.

He went back to the lab, knowing Master Kirby would be waiting for him. He and his wife were sitting at the dining room table having lunch when Harry arrived. 

“Good afternoon Mrs. Kirby, Master Kirby.”

“Hello Harry, care for some lunch. We have about 30 minutes before we need to head down.”

“I’d love some thank you.”

“Mrs Kirby brought out an amazing grilled cheese with bacon, and a tomato bisque.”

“You are going to fatten me up Mrs Kirby.” Harry teased. 

After eating a few bites, Harry remembered, “Mrs Kirby, could I ask you a favor?”

“Of course dear.”

“I had this custom made, and had to pick it up today. I don’t want to take it into the lab. Could I leave it up here until we are finished tonight?”

“What do you have there? They both asked as he pulled out the velvet box.”

He opened it and showed them the mala.

“It’s beautiful Harry.” Mrs Kirby cooed.

“Does it have any specific magical properties?” Master Kirby asked.

“Nothing outside it’s innate components. I had it made at a muggle shop.”

“Is this a gift for a special young man?” Mrs Kirby winked at him.

Harry laughed, “In a way. It’s a gift for myself, to remember the things that are important to me, and how to achieve them, and to refocus when things do go the way I expect. I’ve been practicing more meditation and am working with mantras. Nothing magical or complex, just getting my head in the right space.”

“You know Harry, if you are interested, we could brew an elemental strengthening potion. It would enhance the natural capabilities of the stones tenfold and protect the necklace from breaking.”

“I never thought of that. Thank you Master Kirby, I appreciate that.”

“And in the meantime I will keep a close eye on it.”

“Thanks Mrs. Kirby.”

They spent the afternoon discussing the various forms of strengthening solutions, and their possible uses. There were so many little tweaks that could be done. For example, this brew had a strong earth element added to the base, and used one of Harry’s own hairs to connect the magic to him directly. 

He learned that if he had added more of a fire element to it, there would be a rise in passion and excitement, rather than grounding and calming. It’s hard enough to meditate normally, much less with ‘passion and excitement’ thrown in, but he could see the use in implements used at The Lair. He didn’t believe anything the Dominus had was magical. Which gave him an idea. 

Harry stayed late finishing up a second batch with a strong fire element added in. It only took a few drops, but it took 4 hours to brew. Master Kirby had allowed him to complete the potion by himself in the lab. For this particular potion, he did not use the isolator, directing the magic only at him. This way, it would work for anyone touching or using the object.

He was giddy with excitement.

He dropped off the potion and the velvet box at home, grabbed a quick bite, and ran back out the door. He knew there was a muggle leather shop down the street that was open late. He walked in and the man behind the counter said, “Good day. Picking up something for your Master?” 

Harry looked at the man curiously, and the man pointed to his throat and smiled.  _ Ohhh he can see the collar, he knows I’m a sub. _

“Are you familiar with Dominus Grant Sir?”

“Who isn’t.” The man chuckled.

Harry smiled in return. “I would like to pick him up a new flogger, but I don’t want to get him something he already has, or wouldn’t want to use.”

“Master Grant does enjoy using floggers and has quite a selection, but I just may have something….. Let me check in the back...hang on.”

“Yes Sir.”

The man came back with a beautiful red leather cat o’ nine. Well, that’s what Harry thought it was, but it looked a bit….off.

“Just got this in, haven’t even tried it yet. As you can see, the basic look is a cat o’ nine, so it has these nice braids of leather coming to a ball, but instead of the tongue coming off the ball, which can break skin pretty easily, there are broadening leather strips at the end. Kinda like small crops attached to a flogger.”

“I’ll take it!”

Harry rushed it home and imbued it with the potion he made this afternoon. He would take it tomorrow evening as a gift. The Dom has done so much for him, he deserved something a bit unique and special.

Harry meditated with his new beads before bed and was excited to know he would be training again in less than 24 hours. The effect he felt had more depth than with his old beads. He didn’t know how to explain it, but he experienced everything on a much deeper level and felt the core of him believing his mantra, not merely repeating it.

After work the next day, Harry decided to email Master Grant to see if he knew any estate agents in England that might be able to help him. This was a personal matter, and he didn’t want to interfere with training, and felt this would be the best way to keep them separate.

He made sure to grab Master Grant's gift, wrapped in a nice box on his way out.

The doorman told him that Master Grant was waiting in the training room.. Harry walked into the room, removed his clothing, and presented himself in front of the Dominus, laying the gift at the man’s feet.

“And what do we have here?”

“A gift for you Sir. You’ve done so much to help me, I wanted to show my respect. The item was purchased, but I created the potion that it is imbued with just yesterday. I hope you enjoy it Sir.”

“Well, let’s see then.”

He opened the box and saw the stunning red leather handle with red throws, red braided balls, and small crop shaped ends. He had never seen anything quite like it. What surprised him most was the warmth in his hand as he held it, the impulse to want to use it immediately, and how hard the thought was making him.

“Tell me about this potion.”

“It’s a strengthening solution, so it will never break. I was working with elemental magic and infused the element of fire into the brew. It should have a heat signature, passion, excitement, vitality, strength, and ambition. All the basic elements of fire, but it was tempered to exclude emotions such as anger or hostility Sir.”

“What an amazing thought. I don’t believe there’s anything like this on the market. In fact I’m sure of it. ‘Wait.’”

Harry put his head to the floor in his waiting pose.

Thirty minutes later, the Dominus sat back down. “Present.”

Harry sat back up, opened his legs and laid the back of his hands on his thighs.

“After several discreet phone calls to some of my personal toy suppliers, and to the magical patents office, my belief has been verified. There is nothing like this available in the wizarding world. I don’t know how it wasn’t thought of before. You will need to fill out quite a bit of paperwork, but my dear boy, you are going to be very rich. We will talk about it tomorrow, but if you would like more than just holding the patent, I believe we could make this an international business success. No one has used a potion to add to any form of implement, toy, or tool in our lifestyle. Charms and transfiguration, yes. But they are temperamental and have a limited use. By using a potion, it will last for years, or even decades depending on the formula you are making. I bet if you talk to Master Kirby, you could probably patent the potion as well.

Harry’s head was spinning. He had no idea this stroke of inspiration could possibly turn into something more.

“As much as I’d love to show this off tonight, we shouldn’t show it in public until we have a chance to talk, though I would love to show marks on you this evening.” A lascivious glint in his eyes.

“Let’s test this out before our guests arrive. Christian, bring all my eager little toys in here for a line up.”

Christian left the room and came back with about 10 men, lining them all up in front of the Master. Only a few were actually under contract with the trainer, but sometimes other Dom’s would send their subs here for weekend work with focus on correcting certain behaviors. Most of the men were younger than Harry, but a few were a bit older, though he guessed they were all under 30. 

“As you all are aware, when you are in this house, everything you see and hear is to remain confidential and while there is no magic to enforce this, it is expected. I have a new toy today and you will all be wearing it’s marks on the floor tonight. Line up against the wall, arms above your heads, legs spread wide, asses in the air. Go.”

The men all lined up. What a perfect photo they would make. Actually what a perfect idea. A before and an after photo. He grabbed a camera from his personal cabinet. He loved taking pictures and this was a perfect opportunity. 

Changing their order up a bit, he put Christian first. Out of all the assembled, he knew the most of Christians reactions and could gauge how the implement landed and the force to proceed with the others. From Christian on they were arranged with the ones who were absolutely not pain sluts directly after and ending with Harry.

He walked behind Christian and trailed the toy down the man’s back. It had a nice weight, but wasn’t heavy. Taking half a step back, he let the first strike land a bit softer than what Christian was used to receiving. He wasn’t sure how the little crops would land so he gave an experimental throw. The second arriving a bit harder and the third a bit more. He watched the man’s aura closely. There was a red glow at the center of his being, and he was definitely feeling heat and lust. 

_ Very interesting _

He marked the man’s buttocks and back. Nothing lasting, of course, just enough to be visible through the evening. He stopped as he realized how close the man was to cumming. Christian wasn’t a masochist by any means. He could take impact play, but he never got off on it. 

He moved on to each man in the line seeing similar reactions. They were all throbbing by the time he finished marking them. 

He arrived at last to Harry. Allowing the hits to increase in intensity, he knew the man could take it. The boy moaned and panted deliciously. His red aura was significantly larger than all of the others. He was so full of raw sexual energy. 

The Dominus stopped before he himself lost control. 

He stepped back to where he began the line up and took another picture of his wonderfully marked boys. He may even submit the picture to the council, it was almost too good not too. No faces were being shown, so it didn’t break any privacy issues.

“Christian! Harry! Mouth NOW!” He commanded. 

Both men turned and rushed over to the Dominus, their mouths open, licking his balls, and sucking his cock earnestly. It only took moments and he came is Christians mouth as Harry teased every last drop out of the man by caressing and licking his balls. 

“Return to work. Greet our guests.” He was panting heavily. He was a man of control, and his orgasm was anything but. It took him a few minutes to recover. 

Christian and Harry waited by his side, in the ‘present’ position, cocks full and displayed proudly. 

As he recovered his equilibrium and took a stiff drink, he attached Harry’s leash to his collar and led him into the lounge.

Christian was always close at hand and that was what he needed to learn. Being there, and being ready at a moment’s notice, but staying in the shadows.

Harry needed to be prepared for… well, for anything. Severus Snape was a Dom who wouldn punish any weakness in his trainees. If they were embarrassed easily, he would humiliate them. If they couldn’t take pain, he would make them cry and beg. For the ones with obedience problems, he would torment, berate, and punish them. Submissives who made it through 6 months with the man were either on the verge of being completely broken, or so happy to leave they clung to new trainers and Master’s like glue.

He wasn’t sure how to prepare Harry. The boy could take pain and loved every minute of it. The one personality trait he was concerned Master Snape would twist was Harry’s eagerness to please, and how fulfilled he was at seeing a person’s satisfaction. This would just be the kind of thing the Dom would make into a no win scenario. Creating a situation where Harry could never win. Where Master Snape would seem to never be pleased, so Harry would feel inferior, a lack of confidence, and ultimately, unwanted.

He didn’t want to break the boy, but also thought in his future with the Sadistic Dom this would be inevitable.

He had an idea, but it would be done better privately than this evening. For tonight he would test other limits and see how the boy responded.

He displayed enlarged pictures in the training room of the before and after he had taken earlier for everyone to clearly see. It was as an artistic centerpiece in the middle of his gallery. As he walked through the lounge and training room with Harry in tow, he was complimented on the household’s markings for the evening. 

He cast a ‘sonorus’ on his voice and it reached every corner of the building. “Welcome my friends again to The Lair. I ask your help this evening in the training of my new sub.” 

He paused for a moment as a leather chaise lounge was brought to the middle of the room, and the photos’ were magically lifted in the air, floating high above the sofa. 

He led Harry to the center, commanded him to his hands and knees on the sofa.

“You will please anyone who approaches. You will stay within three feet of the sofa all night. No part of you is off limits. Behave, my good little slut, tonight, and you will be rewarded. You will always have your safeword, if anything becomes too much. No one will think less of you for telling us your limit. Do you understand?” His voice booming through the chamber for all to hear.

“Yes Sir.” Harry smiled happily.

_ He didn’t know why he was surprised. Anything the boy could do to make others happy, gratified him at his core. _

“He is my gift to you all for the evening. May you find pleasure in his body. No implements or pain to be involved tonight my friends. He is here to be a hole for your cocks.”

The Dominus sat back and watched as the first Dom and sub approached. Harry quickly took the subs cock in his mouth as the Dom began opening him up, tormented his hanging hard cock, and swiftly took him from behind. 

It wasn’t long before five men were in front of his face, all taking turns with his mouth as a similar line was behind him, all wanting to feel his light body welcome their cocks inside it. He could hear Harry’s moans and grunts clearly. The boy was insatiable. The Dominus lost track of how many men had cum inside his little sub and the aura kept growing and getting brighter. 

He believed that Harry was tapping into his sexual magic, but didn’t realize it. The men who had finished in Harry once, were coming back for seconds. 

He had all let them have their fun for the last two hours, and he wanted to help finish it. He walked up to the chaise and the other Dom’s parted for him. 

“Do not leave my friends. I will just be joining in. Who would like to stretch him with me. Shall we make him completely air tight?”

Two black Doms stepped up and said, “We would be honored to assist you Master Grant.” 

“Ahh yes, Master Belmont. Master Carter. You will do nicely.” They were the most endowed in the room. The boy was going to be stretched as tightly as he probably ever had been.

“Feel free to gather round, jerk your cocks, one and all. Shall we cover him tonight?”

All of the Dom’s and a few lucky subs all gathered around the sofa as Master Grant laid back, and brought Harry to sit on his cock. He gave a few shallow thrusts, lubricating himself in Harry’s filled recess. The boy brought his legs to his chest holding them tightly as Master Belmont pushed his thick black cock in the boy very slowly, gliding over the Dominus’ cock already buried in the boy.

“Ahhhhh….OOhhhhMmyyyyggooodddd...Yeessss pllleasse SIRRRRRR.” 

He moaned and cried out as the cock firmly seated itself inside him. He was so full, he felt like he’d break open at any time.

His head was tilted back off the edge of the sofa just a bit so another monstrous black cock could fill his throat. The three men began moving in tandem, using the boy’s body for their pleasure. Filling him, stretching him and choking him. 

He had no air, no space. He couldn’t move. He was ready to cry from need. He had never felt this complete, this much desire. When he didn’t know if he could hold on any longer, the Dominus hand wrapped around his cock firmly and his husky voice echoed through the room, “Cum boy.”

Harry felt an intense fire swirl in his body, picking up speed, then exploded out of him sending waves of pulsating energy through each pore on his body. He felt as if every nerve had turned into a wand and was shooting magic, lust, desire, and raw energy out of his body.

Completely spent and intensely satisfied, he passed out.


	20. Chapter 20

“Master Grant, are you okay. Master Grant. What’s going on?? Should we call a Mediwizard?”

“I can help, let me through.”

Master Grant could vaguely hear voices far far away. He tried to reach out and find them, but he couldn’t open his eyes.

He felt arms lifting him, carrying him, though he didn’t know where. He just felt like floating through the air, then something soft was against his back and head and the voices faded away again.

The Dominus woke up feeling like he did after taking dreamless sleep, a bit groggy, but invigorated at the same time. He also felt completely satiated as though all of his desires had been fulfilled.

He opened his eyes and saw a mediwizard wearing a collar, standing over him.

“Just lie back, Master Grant. I’m mediwizard Sedgwick. There’s been some kind of … I guess… accident. You are okay, you just need to rest. Let your energy heal. You’ve had a long couple of days.”

“What do you mean, COUPLE of days? Where am I? What happened?”

“If you’ll lie back and calm yourself I will explain. Please tell me the last thing you remember.”

“I...Ha.. I was at the party Saturday night, and we were pushing my subs sexual limits, I told him to cum, and I remember cumming myself, and then you were standing over me. Where is my sub, where is everyone.”

“I’m sorry Sir, he has still not woken up. Actually you are the first to wake up.”

“What do you mean the first? What the hell is going on?”

“It seems that there was some kind of energetic explosion, similar to when a child has a burst of uncontrolled magic. But in this instance, it seems your sub somehow collected a large amount of magic from everyone within 15 feet of him, churned it and then sent it back all jumbled up in a large explosion. Everyone in the building felt the disturbance, but those within a ten foot radius of the man collapsed. We have 17 men in the hospital experiencing very odd fluxuations in their magic and nervous systems.”

The healer took a deep breath and continued.

“I was at the party. I tried to take care of as many as I could on the spot. But the situation was serious and so many people needed medical help, I had to call for mediwizards. I did have them all sign a confidentiality agreement quickly drawn up by Christian. He’s just waiting outside. We’ve done our best to keep this as quiet as possible Sir, but I’m not sure if it will stay quiet. There are just too many people involved.”

“I need to speak to Christian, privately. It’s urgent. You can come right back in afterwards.”

The sub tending him paused, and reluctantly agreed, but for only a few minutes.

Christian rushed in and the room was cleared out. The sub pulled his wand, casting silencing and privacy wards around the room before reaching his trainer’s bedside. 

“Are you ok? Where’s Harry? Is he okay? Is he safe?”

“Yes, I’m fine, thank you Sir. I showed his level 12 security clearance ID to the mediwizard in charge, he is one of us, and explained that his privacy and safety were exceedingly important. They took him to a private hospital. He is in a high security wing for VIP’s. You and your guests are also in the VIP wing here and I’ve done my best to limit knowledge of who is here and no one other than the mediwizards know why. I’ve made everyone who has even stepped onto this wing sign a confidentiality agreement. So far everything is locked down. You are the first one to wake up Sir. Harry’s magical signature is erratic and they are working to stabilize him.”

“Get Master Kirby here, and let’s get ahead of this with the council, they will need to be notified. Explain there was an accident and it’s being looked into. You have no details as to how it happened or anything about the names of people involved other than myself. This is going to be a circus.”

The mediwizard came back in, “You need your rest Sir. I understand the importance of getting ahead of this, but you are still unstable and need to relax. Under no circumstances attempt any kind of magic yourself. Your sub has your wand, it is safe, but do not try to access any magic until we can stabilize you.”

Chrisitan stepped out of the room and called Master Kirby first, explaining that Mr Grant and Harry had been in an accident on Saturday night. Harry was still unconscious and Mr Grant had just woken up and asked that he please come to the hospital at his earliest convenience. The potions Master would be an hour out, as he was finishing up a potion.

He next called the chairman of the council and had explained what Master Grant told him. Keep it vague and let them know they will be updated. 

Even though confidentiality at The Lair was important to all members, it only took one sub to mention something to his Master who had not been present, and that Master could tell another and this could spread very easily as he was sure it was going to. For now, he had done everything he could to keep the situation under wraps. 

He knocked at Master Grants door and walked back in. 

“I was just asking the healer what exactly happened, but he said he was on the outer edge of the room. Were you any closer Christian?”

“I was about 20 feet away Sir, my energy was not affected though I did feel the wave release. Everyone in the manor did, and we all experienced basically the same effect.”

“Which was??” He felt like he was pulling teeth.

The mediwizard was actually the one to answer, “It seems Sir, that everyone in the manor felt a rush of extreme arousal and then came at the same time. Not one man could control it Sir.”

“Oh my….Did you make the calls Christian?”

“Yes Sir, everything is handled.”

“Thank you for helping everyone Mr. Sedgwick, may inquire as to who you are collared so I may thank him properly.”

“Thank you for asking Sir, my Owner is Master Nighthall”

“A wonderful man. I didn’t see him last night. He arrived with me, but got called out on business. He told me to stay, and he’d try to make it back before closing, but then everything got a bit chaotic.”

“I understand. Thank you again. I’ve been out of the loop for two days and I have a lot to catch up on. If I promise no to use any kind of magic, will you please allow Christian and I to get some work done. We should also be having a visitor….” He looked toward his sub.

“Within the hour Sir.”

“Sir, with all due respect. In his hospital, I need to be the voice of authority. I expect you to stay calm, rest, and to not over exert yourself. If you give me your word you will stay in bed and not even think about performing any magic, I will allow your visitor in and I will give you some time. Are we agreed, Sir?”

“Does your Owner realize that you are so good at topping from the bottom?”

The man blushed brightly. “We’ve had the discussion a few times Sir.”

Master Grant laughed heartily.

The Dominus discussed business matters that needed tending to, contacting his other subs to apprise them of the current situation and to take over any emergency calls in his absence. 

Shortly after Master Kirby knocked at the door.

“Come in Master Kirby, please have a seat.”

“I’ll check on the others Sir. I’ll be back soon.” Christian left the men to speak in private.

“What happened Malin?”

“Sebastian. I think it’s about time Harry and I bring you into a new level of confidence.”

He spent the next half hour explaining Harry’s life match, his sexual magic, and the plan they were enacting regarding Severus Snape, that the man was to be Harry’s future and Harry wanted it that way. He also told the potions master about the use for the potion Harry created and that he had wanted to speak to the boy, as well as Master Kirby, about patenting it and using the patent themselves, but the accident had happened and they hadn’t had the discussion yet.

“Harry is still unconscious and they say his magic isn’t stable. I trust you understand the situation well enough now to know this is a serious problem. He needs to calm down and quickly, but I can’t trust the information to mediwizards.”

“Does Harry have his mala with him?”

“You know about his mala?”

“Yes, he had a special one custom made, it’s green malachite, obsidian, and tahitian pearl. We added a similar potion to it but with earth magic instead of fire. That’s where he got the idea. Anyway, the magic within it is soothing. I don’t have access to Harry’s flat, but I’m guessing it’s there. He always talks about meditating in front of the fireplace. That boy has a lot of fire elements in him. Right now he needs earth and water to calm him. If we can get the necklace on him and get him submerged in flowing water, that will be a good start. I’ll run to the lab and get an herbal salve to soothe his nerve endings...oh but he’s not here is he?” 

“No. Mr. Sedgwick has access to him though and I believe he will help us. My associate Christian has apparated Harry home before, I believe he can get due to our contract, as he’s acting on my behalf. I know you understand, but I just have to say, we can not let this get out. If the media, or heaven forbid, Master Snape hears of this, it’s going to make Harry’s life very difficult. The boy’s been through enough.”

“I quite agree. It sounds as if he’s apprehensive about the coincidence as is, and he’s a right bastard when he wants to be. It makes sense now why Harry was so hurt when Severus called and berated him, through me that is. Poor boy. Shall I wait for Mr. Sedgwick?”

“Maybe you should pick up the supplies, I’ll send Christian to Harry’s flat, then everyone can meet back here.”

“I’ll be back in a flash.” 

The man walked out the door and asked Christian to go in. Master Grant knew the building was warded against apparating in or out, but he hoped the man hurried. He was worried about his charge.

“Christian, I need you to apparate to Harry’s flat and look for an expensive looking mala, and bring it back here quickly. He sits by the fireplace often, I’d start looking there, and it has a magical signature to it.” He described the necklace in more detail and Christian left to search for it.

He rang the call button and Mr Sedgwick came back to the room.

“Is everything ok Sir.”

“My sub is in need of specialized help. It isn’t something I’m allowed to explain due to confidentiality and security concerns. I know you’ve seen his ID, his identity must be kept as confidential. Master Kirby will be back shortly with a few things that will help the boy. You MUST listen to Master Kirby. He knows more about Harry’s condition and can provide aid the hospital can not. Please, will you help us?”

The man had been amazed to find out who the sub actually was, and understood why he had a level 12 security clearance. At that point, he knew this was going to get complicated.

“Yes Sir. I will help to the best of my abilities. What can I do.”

“As soon as Master Kirby gets here, please take him to Harry and do whatever he says. His methods may seem odd to you, but he has the boy’s best interest at heart.”

“Yes Sir.”

A few minutes later Christian appeared with the mala in his hands, followed quickly by Master Kirby.

“Did you find it...ahh yes, that’s the one.” Seeing Christian holding it out to him. 

“It is tuned specifically to Ha..the boy.”

“It’s okay Sebastian, Mr Sedgwick knows his identity. He was the one to put him in a secured ward.”

“Very good, we should get going.”

“This way sir, we will have to floo to the other hospital.”

Christian turned to his trainer, “Sir, a few of the others are waking up. Their condition is similar to yours, magic is fluctuating, but everything else is ok.”

“We must be very careful with how we explained what happened. When they ask, you will tell them the boy had been poisoned with a lust potion that affected his magic. It caused a magical outburst similar to when children lose control. The poisoning was unintentional, the sub had an allergic reaction to a couple of the ingredients that affected his magic as well as his bloodstream. Hopefully, no one will research too closely. What do you think?” 

“It’s as valid a reason as I can think Sir. Should I explain the same thing to the chairman Sir, so everyone is on the same page?”

“Yes, my dear boy. What would I ever do without you?”

“I’m not sure Sir. But I know my Owner would love to find out.” 

The young man chuckled and the older man joined in. 

“This was his choice.”

“Yes Sir, but I think he’ll be glad when the training contract is over.”

“I'm sure he will. He should be very proud of you. I know I am.”

“Thank you Sir.”


	21. Chapter 21

“How can I help, Master Kirby?”

“Imagine that he is running an extremely high fever, all of his nerve endings are extremely sensitive, and his heart is racing like a muggle drug addict. I have a salve here that should create a barrier around his nerves allowing them to calm down. Once he’s completely covered, we need to get him into nature. Somewhere very quiet, with running water, a river or creek and he will need to wear these.” He produced the beautiful necklace. 

“He’ll need to stay in the water for a couple hours. Find us a place to take him, we can bring him back here after he shows improvement.”

“Yes Sir.”

Master Kirby gently covered the boy in the salve. He could tell it caused the young man pain but it had to be done. His breathing slowed a bit. 

_ Good Harry, that’s it. Nice and slow. Reign everything in.  _

One of the aspects of the balm he only shared with Mr Grant was that it kept magic in the body, it wouldn’t allow for seepage or outbursts for about 24 hours.

“Sir, I’m not sure how to transport him, but the nearest moving water in nature that can be isolated is the Sammamish River, along the Willows. The Golf course closed a few hours ago, no one is there. We can cast a few protection wards. There’s an area with alot of trees along the bank we should be able to use. It’s about 15 miles away.”

“We can’t use magic to transport him, he’s already too unstable. Do you have access to a muggle ambulance or private car that can take us there?”

“We do have a private service for VIP’s to be transported in, I will get the paperwork handled. Can we cast a levitation spell on a stretcher to get him to the river from the road?”

“Yes, I believe that will be fine. We will need lots of blankets.”

“I should have everything in place within the next 30 minutes. I’ll be back.”

Now that the young man’s nerves were calming down, he settled the mala around his neck. He felt leather around the man’s neck, but couldn’t see anything. It didn’t seem tight, but he didn’t know if this could interfere with anything. He called back the healer.

“Mr Sedgwick. Please wait. I feel something around Harry’s neck, but I can’t see it. Are you aware of this.”

“Yes Sir. It is part of our ritual. He wears his trainers collar. Unless you are in the community, you can not see it.”

“Is it magical?”

“Not that I’m aware of, but every Master has different styles, so I’m not positive.”

“Call Mr Grant at once, this could be making matters worse.”

Mr Sedgwick spoke with Mr Grant on the phone and learned that Harry’s collar did include magic. It would transform to a hair tie when he was at work, so nothing could be contaminated.

Mr Sedgwick relayed everything to Master Kirby as they spoke over the phone.

“It must be removed until his magic is stable. How can we remove it?”

Master Grant relayed the charm to Mr Sedgwick and it was removed and placed with him other personal items.

“He’s already calming, notice his breath.” The potions master said relieved.

“I’ll be back Sir.”

Master Kirby gently placed the mala around Harry’s neck and a sense of peace settled around the boy. It was helping. 

“You said the mala was magical. How can he wear it, but not the collar?”

“The mala is tuned specifically with his magical signature, so it works to help calm his magic, rather than something his magic may feel as an intruder.”

“The car will be pulling up soon. Let’s get him on the stretcher and ready for transport.”

“Put a few blankets down first so his body won’t touch the stretcher directly.”

They placed a few blankets down and slid the stretcher next to Harry’s body. Mr Sedgwick carefully held the man on his side as Master Kirby slid the board underneath. Orderlies could have done it much easier, but this was being kept as quiet as possible. 

They draped a light sheet over Harry’s body, concealing his identity and making him look as if he were just headed to the morgue, though the Medi Board in the room was listed as, “Patient is receiving testing.”

They walked him through the corridors and to the waiting car, a hearse. Master Kirby looked disturbed.

“I’m sorry Sir, it was the best I could do on short notice at midnight, where magic isn’t employed in the vehicle.”

“I understand, I just wasn’t expecting to see Harry with a sheet over his body being put into a hearse.”

“Yes Sir.”

They drove eastbound over the 520 and up Willows Rd toward the Sammamish River Trail Parking. There was a private road that took them south along the river past the 60 Acres South Field. They unloaded Harry and carried him to the tree line on the trail. Once they were sure no muggles could see them, they levitated the stretcher and walked him down the trail a hundred yards or so. Master Kirby went back about 50 yards and cast muggle repelling and disillusion charms and then walked a hundred yards past where Harry was laying and did the same on that end of the path. The east and west banks of the river were completely isolated, no one could see them.

“I know the water is going to be cold, but we can’t cast a warming charm on the water or it will mess with Harry’s magic. He will take turns holding him on the bank down there. It looks relatively shallow and the water isn’t moving quickly. Depending on how he responds we’ll see how long we need to keep him in the water. Once you start shaking or cramping we will switch and the person on the bank can cast a drying and warming spell on himself.”

Mr Sedgwick volunteered to hold Harry first. He was much younger and had quite a bit more meat on his bones. 

“Gently now.” 

Master Kirby helped get Harry into position so that the man’s feet were headed downstream and his head and upper chest were against Mr. Sedgwick. They had levitated a large boulder from the side of the trail and placed it in the water, just in front of Mr Sedgwick's feet, so that he could brace against it.

“Tell me if you feel anything differently in the boy immediately.” Master Kirby ordered.

“Yes Sir.”

He only lasted about ten minutes and had to switch. He was surprised at the older man’s strength. He could tell the man cared deeply for the youth and was doing everything he could to help. He also lasted about ten minutes. 

They went like another two times each before Mr Sedgwick said, “He’s shivering and humming… I think.”

Bring him out, over by this tree. Master Kirby cast warming spells on the blankets. The blanket wouldn’t keep the spell, just the warmth, so it was safe to use. He did the same thing with the grass, rocks, and tree roots in the area.

The healer brought the boy over and they wrapped the blankets around him, and laid him down. The boy was definitely trying to say something but neither one could understand. They both cast further drying and warming spells then curled up on both sides of the boy warming him up. 

He wasn’t sure if it was humming or hissing. But the shaking had subsided. 

They heard the grass moving, like something approaching, but they couldn’t see anything and it didn’t sound human. It was very late at night, but still, they should see something this close. The sounds increased as it seemed many forms were moving. Both men shot to their feet, wands in the air. They cast ‘Lumos’ simultaneously and saw nothing. Then Mr Sedgwick said, “look down.”

Snakes of all sizes and shapes were slithering through the grass toward them. 

“What do we do?” The healer asked with a bit of panic in his voice.

“I...I think it’s ok. Harry is a parselmouth. That must be the hissing sound he’s making. He’s calling them.”

The snakes all curled up beside him and on top of everything below the shoulders. The man’s hissing seemed soothing, like he had called for help, and they had responded to his cry and he was thankful. 

Some of them undulated beside him, as if massaging him. There had to be hundreds of them. Snakes shouldn’t be out in the middle of winter, at night, in the cold, yet here they were. 

“Should I cast a diagnostic spell to see if he’s healing?”

“Let’s wait. The man is absolutely remarkable. Let’s see what his body tells us in a couple hours.”

Around 3:00am the snakes began leaving and Harry seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

“We can check on him once we get him back.” 

They got him back on the stretcher, to the car, and headed back to the private hospital. Once they had him redressed and in his bed, Mr Sedgwick cast a quick diagnostic charm and realized his magic was stable again. He seemed in perfect health, if somewhat energetically drained. He explained the diagnosis to Master Kirby.

The potions master sat next to Harry on the bed. “Harry. Harry my boy. Can you hear me?”

Harry smiled a little and whispered, “Severus?” and was quiet again.

“Let him get some sleep. If he doesn’t wake in a few hours, we can reassess. Would you like to stay here while I check in on Mr Grant and the others?”

“Yes. Is it ok for me to use my phone in here to call my wife?”

“In this wing, your cell phone won’t work, but you are welcome to use the one on the table. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Thank you Mr Sedgwick for all your help.”

“It was my pleasure Sir.”

Mr Sedgwick found that all the patients had woken up and that their magics had all stabilized, though each still seemed a bit drained, they were all doing nicely. He recommended that each patient take a hot bath, with 7 candles lit by hand, no magic. A blend of rosemary, lemongrass, sage, and palo santo should be burned in the closed room for at least an hour as well. He knew the number of candles didn’t mean anything, he just had to be specific or it wouldn’t be done properly.

He went into Master Grant's room and updated him on everyone’s progress and suggested he take the bath sooner than later. It may even allow his energy to heal enough to be released by noon. The Master was very grateful and took the healer up on his proposal.

Master Grant made sure the healer knew the story they were putting out in case any of the other patients had questions. 

By noon the next day, all the patients, except Harry were released and seemed to have bought the story with no problems. 

Christian had relayed that a few of the council members had left voicemails, but Master Grant wanted to check on Harry first. The sub had also brought his trainers wand with him. He felt well and truly whole again.

Mr Sedgwick wasn’t around at the moment and he didn’t know what was going on and no one would give him any answers. 

_ Well, at least they are keeping him safe. _

As soon as he left the building he called Master Kirby, but the man didn’t answer, so he tried his wife. She thankfully answered the phone. Mrs Kirby explained that cell phones didn’t work in the ward where Harry was and that there was a regular phone in the room. She gave him the number and he dialed it right away.

A rush of relief swept over him as the phone was answered and he could hear Harry’s voice in the background. 

_ “I’m fine. I don’t need to be here. I need to get going.” _

A voice spoke directly into the phone, “Hello?”

“Master Kirby, it’s Mr Grant. I hear our boy is awake?”

“Yes and being a right arse as well.”

“Put him on the phone.”

“Hello, Master Grant.”

“Harry, I’m very glad you are okay. Now, you will lay down, shut up, and do as you are told. I will be there shortly. Give the phone back to Master Kirby.

“Well that worked. How did you do that? Nevermind, I probably know too much as it is.” He laughed.

“Give me the address and please alert Mr Sedgwick, or whoever is in charge that I will be there shortly.”

Master Kirby gave him the address, he found a secluded place and apparated to the hospital.

It seems Mr Sedgwick had just made it down the stairs to greet Master Grant as he arrived.

“How is he?”

“He seems perfectly fine. His energy level is back to normal and his magic is stabilized. I didn’t want to release him until you had also been released, so you could be here Sir.”

“I appreciate that, more than you know. Take me to his room please.”

“Yes Sir, this way.”

He entered Harry’s room and was happy to see the boy had done what he was told, though he didn’t look happy about it, until Master Grant walked in the room, then he smiled.

“Hello Harry, you may speak now.”

“Good day Sir. How are you feeling?”

“I’m back to normal thank you. How are you?”

“I feel fantastic physically, though I understand I caused a bit of a problem.”

“First let me tell you that I felt it necessary to bring Master Kirby into our circle of trust. He knows everything. We did not have time to go into details about anything but we had to keep you safe.”

“I understand Sir. I felt bad keeping anything back, I’m glad it’s all in the open.”

“Since we are sitting in the VIP wing of a secured ward in a private hospital, I think this is as good a place for the three of us to talk as any. Though maybe not as comfortable.” As he repositioned himself in his chair.”

“May I please interrupt you Sir?”

“What is it Harry?”

“Master Kirby explained that my collar had to be taken off for my body to heal. Now that I am can you please put it back on. I feel...Well, I don’t feel right not having it. It’s like I’m naked and exposed. Mr Sedgwick said he couldn’t put it back on, that was something only you could do Sir.”

“Quite right. Bring it to me boy.” The Dom smiled. He was surprised this was this first thing Harry wanted to discuss, but he was proud as well.

He secured the collar back around Harry’s neck, and Harry visibly relaxed once it was in place.

“Thank you Sir.”

“Now as I was saying. I’m sure we all have questions about what has happened over the last few days. Let’s fill each other in.”

They talked for over an hour beginning at the point Harry had drained part of the room of magic and energy, mixed it all up, then exploded it back in radiating waves. Master Grant was fascinated by the tale of the river and the snakes, as was Harry. He remembered talking to snakes in his dream and that they had been feeding him, but maybe it actually meant something. 

Master Kirby explained what he knew of Harry’s current and future life as well as how his sexual magic needed to be controlled, and how the elemental magic had helped him.

Master Grant went over the story that had been put out so Harry could act and speak accordingly. 

“Now that we are all on the same page and since we are all here. I would like to bring up a different topic. The potion you and Harry created. I honestly believe the two of you need to patent it, as well as the one you put on your mala. I have been discreetly looking into this, and there is nothing like it on the market.  _ If  _ you choose to do it and  _ if _ you are interested, I would be interested in developing a partnership with the two of you to use your fire potion on adult toys and implements. I have a wonderful marketing director. We do belong to an international organization with hundreds of thousands of members, including all aspects of the LGBT and hetero communities. Please think about it.”

“The patent would be public knowledge Harry. If you want to do this, I insist that your name be the primary, and I will be your supporting name. This could help launch you into the journals and give you credibility that a certain someone may actually respect. But the choice is up to you.”

“But it was your idea to put an elemental aspect into the potion Master Kirby.”

“And it was you who figured out how to make it happen and brew it properly. “

Harry smiled. “I think it’s an excellent idea. How do we start?”

They all talked business for a while. Harry would have to define the exact potion properties, method, and exclusions. The Magical Congress always requires extreme amounts of paperwork.

“Master Kirby, I have another question please. What does it take to gain a potion’s mastery?”

“It very much depends on the applicant. They have to pass an exam showing the thoroughness of their knowledge to start. There is a practical section where basically it is setup that a hundred things can go wrong with the potion you have to brew, and you have to navigate it successfully. If you can pass the test, you can achieve your Mastery. Most people require at least four years apprenticing to reach the level of knowledge and experience to pass the test.”

“Do you believe it will take me four more years Sir?”

“Honestly Harry, I believe with some hard work, you may be able to get it as quickly as Master Snape himself, that is to say, within one year.”

Harry looked thrilled. He would do it. He would get his Mastery.

“It looks like I have another goal to work towards!” 

“You are a masochist.” The Dom and sub laughed merrily, and the potions master smiled, not really getting the inside joke. 

Master Kirby took his leave and went back home after being assured Mr. Grant would make sure Harry made it home safely.

“Master Grant?”

“Was there more Harry?”

“Two things actually. I know a lot has been going on, when you get a chance, I sent you an email …”

“Oh yes, you’re looking for an estate agent in England? Ready to leave so soon?” He knew Harry wouldn’t be buying land, but had to give the boy a hard time.

“No, nothing like that SIr. My best friend’s Ron and Hermione. They live in a small flat in London, but they just found out they are having twins in addition to the three kids all under five years old already at home.”

“I can see the necessity!”

“Ron’s family lives near Ottery St Catchpole and I’m trying to help him find a place nearby.”

“I’ll make a few calls.”

“Thank you Sir, I really appreciate it.”

“What was the other thing?”

“Oh right. I need to spend a lot more time working in the lab if I’m going to accomplish Mastery in a year, but I also need to learn how to control my magic before someone gets… injured even worse.”

“I understand. Why don’t we try having private sessions every other week, with a focus directly on your magic. Master Snape will train you the way he wants, and I think, to an extent you are about as ready as you could be with physical training. We will continue working on the mental aspects and seeing if we can learn to control your magic. You should go look at the book again and see if anything has changed. Come for your next training February 6th, 9am. I would also like you to add ‘ _ My purpose as a sub is to make Master Snape proud’  _ to your meditation mantras.”


	22. Chapter 22

“Hi Harry. How are you doing?” 

Hermione sounded in a good mood today, thank Merlin!

“Keeping busy, how about you?”

“We just go to the Burrow. I’m just outside enjoying a moment of peace. Molly is insistent that the family all have lunch here today! I’m glad the kids will have a chance to run around and burn off some energy, but if I hear anything about creams for stretch marks, I’m going to lose it.”

Harry laughed. Molly was sometimes a bit too helpful.

“You guys never go there on Sunday’s, what’s going on?”

“You know Molly. She dictates, we appear.”

“Oi. That’s not fair ‘Mione.” Ron’s perturbed voice cut through.

“You know what I mean, Ron. I love her and all….” 

“Hey Harry, what are you up to today?” Ron asked.

“Just taking a stroll through the countryside.”

“In March? Isn’t it still really rainy there?”

“It’s always raining in Seattle Ron. But I’m not in Seattle at the moment. Are the kids all in with Molly and Arthur?”

“Yes. Is everything okay Harry?” Hermione appointed her motherly voice.

“Absolutely. I just need to ask you guys a favor.”

“What is it mate.” Ron chimed in.

“I need both of you to walk through the back garden and toward that old washed out road.”

Ron and Hermione looked at each other confused.

“What’s going on Harry?”

“Just do me this favor… and walk to the road.”

“My shoes are going to get all muddy.” Hermione grumbled as she walked through the weeds.

“HARRY!!!!!!!!”

They both screamed running to the man standing in the middle of the old road. They both ran at him full force, almost knocking him down. 

“Easy now, Easy. I’m not going to disappear. Let a man breathe.” 

Harry couldn’t stop smiling. He was so happy to see his friends. It had been a long couple of months and he needed the break today to reconnect.

“What are you doing here?” Hermione was yelling, laughing, and crying at the same time.

“I’m here to see you, and to show you something. Walk with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“You guys ask a lot of questions. Can’t you just walk with me and see?”

“Fine.”

“Okay.”

“Good. Watch your step Hermione, the edge is a bit drier than the middle.”

They walked for about fifteen minutes up a small hillside and Harry pointed to a big house surrounded by trees up on a hill with fields and a pond at the base.

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Harry smiled, waving his hand around.

“Ya. It’s the old Hopkins estate. They passed about 3 years ago. Left it to their daughter, but she’s not around much anymore.” Ron couldn’t remember actually seeing the woman there since he was a child.

“Actually, it is the Weasley estate, if you want it.”

“WHAT???? WOAH!!!! WHAT??? What are you talking about?” 

“The estate agent I contacted has been working on this for two months. Based on the financial you gave me, it’s in your budget. Olivia Hopkins has no use for it. She hates the countryside and wants to get rid of it. She loves your mom and dad, and thought it would be perfect for you to raise your family in. Your parents are right down the road, so the kids can run and visit, but they aren’t right next door either. The pond has fish in it and the total parcel is about 25 acres.”

“WICKED!! You're not taking the mickey out of me are you Harry?”

“I would never do that to Hermione.”

“Oi!!”

“Or you Ron. I love you both. Would you like to come see the house?I have the key to access the wards.”

They went up to the house and looked around. There were six bedrooms, three bathrooms, an enormous kitchen, living room, dining room, an office, small library, and root cellar. There was also a barn and large storage shed on the property.

“I just can’t believe it. I could have my own office and my own library?” Hermione was in heaven.

“Hey now, why do you get  _ both _ rooms?” Ron chided her.

“Because the only thing you like to read, Ronald Weasley, is Quidditch magazines. And exactly what would you use an office for? You will barely even talk about work at home, and I’m grateful for that!”

Hermione went around the house picking colors for the walls, assigning bedrooms, and acting like a giddy schoolgirl.

Ron pulled Harry aside.

“This can’t be in our budget Harry.”

“Actually, Olivia didn’t want to just sell it to anyone, and seeing as this is, more or less a magical community, she was very particular. Besides that, not a lot of people wanted 25 acres out in the middle of nowhere. She’s been trying to unload it for ages. When I made her an offer, in your name of course, she thought about it for a while and decided to take the offer. I have all the papers here with me, all you have to do is sign and file the paperwork, make a vault transfer for the down payment, and you are all set. Depending on how you decide to structure the payments, it will actually come out less a month than you were paying in London.”

“I..I just...can’t tell you how much this means to us Harry. This is the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me.” He gave Harry the biggest hug and wasn’t letting go.

“Hey, mom and dad KNEW?? Didn’t they? You set this up? That’s why we had to come out here on a Sunday.”

“Of course. It does take a bit of planning to get an international portkey, arrange a secret meeting, and have paperwork on hand.”

They laughed together and waited for Hermione to join them in the living room. It needed a thorough cleaning and new furniture, but they cast a quick cleaning charm and transfigured an old sofa into something a bit more comfortable so they could talk for a while.

“Molly knows we are going to be gone for a while, so don’t worry about the kids. I wanted to be able to sit and talk with you for a little bit and catch up. How are the twins?”

“Well, I think they’re going to be football players instead of Quidditch. All they do is kick. They are growing so fast.”

Harry knew better than to agree with the last statement. Ron had warned him about her sensitivity to her current size.

“When are they due?”

“Summer solstice, June 21st, and don’t worry Harry. We know you are going to be extremely busy that entire week, we don’t expect you to be here. Come visit once we get settled back into a routine, okay.”

It was coming so quickly. June 21st. The day he would meet the man who would eventually own him. He did not know Master Snape at all, and he finally had realized that. He wanted to meet him that day as his first time, for in many ways it would be. The longer time went on, the more he wished he had just been honest in the beginning. This had all made such good sense when he developed the plan, but not, he just wanted to be recognized for himself.

“It will be an interesting day. As Master Grant and I were training a couple weeks ago, I realized that summer solstice is the longest day of the year, the yearly epitome of fire elemental magic, and also sexual magic.”

“Oh Harry, I didn’t think of it like that either. Have you been working on your control?”

“I’ve been trying. It helps that Master Grant can see… well, he can tell when my magic is building, so we’ve been practicing releasing it in stages, so it never has a lot of force behind it, but according to the book, that’s not really the right way, but since I don’t have a mate, I can’t really do it that way.”

“You never said anything about reading the book again. How did I miss this?” Hermione scolded him.

“Oh right. I’m sorry. There’s been so much going on, it’s hard to keep track.”

Ron cut in, “Well mate. Everyone can balance getting a potion’s mastery in one year, training for ...Master Snape, patenting an amazing group of potions, and being a silent partner in a torture industry. What’s wrong with you?”

Harry chuckled, he did have a bit going on.

“The book had more information this time, but it was still missing some. It said something like. ‘Invocation is ignition. The flame is evermore. As the fire grows all but one may be consumed. Fire and earth. Stone can not conquer the blaze. Earth will surrender and embers nourished. The last breath will douse the flame forever’. 

Ron looked completely baffled. 

“There was another part that said, ‘when the coals are hot, only then can gold flow freely to its purpose. Direction and intent lie in the path alone.”

Now it was Hermione’s turn to seem puzzled.

“The first part makes sense, I think, but I have no idea about the second.” Hermione seemed to be deep in thought.

“What do you see in it Hermione?”

“Well, you always mention heat whenever you are building up energy before it explodes. Even the word explodes alludes to heat, eruption, and fire. So you are the fire, and I’m guessing Master Snape is the earth. He is your grounding effect. In the wild, when you pour dirt on a fire it doesn’t extinguish it. It slows down the consumption of air, and creates coals or embers. These can smolder for long periods of time. That’s how a lot of forest fires occur. People think they put out a fire, but the minute it’s exposed and air passes, it ignites anything it can.”

“Enough camping lessons, what does it mean for Harry.”

“AS I was saying, you know you’ve had your invocation, now you are fire. I’m not sure what it means that Master Snape will surrender, but once he does you will have an everlasting heat that you can choose to use, which I think the second part is talking about. I believe the air also comes from your mate fueling the embers. You will in essence be ONE, the coal. I believe the last part is saying, when your mate takes his last breath, you will die as well.”

“That’s pretty much what I was getting from it as well. The second part has me stumped. I mean, it seems that when we’ve reached the place where we are one, something special can happen. I don’t believe the word gold to mean riches, I think it is something else, but I honestly have no idea.”

“I would agree that it’s not gold in the sense of a monetary piece of metal.” 

“I also think the part about the fire consuming must mean how I drain everyone’s magic and energy when my magic is building and I think that’s where the problem is. I’m guessing Master Snape is the only one I won’t drain, but that means, until we’re together, I’m going to keep hurting people if I… well you know.”

“Yes that does seem to be a problem. Do you have the same problem when your…by yourself?”

“That’s not the kind of question to ask a friend ‘Mione!”

“It’s ok Ron, we’re all trying to figure this out. I don’t think I build up very much energy on my own. It increases exponentially when I’m around other people in a ….similar state.”

“So it looks like you’ll only be able to channel it properly when you are grounded. That means…”   
  


“Not until Master Snape accepts me.”

“I’m sorry Harry.”

“Sorry mate. Looks like no more parties for you.”

“I’ve been avoiding them anyway. Plus I have so much studying to do, there hasn’t really been time.”

“How is the patent coming along?” Hermione was very interested in the process.

“It’s slow, you know government red tape. I’m hoping everything will be approved in a few months. Then we can begin marketing….what did Ron call it? My torture industry?”

They all laughed.

“What should I call it then?” Ron huffed comically.

“Well, I call them toys, but….”

“I don’t think it would be appropriate for kids to go around waving a flogger, do you Harry?”

He had an evil grin on his face and Hermione smacked him with a dusty pillow. 

“We should be getting back. Your mom’s making an early dinner so I can say hi to everyone before getting home. I have to be at work at 4:00am you know.”

“You really are pushing yourself Harry. Are you sure you’re ok.”

“Brilliant in fact. Did I tell you we are traveling to Australia this week to harvest some special herbs and roots on the full moon. I’m so excited.”

They continued chatting, laughing, and enjoying their short visit. Molly cooked a wonderful dinner, and Harry surprised Arthur with his own magical cell phone. He looked like a puppy with it’s first bone. Harry expected to receive quite a few more calls in future. 

He brought Molly a new clock for the mantle. It was much smaller than her grandfather clock, but this one had every member of the family on it, including Harry, and had room for five more letters to be added magically whenever they joined the family. The letter of everyone’s first name was arranged instead of the numbers on a clock. She could tap your wand on any letter and in the middle of the clock it would show their status. ‘At work’, ‘Traveling’, ‘Having a baby’, etc. She could also double tap it to stay on that person's status as it changed until she released the spell.

Molly burst out in tears and smothered Harry with her hugs. He knew the only thing she ever cared about was her family, and this helped her keep track of everyone she loved.

He made sure Ron had the papers for the estate agent, and his contact number and imagined they would be moving in by next week. He gave everyone a hug goodbye and used the portkey to return home.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry had little time to spend with Master Grant, though they communicated frequently by phone or email. He wanted to make sure Harry was keeping up with his meditations, and mantras. The Dom had provided a new line for Harry to repeat every two weeks, and he welcomed the new one, and would sometimes say older ones as well. Especially anything he struggled with.

There was one that had challenged him for quite some time, “My only purpose as a sub is to please Master Snape. My only purpose as a man is to please myself.”

He logically knew that he could only please Master Snape if he were completely firm in his own thoughts, wants, and needs, and that if he only thought about his Master, he would lose himself, and in doing so, lose the respect of his Master. Not that he had even achieved it yet. But it was the thought process that mattered.

He continued to wear his special mala when doing his mantras. He felt like everything he repeated he actually learned. Like it was becoming a part of him. He even left it on throughout the day, unless they were brewing. 

Harry was very thankful Master Kirby knew about everything going on in his life. They were traveling to Australia where they had to collect roots from the blue mallee tree at Uluru Rock. 

The roots had to be harvested at the precise moment of the spring equinox, which was at 5:33am. This was the time when the possibility for change was at its weakest. The root contained a lot of water. It would need to be drained, skinned, and then sliced very thinly vertically with a silver dagger. It was a very specific process developed by Master Severus Snape for his lycanthropy cure.

Master Snape held the patent, but the process was such that only a Master could brew it, and as there were thousands of werewolves on the list to be cured, every Master capable had offered to help create the potion for distribution. This was not for money. It was to help people come back to wizarding life if they wanted. 

This was the only location to gather this root and it had to be done as close to the rock as possible, using no magic, and it could only be harvested one day a year at an exact time. Because of this, every master participating in the project would be here at the same time. It was an area over 3.3 square kilometers so they all had room to spread out, but Master Kirby felt completely idiotic that he never thought about Master Snape being there until he saw the man in the distance heading toward them. 

Thankfully Harry was behind the tree, and the Master grabbed his arm firmly and whispered, ‘Disillusion yourself NOW.”

Harry had learned early on with the potions master to do now, think later, then maybe ask a question. He quickly saw the reason striding up to their location.

“Good morning Master Kirby. I see you’ve finished preparing the Mellee roots. They look to be in excellent condition and enough for about 100 portions. The preparation looks ideal. Please take them to my tent after you’ve finished up. I see you left your apprentice behind for this trip?”

“Actually no Master Snape. These are actually the roots he collected and sliced. He’s excellent with preparations. I expect by this time next year, he’ll be brewing his own batch of your cure.” He smiled broadly up at the man.

“He’s off cataloging a fungus we saw in the brush as we came in. I was just finishing mine up now and he showed Master Snape the set he was working on.”

“As I’m sure you’re aware, only a Master is qualified to brew this potion.”

“Oh yes Master Snape, I’m perfectly aware. I stand by my statement. I’ll bring these over momentarily.”

Master Snape nodded curtly and moved on to the next potions master. 

Harry stayed disillusioned as Master Kirby delivered the jars of roots to the collections tent. 

Master Snape would go through all the jars and make sure each specimen was perfect before allocating the jars evenly to the Master present. They would bring everything back to their private labs and spend the next month collecting other ingredients needed for the potion, and would begin brewing it on June 6th, on the new moon and it would be complete December 1st. 

They walked back to their own tent, closed the flap, and Harry canceled the spell concealing him. “That was a close one. Thank you Master Kirby.”

“Anytime my dear boy. It was worth it to see Master Snape with a confused look warring with his usual smugness.”

“I don’t know…”

“You will be ready. I have every confidence in you. You have the talent, skill, knowledge, and drive to be an excellent potions master. You just have to find the confidence in yourself and you will pass the exam admirably.” 

“Let’s get everything packed and head home.”

“Yes Sir.”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Master Snape marched back into his tent after all the jars had been dropped off. At least he hadn’t had to deal with the boy-who-lived today. He had been ready to put him in his place, then was relieved to see he wasn’t even present. He thought he saw a man with the potions master wearing a green leather collar. It had been merely a glimpse, and he had been thinking about his su...his match quite a bit lately. 

How could Potter prepare such perfect specimens? They were on a par with his own, not that he would ever say such a thing out loud. Master Kirby had tried to trick him into that, he saw now. The man was a meddlesome old coot and, he hated to say, an expert potioneer. 

Since he didn’t have his own apprentice, he brought Draco with him to help out. He was competent enough to help sort everything and his travel supplies in order. He’d never allow the boy to handle anything important, but there was plenty of menial work for him.

As they were relaxing for the night Draco had brought up the topic of possible Dom’s to interview and seemed to be now looking outside of Britain. He would need to find another outlet for his needs soon if Draco and Daniel left. They were annoying and needy, but he enjoyed them, or at least parts of them..

“Did you hear about the crazy event that happened a couple of months ago at Master Grant’s home?”

“What are you talking about Draco?” He sneered. 

“Why would I keep up with an American training house?”

_ Because you’re already getting possessive of a man you’ve never met who trains at that house? Draco thought smugly. _

“I met a sub who told me all about it. He had been in the kitchens when it happened.. It started with this huge before and after picture of the subs he was using that evening, the guy I met was one of them. He wouldn’t give me a copy, but he showed it to me. It’s in my memory if you wan….”

“Legilimens.” Snape cast quickly looking at the memory.

“Which one is min… who is the new sub?”

It was weird trying to talk when your mind was being invaded. “He’s the one on the end with the long black braid and all the marks. I told you he’s a masochist.”

The boys' marks far exceeded any of the others. His form was perfect and his body was stunning. He also noticed the boy wore a green leather collar, as if made to serve a Slytherin. 

“Are you finished Sir.”

“I will pull out when I am good and ready, Draco.”

_ Mine. This is what my sub looks like.  _

He had watched the boy in Draco’s memory before, but he was so far away it was difficult to see any details, though the scene itself playing a starring lead in many of his dreams.

He pulled out of Draco’s mind and commanded, “What else have you found out?”

“That was how the night began, and I guess it ended up with 18 or 20 people in the hospital, including the Dom of the sub I met. I guess Master Grant’s sub had an allergic reaction to some lust potion or something and had an uncontrollable outburst of magic that put everyone in the hospital for, three days, I think.”

“Is my… the sub okay? Was he injured?”

“I guess he’s fine, but they say he hasn’t been to any of the parties since. Though, from what I’m told, he had enough cock that night to last him a few months.” Draco snickered.

“What do you mean?” He sneered.

“I guess Master Grant gave him as a gift to the room for the night. I heard no less than forty men took him, and many twice. At the end, he had two in his arse, one in his throat, and ten or more standing around him coating him with their cum and all that was after he got a beating for Merlin’s sake.. As they were finished using him he was allowed to cum and everything went haywire.”

_ Hmmmm. Something isn’t quite right? _

“Was there anything else?”

“No. I’m surprised you hadn’t heard. The council was notified.”

_ He wasn’t very popular with the council after his inquiries to his match. Perhaps they excluded him purposely because the incident happened at the interviewers house with  _ _ his _ _ sub! _

He was perplexed. There was nothing in a lust potion that should cause an allergy. All the ingredients were basic. At least he had never heard of an allergy from any of the components and what kind of an allergy causes uncontrolled magic? Actually, what causes uncontrolled magic in an adult wizard? And only at the point of sexual release, not after drinking the potion, but hours later? He was going to have to do some research.

Ron and Hermione had moved into their new home, redecorated, and got the floo added bank onto the floo network. The kids loved playing in the field, riding their toy brooms, and chasing the gnomes through the garden. Ron was a bit stressed, and Hermione was exhausted.

Harry talked to them often on the phone, now that they were getting close to her due date. She said she didn’t even walk anymore, she just waddled everywhere. She was also about the size of the house they just moved into. She didn’t carry much extra weight in her face, arms, or legs, it was just sitting in front of her. Like an enormous beach ball taped to her belly. She said it took all her energy just to take care of the house, she hadn’t been working in the last few months.

He felt so happy for them. They could have a large family, and that they all loved each other dearly. He knew he would never have a family like that of his own, and he was mostly okay with it. He knew that he could give all his attention to their kids, and hopefully he would have someone to love at home.

He had spent six months seeing Master Snape in a different light. He may always be sarcastic and moody, who knew? But the point was, Harry didn’t know. For all he knew, the man loved art and travel as much as he did. Maybe the Dom had a refined palette? He knew he didn’t know, and that was the first step.

He had also realized how long it had taken him to actually forget Professor Snape in his mind. That person left ages ago, and Harry truly believed it now. With that in mind, he had worked on reminding himself that if it took him this long to consciously work on accepting the man for who he was, he could have no expectation that it would work the other way round quickly or easily.

He had to practice understanding, empathy, and patience. He had to remain calm at all times. He would not allow his ego to get in the way. It took two people to fight, and he had no interest. If one thing upset the man, he would just try another. It was a marathon, not a race.

June 6th arrived and the potions master and Harry had been preparing the ingredients all morning. 

The new moon would be this evening at 9:55pm. In numerology, today is a two which is ruled by the moon. The moon is a signifier of duality and change. Being a new moon means that change is discouraged, it is dark, hidden, and quiet versus when it is full, it encourages transformation. It is bright, aware, and potent. 

This is why the werewolf changes on the full moon and not the new moon. It is also the same reason to begin and end the potion on the night of a new moon. The cure for lycanthropy is a discouraging transformation at its deepest level. Once the inner werewolf realizes it is completely trapped and can never transform again, it slowly dies, never to emerge again. 

That was the premise at least. The first people to have tried the potion hadn’t changed in over two years and had only received one dose. It was still early in its production phase, but from the viewpoint of those affected, not changing or even feeling the need, was worth trying.

The potion would take six months to brew and had to be tended daily for the first ten days, then it simmered for two weeks. This cycle would continue through the 6 months and would end on December 1st, which ended the last day of the ten day cycle. It would also be a new moon and almost a year of Harry fulfilling one of his two contracts. 

He was proud to be a part of this. He wished he could have provided this to Remus Lupin before his death, but he dedicated, if in his mind only, this specific project to him.

He was pleased to know that everything would work out, as far as timing, for his big party coming up on the 21st. They would be in the stewing period, and Harry wouldn’t have to worry about not being in the lab.

As they sliced, weighed, and measured everything ahead of time, Harry noticed that Master Kirby was making two sets of everything. One large set, and one small subset. 

“Master Kirby, are the small jars extra for balancing if needed?”

“Oh no Harry. Those are yours.” 

“What do you mean, mine, Sir?”

“I am brewing 95 portions. You will be brewing five right alongside me. You will not be assisting, you will be brewing. I will teach you as we go and you will show that potions snob of a master that you deserve your place in the potions world. You are every bit as capable as he is. You will make me proud, but most of all, you’ll make yourself proud.”

Harry didn’t know what to say. This was one of the hardest potions to brew and Master Kirby was entrusting him with it. He was honored.

“Thank you Sir.”

By 6:00pm Master Kirby had five tables filled with preparations and Harry had two. Their silver cauldrons, stirring rods, daggers, spoons, and ladles were all set out and ready to go. The jars were all lined up in order of addition to the brew. Everything had been checked over numerous times. They were ready.

The potions master had instilled in Harry the need to be prepared. Unless an ingredient had to be freshly prepared to put into a mixture, there was no sense measuring and adding as the brew simmered. It just asked for problems. If there was a point where something fresh needed to be added, create a large space between the prepared ingredients, so the potioneer would know this was the time for the special inclusion, and then move on. 

Harry found this method worked well for him. Once he knew a potion, it wasn’t a problem, but it did keep everything organized in case of a problem or if an emergency came up.

They went and had dinner. Mrs Kirby had made them a wonderful plate of chicken and dumplings, with a fresh berry chantilly cake for dessert with coffee. 

As they sat down to savour their french press, Mr Kirby’s phone rang.

“Hello…… Yes Master Snape, everything is prepared. We have enough for 100 rations. We will call if we have any questions.”

Master Kirby looked over at Harry, “He may be a demanding task master with a God complex, but he must have an incredible heart to care this much to cure the werewolves. He could have easily just sold the formula and made a bundle, never having to brew it again, but that’s not what he did. As you can see, he’s checking in with everyone to make sure they feel confident. He wants this to succeed for the good of wizardkind, not glory for himself. And if you ever tell anyone I said this, I will deny it till the day I die.”

Harry laughed then thought about what the man had said. It was true. It would be much easier to get fame and money. It was a harder path to ensure the potion was brewed properly. The man was a constant enigma.

At 9:30pm they went down to the lab, and began slowly heating their cauldrons. It was going to be a long night and they were both looking forward to it.


	24. Chapter 24

The potion was doing well, it looked exactly as Master Snape had said it would. He called for daily reports for the first ten days. It was now five days into the simmering stage. Harry had gone to check in on the potion. He wanted to watch it, see if anything changed. He made meticulous notes on the entire process, the smallest change. He wanted to be able to duplicate this in the future.

“What in the world are you doing here?”

“Hi Master Kirby, just making notes. I won’t be long.”

“You sure won’t. You have somewhere special to be in two hours young man.”

“Yes...I know. I just needed to focus on something else. Writing notes allows me not to think.”

“Have you spent any time in meditation today? Worn your mala? Done anything to relax?”

Harry laughed, “I spent two hours in a hot bath getting pruney, surrounded by candles, with fresh lavender burning, downed pot of chamomile tea, all while wearing my mala and trying to meditate.”

The potions master broke out laughing hard. “I’m sorry my dear boy. I guess you have made an effort. To be young and feel the excitement of life flowing through every nerve cell in the body again.”

“You mean you miss the feeling of wanting to throw up constantly?” Harry felt sick.

“What about a calming draught?”

“I don’t want anything to possibly alter me at all, I tend to get a bit groggy on them, thank you anyway Sir.”

“You’ll be fine Harry. No matter what happens you’ll face it head on, calmly, with patience and mindfulness. Show him the man you are. The man we all love and respect. If he doesn’t see it today, we know he will soon.”

“Thank you Master Kirby, I really appreciate that.”

Harry went home and showered, again. He dried his hair and braided it in a wide plait with a green leather cord tying off the end. He had debated wearing colored contacts to disguise his green eyes, but thought twice about it. He didn’t want to lie to the man. He went to his wardrobe. He had purchased a few outfits over the last week. Everytime he bought one, he second guessed it the next day and bought another.

He didn’t know what the man liked. Everytime Harry had seen Master Snape after the trials, he always wore an impeccable suit of blacks and dark grays with long vertical lines. Usually a band collared white shirt with black buttons. Dark gray dragonhide belt with matching oxfords. Simple and elegant. Just like the man himself.

Harry chose the dark green broadcloth, collarless dress shirt with the top three silver, round buttons open. It was silky to the touch, but not flashy or gaudy.. For his trousers, he chose a dark gray wool blend with two silver buttons pulling the waist closed with a flat front. The pants didn’t require a belt, and he felt his collar was the only adornment he needed. He threw on a pair of dark oxfords, looked in the mirror and prayed tonight would go well.

He knew his outfit wouldn’t be the most comfortable, but it would help to show off his assets, and he probably wouldn’t be in it long. It was also something he could get in and out of easily.

Master Grant told Harry to arrive at 7:00pm, as the guests would arrive at 8:00pm. Master Snape had R.S.V.P’d to the event and would be considered a special guest for the evening.

At 6:50 Harry took a deep breath, touched the mala on his table, and said to himself, ‘the future is what we make of it’ and he apparated to The Lair.

Harry knocked on Master Grant’s study door. Just being at The Lair was calming him down. He knew he was safe, and would be protected. He felt secure and touched his collar for a little extra courage.

Christian opened the door and Master Grant gave Harry permission to sit down.

“How are you feeling Harry?”

“Nervous, excited, scared, terrified, aroused, sick…” Harry trailed off

“You know I’m here for you at any time. Knowing Master Snape, I expect him to be at the door at 8:00pm sharp, with no niceties, drinks, or conversation. He will ask for you immediately. Am I right in believing you would feel more comfortable meeting him in a more private situation or in the lounge? I do not believe the arena would be appropriate.”

“A more private room, I think would be better.”

“I quite agree. You may use the solarium. I will have a boy posted outside so you will not be interrupted. Your collar is attuned to your safeword. If you say ‘hippogriff’ in any context, I will be alerted, and I will come immediately.”

“Master Snape enjoys Darjeeling tea and dark roast coffee. I’ve never heard him ask for cream or sugar for either. I will have both ready in the room. Do you have any questions?”

“How can I want something so badly, and be completely terrified at the same time?”

“You have such a big heart. Your ability to love is unsurpassed, therefore your fear of rejection can be just as great. Whether he accepts you as my sub, as Harry, or rejects you on either level, it is something he is dealing with, not you. Any man who would reject you has their own issues to work out, and may not be ready to accept the wondrous gifts that you have to share.”

“Thank you Sir. I think I’m ready.”

“Good boy. Now go ‘wait’ in the solarium.”

Harry went to the solarium. There was a comfortable settee toward the long glass wall, a row of tall plants standing behind it. The room was pleasantly warm but not overly so and smelled of plants and flowers. There was an empty tray on the serving table and a small side table next to the sofa. He positioned himself so that the Dom could enter the room, sit comfortably, and Harry would be basically to the side of where his feet lay.

He heard the door open and quickly realized it was just the houseboy bringing in the pot of coffee and another pot of hot water with loose Darjeeling leaves to add with a tea strainer. There would probably also be a plate of finger sandwiches and assorted appetizers for the Dom to enjoy.

Harry consciously relaxed his body, sinking even deeper into his position. He had practiced this so often he felt small, safe, and completely relaxed. He continued taking very slow deep breaths counting the seconds of the inhale and making the exhale twice as long. He loved being a submissive and this was his choice.

It felt as if he had been waiting for hours, but not with anxiety. He was completely relaxed and in his element. This was who he was and he embodied it. He never heard the door open again, or close for that matter. He felt a presence above him, near him, but he would never break form to look.

He heard fabric rubbing fabric as someone sat on the sofa. The person did not speak. Harry breathed in the man’s scent. There was a woody and somewhat spicy scent that reminded him of amber and cinnamon with a hint of vetiver. He was sure at least ten minutes had gone by when the man finally spoke. The rich, silky tone of his voice, causing an immediate reaction in Harry’s groin.

“Kneel boy.” The man ordered.

Harry did as he was told and knelt in front of the man, keeping his eyes lowered. 

“Master Grant has told me little about you. I understand there are still some privacy issues that will keep you from answering all my questions. Is this correct? You may respond.” His voice wasn’t gentle, but it wasn’t harsh or degrading.”

Harry knew that no matter how much he had changed, his English accent would always be there, even if it weren’t quite as strong as it had once been.

“That is correct Sir.” Harry gave a concise response in a voice he was surprised to hear was actually smooth and normal.

“And what kind of answers will you refuse me? You may respond.”

“Sir, I shall answer any question you ask unless I have a very good reason not to, in which case I beg you'll forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie to you Sir.”

_ Severus was already impressed with the young man. He wasn’t fidgety, he didn’t break position or protocol. He didn’t sound nervous or frightened. The fact that he was an Adonis at his feet with a hard cock straining his pants didn’t hurt matters either. _

“I give you permission to respond to any question I may ask. May I have your name?”

“I’m sorry Sir, that is not a question I may answer today.”

_ His voice...there’s something about his voice. _

“Were you raised in England?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Did you attend Hogwarts?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Do you know me, or I you?”

“We experienced each other in different lives Sir. However, I do not pretend to know who you are today, nor do you know me as I am.”

_ Hmmmmm, an intelligently vague answer. Maybe he was a Slytherin. _

“Were you in Slytherin?”

“No Sir, I was not.”

“Present.”

Harry stood up gracefully, keeping his eyes averted. He neither rushed nor took his time. He was methodical in removing every garment, beginning with his shirt, unbuttoning every silver nob. He removed the item, folded it and placed it on the floor. As he was already bent over, he removed his shoes and socks and placed them next to the shirt. Standing back up he unbuttoned to two pieces of silver and stepped out of the trousers. He had chosen to wear no undergarment. His cock was already hard and weeping. He folded the pants and placed them on top of the shirt. He positioned himself two steps back from the Dom, slid easily to his knees, opened his legs, and placed the back of his hands on his thighs. 

_ Beautiful, he’s art in motion. _

“Were you trained to stay hard or is this for me specifically?”

“Sir, I was not trained to stay hard. Everything that is am is purely for you Sir.”

_ Severus cock twitched at that. Most men wanted something from him, but this boy didn’t seem like that. _

“Bring me a drink boy.”

“Would you prefer coffee or tea Sir?”

“I didn’t ask you a question boy.”

Harry realized his misstep, and quickly brought a cup of coffee, kneeling before the man and offering the cup.

The Master took the cup and Harry settled back into the ‘present’ position. 

_ His cock didn’t even think of going down when I corrected him. _

“Tell me how you stay in shape, boy.” He wanted to hear more of the boy’s voice.

“Sir, I jog for cardio, lift weights for bulk strength, fly for agility, and practice yoga for flexibility and micro muscle strengthening.”

_ He had heard of yoga, but since it was mostly for muggles he didn’t have much experience. _

“Show me a bit of your yoga training.”

Harry backed up to the middle of the room facing the Dom. He began in child’s pose, then lifted up onto his knees slowly his arms coming behind him to grab his feet, his chest arching in the air into camel. He released his arms to come in front of him and moved his legs back one at a time into a plank position. He lowered his knees, chest, and forehead to the floor moving into a cobra position. Curling his toes under and gripping the floor, he raised his hips into the air, making an inverted V. He lifted one leg high in the air behind him, and brought a bent knee to lay horizontally between his hands, arching and allowing his head to fall back in the pigeon pose.

He raised back into a plank, dropped his knees, chest and forehead again before lifting into the inverted V. This time he raised the other leg before bringing it between his hands arching ever further back before coming to his plank position again.

He lowered his knees to the mat and opened them a little more, placing his right hand perpendicular to his body, extended his legs behind him in a sort of plank bending the right elbow so it sat near his right hip bone. His legs slowly lifting into the air, finding his balance on the one arm he straightened his legs and lifted his left arm over his head in a single handed peacock pose. 

He lowered down with control to a plank, brought his knees to the ground, opened them as wide as he could, stood on his knees arching back, before coming back to a brief child’s pose with open knees and lifted into his ‘present’ position again.

_ The Master had paid rapt attention. Every muscle in his body was controlled, strong, and flexible. He was like water in motion, but raw and masculine. He didn’t show a pose, he demonstrated a seduction of maneuvers and he wanted to watch it over and over again. He didn’t know why the wizarding world hadn’t picked this up yet. It was also incredibly erotic. The boy’s cock never once wavered.  _

“Do you know what the benefits of being strong and flexible are, boy?”

“Any benefits are to serve my Master Sir.”

“Well phrased.”

“But is this training or you?”

Harry wasn’t sure if that was actually a question or rhetorical, but he answered anyway.

“It’s who I am Sir.”

“Explain.”

“ ** _I_** can only be myself. My Master is the one who sees potential outside of who I currently am. If I am strong or flexible, it really does nothing unless it’s in service to another. Every ounce of my being wants to please and to one day make my Owner proud. I want to support him to achieve his deepest desires and to be secure in his direction of me and my life.”

“Why do you believe we matched so strongly?”

“You are a strong man Sir. You know what you want, you go directly toward it, and you achieve what you set out for. You have a love of potions, plants, and methodology. You have a firm hand and expect excellence. You give nothing easily including respect, but when it’s earned it does mean something to you. You have a sadistic streak and will not suffer fools. I understand you travel often for work and that you enjoy the finer things in life, though you indulge in little.”

Harry took a deep breath and continued, “Sir. I want to support a Master’s strength. I hope to be the support that allows my Master’s success. I love studying and brewing potions, herbology, and creating things that will make a difference in our world. I can be lazy when not pushed, and having a Master who will expect nothing less than excellence will keep me on my toes and will never be dull. I appreciate someone who requires that respect that is earned and who does not give it freely. I am also a masochist seeking a counterpart. I also love to travel, and enjoy fine dining and wines from around the world. As I mentioned Sir, I do not know you well enough to assume what I’ve guessed is correct. This is merely my assumption.”

“Explain your personal definition of the word masochist.”

“Sir, every nerve ending on my body craves to be awake and alert. To be alive. Every strike awakens a new part of me beginning on my skin and works deeper toward my core with every hit. I thrive on it, I crave it, and I love it. It’s an intense build up that can only be released with an orgasm or tears, and sometimes one is just as soothing as the other. I do not wish to be in trouble or act poorly to receive punishment. Experiencing torment, bondage, pain is something to be cherished. The punishment would be disappointing my Master, Sir.”

_ He didn’t know how he was going to get through the rest of his questions. His cock was hard and throbbing and he wanted to personally test the boy’s words. _

“Tell me why you chose not to train with me directly.”

Here Harry paused. How could he phrase this properly.

“Sir. I have every wish to be trained by you, however I am involved in a study program here in Seattle. I am hoping to graduate this December, but it is important to me to be someone I respected first, and to also be someone worthy of your respect. If I had come straight to you Sir, I wouldn’t be the person I am now, and I believe you would not have enjoyed that man for long. I am striving to run a marathon rather than a sprint. I want to do this properly with thought and consideration.”

_ Well, it was all true, but he felt some part of it was missing. _

“What are you studying?”

“Sir, I would like to choose not to answer that question at present please.”

_ Please… Merlin, he couldn’t wait to hear the boy say that again. _

“Will you approach me after you graduate?”

“I have every intention Sir.”

_ That’s all he needed to hear. _

“Master Grant has offered you to me for the evening. He has made it abundantly clear that you are not to cum. Is that correct, boy?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Do you have any limits in your contract or otherwise I should be aware of?”

“Only that no permanent marks be made and I prefer no needle play Sir.”

“Understood. I believe you also have a safeword in place.”

“Yes Sir, but I don’t know how to say it to you without Master Grant coming in, as it will alert him.”

“Ah, I see. Then we will create a personal one for today only if you consent.”

“Yes Sir.” He had never realized Master Snape would follow etiquette so closely and without being snide.

“Your safeword for tonight with me is Hufflepuff.”

Harry tried very hard not to grin, that would be a mood killer.

“Yes Sir.”

“There is a bag by the door. Bring it and arrange everything you find on the table here.” The Master transformed a plant into a long, thin wooden table.

Harry retrieved the black leather case and removed multiple sets of clamps, some small weights, a large plug, rope, a cock ring, a crop, a paddle, and a few canes. His cock gave an almighty bounce when he saw the toys.

“Stand in front of me, hands behind your head, legs spread, and keep your eyes closed.”

Harry quickly complied.

He felt soft long hair barely graze his thighs and could have sworn he man had just deeply inhaled.

The sharp pinch of clamps closing on the base of his balls forced a soft moan off his lips. The cock ring was put on, and cinched around him magically. He felt the weight being added to the chain attached to the clamp, and a moment later a second smaller clamp was pinched to his foreskin and he hissed in pleasure.

His cock bounced and he felt the weight tugging on his foreskin and balls, which just made it twitch again, and he groaned.

His nipples screamed as sharp, jagged clamps with a weighted chain connecting them bit down simultaneously.

“OhhhhSirrrrrr. Thannkkk you.” He moaned breathlessly.

_ The Master generally preferred his toys silent, but this boy’s voice, his tone, he wanted to hear him cry out. He wasn’t doubting their match any longer. _

“Walk to the sofa and bend over the arm, keep your arms where they are. You may open your eyes to find your way there, close them once you are in position.”

Harry went to the sofa arm, pressed his hip into the fabric, and used his abdominal muscles to gently lower himself down, closing his eyes.

He could feel a cleansing and lubricating charm being cast on him. He hadn’t had anything inside him since the explosion in mid January. He was very tight as the first two fingers pushed inside him, stretching him, opening him.

“What a tight little hole we have. I was led to believe you took two rather large cocks without issue. Was this misinformation?”

“That is correct Sir.”

“What has changed, boy?”

“Sir, I haven’t had anyone use me in over five months.”

_ Fucking Merlin. He had only thought about using the plug on the boy, but this was too good to miss. _

He wandlessly transfigured the plug smaller, and pushed it into the boy slowly, allowing his body to accept it eagerly, then slowly transfigured it two sizes larger.

“Ooohhh ggooooodddd..mmMMmmmaahh.”

“Yes, I rather thought you’d enjoy that, boy.”

_ God, Harry was beginning to love being called, boy. _

“Stand.”

He expected the boy to struggle not being able to use his hands, but he slowly lifted, like a reverse swan dive and stood tall feeling the weight tug and bite at his nipples.

“Kneel, hands behind your back.”

Harry slid down to his knees, eyes still closed and felt the clamps at his groin bounce heavily. 

He heard fabric moving and a zipper, then felt something very hard and smooth rub against his lips. It was moist, but he didn’t move. He wanted to, so badly, he could smell the man’s arousal and just knew Master Snape's cock was rubbing against his lips. 

“You may beg for what you desire.”

“Please Sir, I beg you to let me pleasure you with my lips. Please allow me to taste you Sir.”

“Open your mouth, tongue out. Do not move.”

Harry did as he was told and felt the thick head tracing his lips, wetting them with his precum. The weight of the Master’s cock landed heavily on Harry’s outstretched tongue. He quickly realized just how large the cock was compared to his tongue. 

“Open wider!”

Harry opened his mouth as wide as he could as hands wrapped around the back of his head fisting into his hair and the largest cock he had ever experienced thrust into his mouth. He forced himself to keep his tongue out and his mouth open and the Master used him like a glory hole. He kept the back of his throat relaxed so he would choke, but he had never experienced anything quite like this. 

“That’s it, boy.” 

Harry’s head was yanked back, his head tilting up as a cock slammed down his throat thrusting deeply, pausing for a moment then pulling back out to allow him to gasp for air before the man plunged inside him again until he could barely breathe, and the man would pull out and let him get just enough oxygen before suffocating him again. After the fifth time, when the Master pulled out, he grabbed the nipple chains firmly and gave them a solid tug.

“AHHHHHhhhhh..MMMasterrrrrr.”

Harry was spinning. He was being thoroughly used and he loved it. 

“Put your palms together in front of you.”

Harry brought his hands together and felt rope wrapping around his wrists, then in between the two hands making a makeshift cuff around each of his wrists and lower forearms. His arms were lifted in the air and put over some kind of hook, his feet left the ground, but he felt by an inch or two. 

The weights on his nipples and cock felt heavier as the minutes went by. Every move of his body pulled and tormented him.

A broad stinging pain spread across his ass cheeks unexpectedly.

“AhhhhhHHHHHHH OHHHMMMasterrrrrr.”

The hits came again and again. There was no warm up or build up. This was shock and awe. His body would flinch and the clamps would bite again. There was no stop to the pain as it built, he couldn’t get away from it. He began panting.

“PppleassssseMasster.” He had no idea what he was begging for, he couldn’t think.

Abruptly the paddle stopped.

“Bend your knees, feet toward your ass.”

Again Harry responded immediately. He felt the rope bind his thighs to his calves and somehow connect with the hook above. He felt like he was laying in the air. His cock pointing down, tugging on his balls, the weighted chain between the nipple clamps activated by gravity. He kept his eyes closed as he felt his entire body was being lowered about a foot, still suspended in the air.

He felt a stripe of pain across his abdomen, followed by another and another. He jerked involuntarily at the first swing of the springy cane, which woke up his clamps again. 

“ooooHHHHHHMMYyyyyy…..MMMMaaster...ahhhhh.” He cried out loudly.

He’s vocalizations seemed to spur the man on and the cane switched spots, hitting his thighs, his calves, the bottoms of his feet. He never knew where the next stripe would land. Every bit of him was on fire and he realized his magic hadn’t been building up. The fire was his pure excitement and lust in the situation, his magic felt normal.

He felt the Master behind him, lowering him down just another few inches, and his plug was quickly removed. He gasped out loud at the abrupt withdrawal, and cried out as it was replaced by a blunt, thick, long cock. 

“GODDDDDSSSSS MASTER!!!!! OOHH MYY MMMMMMM….MMMASTER!!!”

The man kept pushing all the way in. One long slow stroke that never seemed to end, that stretched him till he felt like he would rip in half. He didn’t remember two cocks feeling this large. 

He felt the man take a deep breath, and he shuddered lightly. It sent another wave of flames through Harry. He knew the man was feeling pleasure though he said nothing. His body was speaking volumes.

After he was fully seated, he started moving slightly in and out.

“Master please...OhgodsMaster… Master yyessss plleasee.”

The man’s strokes picked up speed, fucking the suspended boy in earnest. 

“Master...I beg… beg you…. Pleaseeee Sirr, plllleasseee.”

“Please what boy? What is it you need?”

_ He fully expected the boy to call his stayword or at least to say he wanted to stop, however the boy responded. _

“Pleassseee… use mmmmyy boddyyy foorrrrrr yourrrr pleasssuurrrre Siirrrrrrr. UUssssee Meee.”

The Master was shocked and doubled his efforts. 

He cried out in pain, in pleasure. He moaned, grunted and groaned loudly. His body was pulsating, every muscle was alive and screaming for release. When the man pulled completely out suddenly. Twisted him around and stuffed the huge cock back in his mouth.

“You want to be used, boy. This is only the beginning.”

He only thrust five or six times before he pulled out and came over the boy’s face.

It took him a few moments to recover. Then he released the boy's legs gently to the floor, and lowered the hook so he could lay completely on the floor. The bond’s and clamps were released at once and the boy slowly made his way back to the ‘present’ position, shaking slightly, tears running down his face, his cock rigid and red. 

“Do you still want to be used, boy?”

_ The boy was obviously too scared to use the safeword, or perhaps he thought this is what was expected. He was in over his head, just like all the others. Was the match a prank? _

“Yes Sirrr. Every day, if it pleasessss you SSirr.” His words slurring as he shook a bit on his knees. 

_ WHAT? Did he actually hear that correctly? The boy wasn’t put off, he actually wanted more? _

He knew the boy could barely move. His body was in a form of shock. He cast a cleansing charm over the boy, reached in his robes and pulled out a small vial and put it to the boy’s lips.

“Swallow this.” 

He did as he was told and tasted the familiar taste of an invigoration potion.

The Master brought another vial to his lips.

Once the boy smelled it he turned his head away and said, “Please Master. I prefer not to take Calming Draughts. Thank you Sir, but water will be fine.”

“At least take this one.” He placed the vial at the boy’s lips.

Harry smelled it and recognized the healing potion, he swallowed it vaguely wondering if he was hurt?

Then a glass was lifted to his lips and he slowly sipped at the water. He felt his strength coming back and repositioned himself properly.

“Thank you Master Snape.”

The Master didn’t say anything for a few minutes. He needed time to think, but he just couldn’t clear his mind. So many thoughts were running around. He took a deep breath knowing the night needed to end soon. The boy would need rest.

“Are there any questions I may answer for you, boy?”

Harry thought for a moment. He was getting so very sleepy. The invigoration potion had only worked so much, and he needed to sleep.

“Just one Sir. Will you allow me to approach you in December Sir?” and he promptly fell over and passed out on the floor.


	25. Chapter 25

Master Snape opened the door and ordered the houseboy to get Master Grant quickly.

“What’s happened. Is he okay?”

“He’s exhausted. I gave him an invigoration draught, healing potion, and water. He refused the calming potion.”

“Yes, they affect him poorly.”

“I hear he had an allergic reaction to a lust potion. Is there a common ingredient that has affected him?”

“No, I’m sure it’s as you said, he looks to be sleeping. Did he cum? Are you okay Master Snape?”

“No, he did not and of course I’m fine.”

“Good...then… he will not be punished.” He finished somewhat lamely. 

“I will have him taken to his room.” 

“I would like to speak with you Master Grant, if you could spare a few minutes once the boy is settled.”

“Yes, I’ll have a boy bring you a refreshment and I’ll be back down shortly.”

Master Grant cast a featherweight charm over the boy, picked him up and carried him out of the room. Harry was humming and sighing, and he seemed to have a small smile on his lips. “It’s ok my boy, I’m just taking you to your room to sleep.”

“MMMmmmhmmmm..Yess Sir..”

The Dom chuckled softly.

He put Harry in the bed and covered him. “Are you okay Harry?”

His eyes were closed, but he seemed to be aware of responding, “Yes Sir, never better. Just tired.”

“Does he know?”

“No Sir. But I never heard his answer.”

“What answer Harry?”

But the boy had fallen asleep. He kissed him on the forehead, closed the door and made his way back to the solarium.

The room was cleaned up and Harry’s clothes were stacked neatly on a chair.

“You wanted to chat, Master Snape?”

“Yes. Is the boy okay?”

“Yes, he just needs rest. He gives every part of himself in everything he does. He is a true submissive and a wonderful man.”

“I see. I am surprised to see that we are actually a match as the interview declared. I did not believe it was true until tonight. I appreciate you taking him under your wing, Master Grant.” Master Snape inclined his head respectfully to the man.

“He mentioned something before falling asleep. He said you never answered his question.”

“You may tell him to ask me again after he completes his education. I will stay out of the way until then. I appreciate the way in which you are training him.”

“He only has one goal, as a submissive at least, in his mind. He only wants to be trained to serve you Master Snape.” Master Grant inclined his head in a return show of respect.

“I must return to London. Thank you for providing this opportunity Master Grant. Until the next time.” Master Snape grabbed his bag and headed to the apparition point. 

_ That had gone much better than expected, Harry will be thrilled. _

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ That was an interesting evening he had not expected, Draco and Daniel will be such poor substitutes after this _

Master Snape made his way back home near Caerfai Beach. He loved the smell of the sea. He had a few properties now, but this was his favorite. He poured himself two fingers of scotch and sat in his leather chair.

The sun was up when he arrived home, not that he believed he could sleep anyway. The boy. His boy. Every question he was asked, Severus believed to be honestly answered, though a few only partly.  _ His boy _ genuinely seemed to  _ want _ to be trained properly, but there was something he felt missing in his story. Based on his age, he probably taught the youth, and after hearing the young man’s answer about knowing each other, it seemed he wanted acceptance as a submissive, not a student. 

The way the boy had described the match was interesting as well. He seemed to have a decent idea of who the Master was for someone who didn’t know him well. He couldn’t imagine any student outside of Slytherin who would have such a grasp. 

The boy loved preparing and brewing potions? He wondered if that’s what the boy was studying? In Seattle? There was a large university for wizards there and a few Potion's Masters.

His voice had been familiar, as the boy himself had felt, but he didn’t recognize the man. He attended Hogwarts and moved to Seattle?

_ It can’t be. _

He hadn’t looked directly in the man’s eyes. He wasn’t sure what color they were. He also knew there was no glamour or concealment around the man, so this was exactly what he looked like. He was tall with the softest raven black hair, long and managed. No glasses, no scar. He was a true masochist who begged to be used by him specifically. That wretched boy would never risk his fan base to live a D/s life. 

But he wouldn’t give his name or what he was studying. He was hiding from something or someone.

He had to find more answers. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry woke the next morning refreshed and happy, but he couldn’t believe he had passed out yet again. He was beginning to think he’d never be coherent after sex. 

He saw that his clothes were on the nightstand, so he began to get dressed and didn’t feel nearly as tender as he thought he would after Master Snape’s attention the night before. 

_ Oh, that’s right. The healing potion. _

Merlin, if he could experience all that, take a potion, and get back to it, he’d never leave the bedroom.

Master Snape was everything he had hoped for and more. My god, that cock was insane. He had remembered how large it had seemed in the man’s pants back in his fifth year, now Harry knew it had been soft then. 

He played Harry’s body like a virtuoso. He stayed on the edge all night, hard and wanting, but he also allowed Harry to breath, and catch up, if only for a moment. 

It hit Harry like a freight train, He hadn’t drained the man. Master Snape never had the dazed look, never swayed, and hadn’t passed out. He seemed perfectly fine, and though Harry had collapsed, his magic hadn’t built up like a volcano. There was no magical outburst. But of course, he hadn’t cum. Still the build up didn’t happen, it had stayed calm.

He needed to speak with Master Grant, but wasn’t sure if the man was awake yet. He made his way down the stairs and looked to see if anyone was up and about. The lounge was empty, but he finally found the Dom sitting at the dining room table.

“Good Morning Harry. Join me for some breakfast, won’t you?”

“Thank you Sir. I’m famished.”

The Dom laughed. “I bet you are, my dear boy.”

They sat and discussed the previous evening and Master Grant relayed Master Snape’s response to Harry’s question.

“What did you ask, if you don’t mind me inquiring?”

“I asked if he would allow me to approach him in December Sir.”

They both smiled understanding the man’s response now. They both hoped that the sincerity of Harry’s answers, seeing the boy as a submissive, and experienced him would temper Master Snape’s anger when he found the truth. 

He told Master Grant about how worked up he had been, and how incredible the experience was, and that he didn’t drain the man at all. How his magic had grown, and how right it all felt.

“I was a bit concerned when I saw you on the floor, but Master Snape seemed perfectly able. You didn’t look all dreamy and lust filled as you had before. Though you looked….well satiated.”

Harry grinned widely. It had been an incredible night.

Master Grant’s phone rang.

“Harry? Yes, actually he’s right here. One moment please.”

Harry never carried his phone with him to The Lair, and expected this must be an emergency with either Master Kirby or the Weasleys.

“They’re so beautiful Harry!!! I’ll send lots of pictures. They came about 6 hours ago, we didn’t want to wake you up. Hermione is doing well. Mark June 22nd down on your calendar, you have double the gifts to buy!” Ron was laughing and so excited, he was a bit all over the place. 

“Latham Frederick was first by about four minutes followed by Trystan George. They are identical. Hermione put a charm on Latham’s toenail so we could tell them apart. The kids are at the Burrow for a few days. Gotta run, they need to be fed.”

“Congratulations!! Give Hermione a hug for me!”

Harry ended the call and gave the phone back.

“Good news Harry?”

“Hermione had the twins a few hours ago! Latham and Trystan. They’re identical.” Harry told him the story of all the kids in the Weasley family and how Ron and Hermione were running parallel to Molly and Arthur. 

“I’ll have to send them a gift, what do you suggest Harry?”

“A huge bottle of firewhisky!” Harry laughed.

“I feel it’s safe to say that I’m here to help guide and mentor you, but your Master has been firmly established. I hold us both to our contract, but I do understand that you have everything you need to serve Master Snape. If you want practice or anything at all, I’m always here. For now, focus on your studies so you can pass your exam in December. Is it scheduled yet?”

“Thank you Sir. Not yet. Master Kirby didn’t want to accidentally tip anyone off and was waiting until October to schedule.”

“Yes, that makes sense.”

“Go home and rest Harry. Let me know if you need anything.”

  
Whether the boy knew it or not, he had been claimed last night. Master Snape had marked his territory, contract or no, protocol dictated a change in their relationship. Master Grant was disappointed on one level. He enjoyed the boy, his tolerance for pain, his moans, the way he sucked cock, but this was not  _ his  _ sub, and he needed to end that for Harry’s magic and for his future with an insanely possessive Dominant. 


	26. Chapter 26

Harry spent the last month living in the lab. If he wasn’t watching the lycanthropy cure, he was studying, practicing various potions, and assisting Master Kirby with his special orders, many of which Master Kirby actually had Harry brew himself. There were few potions outside of his skillset, and most of those would be potions that took months or years to brew.

He and Master Kirby had fine tuned the process for strengthening potions to include different forms of elemental magic months ago. He was excited to see how the potions could be used in practical areas inside the lifestyle and outside as well. 

One of his ideas was that it could be added to a broomstick if the magics didn’t clash. Adding a bit of air and water would allow for more fluid movements at faster paces with less resistance. He had told Ron about it, and the man has teased about changing careers and learning to make brooms so they could have an exclusive market. 

When he got home from work that evening, an owl pecked at his window. He rarely received post anymore. The brown tawny owl was carrying an official looking letter. He gave the bird a bit of the bacon he was enjoying and the bird flew back out. He opened the letter.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**The Director of the International Wizarding Patents Office**

_ 8/7/2005 _

Has received has received the application from 

**Harry Potter - Potion’s Apprentice**

**Sebastian Kirby - Potion’s Master**

For their discovery of binding elemental magic into a strengthening potion, to include, air, fire, earth, water, and metal in singularity or in combination with qualifiers as well as exclusions.

The title and further description are enclosed.

The requirements of the law have been fulfilled, and it has been determined that a patent on the creation shall be granted under International Wizarding Law.

Therefore, this international patent grants the person(s) having title to this patent the right to exclude others from making, using, offering for sale, or selling the formula.

  
  


Signed,

Isabella D’Lamoria

_ Commissioner for the International Wizarding Patents Office _

  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He had done it! He had his first patent and had taken his first step in becoming a validated potioneer. Many people practiced potions and brewed small things on their own. Few ever attempted Mastery and even fewer created their own potions. 

As with Master Snape’s Lycanthropy cure, they had not named the potion. 

They contacted Master Grant and began their production and marketing campaign. He would be staying a silent partner in this venture. He wanted to experience the products more than he cared about selling them.

He had been balancing his studies, and cure with his newest invention so they could get it into the public’s hands. 

Within a month there were demonstrations of floggers, crops, and whips with either the fire or water elements. They decided to call the business Fire and Ice and it was beginning to take off. They had orders from Doms all over the world and subs wishing to purchase for their Dominants. 

With the cure taking up so much time, he could only brew so much of his own potion. There were parchments full of back orders and special requests. He would have to get his own apprentice soon. The thought made him laugh. Could a submissive get his own sub? That thought gave his cock a twitch.

Would he ever be allowed to be inside another as Master Snape fucked him. Would the Master enjoy the situation? Everything Harry thought about since June 21st involved sex with Master Snape. His head being yanked back by his hair, and an enormous cock choking him, only giving him permission to breathe when it allowed. Relying on his Master for everything including his breath.

WAKE UP HARRY! He screamed at himself. An apprentice wasn’t a sub. He was someone to help brew enormous batches of his potion and distribute the potion to the Fire and Ice Company. He had to get his mind in the game. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

October 15th, 2005

“Good morning Master Snape. We brought you a gift.”

Daniel and Draco entered the room, holding a long thin box out to the Dom. 

“And what do you want?”

“Nothing Sir, just thought you’d like to see what we found.”

Master Snape had never heard such a poor lie from a Slytherin in his life. Letting it slide for the moment, he opened the box to find a beautiful leather crop. It didn’t look terribly different from the one he was partial to using, maybe a bit longer with a wider tongue. A little springier. He held up the tool and felt the magic in it at once.

“What is this exactly Draco?”

“It’s a new product on the market, made in the states. The crop has a special potions formula added that will keep the crop from ever breaking and has many of the positive aspects of fire element to it, but without the negative side effects. You won’t get angry, make you want to destroy anything or invoke jealousy. You will, however, feel heat, passion, lust, power, and energy.”

_ Very interesting. Why hadn’t he thought of this before? _

“The cool part is that the person wielding it, AND the person receiving it will feel the effects. It’s supposed to heighten a scene. Daniel and I wanted to thank you for introducing us to Master Chadwick. He’s nice, but we both agree, we’d rather be play toys than property at the moment, so we’re taking a break. May we please stay under your protection, Master Snape?”

_ This is what they wanted. Someone to watch over them and protect them, but basically let them do whatever they desired. _

“Will Daniel feel the difference?” 

Draco responded, “He should. He can’t use magic, but he can feel it and is affected by it.”

“Let’s see. ‘Present’ both of you.”

He knew he was giving them exactly what they wanted, but it wasn’t like he was going to miss out either. He had been pent up and frustrated since he had left his boy. How would his boy respond to a toy like this? He cock got hard instantly.

“Where did you get this again Draco?”

“I ordered it Sir after seeing it in action at a party. The manufacturer is called Fire and Ice. The package came from Washington, USA.”

_ He felt like someone punched him in the gut. _

His voice went from sultry to harsh, “You know how to use that contraption don’t you?” He was pointing at the new computer they had bought for him a few months ago.

They both nodded slowly, noticing the serious shift in his mood.

“There must be a way to find out who created the potions formula? Tell me who created this.”

Draco felt true fear when he realized what was in the Master’s head. If his suspicion was right, this evening was going to be about much more pain than pleasure.

Draco got up and started punching keys on the computer doing a magical search. 

_ OH FUCK! _

He turned slowly and said, “I’m sorry Master, I didn’t know. It never occurred to me.”

“Say. The. Name.” He sneered with all the venom of a basilisk.

“The potion’s inventor is Harry Potter Sir.”

Daniel understood the fear in Draco’s eyes and realized what a bad idea this had been.

_ HARRY FUCKING BLOODY POTTER! _

“Both of you, over the bed now. Keep those asses high in the air if that’s the only thing you want sore tonight.”

They both swallowed hard, ran to the bed and presented their backsides to the irate Master. As he held the tool he felt his anger dissipating, and lust replacing it. It would not allow a person to use it in a temper. 

He felt himself calming down, then was able to throw the first strike. It landed squarely on Draco’s right cheek, then Daniel’s left. Back and forth, he began their punishment. He found he couldn’t even think of Potter or the crop wouldn’t let him use it. 

The more he used it the more he just wanted to fuck the pair in front of him, and it seemed they wanted the same thing. He gave his cock free reign and vented his sexual frustrations on the two men in front of him until the subs legs were shaking with exertion.

He never finished inside them, he’d rather degrade them with a facial, and make them leave immediately. They didn’t deserve his cum buried in their ass. They didn’t deserve to hold any of his energy inside them.

“Go.”

They left for the apparition point in the garden looking at each other puzzled. How had they made it out without welts covering them from head to toe? They had no idea and they didn’t care, they were just grateful.

Now that his lust was satiated and he no longer had the crop in his hand, he thought again to Potter. He warred with himself. Was the man actually becoming adept at potions? Was he truly talented? What other applications were being used with his potion? If this was the only one, how did he come up with the idea? If the only use was in BDSM, only a sadist or a masochist would think of such a thing. Was his boy actually Harry Potter? Could such a thorn in his side become the greatest match known to wizard kind? Why did he still loathe Potter so deeply?

The last answer he had ideas about. He knew it had nothing to do with James anymore, it was Harry. The boy had constantly been getting into dangerous situations, he wouldn’t listen, wouldn’t learn, and fell into luck that Severus never had. He was jealous that the boy could so readily get out of situations, and he had been stuck in his for over 20 years. Then, that day in fifth year, he looked into the boy’s thoughts and saw that the boy desired him, as immature and ridiculous as his fantasy was, Severus enjoyed the thought. He had to push him as far away as possible. Double the anger, triple the loathing. Make sure he never thought anything so ridiculous ever again.

Besides the fact that he would never consent to play with anyone below the age of 21, what would it look like when the sadistic, D/s Master used the world’s golden boy like a fuck toy. The thought was absurd. The boy was dating Miss Cho Chang, he didn’t have an interest in men, it was just his power the boy craved.

Master Snape had been ever so sure of all of this over the years, but now he stepped back. Maybe the boy had been gay and hadn’t realized it yet. Maybe he pulled to the man and not the power. He had been drawn to the young man as well, though not sexually at that point. Just drawn to watch over him, protect him, torment him. 

He needed to know if His boy and Harry were one and the same. Would the knowledge change anything? Would he ever turn down his boy from training if he knew it was Harry Potter? 

A part of him wanted to rage and say, “Of course it mattered! I’ll not be stuck with the golden boy by my side for eternity.”

The other side of him remembered the man begging and pleading, crying out in pure ecstasy. That was real, and they had both felt it. If it was Harry, he was an adult, and had very much grown up. If it was Harry, he had moved beyond their past. Could he do the same?

He called a contact at the Daily Prophet and released Harry’s name in conjunction with the potion invention. He knew they would be all over it. With luck, there would be a picture of the man on the front page within the week.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On Monday October 17th, reporters were again camped outside Master Kirby’s door. It seemed the news had finally leaked out that Harry was one of the maker’s of the potion being so widely distributed by Fire and Ice. Harry knew this would out him, but it was as good a time as any. 

He opened the front door slightly and told the reporters he would hold a press conference that afternoon at 2pm at the local Magical Congress building’s media room. He didn’t think he’d have much of a problem getting the room, it was empty 99% of the time and was basically on call for VIP events and announcements. He qualified as both.

Once in a while, it was nice to be able to use his notoriety for something.

Master Kirby had agreed that this was probably for the best. Everything would come out today and he knew the boy was strong enough to handle it, but he hoped it wouldn’t be a burden.

Harry and Master Kirby apparated to the MACUSA building in downtown Seattle, and were guided back to the media annex. They sat at a long table at the head of the room on a small platform. Shortly after people began filling the room. 

Once the clock struck 2:00pm, Master Kirby cleared his throat, cast a ‘Sonorous’ and welcomed the crowd.

“Hello. I am Master Sebastian Kirby of Kirby apothecaries, and this…” Gesturing toward Harry. “Is my apprentice, Mr Harry Potter, who is the creator of the elemental strengthening potion line.”

Tons of hands shot through the air, questions filled the air.

“One at a time please, you sir.” Pointing at a small man in the front row.

“Both of your names are on the patent, was this a joint effort?”

The potions master answered, “I originally came up with the thought, we worked on a small version of it together. He took the idea leagues further, and developed the wonderful line of solutions.”

Another man asked, “Is it being used anywhere other than Fire and Ice right now.”

Harry swallowed hard, he had not wanted the two to be related. “We are in talks with a few broomstick makers, and clothing manufacturers and textilists around the globe, but the only contract secured at the moment is with Fire and Ice.”

A woman at the back asked, “What would be the effect of your potion in a clothing line?”

Harry took this one as well, “The potion is in a strengthening base, so it will keep the fabrics from fraying or tearing over time. The elemental essence would allow the wearer to, in the case of an earth magic, feel more grounded, in control, calm, as well as being more fertile and creative. A woman may want to wear something like this if she is trying to conceive. Or a man may choose to wear this for an important interview.”

“Are you wearing it today Mr Potter?”

Harry chuckled, “No, I didn’t have time to change.”

Harry seemed to be handling the crowd well, and Master Kirby sat back and watched the show. He would step in if needed, but this was about Harry.

“What projects are you working on currently Mr Potter?”

_ Here went nothing… _

“I am assisting Master Kirby with the new Lycanthropy cure that Master Snape of London, England created. I am practicing my own batch of the cure as well. Master Snape's incredible achievement is allowing tens of thousands of people who are suffering worldwide to lead normal, productive lives again. When I’m not actively working on the cure, as it takes 6 months to brew, I am brewing for orders of my elemental potion. In my spare time…”

The room gave a small chuckle.

“I am studying for my Postion’s Mastery exam, this upcoming December.”

“The room was abuzz.

“Isn’t this your first year?” Many people asked.

“I have been studying Herbology and Potion’s preparation and harvesting, as well as advanced brewing techniques across the world for the last five years and this past year I have apprenticed with Master Kirby. He feels I am ready to take the exam, and I am honoured to have the opportunity.”

They went on for about an hour asking questions, and Harry answered the best he could. As he was closing the interview, the journalists asked for an updated photo to include in the articles. They knew he was very particular about his picture being taken in the past, and it seemed everyone had gotten the message after he had sued each and every one of them. They were very respectful now. He agreed and stood with Master Kirby for one photo.

Harry just knew the next day he was going to receive an irate phone call from Master Snape, but it never arrived, nor the day after, or even the one after that. His picture had been in the paper for the last three days, but there was no contact. 

He double checked with Master Grant and Master Kirby, but neither of the men had heard from him either. He wasn’t sure if he should reach out or not. The Master had told him to contact him after his exam, now he would know exactly what exam that was. Would he be supportive? Or was he angry?

Harry had to remember patience. The man might need time to process and he would give the man all the time he needed.  _ Marathon, not a sprint. _

His test was scheduled for Wednesday, December 7th. He would have the cure finished and a solid week to just study and practice before the exam. The written exam was Wednesday and the practical on Thursday. Saturday, December 10th would mark his one year contract with Master Grant, and if he passed the exam, he would not need to continue being an apprentice for Master Kirby.

He had decided, at least at this point, that he would indeed approach Master Snape at the end of his contract, assuming he achieved his Mastery. He wasn’t sure if he would approach the man for training, or immediately with a petition. The former seemed wiser, but the latter was Harry’s deepest desire. 

If he looked in the mirror of Erised right now, he would see Master Snape accepting him as a life partner forever. But this was more than Harry’s desire, it had to be the Master’s as well, and he would wait until the man realized they were the match the paper had announced.

  
He was spending quite a bit of time meditating at home and wearing his mala. Reminding himself that he spent six months preparing for Master Snape, He probably just found out about Harry. Give him space.  _ His new mantra. Give him space, don’t go rushing in. _


	27. Chapter 27

“Hello Master Snape.” Draco and Daniel called as they entered the sitting room.

“You both know I’m a busy man. What do you want today?” 

_ Shit. He’s in a mood already? _

“Sorry Sir, it’s… Have you seen the Daily Prophet today Sir?”

_ No, but he guessed what it would show. _

“I have not. What rubbish have they spread today?”

“Harry Potter gave an interview about his new potion.”

“And why do you think I would care?

“You may want to look at the picture Sir.”

_ And there was his confirmation. _

Draco handed the paper over, on the front cover was the beautiful boy who cried out for him, who wanted him. 

They had all lied to him, tricked him, hidden Harry’s identity from him on purpose. Would he have done the same thing. He wasn’t sure. Gryffindor’s playing a Slytherin’s game.

“I see. I assume he went on to brag about making gold and being the boy who takes over the potions world?”

“Actually not really. He mentions you a couple of times Sir. Did you know he’s brewing the Lycanthropy cure himself and he's sitting his Mastery exam in December?” then he mumbled softly “I can’t believe I kissed Potter’s cock.”

“Give me that.” Master Snape snathed the paper from the boy’s hands.

Harry had a polite smile on the cover and was next to Master Kirby. The scar and glasses were gone, but he could see the collar around the boy’s neck. He knew only those in the lifestyle could see it, but he was surprised the man had worn it in the photo. His hair was long and tied back and those green eyes gazed deeply into the core of his being.

He scanned through the article and was surprised by most of the things he read. He was surprised to find out Harry had been studying for potions for so long. Well before he knew about their match. He now understood what exam the boy was preparing for. It stung that Harry would have rather trained with another Dom AND trained with another potions Master in another country before coming home and being with the one he claims to want. Did he make the decision after his match or was it before?

He knew that this still wasn’t the entire truth. Harry had not had an allergic reaction. He was sure of that now. He knew his students and if they had ever had any issue with a potions ingredient. He knew Harry had experienced uncontrollable magical outburst as a teen, but never heard of anything since until that night when he had been used and was basically in a sexual frenzy. But it couldn’t be sexual in nature because nothing happened when he had used the boy and from what he could tell, his boy was more wild with him than the group scene. 

He was so deep in thought, he forgot the other two boys were there. What he needed was a distraction. He didn’t want to think any further right now, and not with them around.

“I assume since you are here so early in the morning, neither of you are working today.”

“No Sir they both agreed.”

“Good. Daniel, get my bag. Draco ‘present’.”

He knew the two weren’t actually masochists, they just loved being fucked by a Dom and they put up with the pain to get his cock. It definitely wasn’t the same as the boy who begged for more.

Daniel brought the Master’s toy bag.

“Present Daniel.” The boy sat the bag at the Master’s feet and quickly got into position.

He transfigured the sofa into a rack with a short bench. 

“Daniel, Lay on the bench on your back, head off the back of the bench, legs up against the rails of the rack.”

“Draco, stand beside the bench.”

Master Snape quickly bound Daniels legs to each of the rails, lifting his ass cheeks off the bench by a 30cm. He walked around and tied Draco’s hands together and suspended the boy in the air next to the bench. 

He walked around to Daniel’s head, unzipped his fly and stuffed his cock in the boy’s mouth. He thrust as deeply as he could and didn’t pull out until the boy started shifting around, struggling. He waited a second longer as pulled out as the boy gasped for air. He wandless cast for his stinger and zapped Draco’s abdomen causing the boy to cry out.

He stuffed his cock back in Daniel’s mouth and began sending the electrical current through the tip of one nipple then the other before pulling out again. He began working on Draco’s nipples as Daniel caught his breath. Draco screamed out loud.

“Do you want more?”

“Yyyes Sir.” Daniel stuttered hesitantly

“Yyesss Sir.” Draco agreed

He walked around teasing the boys with the baton, only zapping them once they exhaled.

He found Daniel’s puckered hole and zapped in a circle all around it before wandlessley lubing his cock and pushing into the boy until he was fully sheathed. He also lowered Draco slightly so his toes barely touched the ground.

“If you suck his cock Daniel, I’ll let you both cum. If you can’t get it in your mouth, neither of you will leave satisfied today.”

Daniel stretched his head, sticking out his tongue, trying to get Draco’s cock. Draco tried swinging toward his boyfriend, but they seemed to be out of sync.

“You have 15 seconds to get his cock in your mouth, or you will deal with the consequences.” 

He began fucking the young man in earnest, quickening his pace, watching the boys panic. He began counting aloud. 

“One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten (so close), eleven, twelve, thirteen…”

And he finally latched on at thirteen and held on for dear life, Draco moaning as the boy tried to keep him in his mouth.

“Thats it, now let go of his cock.” 

He kept pumping the boy in full hard thrusts as he issued commands. He wandlessless lowered Draco so his feet were on the floor. 

“Bend over Draco, suck his hard little cock.” 

He slowly pulled out of the boy as Draco’s lips wrapped around his cock. After walking around to Draco’s bent form, he used the stinger around his asshole as well. Draco hated electric play and was crying out loudly. 

“If you want to come boy, move and put your cock in his throat, and be a good little fuck hole for me.”

Draco opened his legs wider, sinking a bit lower so he could get friction in the boy’s mouth as Master Snape reamed him.

Grunting with every thrust, he knew Draco had to be close, and hewas, Daniel was ready to explode. 

“You have three seconds to cum. One, two…”

They both cried out as their bodies spasmed. He loved the feel of a man cumming around his cock. He stopped his trust as the boy clenched around him, and as soon as he relaxed, he pulled completely out and slammed back in. Over and over. 

He wanted to take out every bit of his frustration on Draco’s ass. Burying himself as deep as he could possibly go before pulling out and pushing his way back in. He laid forward on the boy’s lower back and grabbed the rails Daniels legs were still tied to and pulled himself in deeper, shifting his hips, grinding his cock deep in the boy.

“When I pull out, you will kneel with your face next to your little boy here.”

He pulled out and Draco dropped to his knees and spun around just in time to see Master Snape cumming all over their faces.

“Go.”

“Sir.. Um Daniel…”

He had forgotten the boy was still tied up. He waved his hand over the boy’s legs and he dropped on the bench. They both hurried for the door, and apparated away.

He felt a bit of release, but he wasn’t satisfied. He wasn’t even content. He had cum, but was still angry and frustrated and the boy’s weren’t anything like Harry. They were day and night and he was clear which he preferred.

Maybe that was the simplest answer. If there were no yesterday’s what would he want today and tomorrow. He knew he wanted his boy, no matter what his name was.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

December 1st arrived at last. Harry and Master Kirby spent all day in the lab, making sure everything looked correct with their potion. Master Snape had called twice to check on the color and consistency, making sure it looked like liquid mercury. New moon would be at precisely 3:00pm. They would have to remove the cauldrons from the fire, and pour the liquid into silver containers within 5 minutes, then immediately placed in a dark chilling box at exactly 1° Celcius.

Harry understood this was neither the time or place to speak with Master Snape, but he was sad anyway, that the man hadn’t said hello. He knew he was being stupid, but it had been five and a half months, and he dreamt about the man every night.

Harry’s potion looked identical to Master Kirby’s. At 3:00 they finished the potion, bottled it, and put it in the box. Harry had a sense of accomplishment he never remembered feeling before. He had made one of the most difficult potions known to wizard kind and it was going to help 5 werewolves lead a normal life. Maybe have a family they never dreamed they could. It felt wonderful.

A service would come pick up the box tomorrow and have it delivered to a central location. They were done.

Harry had dinner with Mrs. and Master Kirby that night, celebrating the completion of the potion, and Harry’s exam coming up. Mr Kirby made sure Harry knew he could use the lab anytime to study or practice, and there was no work for him to do this week other than prepare.

One more week to the next step in his life and that would give him a good indication of the following step. 

That night it seemed everyone checked in on him. Ron and Hermione called. They had been sending him pictures weekly since the twins were born. They were growing so fast. 

“Did we tell you we think they’re already showing signs of magic?” Ron said eagerly.

“No!! What are they doing?”

“We aren’t exactly sure, but every night they get tucked into their cribs, and every morning, when we wake up to check on them, they are in the same crib. We haven’t seen them do it yet, but it’s the only explanation.”

“Are you excited for the exam Harry?”

“Hermione, you are the only one who gets excited to take an exam! I’m terrified”

“Harry, you are an amazingly talented potioneer. How many people in the world can brew Snape’s Lycanthropy cure? I know what you’re going to say. You were following Master Kirby, but that’s not really right is it. You both followed directions, and made individual adjustments to your own potions. I will bet he never once told you what to adjust or how to do it. I handled it on your own and completed as perfectly as the other Masters.”

“Thanks Hermione. I love you guys. I hope you know that.”

“We do mate. Call us after your exam is over.”

“I will. Hugs to all the kids”

He wanted to go visit, but with everything going on, there just hadn’t been time. Maybe at Christmas he could drop in again. Maybe life would be a bit more settled. 

Mr Grant also called that evening, congratulating Harry on his completion of the cure. He had said once again, that he had heard nothing from Master Snape. 

“I believe he is waiting for you to make the next move. It is the submissive’s choice. He follows protocol, I give him that.”

“I guess I’ll know what to do after this week Sir. How are things coming along with Fire and Ice?”

“I don’t think you’ll ever have to check your vault before shopping again. We have pages and pages of special orders and backorders. I expect you’ll be busy brewing day and night all of January to get caught up, but you know, making it harder to come by makes the rate higher and the product that much more popular.”

“You sound completely in your element Sir. I’m glad this has been a good venture for you as well Sir.”

“It’s a fabulous venture. I can’t tell you how happy I am that I made that delivery my friends gaudy gay bar a year ago. You’ve changed my life Harry and I’m pleased I could help you. It’s been a great year. Go get studying, that’s an order boy.”

Harry laughed, “Yes Sir.”

It had been a wonderful year. He had changed, yet stayed true to himself. He had grown and now he had the opportunity to progress even further. He was going to pass this exam.

He spent the next week in the lab, making sure he knew every ingredient, it’s properties, how it was harvested, what could counteract it, the various methods of preparation, and what the most common potion it was used in as well as the most obscure and why.

Tuesday he spent the day just brewing. He made some of his elemental potion, earth based today. He wanted to be calm. He made calming draughts, peaceful slumber potion, and a clarity tonic. In brewing everything, even though he never sampled any of them, he felt he was adding them into his psyche today. He would be calm, clear headed, and he would sleep well tonight.

He went home and meditated and found his mind to be relatively calm. Whatever happens, he would know he did his best. If he didn’t pass, he would work harder and try again. It wasn’t a once in a lifetime deal, it was an opportunity, nothing more or less. 

He slept well that night, waking earlier than was needed, but he had become accustomed to an early schedule. He sat in meditation for a little bit, took a nice hot shower, and enjoyed breakfast. He knew the test would take around eight hours today, and tomorrow would be a twelve hour day. Best to be fed and rested.


	28. Chapter 28

The test would take place at the MACUSA lab in Factoria. He knew the place well as it was right next to his favorite vietnamese restaurant. The building was, as muggles knew it, the T-Mobile building, which was lit in bright pink lights at night, but below the building, on the inside of the hill was the government's local lab facility. He would take the written exam in one of the offices, and the practical would take place in one of the smaller sub-labs.

He apparated to the quiet area he knew, in the trees behind Square Lotus, his favorite little dive, and walked to the front entrance of the building. After scanning his ID card, he went to the elevator, pressed his ID to the panel, and took it to B2 as directed in his exam letter. He found the office labeled B2-Visitors, and went inside. 

“Hello, Mr. Potter I presume.”

An ancient looking man with a long white beard and even longer white hair, piercing golden eyes, and a gentle smile greeted him. He looked as he had been bent over a cauldron for a few centuries.

“Yes Sir, good morning.”

“Good morning to you as well, I am Master Soare, Senior Potions Instructor at Pacific University of Magic, and your examiner today and tomorrow.”

Looking up at the clock, he continued, “You’re a few minutes early, so we have time to go over the procedures. When I tell you to begin, you may start on the first roll of parchment then you may have a short break. When you return you may work on the next 2 rolls and then take a lunch break. After lunch you will work on one roll and have another short break, at which point you may use the rest of your time to finish the last 2 rolls. Once you have turned in a roll of parchment, you will not be able to go back and make any edits or additions, so make certain you are finished completely before giving it to me. We will begin at 9:00am and we will conclude no later than 5:00pm. Your first roll is on the table with an everinked quill, you may have a seat.”

Harry took his seat, a deep breath, and thought briefly of Master Snape being proud of him. He smiled as he heard the man say, “You may begin.”

He laid out the first part of the test and was pleased to see that the first part was all multiple choice. The questions were long and had many details that he had to pay close attention to. He took his time, reading everything carefully before choosing an answer. 

As with every test, there were trick questions included. He caught himself almost choosing the wrong answer a few times before realizing he had missed certain key parts. He slowed down even further.

About an hour had passed when he finished the first section. He had read it through twice and believing everything was correct, he turned it in and took his first break. He stepped out of the room, grabbed a drink of water from the fountain, and visited the men’s room. He felt confident with the answers so far, though he guessed they would become increasingly more difficult. 

He returned to the room and sat back down.

“Are you ready to continue Mr Potter?”

“Yes Sir.”

The potions master gave him the next two scrolls and said, “You may begin.”

Harry read through both scrolls before beginning. They were a combination of fill-in-the-blank and essay formats. He decided to begin with the ones he felt confident with. Whenever he felt himself rushing, he set down the quill, closed his eyes, took three deep breaths, then continued.

The question he began with asked, ‘Explain the process of the wolfsbane potion, including the ingredients, procedure to brew, timing, and common errors.’

Harry had studied the potion in depth as he brewed the Lycanthropy cure. There were some similarities and some striking differences. He had wanted to learn everything about both procedures to learn why one only helped certain aspects and the other completely suppressed the wolf until it perished.

He filled in the space quickly and noticed how the parchment grew longer as he wrote. It was providing him enough space to write his answer completely and adjusted the rest of the text accordingly.

There were similar questions about Amortentia, Draught of Living Death, Blood Replenisher for Vampires, Skel-e-grow, Tempore Dimittas Dolar-Timed Release Pain Relief, and Veritaserum.

It took him a bit more than two hours to finish this part. He answered every question, and felt sure he had known the answers, he just hoped he gave enough detail. Turning the papers into Master Soare, he let out a sigh of relief and a smile.

“Thank you Mr Potter. It is 12:45pm now. You have a 45 minute break. I will see you back here at 1:30.”

“Yes Sir, thank you.”

Harry knew where he was going, but being a Wednesday in the lunch hour meant there was going to be a serious line outside Square Lotus so he called in his order for beef crunchy noodle and grabbed a coffee before picking up his lunch. They knew him very well, and made sure he didn’t wait long to pick up his lunch even though the line had to be fifteen people deep. 

It was a bit chilly out, but there was no rain. He walked up to the tree line where he usually apparated, transfigured his handkerchief into a blanket and sat on the grass. He was wearing a heavy coat, but also cast a warming charm. 

He was satisfied with the way the test was going. He would have three and a half hours to answer the last three rolls. Nothing had been asked yet that he felt uncomfortable answering. Some had been trickier than others, but he still felt good about the whole thing.

He had about 10 minutes left and walked back to the office. He sat at the desk waiting for the examiner to return. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Meditation should have been taught in school. He believed it was one of the most important skills he had ever learned. 

Master Soare cleared his throat and Harry opened his eyes.

“Sorry Sir, just clearing my mind.”

“No need to apologize Mr Potter. I find meditation exceptionally beneficial. Are you ready to continue?”

“Yes Sir.” Harry smiled. It seemed that potions masters, more than anyone he met in the wizarding world, truly did understand meditation.

Harry received the next roll and examined it. This one was true and false format. He hated these, there were always so many tricks. He went through it very slowly, and on the ones he questioned, he said them aloud, and in hearing his own voice, the correct answer seemed easier to choose.

He finished and took his last break. He would have two hours and fifteen minutes to complete the last section.

After reading through the questions, he realized these were more personal. The first asked ‘What is the most rare ingredient you have used in a potion, for what purpose, and why was it necessary?’

Harry considered for a moment and wrote ‘living sperm from a male Antiguan Racer Snake.’ He hadn’t ever heard of anyone collecting this ingredient before. He had been excited on his trip to Antigua to meet the reptile as they were seriously endangered. He found out that an invasive species of rats and mites were killing off the snake population and Harry had agreed to help. 

He had both invasive species removed. In speaking with the reptile he found out that they were extremely fertile. A male of the species, could impregnate up to 50 females a day which also explained why there were ten times as many females as males. If the male lived to be over 20 years old, they only produced females and the snake he met was 23. 

He had asked the snake if he would be able to collect sperm from him for a few days. He had put a stasis charme on the collection and had worked with it in fertility potions for people looking to specifically have a daughter. He had written a paper on it, but as parseltongue was a rare gift, it couldn’t be duplicated to prove authenticity and at the time he had not thought about patenting it, but now that he was answering this question, he thought it a future possibility.

There were similar questions including, ‘As a Potions Master, what do you intend to pursue to advance either the profession and/or mankind.’ He hadn’t really thought about it until this point and realized after writing the first answer in this section that family and friends were huge aspects of his life. There were so many people out there who couldn’t conceive, maybe he should specialize in fertility potions. 

The more he thought about it, the more he felt it was right. Thoughts began pouring into his head and he wished he could take notes right now. Could elemental magic help with fertility? He wrote some of his ideas down along with a short personal story about not having a family and outside of friendship, he never would have a biological family. By helping those who needed it, he was, in essence, building a family around the globe.

He finished all of the personal questions, and saw that it was 4:55pm, pleased he had finished with five minutes to spare. He turned in the scroll and gave Master Soare a big smile.

“Well done Mr Potter. These will be evaluated this evening. Return here tomorrow morning at 8:45am and I will escort you to the lab where your practical will take place. Your practical will end at 9:00pm tomorrow evening. At that time you will receive either a pass or fail for this exam. Do you have any questions?”

“No Sir, thank you. I will see you in the morning.”

“Good day Mr Potter.”

Harry went home and called Hermione right away. He finally understood her excitement about going over a test again in detail. 

The next morning Harry arrived at the B2-Visitors office door at 8:45am.

“Good morning Mr Potter.

“Good morning Master Soare.”

“Follow me.”

Harry followed the man through a long corridor that led to another elevator. This one only went down. They took it to B-6 and exited to a long foyer that had numbered doors off of it. 

There was a small sitting area near the elevator and Master Soare asked Harry to sit for a moment.

“I will explain today’s exam. Once the door to the lab opens, your time begins and will end at 9:00pm. If you need a break, there is a restroom at the back and a sink at the back. In the room you will see two tables. One consists of twenty six ingredients, twenty of which are in the potion brewing, and six are worthless. On the other table are 25 ingredients that may or may not help you complete the potion that has been brewing for the last hour. 

The current potion is incomplete and has errors. Your task is to assess the ingredients and potion, establish what potion has been started, what has gone wrong, and to correct the potion. By 9:00pm your potion should be stable and in its proper form. 

You will then tell us what the potion is, why you made the corrections you chose, and if there are still any problems when you finish, why that may be and how you could correct it if you had additional time. We will be standing by to access your progress. I will be analyzing your procedure, how you work with your ingredients, your use of the cauldron, and how well you correct the potion. My assistant will be on hand to ensure safety protocols are strictly followed. As with any potion, mistakes can be volatile. It is possible that I may not be watching the cauldron closely because I’m watching you prepare an herb. Therefore, he will be on hand to keep us both safe.

Here is some parchment and quill. Are you ready to begin?”

“Yes Sir.”

Harry accepted the parchment and quill, walked to B6-Lab 7 and opened the door. He walked over to the bubbling cauldron and looked inside. Whatever it was, it was definitely a mess. He noted the color and viscosity quickly on the parchment and walked by the first table making a list of all the ingredients there. Most made sense, but others he didn’t understand how they worked together. He then remembered that six didn’t belong. He put an asterisk by the ones he questioned. There were nine so far.

He went to the other table and looked at the twenty five ingredients that may or may not help. Noting these as well, he began to get a clearer picture of what was going on. 

He walked over to the cauldron and peered at the outside more carefully. He had an idea. Looking at the wall of tools he grabbed a pointed rod, one that could pierce a soft object easily. Taking it to the cauldron, he ran it along the top edge, no marr showed. He smiled. 

This was a silver cauldron, not pewter. He was sure he knew the potion now. This was wolfsbane, or at least it was supposed to be. 

He heard a sound coming from the back of the room, and looked up, guessing it was the assistant. He had been so focused on the potion he never looked around the room before beginning. His heart began to beat out of his chest. The assistant was Master Snape.

Harry knew he had to focus. He took a deep cleansing breath, centered himself and gave the man a small nod of acknowledgement and went back to his notes. 

He remembered seeing sugar as an ingredient on the second table. He began rearranging the table, placing the sugar on the far left and other things that would make absolutely no sense in this potion. He did the same on the main table. Now that he recognized the potion he removed the six obvious errors. 

Going back to the cauldron he noticed it needed to be stirred anti-clockwise and soon. He grabbed the stirring rod next to the cauldron and noticed it didn’t feel quite right. This one was pewter and he needed silver. He placed it on the table with the error ingredients so it would be out of the way, and retrieved a silver rod.

He dipped the rod in the potion and saw that his choices so far were correct. Once the silver touched the liquid it began changing color. He gave the brew four slow anti-clockwise stirs, removed the rod, and quickly pulled out his wand lowering the flame, it had been much too high. 

He thought about it for a minute. If the flame had been that high….. And the mixture was too yellow, too much of the aconite had been released, it would need to be countered early or there wouldn’t be much chance of saving this.

He went to the corrections table and looked around, he needed something that would nullify it now and add more to the potion once it was stabilized. He saw just the thing, leaves from Hounds-tongue, but they needed to be prepared. He looked around and found a silver mortar and pestle. He made space on the table for mortar, placed 5...no make it 6 leaves inside the bowl and began grinding it. He added 2 flakes of salt. It still needed an acid, he looked around and saw the Squonk saliva, grabbed the bottle and added one drop. Once the ground leaves began smoking, he began walking carefully to the cauldron with the mixture.

Harry could just see Master Snape take a slight step forward and tightened his grip on his wand out of the corner of his eye, but he knew what he was doing.

He placed the mortar down carefully, grabbed the silver stirring rod and just touched the tip of the rod to the mixture in mortar. He held it above the mortar for just a moment, making sure it would not drip, then placed the rod back in the brew.

He stirred very slowly two turns clockwise, wait ten seconds, one turn anti-clockwise. He did this three times and the potion turned from a mustard yellow to a deep burnt orange.  _ Much better _ , he thought.

Just as he was about to go look at his notes, he noticed the consistency had also changed and it was not good. What was colorless in the potion that could have reacted poorly with hounds-tongue, Squonk saliva, or salt?

He went back and looked at the main ingredients table and realized the six extra ingredients could possibly be in the potion, but shouldn’t have been, or they could just be tricks, not involved at all. Thinking quickly he knew at least one of them must be in the potion and it shouldn’t be. Essence of Hydrangea Arborescens must be included. 

_ Shit shit shit shit! _

That meant he had to rebalance three other ingredients. He worked hard for the next eight hours balancing the potion. It had seemed that every time he thought he had it right, something else was offset. It was maddening. Now, it finally seemed to be stable. 

He checked the flame, color, and consistency. They all seemed on track for the moment. He knew he had about ten minutes before it needed stirred again and ran to the bathroom, washed his hands thoroughly, cast a cleansing charm over himself and returned to the work area. 

He made a few notes and looked at the clock, it should be about time to add the aconite back in to balance the potency. This would be tricky. He had no idea how much was put in to begin with, and even though he had nullified it’s effect early on, it could have a trace amount. Aconite was dangerous. A decigram too much could poison the drinker, and too little would have no effect making the potion pointless.

He thought about how to tell what the right amount would be. What did aconite react to that wouldn’t affect the potion any? He closed his eyes, took three deep breaths, and it came to him, diamond. If he placed a diamond rod in the potion and the rod had a light pearl effect just barely on the surface, the potion would be just right. If the pearl sheen was milky or didn’t have an iridescent quality, there wasn’t enough.

He looked around and couldn’t find a diamond rod. How could he do this without?

“I need a diamond rod.”

Both men looked at him curiously.

“A diamond rod Harry?” Master Soare questioned.

“Yes Sir, please. I need it in the next 10 minutes. Is there not one here?” 

He was trying not to panic inside, but this was the only way he could think of.

“Master Snape, would you check the adjoining labs please?”

“Yes Sir.” The Master gave a brief nod and left the room.

_ Master Snape used the word Sir?? Seriously? Okay FOCUS!  _ Harry scolded himself.

Master Snape entered the room three minutes later holding a diamond rod in his hand and delivered it to him.

“Thank you Sir.” He said quickly as he took the rod to the cauldron, cast a quick cleansing charm over it, dipped it a quarter of the way in, and then held it carefully to the light. No sheen at all.

He cleaned off the rod, went to the table and retrieved the prepared aconite powder. He added a grain at a time to the cauldron, checking the rod everytime, cleaning it off, and checking again. Once he could clearly see the iridescent shine, he put the aconite back on the table. The potion would not be toxic and it would be potent. 

He looked at the clock, 90 minutes left. Something was still not right. The base was right, he was sure. He knew it was potent, but the color had not quite developed. It was still too….. ‘Bright’. It was the only word that came to his head, but he couldn’t figure it out.

He went through his notes again. The original potion only took 8 hours to brew the base, then would simmer for 14 days, before it was poured in a silver goblet and given to the person the day before the full moon. It had to be started on a new moon for it to be effective. This potion was worthless. The moon's energy was too full and that’s what accounted for the “bright” coloring. 

He knew this must be correct. He set everything down and decided to back himself.

“The potion is complete, though it is worthless. There is nothing further I can do because today is not a new moon. The mixture was started at the wrong time and will miss the stilling effect a new moon produces, therefore, the werewolf will still change. This potion should have been wolfsbane.” 

He went on to explain many of the corrections he could think of off hand and awaited Master Soare’s response.

“I’m curious Mr Potter, why did you use a Diamond rod?” The examiner questioned. 

Harry explained about the sheen and testing for potency after the original nullification.

“An interesting solution. Very interesting. You may go out to the sitting area, get some water, take a small break. We will have a discussion and call you back in shortly.”

“Thank you. Master Soare. Master Snape.” He nodded his head in respect to each man and left the room.

There was obviously another solution to the potency issue, but nothing came to his mind. He would have to ask Master Kirby about that later.

He used the men’s room, heard his stomach growl angrily with him, and got a little water. There was nothing now to do, but wait.


	29. Chapter 29

He couldn’t read the expression on either man’s face if he had done well or not. He had hope to see something on Master Snape’s face at some point during the day, but if he were honest with himself, he only glanced over briefly two or three times and he hadn’t done it consciously. The man was there to protect him once again and that thought made him smile.

He closed his eyes and began a meditation.

Maybe fifteen minutes later, Master Soare said, “We are ready for you Mr Potter.”

Harry opened his eyes and followed the Master back into the lab.

“We have one further question to ask you Mr Potter. Why didn’t you choose to test the potion's potency with a pH Newt?”

“Early in the potion, I added hair from a Chimera to balance the feather of a Hippogriff that should have never been included in the potion. I know that Chimera hair can sometimes throw false readings in pH levels, and felt it was best not to risk it.”

“Very well Mr Potter. On the written part of the examination, you scored a 93%, a passing grade. Your practical ended 90 minutes early, and you were correct to do so. We found no flaw with your potion, and had today been a new moon, it would have been perfectly acceptable. Congratulations Master Potter.”

Master Soare handed Harry an official scroll, giving him the title and privileges of a fully qualified Potion’s Master.

“Thank you Master Soare. Master Snape. I am honored.” He said humbly.

“You earned it my boy. We will handle the lab from here, I’m sure you’d like to go home and celebrate.”

“Thank you Sir. Have a pleasant evening. Master Snape, may I possibly have a moment of your time?”

“You may owl me  _ Master Potter _ , I had a lab to clean up.” 

He didn’t exactly sneer, Harry thought, but the words ‘Master Potter’ were definitely forced.

“Yes Sir, thank you. Good evening Master Snape.”

Harry left the building, and practically ran to the apparition point, he couldn’t wait to get to his phone.

He called Master Kirby first and gave him the good news. They talked about the practical in detail, even though he passed, he wanted Master Kirby’s input on everything that had occurred.

“I couldn’t have done it better myself. I’m so proud of you Harry! I knew you were ready. I’m sure everyone else is waiting to hear, go make your calls. We’ll celebrate soon.”

His next call was to Master Grant, where he had a much shorter, and slightly different conversation. If Harry had been surprised Master Snape had been there, Master Grant was floored, but on second thought, he really shouldn’t have been.

Master Grant didn’t believe he would think Harry was capable of passing a Mastery exam, had he not been there to witness it himself. From Harry’s side, hopefully this would give him more credibility and respect. He could see the point, but Master Snape did not change his mind about anything quickly. On the other hand, he valued protocol and process, and Harry had passed with flying colors.

“He said to owl him. Not to call, or email, or anything direct. OWL for Merlin’s sake.” Harry said a bit frustrated.

“Why did you expect differently?”

He knew his answer was lame as he said it softly, “Because we connected.”

“He and a boy connected. You were not a boy tonight, you were Harry Potter. Who, I’m sure he recognized from newspapers as his boy. I would expect that would be a large pill to swallow. Allow him to set the terms. You want him to be your Master, be a good submissive and follow his lead.”

“Thank you for the correction Sir. I understand.”

“I’d punish you, but that would get us both into quite some trouble.” He laughed.

Harry laughed as well. “Yes Sir. I do have a question. My contract with you is over on Saturday. I’m not sure of the protocol in approaching Master Snape for training if I can’t speak with him until after my contract ends?”

“I believe Master Snape is waiting for your contract to end. He is forcing you to approach him on his own terms. I would suggest keeping you under a collar of protection until you have a more permanent plan in progress. I will adjust the charm on your collar so that you may remove it with your touch, it will display a small white circle at your throat, showing anyone in our lifestyle that you are a submissive under the protection of a Dominant. They will not approach you, you will be seen as ‘temporarily unavailable.’

“Thank you Sir. I better find an owlery and write a letter.”

“You do that. Stop by tomorrow night and we’ll adjust the charm on your collar.”

“Yes Sir.”

Harry called Ron and Hermione next. He knew it was a bit early there, but he just couldn’t wait. 

  
“We knew you could do it mate, well done!”

“That’s fantastic news Harry!”

His friends had woken up early, waiting to hear the news. He loved them so much. He told them about Master Snape and had a lengthy discussion with Hermione about the potion he brewed. He never realized it until tonight that he actually knew more, quite a bit more, than Hermione on this particular topic. She followed most of the conversation, but he had to explain the finer details of the corrections and the diamond rod. 

“Do you have any idea how I can find an owlery anymore? I haven’t sent an owl in probably two years.”

“There’s still one in Diagon Alley, so I’m guessing if you go to a wizarding plaza, they should be able to tell you where to find one, but I’m sure they’d be closed right now.”

“You’re right. I’ll try that first thing in the morning. It’s been a long night. I’ll talk to you guys soon. Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it!”

“Anytime mate.”

“Goodnight Harry.”

He knew he would never sleep if he didn’t write the letter tonight, even though he couldn’t send it until morning. He pulled out parchment and quill.

_ Master Snape, _

_ I would like to formally request a meeting with you to discuss my further training as a submissive. My current contract will be complete on December 10th, 2005. Please let me know if this meeting would be acceptable to you, and if so, when and where I may attend you. I am happy to provide references from Master Grant, Seattle, Washington, USA, at your request. _

_ Humbly awaiting your response, _

_ Harry Potter _

Simple, formal, and to the point. Just as the man was himself. Well, maybe not simple. The man was a walking conundrum.

He didn’t sleep well that night. A part of him was thrilled. He had passed his exam, he felt he had a direction with potions, his contact had almost been fulfilled with Master Grant and his path to making Master Snape proud was laid out in front of him, but how many boulders was the man going to put in the path?

He was up early and headed down to Pike Place Market. There was virtually no one around and still dark outside, but he didn’t care. He got a cup of coffee at the famous little shop that had just opened for the day. He loved the smell of it down here. Salty crisp air, a nice breeze, fresh fish, and a hot cup of coffee. He walked down Pike Place to the small park at the end and sat on a bench. It was a peaceful way to start the morning. Once he finished the coffee, he walked back and grabbed another, a mocha this time. He needed a little sugary pick-me-up.

The wizarding shops were near the Waterfront Park which was less than a mile away. He had no idea when anything opened, but he knew how to get there. He walked down the sidewalks enjoying the sea air. 

The entrance was through the Seattle Antiques Market. It looked like they opened at 8:00am, so he went down and sat at the pier watching a few boats on the water. He hoped one day he could live near an ocean. He knew this wasn’t exactly on the ocean, it was the Sound, but he loved the water. Love the smell of salty air. 

He didn’t know what his future was going to be, but maybe once a year he could enjoy sitting on a beach somewhere, feeling the ocean spray on his face.

At 8:00am he walked back up to the antique store, and walked down the stairs to the clearance area, and opened the doors to a large standing cabinet. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The back panel opened and he stepped through to Seattle Park Lane.

It looked like the owners of the shops were just opening their doors. He noticed one man bringing out a sidewalk sign announcing a new shipment of racing robes, and walked over to him.

“Good morning Sir. Would you be able to direct me to an Owlery by chance?”

“Good morning. There’s a post 4 blocks down and 1 block to your right. Big gray building with a statue of an owl on top.”

“Thank you very much. Have a good day.”

“You too. Need any new racing robes?” He asked with a smile.

“I haven’t raced since school.” He laughed “But I sure miss it!”

The man smiled and said, “Don’t we all.”

Harry looked at the shops as he passed. He felt a bit of nostalgia, remembering his first day in Diagon Alley. How incredible everything had seemed back then. It was still amazing, but in a very different light, a more mature vantage point. 

He walked to the post and asked for an international carrier who would make good time and handed over the sealed scroll. The gentleman at the desk said it should arrive in London within a few days. Harry paid the man and thanked him.

He was already on edge and knew he probably wouldn’t hear anything back for at least a week. He guessed that gave him plenty of time to brew his potion. Master Kirby had already said he could use the lab to continue filling orders until he had his own set up.

He stopped in and said hello to Beatrice. 

“I heard congratulations are in order,  _ Master _ Potter. Will I still be seeing you around?”

“Thank you Beatrice. For the time being. I will be brewing our new formula out of the lab until I get settled.”

“I’m glad you aren’t leaving us right away.”

“Me too.” Once he said it, he knew it wasn’t true. He wanted to be working with Master Snape, and that would be far from Seattle.

He walked through the boutiques, book stores, Quidditch shops, and the clothing stores. He did a bit of Christmas shopping since he was here. The twins were only six months old so he got them clothes and some brightly colored magical baubles that floated in the air at night for their room. He got each of the older kids new practice brooms. Hermione would kill him, but they were boys. Let ‘em have fun.

He bought a luxury day spa treatment for Hermione, as they had locations in Diagon Alley as well; and a ‘Day with the Cannon’s’ for Ron. He would get to fly with his favorite team for a day in their off season practice times. 

He also had a bigger gift planned for them, but that had already been handled. He couldn’t wait to tell them that they had a 7 day, all expenses paid vacation, in a luxury suite at the magical resort on the big island of Hawaii. Molly and Arthur would take care of the kids. 

He had also bought the same vacation for Mr and Mrs Weasley, they would need it after watching five kids for a week and he knew they had never really experienced a vacation, just by themselves.

He found the local apparition point and went home. He unloaded his purchases and apparated to the lab.

Mrs Kirby had a hot pot of coffee ready to serve him the second he arrived. He explained that he had already had two, very large cups, and didn’t want his hands shaking over a boiling cauldron. They both laughed. 

He went down to the lab and began working on his fire potion. By noon he had a batch large enough to fulfill two hundred orders. He had set up multiple cauldrons and an assembly line of sorts. Each one was fifteen minutes behind the one in front of it so he had plenty of time to add ingredients and make adjustments along the way. 

He had a pleasant lunch with the Kirby’s and Mrs Kirby brought out a treacle tart for Harry, celebrating his achievement. The woman was amazing in the kitchen. It was the best he had ever tried. They had become like family to him.

After lunch he set up a similar process and produced 200 orders of the ice potion. He called the delivery service for a pick up, and realized that at this rate, he may actually be able to get caught up on his orders.

He apparated to The Lair and had the change made to his collar. Master Grant showed him how to remove it if needed and how to put it back on. Otherwise it would function as normal. He was glad he didn’t have to remove it at the end of his contract. It had seemed a part of him.

The following day he worked in the lab again and created the same number of air and earth potions. He also spent some time talking to Master Kirby about a new combination, Fire, Air, Water used in direct combination with Earth to ground it. 

Basically hot air would collide with cold ice crystals creating a lightning effect. Rather than only passion, calming, cooling, or anticipation, this effect creates heightened awareness and potential. It will encompass heating or cooling based on the individual's mood. It would increase anticipation and awareness for what the other person is experiencing and understanding of how to help each other fulfill a moment of absolute bliss.

It would be extremely tricky to layer it so that it achieved the desired effect and included the exclusions of anger, boredom, being frazzled, anxious, and a loss of focus. Each element had negative side effects, and these were tailored out for maximum benefit, but it was a lengthy process to figure out.

He spent the next week, making a total of 400 potions a day toward their backlog and spent at least three hours a day finding the right balance to his new idea. 

He also got in contact with the artist who designed most of the high end BDSM toys in the area. He wanted something very special to be created for his new trainer. Assuming the man ever wrote back.

The custom piece would be a pair of floggers with 36 tails that were not quite a meter long, and a 23cm handle. The tips would remain blunt. He chose a nice soft deer leather in 2 shades of green, one shade of silver and one of deep gray to be woven throughout. The designer said it could be ready by December 19th, and Harry was elated. 

He knew the man put his order at the front of the line for all the business Fire and Ice had given him. He didn’t know when the Master would respond, or if he would, but he wanted to take this gift to the man either way.

He was getting a bit tired of just waiting. He had caught up on a significant portion of the backlog and his newest potion was almost perfect. He decided he was going home for the holidays and ordered a portkey for December 24th. If the man wanted to meet with him, he would be close at hand, and if he didn’t hear anything, he would be with his family.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry picked up the incredible pair of floggers on December 19th as promised. They were absolutely amazing, soft, and very Slytherin. They were the perfect length for the tall man and light enough he could use them for extended periods of time individually or in Florentine flogging, 2 handed. He also had a case specifically made for them in silver and black. 

He took then back home and pulled out the vial of potion he had finally perfected. It had taken him over a week to produce it, and while he thought that was much too long, Master Kirby had been quite surprised it hadn’t taken him much longer. It seemed he was really getting the knack of elemental properties.

He packed everything up that night, went to bed early to catch his 4:00am Portkey to Cherry Hill, Ron and Hermione’s home. 

The moment he landed he heard Hermione’s voice yelling, “Sebastian, Justin, Oliver, Ron he’s here.”

He beamed as 3 red headed children came running at full speed to see their ‘Uncle Harry’. Ron and Hermione followed closely behind with a baby on each of their hips.

“What did you bring us Uncle Harry?” Sebastian asked excitedly.

“Oi. That’s not how we greet people Sebastian. You could say hello first.” Ron scolded the child.

Harry laughed and hugged everyone at least three times. 

“Come in the house, we want to show you everything we’ve been working on.” Hermione gave him a small kiss on the cheek and handed Latham over to him to hold. The boy loved his long hair!

They walked into the house and Harry’s jaw dropped. The place looked outstanding. It looked brand new, tastefully decorated in neutral colors.

“WOAH! You guys have really outdone yourselves!”

“You like it Harry?”

“It’s amazing. It really feels like home doesn’t it?”

“Wait till you see the rest. ‘Mione has worked so hard getting everything put together.”

“We helped Uncle Harry.”

“I bet you did!” He gave the three boys another big hug.

Harry opened his small carrying case, reached his hand inside and began pulling out presents.

“Hey now, these go UNDER the tree boys.” 

As they started grabbing the boxes and running with them.

“Oi! Listen to your Uncle Harry or there won’t be any pudding tonight.!”

The boys ran back in the room and put the packages under the tree. 

Harry pulled out a few more and placed them under the tree himself and then put an envelope in Ron’s and Hermione’s stocking. 

“When are we headed to the Burrow?” Harry asked.

Oliver, the little 2 year old started yelling happily, “Mop Mop! Pop Pop!”

Harry looked over to Hermione for translation. 

“He’s excited to see Grandma and Grandpa.”

“Ahhhh.”

“Dinner is set for 4:00pm. I know international travel can be really challenging. Are you hungry now?”

“I’m fine thanks, though I wouldn’t say no to a butterbeer if you have one.”

Ron jumped up, “Be right back.”

He brought one for himself and Harry and a glass of milk for Hermione.

“She won’t drink the stuff while she’s still feeding the twins.” He answered Harry’s curious look.

The kids went outside and played and they spent the next couple hours catching up. He told them all about his new potion. Hermione had asked a lot of questions, so Ron went to check on the kids. Potions had never been a favorite class of his and he didn’t have a use for it in this current daily life either.

Hermione was fascinated by his layering technique with multiple elements. 

“I can’t believe you have put so much into a potion. It’s absolutely incredible.”

They also talked about his possible fertility potions of the future and debated whether using elemental magic in them would help, and in what possible ways.

Ron came back in and the topic switched to the Chudley Cannons. The man would never give up on his team. The last time they had won a league cup was 1892, but Ron was a firm believer that it would happen again in his lifetime.

They all left for the Burrow at 3:00pm. The kids ran down the field playing and jumping while Ron and Harry carried the twins. Little Oliver got a bit tired as they got to the road and begged Uncle Harry to carry him. He handed Latham over to Hermione and picked up Oliver. 

It was so peaceful out here. They were only about 6 miles inland, and when the breeze picked up he could just make out the scent of the ocean breeze. He would have to come back in the summer and take the kids to the beach.

Oliver yelled “Mop Mop, Pop Pop!” and struggled to get down. 

Harry put him on the ground and the toddler ran in the Burrow yelling for his grandparents. He could hear Molly cooing over him and his little squeals of laughter. The other two followed quickly behind and everyone met just outside the front door.

“My goodness Harry!! Look at you! I don’t know that I would have recognized you! Your glasses are gone, and your hair is so long, and when did you grow so tall?” Mrs Weasley was giving him a huge hug and looking him over from top to bottom, accessing every little change.

“So good to see you Harry! I know we talk quite a bit, but seeing you in person just makes an old man happy!”

“It’s great to see you too Mr Weasley. How are you enjoying your phone?”

“He never puts the thing down. Thank Merlin you had that charm put on it so he can’t try to take it apart!” Mrs Weasley chided and everyone laughed.

They all went inside. The men helped to set the table and Hermione went into the kitchen to help Mrs Weasley.

They had a fabulous dinner. Molly had made an enormous turkey, roasted potatoes, gravy, leek and potato soup, yorkshire pudding, brussel sprouts and stuffing. There were minced meat pies, cranberry tarts, pecan pie, and trifle. Everyone was stuffed by the end. 

The kids went outside to play and the adult relaxed for a bit. Harry handed an envelope to Mr and Mrs Weasly, as well as to Ron and Hermione.

“Happy Christmas. While we are all here, I’d really like you to open them tonight.”

Both pairs opened the envelope and removed a brochure for the most luxurious magical resort in America, on the big island of Hawaii.

“You all have a 7 day, fully inclusive vacation at this resort. Anything you want to do, see, eat, drink, play, or experience is already taken care of. You have a ticket for an international portkey and the finest suite they have all to yourself. Any week of the year you want to go, just call the number on the brochure. Give them your name, and you are all set.”

Both women looked like they were going to cry and the men looked flabbergasted. 

“Harry. This is… this is too much… you can’t..” Molly was trying to get the words out through her tears.

“I can, I will, and I have. You are my family and have taken care of me for over 15 years. You’ve supported me and helped me become the man I am today. You’ve even helped inspire part of my Potion’s future. Allow me to thank you in the ways I can. You deserve so much more than a week’s vacation, but I hope you can spend some quiet time together, away from kids, away from work, and just relax.”

They all rushed Harry at once, embracing him in a group hug. This is what Christmas was about.

The next morning the kids all opened their gifts and went racing outside to try their new brooms. As expected, Hermione was being a bit overprotective and Ron wanted to play like they were on their house team. Harry promised to put up a boundary so they could only fly so far on the property, and set a ward so the kids couldn’t fly any higher than 1 meter off the ground. He also put a cushioning spell on the entire area so they could get hurt if they fell off. She relaxed a bit and let them fly for an hour.

Four of the five kids were down for a nap, and Sebastian was fighting it tooth and nail, but eventually fell asleep in the chair.

Harry went over to the stockings and handed them to Ron and Hermione.

“Oh Harry, you’ve given us more ….”

“Just open the stockings!” Harry cut in merrily.

He was so thankful that he was able to do things for his friends. 

“SERIOUSLY!!!! IS THIS A JOKE??” Ron was shouting on the top of his lungs.

“SSHhhhhhh you’ll wake the kids!!” Hermione scolded him.

“Right, sorry ‘Mione. It’s just… A day with the Chudley Cannons. I get to meet them! Fly with them! Maybe even practice playing Keeper! Merlin Harry! How in the world did you do this?”

“I have a few connections.” He giggled inside, trying not to let the grin overtake his face. He had met one of the beaters at one of The Lair parties. He had been a young sub who had spilled his wine the day he signed his contract.

“Oh Harry. I can get my hair and nails done, and get a massage and an exfoliation. This is just what I needed. Thank you Harry.”

“I’m glad you both like your gifts!”

It was Boxing Day and they were all sitting around the fireplace enjoying a peaceful morning. An owl tapped at the glass and Ron let it in.

“Who in the world is still using owls?” The red head questioned. 

Harry’s heart leaped for joy and froze all at the same time as the owl flew to his chair and delivered an envelope. He opened it, and read:

  
  
  


_ Master Harry Potter,  _

_ I accept your request for an appointment with me. You may join me at my Falmouth home on December 26th, 1:00pm at 13 Boscawen Road, Falmouth, Cornwall References will not be required at this time. _

_ Master Severus Snape _

  
  


“Oh GOD!!” Harry cried out. He wants me there in 3 hours. How am I going to get there? I don’t even have a broom?

“Calm down Harry. We have your old Firebolt in the shed. It’s about 160Km from here, you should make it in an hour easily. If you leave now, you might be able to find a hotel and get a quick shower and calm down a bit.”

“ON BOXING DAY?” Harry was freaking out just a bit.

“It will be okay Harry. Get dressed and get your bag. Ron will go get the broom, and I’ll call and get you a room. I’ll text you the details. Just put a serious disillusionment charm on yourself and your broom. You’ll be fine.”

Harry rushed upstairs and changed into his heavier clothes and travel cloak. At least he had brought the case with him just in case. He made sure everything was in his bag, including his phone and went back downstairs where Ron was polishing up the broom quickly.

“You know how to get to Plymouth from here, it’s about half way. Follow the shoreline west. You’ll see a big inlet and then a city to the southwest, that’s Falmouth. Find a safe place to touch down and flag down a cab. You’ll be fine..”

Harry gave both of his friends big hugs, told the kids he’d see them soon, cast the strongest disillusionment charm he knew and took off.

It was cloudy out, but not terribly cold thankfully. Harry made his way to Plymouth, noting the time on his watch. Ron had said it was about halfway and he had been flying for about 30 minutes. He followed the coast and in another 35 minutes he saw the town. At least he hoped it was the right town. The beach was empty and he found a small empty park on the southwest side, stayed in the treeline and cancelled the spell concealing him. He opened his phone and saw a text from Hermione. She had found him a room at the St Michael’s Resort. He guessed it was probably the only room in town.  _ Now he just had to find a cab….On Boxing Day… Great!  _

He must have looked odd walking up an empty road carrying a small case and a broom, but there was nothing he could do about it. Brooms were one of the few items you couldn’t shrink, and it conflicted with extendable charms. 

A little old lady approached him slowly in her car and asked, “Are you lost Dear?”

“A bit Ma’am. I’m looking for the St Michael’s Resort. I got a bit turned around.”

“Oh, it’s just up this road. Can I offer you a ride?”

“Thank you very much Ma’am. I really appreciate it.”

She looked at the broom curiously, but didn’t say anything. He was glad to see the hotel was less than a kilometer from where she picked him up.

“Thank you for the ride Ma’am.”

She waved and drove away. At least luck was on his side so far today.

He checked into the luxurious room. He figured it hadn’t been booked because it was outrageously expensive, but he couldn’t show up looking like he did right now. He sent Hermione a quick thank you, and that he arrived safely and got straight in the shower. He got out, dried his hair and looked at the clock, he had just over an hour to find Master Snape’s home. 

He called the front desk to find out how far away the home was. They had said it was a little over half a kilometer away. Thank goodness for that, because there were no available cabs. 

He dressed in dark gray woolen trousers, white dress shirt, with a light gray pullover, and his black cloak. He looked on the nice side of casual. Leaving everything in the room except the gift for Master Snape, he stopped in the cafe and grabbed a quick cup of coffee and a danish before following the bellman’s directions to the house.

He realized as he got closer that he had flown right over the man’s house and had never known. He looked down at this watch, 5 minutes to go. He rushed down the street to the proper number. He could feel the extensive wards as soon as he stepped over the property line. This was definitely the house of a wizard . He knocked at the door, exactly at 1:00pm. 

Draco Malfoy opened the door.

“Welcome Harry. Come in.” 

_ He was actually polite. Harry couldn’t believe it. What was Malfoy doing here? Well, he was Master Snape’s godson. And he’s still wearing a collar. Maybe we have more in common than I thought. _

“Thank you Draco. It’s nice to see you again.”

Draco wasn’t sure what to make of that. Was he being polite or was it because the last time they saw each other, Draco was kissing his cock?

“He will be down in just a minute. Have a seat in the sitting room, first entry on your left. Please don’t piss him off.”

Harry looked stunned, and with that Malfoy left through the front door.

He went to the parlour Draco instructed him to and sat down. He wanted more than anything just to kneel or be in some submissive position that showed the man how sincere he was, but that was not the protocol for this meeting. 

The home was beautiful, the woodwork all done in rich dark woods. It was on a nice sized piece of land, especially for this area. He guessed that it backed right up to the cliff overlooking the ocean. Did Master Snape love the ocean too?

“Good day Master Potter.” 

Harry quickly stood up. There was no inflection in the man’s voice, just a business like tone, so Harry responded in kind.

“Hello Master Snape. Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. I’m glad I received your owl in time.”

“Please, have a seat. Can I get you anything?”

“No Sir, thank you.”

“I sent the owl over five days ago, did you have other plans?”

“The owl must have been halfway over the Atlantic when I apparated to England to celebrate the holidays with the Weasleys. I only received the letter three hours ago, so I flew right over.”

They were both silent for a minute, it seemed neither knew how to start.

“I believe you were the one who requested this interview Master Potter.”

Harry took a deep breath and forced himself to relax.

“Yes Sir. Please Sir, may we drop the Master part. I’m Harry, or anything else you wish to call me, but unless it is necessary, I do not feel comfortable with that title in your home.”

Master Snape raised an eyebrow.  _ He’s not attempting a power play, that’s a start. _

“Master Snape, my contract with Master Grant, as a trainer, has recently concluded. I continue to wear his collar of protection as I seek a new trainer. I would like to formally request to be trained by you Sir.”

“Why do you ask me now?”

“My life and my future is being a submissive. I felt I could not approach a Master with nothing to offer. I wanted to be someone worthy of respect. I wanted to have my Mastery for myself, as well as being a person who could support a Senior Potion’s Master. It’s important that the Master I seek, will some day, be proud of the man I’ve become Sir.”

“And you believe I respect you because you hold the title of Master?”

“No Sir. The title is nothing to me and I believe I know you well enough to know a title would never mean anything to you either. I wanted to earn the title. I am proud of my accomplishment and my knowledge. I’m excited to hopefully have conversations around a cauldron with my Master as I did with Master Kirby. Experimenting, creating, helping people. I want my Master to be proud of my achievements, to feel he has someone who is capable of supporting anything he wishes.”

Harry wished the man would add some kind of a tone to his voice so he had some idea of what the man was thinking. This monotone questioning was difficult.

“What do you hope to gain training with me specifically?

“I hope to be prepared for my Owner as I wish to prepare a petition in the future. I want to learn how to best serve a sadist with a high moral code, exceptionally high expectations and who loves to work in a lab as much as I do, therefore, I feel you are the best candidate to train me Sir.”

_ He hoped he wasn’t being too snarky. _


	31. Chapter 31

Severus was doing his best to stay calm and in control. He was still fighting himself internally. 

_ ‘He lied to you. He wants you. He hides things. He’s remarkable. He lied. Maybe he had reason?’ _

He reprimanded himself as he heard the slight tone in his question, “Why did you hide our match and lie to me?

Harry took a slow deep breath. “Sir, when I found out you were my match, I hadn’t even known you were in the lifestyle. I had just found out about the lifestyle. You had made your feelings very clear about me over the years, and I didn’t trust, at the time, that had you seen my name on the parchment, you would have had an open mind. After Master Grant told me how rare our match was, I began learning about you as a man in 2005, not as a professor in 1995. I believed the only option for you to see  _ me  _ as a man, not a student or child, was for you not to recognize me. I did nothing to alter my appearance, I simply didn’t offer information about my changes through the years. I answered your questions to the best of my ability, and with the desire it would help long term. I hoped you would see that I’m a grown man, with a reputable career, who has matured and who is a suitable match for you.”

_ He didn’t feel like he was expressing himself as thoroughly as he wanted to.  _

Master Snape got up quickly and stood over the man. “Boy, I don’t know if you understand what you ask today. To be trained by me is not a weekend party. You will work in my lab in whatever manner I tell you,  _ Master  _ or not, in addition to your own work. You will live in my home. You will give me unlimited access to your body as well as your mind. You will not be able to hide anything from me. You will be at my beck and call 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. You would dress, act, and fuck as I command.  _ My _ submissives are  _ permanently _ marked and wear my collar. In essence you would be completely mine for no less than six months. Is this truly what you are asking?”

Harry looked up at the man towering above him, dropped to his knees, looked directly in the man’s eyes and said, “Yes Master Snape. This is what I am asking for.”

‘Wait.’

Harry assumed the position, bending forward in he knelt position, bringing his head to the floor, and moving his arms beside his legs. 

Master Snape walked to his office and closed the door. He warned the boy and tried to intimidate him. He remained calm and focused. The boy really did want him. This was not a game. His boy wanted to be trained and he would train him hard, beginning with his first day. He cast a summoning charm, telling Draco and Daniel to return to his home immediately. They would feel the spell through their collars and know the Master wanted them.

He opened a roll of parchment and began setting down the terms of the contract. Would the boy balk when he found out? Would he rescind his decision? Best to find out now.

Draco and Daniel came through the back door ten minutes later and found the Master in his study. 

“You are both free today, yes?”

“Yes Sir.” They answered in unison.

“Good. Daniel, go prepare my den. We may be a while. You may relax there until you are called on.” 

“Yes Sir.” He answered leaving the room.

“Draco, go collect our visitor and bring him here.”

“Yes Sir.”

_ Well at least he isn’t angry. _

Draco walked to the sitting room. He was amazed at how perfect the man’s form was, even in clothes. He realized, they had both changed a lot. 

“Harry, rise and follow me.”

Harry gracefully rose to a standing position, then remembered the case. He turned and grabbed it before following Draco to the Master’s study. Master Snape looked up as Draco gently tapped on the doorframe.

“What did you bring boy?” He hadn’t noticed the case when Harry had arrived.

“It is an interview gift for you, as is protocol Sir.”

Set it on my desk and ‘present.’ He motioned to a small platform in the middle of the office. It looked to have a soft carpet covering it. Harry set the silver and black case on the desk facing the Master, and quickly removed his clothing, folding it neatly and setting it beside the platform. He centered himself and settled into position, his legs open wide and hard cock standing proudly.

There was a time he would have expected a smug and dangerous look on Draco’s face had he been in a position like this, but now, the boy just looked impressed and lustful.

“When you are in this position, boy, you will never speak unless asked a direct question. Am I understood?”

“Yes Sir.”

He opened the case to see two beautiful long tailed floggers. As his hand neared the handle, he could feel the magic surrounding it.

“What is the gift, boy?”

“It is a custom set of Florentine floggers, made specifically for you. 36 tails of deer skin with a 23cm handle. It has been treated with my newest potion, which was also tailored for you. It can be compared closely to lightning. It has a mild electric sensation, but fire, wind, water, and earth are all included to promote passion, heightened awareness of your own feeling in the moment as well as the one it’s being used on. You will feel him, and he you. It will increase anticipation, and will also express your mood. If you are feeling hot and passionate, those traits will come through. Or if you are feeling more detached and in a state of punishment, a more icy feeling may show more. As the wielder only holds the handle, there is only one point of contact, leaving him more in control versus the receiver has 36 points of contact and can be tormented much faster and for longer periods of time. That is also the reason for the blunt tips, it should not break the skin, allowing punishment or pleasure to last. They also have my basic exclusions. They can’t be used in anger and the negative aspects of the elements have been removed.”

“Have you experienced the effect, boy?”

“Not from the floggers Sir. They were made to only be used by your hand. I have worked extensively with the potion, so I know the effects from that aspect Sir.”

“How would you feel if they were never used on you?”

“I would love to see if they worked as I hoped, but as long as you are happy with them Sir, that is all I care about. They are a gift for you, not for me Sir.”

“Thank you, boy. Your gift is accepted and appreciated.” It was protocol, but it was absolutely true. If they were as the boy said, and he had no reason to doubt after the boy’s Mastery performance, these would genuinely be amazing for a sadist to yield.

“Boy. You have requested training and I have accepted your offer. As I said before, your mind and your body will hold no further secrets from me and you have agreed.”

He pulled out a long scroll and set it on the desk.

“Therefore, you will remove the confidentiality charm on your initial interview paperwork, that I made read it in full and we may begin our personal interview. Draco is a submissive under my protection, but he is not mine. He will serve as a witness to the interview.”

Harry waited to be asked a direct question. He had no idea how to remove the charm and hoped he wasn’t remembering everything that had been asked that day.

“Did you hear me boy?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Then why are you not removing the charm?”  _ He’s balking already. _

“I do not know how to remove it, Sir.”

_ He’s not balking? _

_ “ _ Crawl forward, place your palm on the parchment and verbally give it permission to allow Master Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy access to read and discuss it.”

Harry did as he was told, crawling off the dais, kneeling at the foot of the desk and placing his palm on the parchment. “I, Harry Potter, give Master Snape and Draco Malfoy permission to view and discuss this paper today and from here on.”

He backed up gracefully to his original position and waited.

Master Snape began reading the document aloud.

This is going to be embarrassing, Harry thought as his entire body flushed red.

Draco had no idea that Harry had been bullied by a relative and that he was a symbol of 11 years of torment and pain.

_ Oh god, Master Snape is going to hear everything I said about him and Draco’s going to hear about my fantasy in fifth year. Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck His body blushed even darker. _

“Boy, if you get any redder, I’m going to have to send Draco to get the burn salve.”

_ Did he just make a joke? _

“Very interesting interview.” He said as he finished reading the answers as well as the notes.

“You said in your interview that you were healthy. Does this mean you have no allergies?”

“Other than seasonal hay fever Sir, I have no known allergies.”

He had known the answer but wanted it confirmed.

“Why then am I led to believe you had an allergic reaction to a lust potion?”

Harry knew this had to come up, but he hadn’t been prepared for it to be today and definitely not in front of Draco Malfoy. He tried so hard not to let the anxiety on his face show and he accidentally slipped a fast glance at the blonde.

_ So, this is something serious, the Master thought. _

“Why boy?”

“Sir I was born with sexual magic.”

“Explain.” He had an idea of where this was headed, but wanted to be sure.

“Sir, I am the first person written to have sexual magic or Aurum Vis, in over three centuries. Master Grant and I did as much research as we could but found limited information. I’ve found one book that seems to give me more answers as time goes on. In short my additional magic has been invoked and now that it has grown stronger it has a life of its own that can only be controlled by a true mate. The more sexually aroused I am, my magic grows and expands, it begins draining the people around me of their energy and magic.” He took a deep breath before continuing. 

“When I orgasmed that night, all the magic and energy was jumbled up, there was no control and it basically exploded. That’s why everyone was taken to the hospital and why I was in critical condition. My magic seems to have rejected or expelled everything, including part of my core. Master Grant had to relay my secret to Master Kirby and Mr Sedgwick. They came up with a plan after I had been unconscious for two days, and were able to save me before I succumbed to being drained Sir.”

The Master listened closely. He had this instinct at one point, but the boy had been aroused with him, he was sure, and the only one drained was him.

“I assume you were aroused the night I met you. How is it you didn’t drain me that evening, yet you were?”

“Sir, I was drained because you used me thoroughly. I was happily exhausted. My magic never grew that night. I was incredibly aroused and at an extremely high sexual peak, but my magic stayed stable. After we did more research, we believe you are the only one who can control me. You can never be drained…” he trailed off. “You are safe Sir.”

“Legilimens!”

Severus could see the research in the boy’s mind. He didn’t try to kick him out of the thoughts, in fact, he pushed them forward. He read the book with the boy, the true mate, the binding of magic and the boy reading, “‘Invocation is ignition. The flame is evermore. As the fire grows all but one may be consumed. Fire and earth. Stone can not conquer the blaze. Earth will surrender and embers nourished. The last breath will douse the flame forever.” The boy felt overwhelmed by everything and had honestly not known how to explain it all succinctly.

He withdrew and Harry closed his eyes for a moment.

“I see. You are the fire and I am the earth, that part is clear, and I will not be consumed, but I see nothing about control here. Where did that come from?”

“Sir, the first time I visited the book it said, ‘After a person reaches sexual maturity, the magic is available. Only after he has embraced himself, will it claim him. When he is his true self, it will envelope him, and finally, the golden flow will only be complete and controlled when consummated with a true mate’.” 

He also relayed what Master Grant has discovered, “There is also a legend that if you complete the sexual magic exchange it will bind your magic with another, making both partners twice as strong magically, sharing power from each other as if it were their own. Though, the magic would nullify any possibility for conceiving children as all energy would be shared between mates.”

He thought hard for a moment and concluded, “This is all I know Sir.”

“This will require further thought at another time. Is this the reason in your interview you choose not to cum often?”

“Yes Sir.”

“When was the last time you came, boy?”

“June 20th, 2005 Sir.”

“Has anyone touched you since I last did?”

“No Sir.”

A possessive look appeared on the man’s face. 

“I owe Master Grant a debt of gratitude. He also did not mark you in any way?”

“No Sir, he did not. It was in our contract.”

“Did you not wish to be permanently marked?

“Sir, everything he trained me for was to prepare me for you, with your needs and desires in mind. He said that you had your own methods, and insinuated that with such knowledge, it would be improper to mark me.”

“ _ A debt indeed. _ What else do I need to know today, boy?”

“Sir, I am a silent partner in the company Fire and Ice. I personally brew all the elemental potions for the company. I have caught up on the backlog of orders currently. I’m currently working on a research project. I was with Ron and Hermione when the owl arrived, so I left immediately since I had to fly. Their broomstick and my belongings are all in a hotel in town.”

“What is the name of the hotel and room number?”

“St Michael’s Resort Sir. Room 207.”

“Draco, go retrieve my boy’s belongings, bring them here.”

He looked back at his boy.

“Do you need to check in with your friends, boy.”

“I’m sure they would appreciate it Sir.” 

“You may use your phone when Draco brings it back to tell them you will see them in a few days.”

“Yes Sir, thank you.”

Master Snape stood up abruptly, loomed directly above the boy, grabbing his throat and said, “You don’t need this any longer. Remove it NOW!”

Harry removed the collar and handed it to his new Master.

“Will you sign the contract?”

“Yes Sir.”

He gave the boy the parchment and quill. The boy never read a word of it. He just signed, dated it, and gave it back to his Master.

Master Snape reached in his pocket and brought out a silver snake with a defined face similar to the Antiguan Racer he had studied. The scales were smooth yet visible. Harry wasn’t sure if it was alive or it was metal. Pointing at Harry’s throat with his wand, the snake slithered up his robes and wrapped itself around his neck, then eating its tail to seal the circle. 

“My collar is not disillusioned to those outside the lifestyle, nor will it leave your throat. In accepting the collar, all will know you are mine.”

It felt cool like metal, but seemed to ungulate very slightly.

Harry smiled. It felt so much better to have a collar on, and now one that actually meant something. 

  
  



	32. Chapter 32

The Dominant grabbed the boy’s hair forcefully, yanked his head back and said, “Open.”

With his other hand he opened his fly and released his cock. It was already leaking with anticipation. He spoke slowly, “Lick. Show my cock how much you want to please it for the next six months. You are mine, boy. MINE! You will not forget it! Suck my cock. Say, ‘Yes Master Snape’ around my cock.”

The boy did his best to say it. He was sloppy and choking as the man pushed further toward his throat. He consciously relaxed and said the words in Parseltongue, “Yesssss Masssster SSSSnaape.” The effect shocked both of them.

The snake around his throat began speaking, “you can talk?” and squeezed his throat very slightly. At the same time the Master pulled out quickly and said, “What was that?”

“Sir, I repeated what you told me in English, but it wasn’t working. I know if I relax my throat, you can fuck it and I can still speak parseltongue around you. I was told it felt nice to the receiver. I’m sorry if I’ve done something wrong Sir.”

The Master pushed his cock deep in the boy’s mouth again, “Take it boy. Take every single inch until my balls are on your lips. Tell me how much you love my cock choking you. Use your parseltongue to fuck my cock.”

It was absolute bliss. They way his tongue flicked his cock, his throat rolling around him, almost squeezing him.

The boy began struggling, “Breathe through your nose. Relax and focus on the air coming in through your nose. I will teach you that you can take so much more than you believe you ever could my boy.”

He felt the boy relax slightly and his breathing did seem better. “That’s it, keep my cock inside you.” 

He continued slowly pulling out and pushing all the way back in, keeping it deep in Harry’s throat for a few heartbeats before withdrawing. He allowed himself to enjoy the boy's hair as he controlled his head. It was extremely thick and soft, and there was so much of it made just for him. He pulled out quickly.

He was getting very close just by the boy's mouth. That would not do, so early in the day. Time to play.

“Rise my boy, grab the case and follow me.” The Master said huskily.

They went down a flight of stairs and took the first door to the right. The room was significantly smaller than the training room at The Lair but it had even more equipment. It was all in deep woods, green and black leather, organized by toy type, there were O-rings embedded everywhere, walls of rope, a whipping post, spanking bench, bondage round horse, a cage, a long table with a hole in the middle, a hanging stockade, and a cross. 

Harry’s cock bobbed a few times looking at everything. He couldn’t think of one item he wished would be here that wasn’t. It was a masochists fantasy.

A boy was resting in one of the large leather chairs. Harry thought he looked beautiful, but completely out of place. He had gorgeous blonde hair, and a lithe body, but looked a bit frail. His hair was marginally longer than Draco’s but neither of them came close to the length of his own hair. 

“Daniel ‘present’.” He ordered firmly.

The boy jumped out the chair and quickly removed his clothing, getting into position. Harry was surprised Master Snape allowed such sloppy reactions. The clothes were mostly just piled, and his form was weak.

“Daniel, as you can see boy, is also not my sub. This is Draco’s boyfriend and also under my protection until they find a trainer of their own.”

“Daniel, this is Harry Potter, he has just signed a 6 month contract to train with me, you will treat him accordingly.”

“Yes Sir.”

Harry noticed how small the man’s cock was, he wondered if Daniel was a squib. He had been with a few squibs through the years and all of them had unusually small cocks.

“Boy, on the spanking bench, now!” He ordered firmly.

Harry climbed up on the bench, the legs were spread very wide, and as soon as he was in position something magically bound him, he couldn’t move.

“Now Daniel, you can see how a flogger is properly taken.”

He walked over to Harry’s head, bent down and whispered in the man’s ear.

“Let’s see if my arms tire before your potion forces you to beg, shall we. I do love hearing you beg, boy.”

Harry was so unbelievably hard. His Master’s sultry voice in his ear, the rich scent of amber and black truffle, and the promise of incredible sensations. He could cum just thinking about it.

The man was behind him now and Daniel knelt to his side about ten feet away watching.

“Let’s see if your potion is truly of Mastery quality shall we.”

He began with just one of the floggers, getting the feel and testing it. He threw the first lash and allowed it to drape across the boys back, slowly dragging down toward his legs, before pulling it around and lashing him again.

The sensations were extreme. Harry felt strips of fire, strips of ice, and an electric shock between them. It didn’t so much zap like a shock, but rather like electricity covering the skin, similar to the feel of a violet wand. Prickly and making every nerve ending aware and awake.

“Very interesting boy. I feel your torment, the conflicting sensations, but at a distance. Let’s see if we can intensify them, shall we?”

Draco entered the room and knelt just inside the entrance.

“Good, your back. You heard what my boy expressed earlier. If you feel anything at all off Draco, you will go upstairs and wait. Is that understood? ‘Present’ and watch.”

“Yes Sir.”

He gave another ten slow draping lashes across the boy’s back, slipping the tips off his legs before throwing the next. He could feel the build up in the boys body, but also, to a lesser degree, in himself.

He began throwing the flogger enthusiastically, keeping a steady rhythm. As the boy began to moan, he stopped the lashing.

“Draco, are you ok?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good. Put a cock ring on my boy with a 6oz weight.”

Draco collected the items, lowered himself under the bench and placed the large ring over the man’s cock and slipped his balls through, affixing the weight, before activating the spell to enclose tightly from the base of his balls around the top of his cock. It was firm, but not tight. He couldn’t imagine how muggles go in these without magic adjusting to the perfect tension.

“You and Daniel move in front of my boy’s face. I want him to watch you perform for us. Hands and lips only.”

“Yes Sir” They answered excitedly.

Two beautiful blondes began kissing each other a few feet in front of him. His head was angled so he could just see them. They were both hard and went immediately to sucking each other's cocks in a sideways 69. They looked made for each other. 

The Master must have picked up the second flogger. Harry felt the Florentine style of throws landing on his back. One from the right, one from the left, back and forth, landing one then another. 

Passion and heat flooded through Harry and he cried out, “Thank you Master….MMMmmmm thank you.”

The speed increased as did the flood of sensations. Harry began feeling small shocks building on every lash. His cock was being pulled down by the weight and bouncing painfully as every lash landed. He didn’t want to be restrained, he wanted to feel his body respond to each throw.

Just as he thought it, he felt the lack of restraints, and arched into each hit, causing the weight on his cock ring to pull even harder. 

His moans and cries were loud and uncensored. 

He watched the men in front of him, opening each other up, stoking, kissing, fondling, they were amazing to watch. Then he saw Draco’s eyes.

“MMMmaassstter…. Dracco needs helpppp.” He could barely get the words out.

The Master stopped the lashes and went to Draco immediately. 

“I’m fine. It’s sooo good.” The boy slurred.

Master Snape picked him up and carried him to the second floor guest bedroom and ordered, “Stay here!” 

He went back down to the den where Harry was still panting hard, and Daniel looked worried, but hadn’t moved. He looked at Daniel's eyes and noticed the difference. Daniel looked normal, but Draco looked drunk.  _ Squibs have no magic or internal energy to draw on, interesting. _

The Master walked to a spot where Harry could see him easily and asked, “Is Draco ok? Do I need to do something?”

“He should be fine in an hour or so. A hot bath with candles and burning herbs helps replenish the energy faster. Drink cool water.”

Master Snape told Daniel to go see to Draco, provide the bath as his boy described and make him drink some water. He was concerned for his godson, but if there was reason to worry, his boy would have said.

“Shall we continue?”

“Yes, please Master. Please continue.”

He loved the way his boy said, ‘please.’ The interruption had diminished his arousal, but his boy knew how to bring it right back with that one little word.

He began with the two floggers, slowly at first, and working up speed as the boy’s lust came flooding through their connection. The electricity, the fire, passion, and need enveloped him quickly.

“Please Master...Please...Ohh goddd yess. Pleasee..I nneeddd...AHHHhhh...so innntennnsee.. Pleasse.”

Harry’s moaning was nonstop. He was definitely on the edge. His body was on fire, alert, and desperately seeking more.

“Pllleasse use me Maaster.. Please!!!!” He screamed.

The Master dropped the floggers, cast a cleansing and lubrication charm on the boy and slipped two fingers in slowly.

“OOOHHH fffuuuccckkkkk Masterrrrr ...OOhhh goodddddd Please Pleassee.”

He replaced his fingers with the blunt tip of his cock, pushing just the head inside the boy, waiting for him to push back. 

_ Good boy _

As the boy relaxed, he slowly edged as deeply as he could take the boy. He let himself settle for a moment, his boy pushing back even harder. 

“That’s it boy, take me. Let me use you. Be a good hole for me to fuck.”

Slowly beginning shallow strokes, he grabbed the boy’s hair as reigns with one hand and his hip with the other. 

Harry arched his back, giving into the pull on his hair and the cock buried inside him. His moans turned to grunts and unrecognizable words. 

He was still feeling everything the boy was experiencing as far as lust, pleasure, and a deep yearning to be taken, used, and Owned by Master Severus Snape alone.

It has a heady feeling. The feelings were there. He was truly wanted. Desired. Then the boy opened his mouth, “I’m Yours Master. Always Yours. Only Yourssssss.:

It was his undoing. He barely pulled out before cumming all over the boys back. 

He reached the boy's throbbing cock, teased his foreskin and gave two solid strokes and said, “You are Mine! Cum for ME, boy!”

Harry arched his back and cried out as his orgasm wracked his body. His body pulsed and shuddered as every spurt shot out of him. The house shook lightly as a wave of energy was released.

Master Snape was used to cumming and making the sub leave immediately, but that wasn’t right with this boy. Harry was lightly sobbing, and even though their connection was fading, he knew it wasn’t from pain or sadness. 

The boy felt...complete. Overwhelmed by the entire experience, and drained physically, but somehow more than he was before.

The Master cast a cleansing charm over them both, zipped up his fly, and pulled Harry into his arms.

“Shhhhh. That’s my boy. I guess you are worthy of the title after all.” He quipped.

Harry was calming down, his body still shaking from the elemental magic, the scene, and his release. “Is Draco okay?”

“We will check on him in a moment.”

“Thank you Master. I hope you enjoyed your gift.”

“I did, boy. I did.”

They sat there for another few minutes. Master Snape felt completely out of his element, but for this moment he knew it was right. Harry wasn’t just a submissive, he was what Severus needed also. The boy was His and here was no doubt on either of their parts.

“Follow me, boy. Let’s make sure Draco and Daniel are ok after that energy burst.”

Harry followed his Master up the stairs to the guest bathroom. 

“How is he?”

“I’m fine Sir. I’m right here.” Draco responded shortly.

Master Snape raised his eyebrow and looked sternly at the boy.

“Excuse me?” He snarled

Draco looked abashed, “I’m sorry Sir. I feel much better, thank you. The bath really helped. I think we had an earthquake or something though, the house shook and the candles all went out, then they reappeared a minute later.”

“Um Sir?” Daniel looked confused and scared.

“Yes Daniel, you make speak.”

“After the candles blew out, I snapped my fingers trying to remember where I might find a match, and everytime I snapped a candle relit. I know it sounds crazy, but for a few minutes I felt very different, like an energy was inside me. Did I actually have magic?”

Everyone in the room was stunned. Squibs never experienced an episode of magic out of the blue. 

Master Snape handed him his wand and said, concentrate and think of the candles blowing out. Wave your hand like this, and he performed a short sweeping motion. One of the candles no longer glowed.

He took his wand back and said, “This is unheard of. Do you still feel differently?”

The man looked up at him and said, “ A little, like I had way too much sugar, but it’s going away.”

“Draco, get out of the bath. We all need to talk about this. Boy, come with me. You two, meet me in the study once you’ve dried off and both of you have dressed.” 

He waved his wand, and both of the men’s clothing came floating into the room.

The Master walked into the study, sat down and said ‘kneel.’ Pointing to a spot beside him, on his left side, within arms reach.

“This is where you will sit when I tell you to kneel, wait, or present unless I specify otherwise.” 

Harry acknowledged the instruction with a nod of his head, not sure if he was allowed to speak or not.

The Master saw the hesitancy and also noted. “We will begin more formal training soon, but you may acknowledge commands with your voice unless I have stipulated something different in that moment.

“Yes Sir.”

Harry noticed his bag of belongings in the office and just realized, he never called Ron or Hermione.

The Master read his expression seeing the bag as well, “You may retrieve your phone and call them. You will speak here, next to me. You have two minutes.”

Harry rushed over and found his phone. He used the speed dial as he settled back into position.

“Harry are you okay. It’s been hours. We’ve been really worried.”

“Sorry Hermione. I’m great. I will be occupied for a few days. I will catch you up soon ok.”

“Are you sure?”

“More than I’ve ever been in my life. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”

He closed the phone and set it in Master Snape's waiting hand.

“We will schedule time for your phone when we begin, it shall remain with me until then.”

“Yes Sir.”

The two blondes entered the room looking a bit confused yet hopeful.

Master Snape explained the basics of Harry’s sexual magic to Daniel, touched his, then Draco’s collar adding a privacy charm. This information will not leave the room.

Harry noticed their collars were very different from his. They wore green metal collars with a small silver circular snake in the middle. The face of the snake looked like a representation of his.

“There is little information on the subject and most of it is myth and legend. It is possible that my boy shared some of his magic with you and that you were able to use it for a short time. I believe it has probably dissipated. Draco, give him your wand. See if you can make anything happen.”

The boy tried an imitation of ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ and a few other simple spells, but nothing happened.

“Do you still feel different?”

“No Sir.”

I will do some research. This is an unknown area of magic. It’s possible that this was a fluke, but there’s also a chance that something could be done to make it more permanent. 

Both of the blonde’s faces lit up. 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself boys. We don’t know anything yet.”

“Yes Sir.” They chorused.

“Draco, show my boy to the submissive’s quarters for the evening, then return here.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Boy, you may collect your clothes and belongings and go with Draco. You may leave the broom here for the time being. I will have dinner sent to you. You may retire in the room for the evening. You will be downstairs at 6:00am waiting for me here. Clothes will not be necessary. Do you understand?”

“Yes Sir.” He gave his Master a brief smile, picked up his stack of clothes and his bag and followed Draco down the stairs. 

They entered the room right next to the Den. It was a small bedroom with a full bathroom attached. There was no actual window, but a magic one filled the room with light as it was outside.

“Harry. I know we don’t know each other, but if you make my Godfather happy, I’m very glad you are here. I hope you know what you are getting into, though after hearing everything and seeing you with him, I believe you do. Have a good night.”

“Thank you Draco. You too.”

Harry looked through his bag and found his mala. Putting the beads over his head, he sat on the floor facing the window, closed his eyes, and began his meditation.

It had been a long day with a few twists and turns. If he didn’t calm his mind he would never sleep tonight and that would not serve his Master in the morning.

After about an hour, he opened his eyes and was about to begin his yoga practice when a soft hissing voice said, “Hello?”

Harry looked around, then felt his collar tighten slightly. He went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. “Hello. My name is Harry.”

“So you can talk? I’ve never had anyone talk to me before.”

“Have you been worn by many boys?”

“Not in this manner, I’m usually worn around a wrist or ankle, but since my creation, no one has ever spoken to me.”

“What do you mean by creation, if you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m a piece of metal created by alchemy, that was infused with the essence of a magical snake. I can move and talk like one, but I do not require feeding. The metal part of me is tuned to your Master. I follow his commands and hold his spells, but I also think on my own. For example, if you were to be in danger, I would alert the Master, tell him your location, anything to help.”

“That’s amazing. Did Master Snape create you? And I’m sorry, do you have a name?”

“I am called Ouro. I’ve been alive for many many centuries, I’ve lost track. I’m a protector and guide, though most people just use me as jewelry.

“It’s very nice to meet you Ouro. Do you know how you came to Master Snape’s hands?”

“He found me. I had belonged to an alchemist many years ago, and he had me when he died. Your Master was researching something and was searching for a rare book my owner had once had in his library. The home I was in had collapsed many years ago, and had become a ruins. Your master sifted through the ruins and found me. I slithered onto his arm, and tried to relay that I would help him. I pulled a certain direction, knowing what he was looking for, and guided him to the book he wanted as well as the matching signet ring he wears.. He’s had me ever since.”

“That’s amazing. How did you know what he was looking for?”

“I’m not sure, I just know.”

“Incredible. I’m very glad you spoke to me. I suppose it must be very boring for you?”

“Sometimes. But usually I’m asleep unless needed. I can feel your heartbeat, so whenever it’s not quite normal, I focus on you to make sure you are okay. I can also feel your magic. They are very powerful, but one is under much better control than the other. One hasn’t been tamed yet. Once it has been claimed it will be safe.”

“What does that mean?”

“You are the holder, it must have an Owner, or director. Once the magic is controlled it will not need to feed on anyone else, as the owner will provide it sustenance.”

“I’m sorry, I still don’t understand. I hear the words you are saying, but I don’t know how to make this happen.”

“You can do nothing, you have already fulfilled your part. You have invoked the magic and claimed the controller, once you are claimed the owner will guide it. You will be as one, bound. He is the only one who can feed the magic and the only one who can use it. He must claim it to take and use it.”

“But he has claimed me.”

“Not the way he will need to. He is not yet ready, but he is closer than he was. When the two are one, you will be unstoppable.”

“Thank you for telling me all of this Ouro. I really appreciate it. I won’t always be able to speak with you when others are around, but I will always hear you.”

“I understand. I’m happy someone finally hears me. You need food and rest. Your energy is a bit depleted still.”

“I’ll do that. Sleep well Ouro.”


	33. Chapter 33

Harry began his yoga practice, starting with his breathing exercises. He didn’t have the energy for anything requiring a lot of strength, so he focused more on balancing postures and inversions. He really enjoyed sitting in the plow position, maybe that would help his energy level also. He laid on his back and lifted his legs, hips, and lower back into the air, balancing his weight on his upper back and shoulders. He brought his hands behind his back, elbows on the ground pressing him up a little straighter. He held there for about two minutes then slowly brought both legs in a pike position over the top of his head, his toes were firmly planted on the floor. 

He took a few deep breaths and realized he had never done this naked before as his cock was aimed straight at his chin. 

Refocusing he walked both legs to the left as much as he could, then to the right. Once he came back to center he walked his legs to open wide, then brought his knees down by his ears, extended his arms on the ground behind his head and clasped his hands. After a few deep breaths, he straightened his legs again, brought them together, and slowly lifted them back in the air. He kept his back and hips off the ground, but brought his feet to the ground to make a bridge, arching his back for a nice counter stretch, then laid on the floor in corpse pose, arms and legs apart, perfectly relaxed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Master Snape had sent the two boys home. He wanted to relax, but knew his boy needed dinner. The boy hadn’t been trained yet as to what he may be allowed to use in the kitchen and where things were located he had chosen to take the boy a plate.

He was curious what the boy would be doing in the room. There were no books or anything for entertainment, unless he had something in his bag? He went into the den and cast a spell on the connecting wall making it the one way window into the room. He had these in each of his homes. His subs would never be able to hide anything from him.

He watched as the naked young man contorted. His ass and balls were straight up in the air, and his knees were by his head. He couldn’t even conceive trying to get in a position like this, much less look fully relaxed in it. 

The boy's flexibility opened up a new realm of possibilities. He couldn’t believe how hard he was again. The things he could do to the boy in that position. How in the world was he ever going to be able to think when the boy constantly made him hard?

He wiped away the window making it seem like a solid wall again and steadied himself. He took a few deep breaths. It wasn’t helping.

The boy was lying on the floor with his eyes closed as the Master entered the room. Harry immediately rolled over and knelt down. “I’m sorry Master, I didn’t hear you come in.”

The Master set the plate of food down and sat in the reading chair. “Your mouth is needed, boy. I am not in a hurry.” He unzipped his pants and removed the straining erection.

Harry came to attention immediately and crawled over to his Master’s feet. He gently took one of the balls in his mouth kissing it and caressing it with his tongue before giving the same attention to the other one. He licked back as far as he could reach behind the man’s balls and slowly covered them in circle eight patterns. His fingers began tracing the veins on his Master’s cock. He played with the foreskin, gently rolling it back and forth the way he enjoyed himself. 

Wrapping his hand around his Master’s cock he began to slowly stroke, continuing his oral attention to the sac below. The Master let out a sigh of appreciation and Harry continued.

He licked up the large vein to the base of the foreskin, circled his tongue lightly around the head and back down, moving one hand to cup the man’s balls and slowly roll them in his palm. 

Continuing to leisurely stroke the man’s cock, he put the head in his mouth, rolling his tongue around it. He let more of the length slide in and out of his mouth, massaging his balls and the taut space behind them. The Master seemed to be enjoying the attention. Harry could taste droplets of precum off the head of his Master’s cock. How he wished the man could cum down his throat. 

He owned his mouth wider to take the girth of the man as he inhaled and swallowed the cock whole. 

The Master let out a hiss, “Yesssss.”

He slowly began bringing his lips up to the tip of the swollen head, then gradually back down to the base of his shaft. Up and down the shaft, keeping a slow and steady pace. He loved the taste of his Master’s cock. 

He raised up a little to get a better angle and took the man even deeper in his throat. He felt hands on the back of his head holding him there. He relaxed and breathed through his nose and began to speak in parseltongue, “I love the taste of you Master. I want your cum so badly. I love to please you.”

The hand relaxed on his head for a moment and he started to lift back off when the Master grabbed a fistfull of his hair and thrust his cock deep inside his throat. 

Hissing the words, “Yes Master. Use my mouth for your pleasure. I am yours.”

The Master took control, standing up, forcing his head back to have an open channel to fuck. His mouth was being fucked like his asshole was earlier. Forcefully deep, with no relenting. 

“Yes Master. Use me.”

The last hiss did it, the Master pulled out and stroked his cock as he came all over the boy's face. 

He turned and left the room without a word, which seemed to turn Harry on even more. 

Harry went to the bathroom and cleaned up, ate his dinner, and went to bed with the biggest smile he ever remembered having.

Master Snape woke early as usual and headed down toward the lab. He needed to check on a few potions currently simmering.

As he got to the bottom of the stairs he remembered his boy was there, probably still sleeping.  _ Should he check in? What was wrong with him? He was never sidetracked by a sub. It wasn’t as if the potions needed attending, he was just checking on them. What would it hurt to check on his sub too? _

He went into the den and cast the charm to watch the boy. He wasn’t in the bed, and the bed was made. He looked toward the window and saw the boy sitting crossed leg holding a mala and repeating something softly. 

He cancelled the spell and went on to the lab. Meditation and yoga were not things he understood, but it seems as his sub spends a great deal of time with both. He wondered why.

After ensuring the potions were on track, he went up to the kitchen to make coffee. He wondered if his boy enjoyed coffee? There was so much he didn’t know about the man. 

He felt the pull back and forth.  _ Why should I care what a sub does or why? Because he is mine. Because he will one day be...could be… He’s mine.. Subs are here to serve. It’s not like he’s my husband. Are you sure? Isn’t that pretty much what a true mate is? Can he, as a sadistic Master, have a mate? _

His life may never have been easy, but he always knew what to think and why. He had control over his emotions. His actions were disciplined. How had things turned upside down so quickly?

He poured his second cup of coffee and savoured the rich blend. He just couldn’t focus..

Maybe it was the boy’s magic throwing him off? Maybe it had been his potion. It had been a new creation and hadn’t been tested. Maybe this was a side effect.

_ And maybe you’ve found what you've been looking for since you turned 18? _

Frustrated with himself, he realized he had spent more time thinking than he had planned. It was already 6:20AM.

He walked into his office and his boy was there, head to the floor in position as commanded. 

“Kneel, boy.”

Harry sat up gracefully and took his position.

“Today, you will learn the rules of the house, learn where you are permitted to be and what is off limits. We will also go through the lab. The new moon isn’t for a few days, and I have staff doing most of that work this month, so we do not have anything pressing at the moment. I will also reach out to Professor McGonagall and see if I can access the private library to do a bit more research on your magic.”

Harry looked up quickly, unsure how to bring up a topic, as he wasn’t allowed to speak. He glanced back down, slightly frustrated. 

“As I said, we will go over rules today. But for future reference, if you have a question or would like to ask permission to speak, turn your right palm over so that it is touching your leg, rather than open and available.”

“Yes Sir.”

Harry did as the Master explained, flipping his right hand over.

“Is it important, boy?”

“I believe so Sir.”

“Go ahead.”

“Sir, I don’t know if you are aware, but my collar is sentient. He spoke with me last night and has information about my magic.”

“What do you mean, boy?” He was very curious.  _ The collar could speak? _

Harry explained about Ouro’s past and even the part about how Master Snape had found him, a ring, and a book. When he began to speak about his magic, he couldn’t quite get the words right in his head.

“Sir, I don’t want to misquote anything and as I’m sure the wording must be important, could I please ask you to view it directly?”

_ The boy is actually offering me access into his mind. _

“Legilimens.”

The boy pushed the memory to the front of his mind. 

Severus had found the metal snake before Harry had even been born, and knew it must be special, but he had no idea. This was one of the original Ouroboros. He had also found a matching signet ring and realized only that they worked in tandem, but had no idea of their original background.

_ It can be safe once it’s tamed? He has already claimed ME? I will control the magic? How do I feed it? How do I claim him? Will our magic actually bind? Again, more questions than answers. _

He pulled out of the boy’s mind gently and said, “You were right. I needed to see the memory. I don’t pretend to understand it, but it does give us more information. I will still reach out to Minerva, but I doubt we will find out more.”

Harry understood. He felt lucky they had found the information they had already.

“Now, let us go have breakfast.”

Harry followed his Master to the kitchen.

“During your training you will always kneel, wait, or present by my side, as I said. One of the few exceptions to this rule is at the dining room table. You will eat with me, unless directed otherwise.”

“Yes Sir.”

“I have no need for a domestic sub. I am fully capable of cooking and cleaning up after myself. You will be expected to do the same.”

The Master showed him around the kitchen and the most important part to Harry, where the coffee press was.

Harry made himself some Avocado toast with coffee and ate silently with his Master. He enjoyed the peaceful setting . 

Severus was surprised the boy was so comfortable. He hadn’t tried to make small talk, nor was he fidgety. He was calm and actually pleasant to be with.

After breakfast they toured the lab.

“This is my personal laboratory. The Serpente D'Argento lab is outside London. You will be working closely with both.”

Master Kirby’s lab had been very large and well organized. Harry had enjoyed working through the rows of tables and cauldrons. Master Snape’s lab was similar, but there was something different about the lighting and organization here he couldn’t quite put his finger on. 

Harry’s grin took over his face looking around. He never thought he would ever understand Professor _ Snape's way _ of arranging supplies and potions ingredients, but now that he observed it with more experienced eyes he understood the difference between Master Kirby and Master Snape.

No longer was everything in alphabetical order, and arranged in clusters. This was more intuitive. Jars were sectioned by their most common properties. The most common items used in antidotes was toward the front, herbs with more obscure properties were toward the back.

It wasn’t that one lab was better than the other, he understood both. This felt more like school, like home.

He smiled up at Master Snape, not concerned if he was out of line, “It’s brilliant, Sir!”

“Nice to hear it meets with your approval, boy.” He answered sarcastically, before giving the slightest hint of a smile in return.

They walked over to the potions currently in progress and spent the next hour going over them.

Harry hadn’t noticed when they walked in, but there was a small cabinet and bathroom at the front of the lab Master Snape pointed out as they were leaving. 

“You will keep a set of work clothes in the cabinet. This is the only room of my home you will be permitted to wear clothing. I would prefer not even that, however, it would be impractical and dangerous. As the only blemish I want on your skin is my mark, I will concede that clothing must be worn in the lab.”

“Yes Sir.”

They returned upstairs for another cup of coffee at the dining room table. Harry had not forgotten when his Master had mentioned marking him, and now that it was brought up again, he was hard thinking about it.  _ What would it look like? Where would it be? How was it to happen? When would it happen? _

Believing he understood his Master somewhat, he thought the man knew how much it was exciting Harry and he was purposely prolonging the torment.

After their break they returned to the study, and Harry took his position.

“My rules are simple, boy. You have signed a contract to train for six months, therefore my word in everything is law to you. 

  * You will respect and obey me, as well as anyone visiting my home.
  * You will always be respectful in your tone, words, actions, and facial features. 
  * Your clothing will be removed the moment you enter my home. 
  * You are not permitted in the den, my study, or my bedroom without my presence and authorization.
  * Working in the lab will always require communication. When we are working you are permitted to speak freely, though, you are to keep it brief and only as it relates to work. 
  * If there is an important topic you feel we absolutely must discuss, you may leave a letter on my desk requesting a private discussion. When you are in my home, you will maintain the level of organization and cleanliness you see. 
  * You already understand that you will only speak when you are spoken to. 
  * When you are in a ‘present’ position you will always keep your eyes averted, otherwise, I want to see what you are thinking and feeling. You will have no secrets in the next six months.
  * In the den, you will obey anyone who gives you an order as I am the one commanding you.
  * You are not permitted to masturbate or cum without my permission.
  * I rarely use the phone, but if I call you will respond immediately. You will only be allowed your phone if you are leaving my home. I will screen your calls and give you access to speak to friends when it is convenient for me to do so. You shall be able to contact your business associates twice a week. Once on their Monday morning, and again on their Friday Afternoon. All calls will take place in my presence.
  * If I call you will be at my feet within 10 minutes or I better have a patronus or something telling me why you can not appear.



  
  


In short, boy, you are mine. In this home there is no Harry Potter, there is my boy, my property. You have no identity other than the one I give you. Do you understand, boy?”

“Yes Sir, I understand.”

“Tomorrow, you will be allowed to leave to settle your affairs, pack your home, and anything else you need to do to relocate here. You may leave as early as you like, leave a note on my desk if I’m not up letting me know when you left. You will return no later than noon on the 29th. Your portkey has already been arranged, you may set the time of the return manually. Think of this as your last opportunity to visit or speak freely for the next six months. Use your time wisely. You will not engage in any sexual interactions while you are out. Am I understood.”

“Yes Sir.”  _ Harry couldn’t help but think, why in the world would I want to have sex with anyone else? _

“Moving on. I believe we should contact Professor McGonagall and I should visit Hogwarts.”

Harry turned over his right palm to ask a question.

“Yes, boy.”

“Sir, the book I told you about only appeared when I began thinking of my...desires, I guess you could say. I had to focus on something related to the topic of sexual magic for it to appear. I don’t know if it was keyed to me because I possess the magic or not.”

“I see. With that, it looks as if we will both need to go. Let me be clear boy, you are mine now. As I said, your collar is seen by all, and I expect you to wear it proudly during your training. My lifestyle is known to anyone who associates with me, it is not a secret I hide from anyone. You will remember your place at all times, no matter who we visit.”

  
  
  


_ Harry didn’t want to hide anything from anyone. He was embracing his life. Anyone around him should be supportive, or he really didn’t need them.  _

“Yes Sir”

“Get dressed, I would like to make this a quick trip if possible.”

“Yes Sir.”

Harry rushed back down to his room and pulled deep gray trousers, a rich green dress shirt, and a dark grey set of open robes from his bag, casting a quick straightening charm to take out any wrinkles. He wanted to put forward the look, that he did indeed belong to a Slytherin. He promptly returned to the study.

  
  



	34. Chapter 34

The Master threw a bit of green powder into the fireplace and said, “Minerva McGonagall, Hogwarts Headmistress.”

A moment later Harry could hear the familiar voice of his old head of house.

“Good day Severus. To what do I owe the honor?”

“Good morning Minerva. Master Potter and I are working on a project that has a basis in a very obscure branch of magic. We were hoping to visit the private library in hopes of finding more information. May we come through?”

“Oh, you’re working with Harry. I heard he received a potions Mastery, who would have ever guessed. Yes, my dear boy, come on through.”

The call closed and the green flame went out.

“For every time I am forced to call you Master Potter, you will pay for it. That is one.”

Harry could tell his Master wasn’t angry, just businesslike. He wondered what ‘pay for it’ would mean, and unfortunately he was hard instantly and his Master noticed.

“Eager, are we boy?” 

Harry blushed, but said nothing.

“After you, boy.”

Master Snape turned to the fireplace, threw the floo powder in. Harry stepped into the flames and said, “Headmistress’ Office, Hogwarts.”

Before stepping into the flame himself, he just imagined Minerva’s face and smirked.

“Harry. It’s so good to see you. My how you chang…..” she faltered seeing the snake collar around Harry’s throat.

The look of absolute shock crossing her face was priceless. Severus wanted to laugh loudly, but kept his expression tight.

“As you can see Minerva, Master Potter now belongs to me.”

“I see.” She gave the Master a snide glare before turning back to Harry.

“Let me look at you. What a stylish and talented man you’ve grown into. I also hear congratulations are in order.”

“Thank you Professor McGonagall, I’m honored to have Master Snape as my Lord and Master.”

The woman looked like she was going to choke and be sick all at the same time. It took her a moment to regain her composure.

“I, I meant to say congratulations on obtaining your Mastery. It’s an amazing achievement. Master Snape knows the way to the library, I’ll leave you to it, the password is ‘Calico’. Let me know if you need anything else. I’ll be in the Great Hall for lunch, if you’re done with your research in time and would like to join me. If you need to leave you are welcome to use my floo, the password to my office is ‘catnip’.

She gave Harry a concerned motherly smile and a curt nod to Master Snape as the two men left the office.

Harry followed his Master behind a tapestry and through a series of corridors he had never traveled. At the end of the hallway was a portrait of the Greek Goddess Athena holding an owl.

“Calico.” 

The portrait swung open into a moderate sized room filled with old books. The room had a buzz that Harry could just feel under his skin.  _ Magic, very strong magic. _

“This room is only used by Hogwarts staff for their own personal studies. I’m sure you can feel the wards.”

The Master walked up to a small desk, toward the front of the room. A single quill and parchment sat on the table.

”Because information can be so challenging to find, this room has been catalogued in great detail. I write the topic I am researching, and the names of the available books will show on the parchment. I will be able to circle the ones I wish to use, and they will float to this table. Once I’ve finished, the book will reshelf itself. Nothing may leave this room that we have not brought in ourselves.”

All Harry could think was that Hermione would give almost anything to see this room. He’d have to tell her about it tomorrow. 

The Master wrote “Sexual Magic” on the parchment.

Nothing appeared.

“Sir, may I try?”

Master Snape stepped aside and handed him the quill.

Harry took at a moment, closed his eyes and visualized himself being submissive to his Dom in the study, in the Den, sexually, and maybe even one day, in his bed. He thought about the respect he held for his Master. Finally, he concentrated on his Master’s voice, rich and velvety smooth say, ‘You are mine, boy.’

As he thought the phrase, he wrote Aurum Vis on the paper. 

Nothing appeared on the parchment, but one small book floated down from a shelf and settled on the desk. 

The two men looked at each other and Harry stepped to the left side of the chair of the desk and kneeled down. Master Snape took the chair and opened the book. 

“It looks as how you described the other book, there are parts of sentences and entire paragraphs missing. There’s little here to follow. “

He spent the next ten minutes looking through the book. Some of the information they had already found was included and only two new items.

It says, “When the guide’s restraint is broken, that none may question, he will then receive the control he seeks. 

Severus knew something in his actions would be the key, here was more proof.

The other part states, “Nothing on land, in air, in water, or in magic is unobtainable. They will be Aurum Vis.”

Harry asked, “Sir, my latin isn’t great. What does Aurum Vis mean?”

“It means Gold Force, but I’m not sure how that’s related.”

“I believe it is because of the aura Sir.”

His Master looked at him questioningly.

“Sir, accordingly, when my magic grows and builds it emits a bright red aura that gets deeper the larger it grows. I understand once the magic meets its mate, they will turn gold. I assume the ‘force’ part is the bound magic it keeps talking about.”

“We will talk about this more when we get home. Let us go say farewell to Minerva.”

Harry walked behind his Master to the Great Hall. It was still the holidays, so only a few students were at Hogwarts currently. Entering the room, he felt like he was back at school and it felt odd to walk in as an adult headed for the staff table. 

“Gentlemen, please join me.” The headmistress smiled.

“Thank you Headmistress. We need to get back to our research, we just wanted to say goodbye.”

“I hope you found the information you were looking for.”

“Only a small piece, as I said, it’s an extremely rare form of magic. I expect it will be a lifelong pursuit.”

Harry’s heart soared that his Master may actually be accepting they would be together for more than 6 months.

“Good luck on your research gentleman. You’ll have to give me a call, Master Potter, so we can catch up.”

“Do not expect to hear from him until after the summer solstice. He will be otherwise occupied and on a short leash.” He smirked, turned on his heel, and strode toward the front doors.

_ On second thought… maybe he didn’t see the future. Harry didn’t know what to think. _

Harry smiled and said, “I’ll call you in June. Thank you Professor” and quickly followed his Master out of the hall.

Both men stepped out of the fireplace in turn.

“Go undress in your room and return here boy.”

_ When the guide’s restraint is broken, that none may question. The golden flow will only be complete and controlled when consummated with a true mate. Stone can not conquer the blaze. Earth will surrender. Once you are claimed the owner will guide it. He is the only one who can feed the magic and the only one who can use it. He must claim it to take and use it. _

_ Everything revolves around me feeding and claiming him and the magic. It seems this can only happen through surrender of some kind. The snake had said I had not claimed him….’Not the way he will need to. He is not yet ready, but he is closer than he was.’ _

_ Before the boy had invoked the magic the book had said, “Only after he has embraced himself, will it claim him.” _

_ There was that word, ‘claim’ again. How did the magic claim him? What did he do? _

His boy entered the study and sat at his feet. 

“The first book told you, only after he has embraced himself, will it claim him. Do you know what happened for the magic to claim you?”

“I’m believe it was when I had completely embodied being gay Sir. Not just know that I was, but truly understanding, accepting, and loving that this is who I am. At least that was the first time I experienced the magic Sir.”

_ He would have to contemplate this later. _

“Tell me boy, did you dress in those clothes consciously or did you just grab what you had available?”

“I chose them with purpose Sir.”

“And your reason?”

“We were going to see the Headmistress. I had a feeling she would understand about the collar. I wanted my clothes to represent my choice to be Ow..to be your submissive Sir.” He recovered after almost slipping.

“Did you purposely pretend ignorant and answer her question falsely?”

Harry blushed.

“Yes Sir.”

“Why?”

“I wanted her to know this was my choice, and… I couldn’t resist the opportunity Sir.”

Master Snape let out a soft chuckle and Harry smiled.

“You are turning into quite the little Slytherin aren’t you boy.”

Harry blushed again.

“Tell me how you were able to access the book?”

“May I show you Sir?” He felt a bit embarrassed.

“Legilimens.”

Master Snape watched the quick succession of his boy’s varying levels of submissive, in his mind, body, and heart. He could feel the respect and care the boy felt for him. Then he felt the boys heart and body respond to the tone of his voice and the words the boy seems to love best, “You are mine, boy.”

The boy was making every attempt to be an open book. No one in his life had ever been completely honest much less  _ wanted _ to be.

“Aurum Vis, that was from the first book?”

“Yes Sir.”

“How do you know about the color of your aura?”

“Sir, I wish I could tell you, but it is not my secret to share, I have given my word.”

He paused for a moment feeling guilty that he could not share this information openly.

“I can not speak it Sir, but maybe?”

“Legilimens”

It took a moment to push the memory to the front.

“That’s how he does it, I could never figure it out. And he could see when your magic was getting out of control?”

“Yes Sir...if he was watching.”

“I see.”

_ He was sure what he had seen and felt, but he wanted reassurance. He was soft now. This would be a good time for a test.” _

He lowered his voice, “He will not be watching anytime soon boy.”

_ Yes, my voice can trigger him. _

“You are mine, boy. You will make sure he knows it when you return to settle your affairs. You are mine.”

_ At the word ‘mine’ his cock was at full attention. His eyes also went a bit darker. Very interesting. _

“I do believe it is time for your punishment, boy. Den...Now… and ‘wait’.”

Harry went down to the den and assumed his position on the floor in the middle of the room.  _ Had he done something wrong? Was this the payment for Master Snape being forced to use his title? _

Master Snape went upstairs to change into something more comfortable. He wasn’t about to undress with the boy, but the trousers he was wearing weren’t as comfortable as other choices. He changed into a loose pleat style and made his way to the den.

“Boy. ‘Present!’ Due to social proprieties I was forced to use the word Master in reference to my  _ submissive _ . Every time I have to do this, you will pay a punishment. Today I used the term twice. Because you made Professor McGonagall look as if she would be sick at any moment, a feat that is not easy to accomplish, I’m reducing your punishment to one today.”

Harry assumed his position and internally smiled, the man did have a sense of humor.

“Because you seem to enjoy working with elements so well, we will offer wood as your punishment today. You may choose between clothespins, chopsticks, or a wand. Since you will only be receiving one punishment, you will only have one of these items used. In future, if there are more corrections, you will choose an item for each. What is your choice boy?”

Harry thought about it for a minute. No matter what he chose, he was working with a sadist. One would be just as bad as another.

“Wand Sir.” He responded, keeping his eyes averted, legs open, and cock rigid.

The Master retrieved a long thin piece of leather and brought it over to the boy. 

“Stand. Eyes down.”

Harry complied. The leather strap was being wrapped around his balls numerous times squeezing them down until they were just fit in his stretched sac. On the last loop, a silver O-ring was attached before the cord was tied off magically. The Master tugged hard on his balls and had an evil grin.

“Arms out in front of you, palms toward each other six inches apart.”

The Master wrapped a soft rope around his wrists, then wrapped the length around the center making a set of rope handcuffs. Using his wand, a large silver hook was lowered from the ceiling and the cuffs were set over the hook. The Dom raised the hook that Harry could feel that his feet were lightly touching the ground.

“Bend your legs, feet to your ass.”

Harry thought it was a good thing he was practicing yoga as his balance in this position felt off, but the hook supported his weight.

Ropes bound his thighs from his upper thigh to almost his knee. A spreader bar was then attached between his knees keeping his legs opened wide. Another rope was secured to the O-ring and attached to a ring on the floor. 

He was stretched from top to bottom and had absolutely no control. He couldn’t have been more hard, and yet a part of him was anxious. They had never discussed a safeword since signing the contract. He hadn’t ever thought to ask, as he had never needed one, except the one time with Master Grant, though, that had been planned. But now, he wasn’t so sure.

“If you plead or beg, the tension will loosen marginally, likewise, if you use any profanity or unintelligible words, you will be raised similarly. You may now look wherever you wish, I love seeing the bit of fear in your eyes, the pain, and the pleasure. All punishments will begin with your apology.”

“I’m sorry that you were forced to call me by my title in public Sir. I am your submissive and my title disrespects your position. I’m very sorry Master.”

The Master ran the tip of his wand over Harry’s nipples and the feeling of extremely hot candle wax flowing like slow lava trailed the wand.

“Masssstterr, I’m sorry.”

His body jerked from the scorching pain, his balls tugging against the rope.

The wooden tip trailed down his right side to his hip bone. 

“Ahhh Please...Master...I’m very sorrrrrry.”

The tip continued through his thick black curls and down the length of his cock, swirling once around the head before it was removed.

“AhhhhFUUCKKK, OOhh shiit, fuckk...Oohhhh Maaster please, please, I beg you Master….aaaahh I’m sorry.”

He quickly learned to not curse. The body had raised in the air forcing a painful stretch of his balls. Once he began pleading the tension abated.

The wand tip ran up the inside of his thigh, and back over his cock. The feeling of lava scorched him and now felt like the tip of a knife simultaneously. His body jerked and convulsed, stretching and pulling his balls tightly.

“Please Master...Please, I beg you. Please. I’m very sorry Master, so sorry, please. Please Please!!!!” He screamed and cried. The tears began to flow down his face. 

The Master grabbed his chin firmly, looking deeply in the boy’s tear filled eyes. “You are forgiven boy.”

Master Snape quickly began sucking on the boy’s nipple, biting it, teasing it with his tongue and flicking the tip. 

Harry cried out in pleasure as the warm mouth engulfed him and a strong hand wrapped roughly around his cock giving it three solid strokes.

“Master.. Master...I’m sorry Master...Thank you.”

He felt the rope on his balls loosen significantly as he was lowered a few inches. He didn’t know if it had been removed, but the pulling stretch had disappeared. 

Master Snape walked behind him and cast the usual charms before pushing the head of his cock slowly into Harry’s eager little hole.

He stayed there for a minute, not moving further, not pulling back, just letting the head soak inside his boy.

“You are always so tight boy. You know I’m going to take you whether you want it or not. Give in and accept this long….thick...cock inside you.” He punctuated the words in the most sultry voice he could deliver.

“Massstttter...pleaseee… I’m yoursss… Please take me.”

He pushed in slowly, making the boy feel every inch of his cock stretching him, filling him. 

The boy hissed in pleasure.

“You are a little size whore aren’t you boy? Who knew Minerva’s golden boy craved huge cocks in his ass. Most men can’t take me without serious preparation, and yet, you open right up for me. I’ll give you what you want boy. Just tell me.”

“God please Master...Please...Please fuck me. Please use me. I want your cock inside me, fucking me raw Sir, please.”

That was all the Master waited to hear. He almost pulled all the out before snapping his hips sharply, thrusting back in. He sped up his strokes fucking the boy soundly. Every few minutes he would angle slightly and force himself deep inside, hitting that spot of pleasure that made his boy scream.

“That’s right boy. Take it. Take every last inch. You are mine, boy.”

“Sir...always yours. Your hole.. Your whore Sir. Yours. AAAhhhh GOododdd.”

After ten solid more thrusts, the Master pulled out, turned the boy to face him and came over his belly and cock.

Harry was lowered to the ground gently and all the bindings removed. 

“You handled your first punishment well boy. Clean up and rest. You may eat if you wish. I will see you no later than noon on the 29th. Is that understood?’

“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.”

The Master left the room, leaving Harry laying on the floor, covered in cum, and a big smile. The man was extreme and he loved every minute of it.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry went back to his room and took a cold shower. His body ached from his muscles pulling and pulsing during his torment, and his balls had been stretched and yanked for well over an hour. He was sore and sticky and felt completely satisfied. It had felt like a form of punishment as it happened, but in the end, it was pure fulfillment. 

He brushed out his wet long hair and left it down. He began looking for a set of clothes to don before remembering he wasn’t supposed to. It was one thing to walk around a house naked when you were with your Dom, it felt like quite another to just walk into a kitchen naked to make something to eat.

He went upstairs anyway, feeling a bit apprehensive. While he was comfortable here, it wasn’t home yet. He didn’t want to do anything wrong or get in the way. Thankfully he didn’t see anyone and he looked through the cabinets and fridge and decided to make a grilled chicken breast with some fresh brussel sprouts with a lemon vinaigrette. 

“Good afternoon Harry. Don’t we look….domestic.” Draco chuckled softly.

Harry spun around and saw the small smile, “Hello Draco. Just making an early dinner. Would you like some?”

“Thanks, but Daniel and I are going out tonight. How is everything going?”

“From my point of view very well, thanks. I’m not sure from Master Snape’s yet.”

“Trust me. You’ll know when he’s not happy. Basically if he’s not pissed off and torturing you half to death, you're okay. Though you may like that anyway.” He chuffed.

“He’s never been angry with me, though I did receive my first punishment.”

“Fuck! And you’re still walking?”

Draco actually looked a bit surprised.

“It was definitely intense. I was concerned at first that I didn’t know what my safeword was supposed to be, but he read my body and just kept me on the edge without feeling I needed to call it.”

Draco looked like he was feeling sorry for Harry.

“I take it you didn’t read the contract thoroughly. Stupid Gryffindor courage right. You surrendered your right to a safeword when you signed. You have to trust that he knows your limits and body better than you do. God knows he’ll push them.”

“I understand his reasoning, but it can be a bit daunting, nonetheless.”

They talked while Harry prepared the dinner. Harry told him about McGonagall’s face when she saw Harry’s collar and when he called Master Snape his “Lord and Master.”

“You didn’t?”

“I did.” He said evilly.

“Maybe you do have a touch of Slytherin in you!”

“Actually Mr. Malfoy, he’s had quite a bit of Slytherin in him today.” 

Both boys grinned and tried not to laugh, knowing he was absolutely correct!

“Sorry, Sir. The food is almost done cooking. There plenty if you would care for some?”

“As someone required quite a bit of attention and energy today, I am rather hungry.”

“It will be done in about 5 minutes Sir.”

“You may leave it on the table. Draco and I have business to discuss. Good night, boy.”

“I’ll be right there Sir.” Draco called after the man.

“Fuck Harry. Whatever you are doing, keep it up. His spirits haven’t been this good in ages. Gotta run, see you later.”

Harry didn’t know what to think. He was pleased that Draco saw a definite change in the Master. Maybe everything would be okay. 

He dished up a plate for his Master, set it on the table, and cast a stasis charm on it to keep it warm. He sat at the table alone eating his dinner. It was peaceful.

After finishing his meal, he cleaned up the kitchen and went back down to his room. He thought about how to make tomorrow the most effective. Seattle was 8 hours behind, so getting there in the middle of the night really made no difference. He would leave around 8:00am and visit Ron, Hermione and the kids, grab lunch, then take the portkey back. He could pack everything up, and set a time to meet with Master Kirby, then with Master Grant. 

He spent the next hour and a half doing his yoga practice before beginning his meditation. He sat with his mala around his neck, feeling the calming energies, and cleared his mind. His body was going to need the yoga practice, and his mind was going to need to stay calm and clear to keep this pace up for six months. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco had left for his date and Master Snape sat down to eat the dinner his boy prepared. He would have been happy to make his own meal, but he wanted to see if the boy could cook anything other than a potion. He definitely could. The chicken was moist, and the sprouts crisp. The thick vinaigrette pulled the meal together. The boy had said he enjoyed fine dining. Maybe after his marking, they would go enjoy a nice meal together.

_ God what was he thinking. He’s never taken a sub to dinner for Merlin’s sake. He felt the lines blurring in his mind and it had only been two days. He didn’t know whether to draw the line fimly, or open himself to the possibility that his boy was much more than a boy in training. The more he was with the boy, the more he wanted to be with him. He was like a magnet, pulling, and not letting go.  _

He finished some work in his lab and couldn’t help but stop by the den on the way back upstairs. He looked through the magical wall. The boy was meditating again. His hair looked so soft hanging loose around his shoulders. This was the first time he had seen it down, and he knew he preferred it this way. He got hard just thinking about wrapping his hands in the boy’s hair, throwing his head back and tasting his lips. The feeling of the boy’s mouth surrendering under him, opening, and responding eagerly as his did with everything else. 

_ Fuck! What is wrong with him. He hadn’t kissed anyone in over 35 years, he never even considered it. He was always in control, it was his pleasure to be fulfilled, not a subs. They were here to learn, to train, and provide, nothing more. It wasn’t a mutual situation, or at least it had never been. Every sub he had trained regretted signing their contract within the first week, but his boy wasn’t that way. Given, it had only been two days, but the boy was as insatiable as he was. It was like they fed off each other’s energy. _ _ He never saw regret in the man’s face.  _

He went back up the stairs and tried to clear his head. 

The next morning Harry was up at 5:00am. He liked staying on a schedule. He practiced his meditation and yoga before showering. He wouldn’t actually get ready until he was walking out the door. Right now he did have time for a little breakfast.

He went upstairs and started a cup of coffee in the french press. He fried up an egg, tomato, and added them to his wheat toast with a slice of avocado.

His breakfast had been nice and quiet. He went back into the kitchen to clean up.

“Slept in, did you boy?” The Master said roughly.

Harry heard a tone in the man’s voice, anger. He didn’t know what was wrong, but he chose to tread carefully.

“Good morning Sir. I will be leaving in about 30 minutes. I will be back tomorrow morning Sir.” He said calmly, trying to maintain a good spirit.

The man walked out of the kitchen without even looking at him. Maybe he should talk to Draco before leaving. He didn’t understand the man at all yet.

He dressed in casual traveling clothes, tied his hair back, and went back upstairs. He saw that his phone was left on the table next to the back door with his firebolt. He grabbed both and left through the garden to the apparition point and left for Cherry Hill.

“Hello, anyone home?” He knocked at the door.

“Uncle Harry, uncle Harry!!!” Little voices cried through the air. 

“Harry, we’re in the kitchen, come in.” Hermione’s voice carried through the house.

As he took the first step into the house, he was tackled by three excited young boys.

“Hey guys! How’s it going?” 

They told him all about riding their new brooms and scaring the garden gnomes as they headed to the kitchen.

“Good morning Har…” Hermione fumbled as he walked through the door.

“Is that what I think it is?” She smiled up at him.

“I’m sure it is. We’ll talk more after there are less ears in the room. Is Ron here?” He said happily.

“He’s just getting ready for work, he should be down in a minute.”

“I have so much to tell you. Do you have time this morning? I’m sorry I couldn’t give you any notice, life will be very different for the next six months.”

“Well, having five kids does tend to make work more challenging. I’m going in this afternoon, Molly’s going to watch the kids, but I have time until then.”

“Did I hear the magical disappearing act reappear?” Ron laughed.

“Hey now. I got back as soon as I could.”

“Ya. Draco gave me a heads up that you were okay, and that you were on a very tight leash.”

“That’s definitely one way to put it. Are you working with Draco today?”

“Ya, we’ll be meeting up for coffee before heading in.”

“Would you mind if I tag along, just for a few minutes?” 

Then turning to Hermione, “I’ll be right back and we can talk. Maybe Molly could take the kids early?”

“No worries Harry, I’ll give her a call.”

The two men left the house and Ron told Harry where they were going so they could both apparate there.

“Good morning Weasley.”

“Morning Malfoy. I brought someone along who wanted to talk to you for a minute.”

“Following me around now are you, Master Potter?” He smiled evilly.

“Ha, ha. Really, Draco, can we have just a moment?”

“Sure. I’ll be right in Weasley. Order my regular.”

“Now I’m a delivery boy and an errand boy.” The red head quipped.

“Draco, did something happen last night after you guys went to talk?” He was angry this morning. I haven’t heard that tone in his voice in years.”

“No, we just talked about some business dealings we are involved with. He seemed fine when I left. Oh fuck, you won’t be back until tomorrow will you? Maybe I can work a double shift and tell Daniel to be at work tonight also. If he’s pissed and you’re gone, we’re screwed.” 

Draco actually looked serious. Harry thought he might have been joking at first.

“I honestly don’t know what happened. By the way you look, I’m glad I gave you a head’s up.”

“Thanks Harry. I’ll see if I can find out what happened, but if I get tortured tonight, you owe me!”

“You may have to wait six months to collect.” Harry joked.

“See you Potter.”

Harry apparated back to the Weasley home, with no new answers.

They walked the kids to the Burrow and talked as they walked back home. He told Hermione about his contract and his Master’s on and off again attitude and how confused he was by it. He was excited in many ways to move back home, though he wouldn’t have much spare time, if any, through the next six months.

He talked about the trip to Hogwarts, McGonagall’s face, and the special library.

“But I saved one of the best parts for last.”

“I don’t know Harry, I may think about becoming a teacher when the kids are all school age just so I can sit in that library all day.”

“Somehow I knew you were going to say that.” They both laughed.

“Hermione, this is Ouro, he is an ….”

“AN OUROBOROS? REALLY!! Hermione squealed.

“She’s an excitable type isn’t she?” The snake hissed.

“Hermione lives for knowledge.” He answered.

“I just can’t believe you can talk to him like that, and yet he’s your collar.”

“He’s actually a protector. You wouldn’t believe what he told me about Aurum Vis.”

That sat and talked about it hour an hour. All the possible meanings. 

“Master Snape is a very reserved man on so many topics, Harry. For his restraint to be broken and surrender to whatever it may be, can not be easy for someone like him. Outside of your lifestyle, he’s the most Dominant man I’ve ever met. Have you ever even imagined him losing control or giving in?”

“I guess you’re right Hermione. I never thought about it that way. He is not the type, but Ouro said he was getting closer. I’m not sure what that means yet.”

“I know you have to get to work soon, can I take you out to lunch near your work? I’ll be taking a portkey afterwards.”

“That would be great Harry, I finally found a good Pho in town, are you game?”

“Sounds great!”

They enjoyed a nice lunch and said their goodbyes. He loved hanging out with his friends. He hoped after his training once he petitioned Master Snape, he would have time for friends and outings.


	36. Chapter 36

He took the portkey to his apartment in Seattle. He debated between subletting it or just buying out the lease. If his life went the direction he foresaw, he wouldn’t need the furniture any longer, but he didn’t have the time to sell it. He would ask Master Grant later this afternoon.

He packed everything up and shrunk the boxes to fit in his travel case. He didn’t believe in keeping a lot of miscellaneous junk. He’d rather just have nice clothes, travel and see things with his own eyes than have a memento. He tidied everything up before apparating to Master Kirby’s street. 

He knew he was welcome to come straight in, but today’s visit felt like it needed more of a formality, rather than popping in on the man at breakfast.

As he walked down the quiet road, he sent a quick text to Master Grant asking if he could spare a few minutes today. He knew the man was rarely up this early, so he was surprised to get a prompt answer. 

“Harry. Good to hear from you. Yes, I’m back in town and I have some time around 11:00am, meet you here?”

“Sounds great Sir, see you then.” 

The time change was always difficult to get used to, he had to reset his watch and set an alarm on his phone for 10:30am to remind him. He wanted to make it an early day, so he could stay on Falmouth time. If he could be in bed by 1:00pm that would be great. 

He knocked on the Kirby’s door and waited a few moments. He could just hear on the other side of the door, “Who would be calling at this hour?”

Mrs. Kirby answered the door, “Harry, my dear boy. Why didn’t you apparate directly in?” 

“Good morning Mrs Kirby, it is really early and I hadn’t given you any proper notice that I would be back this week.”

“Come in, come in. I just made coffee.”

“I would absolutely love some, thank you.”

“Good morning Harry. Good to see you.”

“Good morning Master Kirby. I was wondering if I might be able to talk with you for a bit. I can help brew if you need to get straight to work?”

“We are still two days away from the new moon, nothing is urgent right now.”

“I am moving back to England today. I will be working daily with Master Snape for the next six months.”

“Congratulations Harry, is this the project you were hoping for.”

“Yes Sir.” He said with a big smile.

“I’m happy for you. Maybe now he’ll be easier to work around.”

“I don’t know that I would go that far, Sir. No disrespect to Master Snape, but he is who he is. I wanted to check in and figure out how we can continue processing orders. I will only have my phone available on Monday mornings and Friday evenings. I have everything caught up so far. Do you think we would stay ahead if I brewed 300 of one element each week? I can check in on Monday’s and verify what we are most in need of, and set the deliveries for Friday?”

“That should work out fine. We don’t want it so accessible it becomes cheap. We did land the account with the women’s fashion textile manufacturer, but as they are mostly custom order and specialty items, I don’t see us getting behind. We can always make adjustments along the way if needed.”

“That sounds good. I’m not sure how much extra time I’m going to have. I’m also hoping to work on my new research project. I believe I told you about the fertility potion?”

“That would be a feat indeed. I wish you the best of luck, it should be an interesting project. Will Master Snape be helping you with it? I’m not sure Sir, we haven’t had time to discuss it yet.”

“If you ever need someone to bounce ideas off of, you feel free to call me anytime.”

“Thank you Sir. I am meeting Master Grant at 11:00am, but I’m not doing anything until then. May I use the lab for a few hours and I’ll get a little ahead. If I remember correctly we were lowest on the ice potion?”

“You are always welcome in my lab boy. Yes, I believe, ice would be the next to brew. I’ll be down in a bit and we can chat while we stir.”

Harry went down to the lab and began setting up for his potion. He was very comfortable with the brew and settled into a routine quickly. Master Kirby came down and they talked about potions as they worked on their creations. 

It was peaceful and predictable. No one was going to be angry, he knew the set up, and Master Kirby liked him. He didn’t know why his Master was angry. What had he done wrong? 

He didn’t really know if Master Snape had a feeling about him other than wanting Harry to know he belonged to the Master. The man was definitely possessive, but that wasn’t really a feeling. Did the man want him, Harry, or just a sub. What if he didn’t want him at all after the six months? Would they ever have this camaraderie in a lab? Would he ever want Harry more than to use and torment, or would this always be the extent of it. He wanted the man in so many ways. He would beg to be his submissive for life without the slightest hesitation. If the man would just offer something, a kiss, an embrace. He’d never even cum anywhere inside his body once. Hell, he never even undressed. 

He was always in perfect control. No one could see the man through the Dominant, he made sure of that. Was this the part of him he had to surrender? If that was the case, they would probably never bond. If the Master had to become a man, and surrender the ‘Dominant’ primary personality with him, the prospect seemed all but lost.

Harry got so caught up in his head, he wasn’t watching what he was doing and slipped 10 parts eucalyptus and 1 part peppermint instead of the 1 part eucalyptus and 10 parts peppermint. A cloud of smoke issued from the cauldron choking him. 

The reaction with the strengthening potion was toxic. He felt light headed, and thought he heard a hissing sound, “I am calling for help” before he passed out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Master Kirby had been tending his own potions, when he smelled something very wrong. He turned to Harry and immediately cast a protective bubble around Harry’s head and his own, as well as a protective barrier. Harry was lying on the ground and looked to be barely breathing.

He rushed over to the boy and pulled him away from the cauldron, casting a spell over the brew to contain it’s fumes, looked at the ingredients and guessed what had happened. 

“Mary!!! Get in the floo and call Mr Sedgwick at Tralles Magical Ward. Tell him I need him here quickly for toxic exposure.”

The fumes will have infiltrated the boys lungs and will be in his bloodstream. If it had been a simple poisoning, he could have worked on Harry immediately, but this was out of his realm.

The boy was never careless. He couldn’t think how this could have happened.

Mr Sedgwick hurried into the room a few minutes later.

“What happened.”

Master Kirby told the man what he guessed happened and explained the cauldron was contained, but the potion was still active in case it was needed for testing. 

We need to get him out of his clothes and get this salve over his skin to open his pores. The two men worked quickly undressing him and tried to cover his body in the salve, but the boy began flailing and screaming. They tried to hold him down so they could apply the salve and the boy’s collar began hissing at them.

“He has a new collar, do you know who his Master is? It won’t come off with any charm I can think of. DAMN. The damn thing BIT me.”

“I believe the collar belongs to Master Snape.”

“Well, that means it is definitely not coming off.”

“I need to get him to the hospital now. His Master needs to know, I know you know a lot about Harry’s life, but I know Master Snape. He’s very protective over what is his.”

“I’ll find him. We’ll meet you at the hospital soon.

Mr Sedgwick apparated with Harry in his arms and the potions master quickly made his way back upstairs. 

He grabbed his phone calling Master Snape, there was no answer. He tried again, no answer and no voicemail. What damn stubborn bastard doesn’t even set up his voicemail.

He tried Master Grant,  _ at least he picks up his phone. _

“Good morning Master Kirby.”

“Master Grant, there’s been an accident. Mr Sedgwick just took Harry to the hospital. I’ve tried calling Master Snape twice but there’s no answer, and his voicemail isn’t set up.”

“Where is the boy?”

“He was taken to Tralles Magical Ward. I’ll meet you there.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Both of you, over the horse, side by side, NOW!” Master Snape commanded.

The men rushed over to the horse and hung their bodies over it, their toes barely touching the ground.

“I will not put up with any more lax behaviour in this house. A submissive is here for my pleasure, nothing more. If this isn’t what you want you may leave now.”

Neither boy moved. 

“Good, then you’ll take your punishment for making me wait tonight. It took you twelve minutes to arrive. That is two minutes past your allocated period. You will get two punishments tonight, and I am choosing both. I believe a dragon’s tongue and a cat o’ nine will be just the thing.

He went to the table and grabbed 2 large, peeled pieces of ginger, walked to the horse, and roughly pushed one in each of the boy’s tight little holes. 

“Please Master no, we are very sorry Master, please not the ginger. Please.”

“You will take your punishments and you and you’ll thank me for it.”

Just as he stepped back to throw the first strike of the dragon’s tongue, his signet ring warmed and squeezed his finger firmly, and gave a sharp tug toward the stairs.

_ Shit, what’s wrong? Is it my boy?  _

The ring squeezed again.

_ Is he hurt? _

Another single squeeze.

_ Is he in Seattle? _

Squeeze.

_ Is it serious? _

SQUEEZE

“Draco get up now! I need an international portkey to Seattle authorized now.” His voice had changed from angry dominant to commanding with a hint of fear. He grabbed his wand off the table.

“Sir? An international portkey?”

Draco was having a hard time following the drastic change of events.

“Draco, I don’t care what it takes. You do work for magical law enforcement, do you not? I have a level 12 security clearance, and I’m ordering you to authorize a portkey now!” He said, pointing the wand at the boy’s face.

Draco realized something was wrong and rushed for his wand and a pack of gum in his pocket. “What location Sir?”

_ It’s early there, he must have gone to the lab first. _

“I need to get to Master Kirby’s lab in Seattle.”

Draco looked up the address, checked for any conflicting arrivals in the area, keyed in the closest safe location to arrive, and cast the spell on the pack of gum.

“You have 15 seconds Sir,” Handing the man the pack of gum.

Master Snape took the pack and soon disappeared from the room.

Draco looked somberly at Daniel, “If Harry is hurt, the person who did it will rue the day.”

The men removed the fingers of ginger from each other, went back upstairs to dress and wait for word. As they walked into the study, they saw the Master’s phone sitting on the desk, with five missed calls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He rapped smartly on the door.

“Master Snape, come in.” Mrs Kirby didn’t seem too surprised to see him.

“Where is he.”

“We’ve all been trying to reach you. They took him to Tralles Magical Ward. I can side-along you if you aren’t familiar with it?”

“I would appreciate that.”

She grabbed his arm and they arrived outside the hospital. 

“I’ll be waiting at home for word.” She waved and went back home.

Taking his longest strides he entered the building to the visitors desk.

“Master Harry Potter was brought in recently. Where may I find him?”

“May I see your ID Sir?”

“I do not have it with me, my name is Master Severus Snape.”

“One moment Sir.”

He went to grab his phone and realized he not only forgot his traveling ID, he didn’t have his phone either.

“You have been pre-authorized Sir. Take the elevator to the third floor, an escort will meet you.”

He nodded and moved quickly to the elevator, punching the number to the third floor.


	37. Chapter 37

A man in black and gold robes met him as he entered the hallway. 

“Master Snape?”

“Yes.”

“This way Sir. Master Potter is in the VIP secured ward. I’ll take you to his room.”

“What happened?”

“I’m not privy to those details sir, I’m just a guard for this wing.”

They turned two corners, down a long hallway, then another corner to the right before he saw Master Kirby and Master Grant waiting outside a room.

“What has happened?”

“Master Snape, we’ve been trying to reach you. How did you find us?” Master Kirby asked.

“I have my own ways of knowing when my charges are in trouble.”

“We were working in my lab. Harry was brewing his ice potion and I was at the back, checking on some potions I had going. I smelled something off, and when I turned I saw Harry on the ground. I sealed his potion and wrapped a bubble head charm on both of us. It looks as if he added ten eucalyptus leaves to one peppermint instead of the other way around.”

“Ten leaves, with salamander blood in the strengthening solution? That would cause a toxic cloud.”

“It did, and it seems as if Harry breathed it in. I don’t know how it happened. Harry is always extremely cautious and focused in the lab. It’s not like him to make a mistake like this.”

“What is his status?”

“I called Mr Sedgwick to the house immediately as he knows Harry well. He put a salve over the boy’s skin to allow for more fresh oxygen to penetrate his skin. We couldn’t get the collar off to get the salve underneath. It actually bit me! Mr Sedgwick rushed him here and strongly suggested we get you here as quickly as possible. Since I couldn’t reach you, I called Master Grant to see if he knew another way to get a hold of you.”

“I tried calling Draco, but I couldn’t get an answer either.” The man interjected.

“I’m grateful you both tried to reach me, but WHAT is his status?” He was becoming frustrated and was afraid they were stalling for a reason.

“Mr Sedgwick is in with him now. He is breathing, but it was touch and go there for a few minutes. They have him in a pressurized chamber to give him as much oxygen as possible. They have tried a few charms to remove the toxic particles from his lungs and bloodstream, but it seems…” He trailed off.

“Seems like what?” Master Snape asked curtly.

Master Kirby looked to Master Grant.

“He must know already. The boy is wearing his collar. He would have interviewed Harry thoroughly.”

He turned to Master Snape, “I assume you know about Harry’s unique condition?” Master Grant asked vaguely.

“Are you speaking of Aurum Vis?”

“Yes. It tends to block other people’s magic from interacting with him, it’s like the same poles of a magnet. They repel each other. It happened once before. Thankfully there was an elemental component there and he was able to heal himself with a bit of help. But right now, they can’t remove the toxin as quickly as they want, it’s in his bloodstream now and affecting his lungs.”

He tried to push the door open but it was locked. He pounded on the door to get the mediwizard attention.

Mr Sedgewick looked up and saw who was on the other side of the door and opened it immediately.

“Master Snape. We are doing all that we can…”

“Listen boy, I believe there is a chance that my magic will be able to affect him. Can you guide me through removing the toxin, so I may help.”

“Sir, I know well enough not to argue. I will do my best to walk you through this. We will know immediately if it is working or if you are being opposed.”

The healer described the theory. It took a few minutes to go over all the details, as it was a complicated process and neither wanted to do the boy any further damage. 

“If you are opposed you will feel your magic sliding around him, but you won’t feel it connect Sir.”

Master Snape lifted his wand and cast the intricate spell. He connected with the boy instantly. He visualized the magic encapsulating each particle of poison in the boy's body and removing it to a special container Mr Sedgwick placed beside the bed. He wasn’t experienced, so the process took quite a while.

By the end of the process, Harry looked to be breathing better.

Mr Sedgwick scanned his brain first, then over his body. 

“It seems the most basic scan is about the most his magic will allow me to cast. It doesn’t appear that he has any permanent brain damage from the lack of oxygen and his cells seem to be repairing well. We know that when his energy revitalizes, he heals faster. I will bring some candles and herbs for once he is out of the capsule. Once he stabilizes a bit more, we’ll get him in some water. Is his mala with him?”

“Why would a necklace help?” Master Snape asked curiously.

“It was actually the origin of his elemental practice. We created the potion to add calming and focused energy to his mala. It is earth based and grounding. When he feels a bit lost, it helps to settle his mind. Harry is fire based, both of his magics have it as their primary element. The only thing that can stabilize fire is earth.” Master Kirby responded.

He thought for a moment and continued. “He did have a traveling case with him. I don’t know if it’s inside, but I’ll go retrieve it. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“Mr Sedgwick, thank you for taking care of my boy.”

“It is my honour Master Snape. May I add Sir, it is nice to see your private collar on a young man’s neck at last.”

The Master nodded, his eyes closed briefly.

“I heard that you petitioned Master Nighthall?”

“Yes Sir. We are a wonderful match Sir, thank you for the suggestion. I may not have appreciated your style of training at the time, but I can see the benefits in my relationship, and it has made me a better sub, as well as a better man Sir. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you have found what you needed.”

“And are you finding what you need Sir.” He said, glancing back at the boy lying unconsciously on the bed.

Master Snape lifted an eyebrow in response.

“I do hope so. From what I’ve seen, you are his match. No one else could have performed this spell today. He is a fortunate young man to have found you Sir. You are welcome to sit with him. He will need to stay in the capsule for another two hours at least. There is no telling when he will wake.” He bowed respectfully to the potions master and left the room.

Master Grant entered the room. “It looks as if he’s on the road to recovery. That was excellent spellwork Master Snape.”

“We must protect our charges.” He said tonelessly.

“We were supposed to meet today at 11:00am. I’m guessing he was coming over to share the news of being accepted as your trainee?”

“He was collared on the 26th and had come back today to put his affairs in order so that he could fulfill a six month contract with me. The boy can’t even go a week without disaster striking. I have no idea how you kept him alive for a full year.” He said sarcastically.

“But I would like to express my gratitude for training him as you did. He may not understand the significance, but I do owe you a debt. You neither marked him nor allowed him to be touched after the solstice. You never attempted to claim him.”

“He was never mine to claim Master Snape. I’m not sure if you are fully aware, but from the very beginning, everything he chose to do was with serving you in mind. Even his contract was based on a training to prepare him for you. There has never been anyone else in his eyes. You have been his Master from the beginning.  _ You  _ are the one just now figuring it out. When we find Harry’s mala, I suggest you look at it closely. He not only had it custom made and created the potion strengthening it, he has put a year’s worth of energy into it, training himself for you.” He gave a short bow of honor.

“If that’s the case, why did he not petition me, rather than asking to train?”

The man laughed, “And what would your reaction have been to Harry Potter, setting forth a petition, when you felt he hadn’t been honest with you? When you didn’t know him? When you hadn’t seen that he was completely dedicated to you? As you said, it’s only been three days. Would you be open to a petition? Are you ready for everything that would entail? It’s not that he doesn’t want it. He’s been trying to give you time to know him. To truly see the man he has become. For you to know that there is no one for him, in his mind, heart, and magic, but you. Maybe, if you ever feel the same, he will bring forth the papers. I don’t believe you’ve made the commitment to him that he’s made to you as of yet.”

Master Snape gave a brief nod. “I need to contact Draco. I got here as quickly as I could and forgot my phone. May I borrow yours for a few minutes?”

“I can’t imagine what you did to get an international portkey this quickly. Yes, take all the time you need. You will have to leave the building to make the call though. Due to security restrictions, especially in this ward, cell phones won’t work.”

He took the proffered phone and walked out of the room. The conversation gave him a lot to think about, but this was not the time. 

“Draco, Harry was injured in a laboratory accident. He is breathing again, and while they don’t believe there will be brain damage, no one will know for sure until he wakes. He is still unconscious and we don’t know when he will wake up. I need my phone and my ID, and I need you to look for Harry’s mala. It would be a long beaded necklace near his window, if it is there. You need to do what you can to bring these to me. I understand authorizing one international portkey is challenging enough. You may include that it is regarding the welfare of two people holding level 12 clearance if necessary. Whatever can push through the red tape. Please bring these to me personally as soon as you’re able. We are at Tralles Magical Ward. Call me when you arrive and I will have someone bring you up.”

He hung up the phone and his ring squeezed again. 

_ The boy? _

_ SQUEEZE. _

He rushed back toward the entrance and saw Master Kirby reappearing.

“I don’t see the mala in his case, but I brought it anyway. It looks as if he packed up most of his apartment, but I didn’t go through all the boxes. I also double checked his flat, it wasn’t there either.”

Master Grant flew out the front doors. “Master Snape. They need you in Harry’s room now.” 

The three men hurried back to the boy’s room.

“What happened.”

“Shortly after you left, he began convulsing. It seems his nervous system has been afflicted by the fumes. They are using a potion to sedate him, but they can’t use any spellwork, nor can anyone touch him without the boy flailing and your collar appears to be snapping at everyone.”

He broke into the room and noticed the oxygen capsule was down as a team of mediwizards were trying to rub a nerve blocking salve on his boy's skin, but Harry and the collar were not having it.

“Move aside!” He commanded.

He touched the boy’s arm and he could see Harry’s muscles beginning to relax. “Give me the salve.”

Mr Sedgwick handed over the jar.

“Shhh boy. I will do it.”

Harry’s breathing and shaking calmed as the salve coated his skin. 

“It needs to be liberally applied over every piece of external skin Master Snape.”

The potions master continued covering the boy methodically, one area at a time, ensuring every centimeter of skin was coated. The collar loosened around the boy’s throat, but didn’t come off or attack, as he worked his way up with the salve

  
  


Once the task was completed, he handed the jar back to Mr Sedgwick. 

“Sir, are you familiar with diagnostic scanning?”

“I am.”

“Would you please perform the most detailed scan you know, so that we may evaluate his condition?”

The Master slowly waved his hand over the boy’s entire body, showing the details of the scan in the air for all the mediwizards to see.

His magic was a bit erratic and his energy store was low. There was lung damage and it was hard to tell at this stage if there was nerve damage, or if he was just in a temporary heighted state.

“Sir, we need to work on healing his lungs. Would you administer the potion and perform the charm please?”

Mr Sedgwick explained the charm, how and when it would need to be cast in correlation to the potion.

Master Snape followed the instructions and he could feel the boy’s magic pulling at him as he cast the spell, as if begging him for help.

“That is all we can do for now, Sir. I will come by and check on him every half hour. Please press the button on the wall if there are any changes and I will be here immediately.”

The team of mediwizards left the room.

“I need to get back to my lab. I have potions that need tending to, and I need to get rid of the poison. I’ll check back in a couple of hours. Please call me if there are any changes.” Master Kirby shook both men’s hands and proceeded out the door.

“I have never seen such a thing in my life. I know your interviewing skills, Master Snape, so I’m guessing you know my secret as well.”

The potions master nodded in affirmation.

“As you know, Harry’s unique magic has a red aura. You may not know but yours is green, but when you touch Harry there is a golden glow where you touch. I believe your personal contact is what is helping him, even more than the potions and charms. You have the same effect as his mala, but a hundred times more so. I know what a private and reserved man you are Master Snape, but it seems like the more physical contact Harry has from you right now, the faster he will heal and replenish his energy and magic.”

“Thank you Master Grant again. It seems I’m in your debt yet again. Would you please ask Mr Sedgwick to come in when he’s free.”

“I will do that. Please let me know if there is any change or anything I can do to help.”

A few moments later the head mediwizard entered the room. “Is everything okay Master Snape?”

“Yes. We believe there is a way to help Harry heal faster and more completely. I will however need privacy. If Draco arrives, you may show him to this room, I will allow for his entry, otherwise I will be putting up a privacy ward after you leave. I will call you if there are any changes.”

“If it were anyone other than you Sir, I would strongly object, but I believe in this case, you do know what is best for Harry. I also know you have his best interest at heart Sir. Please let me know if there is anything I can do.”

The mediwizard left and Master Snape cast his wards to only allow entry by Draco. No one would be able to hear or see in the room, much less enter it.

He completely undressed and crawled in the bed behind his boy, wrapping his arm around the boy’s chest. He hadn’t lay naked with a man in over 35 years. Harry seemed to relax even further and even felt like he settled in a bit closer. It was oddly comforting. 

He felt a shift in his own magic. It was if it were more focused and defined. It didn’t seem to expand, more like it had more force and direction behind it. 

He lay there for an hour just holding his boy. It gave him time to think about what Master Grant had said. 

_ Harry not only accepts who I am, but wants me just as I am. It’s obvious his magic is only open to me, which says something about his heart and his intent. Our aura is gold together, just like the book said. The golden flow will only be complete and controlled when consummated with a true mate.  _

_ If we are true mates, as rare as that is, Harry will be more than a submissive and nothing can change that. We will continue to become closer, filling each other’s needs and becoming one. I have to be more than a Dominant to Harry, I need to be his mate. I am the part of him he is missing, and he is my missing piece.  _

_ He trusts me implicitly, it seems. I’ve never trusted anyone in my life. How do I trust that he won’t leave, won’t hurt me, won’t hate me? Is that even possible with a true mate? It would seem if they are that rare, there is something magically pulling them together, and with Harry’s sexual magic, and it only being tuned to him? Maybe this was his answer.  _

_ Maybe the universe knew he could never open himself if he didn’t feel it was a sure thing. What more could he ask for proof than a beautiful man, who wanted to enjoy his masochistic side and matched highly with him, who was only open to him magically, and who was a mate. _

_ It may take a while to feel everything his head knew was true. But there it was. Harry was meant to be his for life and he needed to embrace it. _

He inhaled the back of Harry’s hair and felt the soft waves on his face. He whispered in the boy’s ear. “You need to heal up quickly boy. You have accumulated quite the list of punishments for this little episode, and I am going to make you pay dearly. Your throat will be so raw from begging, you won’t be able to speak for a week.”

He rubbed his hardening cock against the boy’s ass cheeks and continued, “I know you want this boy. You will have to wake up and beg me for it. Beg me Harry.”

A click sounded at the door and he looked up.

“I’m sorry it took so long Sir. I’ve brought the items you requested.”

“Good, turn around while I get dressed.”

He started to get out of the bed and a soft whimpering sound came from Harry’s lips. He settled back behind the boy, and he quieted.

“I guess I will not be getting up. Set the phone on the bedside table. Put the ID in my robes pocket. Were you able to find his mala?”

“Yes Sir. I have it.”

“Bring it to me.”

The blonde brought it over and dropped it in the Master’s waiting hand.

“Do you need to return immediately?”

“No Sir. I have been assigned to assist you with anything you need. Two level 12’s, out of country and in medical need; I am your liaison between the American Embassy and home.”

“A very Slytherin way of handling things. Good work Draco. Harry’s traveling bag is on the table, take all the boxes out and take them with you. Find either Master Grant or Master Kirby and see if you can get a memory of what his apartment looked like. Have one of them take you to his flat. 

I want you to take all the furniture, window dressings, everything that belongs to Harry and pack it with you. Check in with me before you leave. Once you get home, arrange the guest room next to mine to match his flat as closely as you can. Harry will not be returning to the basement, and he should have his own comforts. Store the furniture currently in the room at the house in Canterbury. 

We are going to make sure Harry knows he is home when he comes back. Please let Mr Sedgwick, the head mediwizard, Master Kirby, and Master Grant know there has been no change. Do you have any questions?”

“No Sir. I’ll check back in when I have everything squared away.”

“Thank you Draco.”

“Of course Sir.”

Draco stepped into the hallway and felt like pinching himself hard.  _ Master Snape called him Harry. He wants him out of the dungeon and made to feel like home. He said ‘thank you’ and on top of everything he’s lying naked in a bed holding Harry, spooning. The world has gone crazy. _


	38. Chapter 38

Draco called Master Grant and updated him on Harry’s condition. He told Draco he had taken the day off in case Harry needed anything and agreed to take Draco to the boy’s flat. 

“I have a pensieve back at The Lair if you would like to view what Harry’s apartment looked like when he was in it?”

“That would be great Sir, thank you.” He never realized how talented Master Snape was to just view someone’s mind when he wanted. 

After packing everything that belonged to Harry, they headed back to The Lair. 

“I see you are still wearing a protection collar Draco. Have you not found a trainer yet?”

“Honestly Sir, Daniel and I are happy living our own life. Since he is a squib, socially he could never really be my Master, so we choose to stay on the same level to be with each other. If he had magic, I believe our lives would look very different. He’s more of a switch than a Dom though. We both enjoy Master Snape using us, but we enjoy going home at the end of the day, and just being with each other more.”

“I see. Why bother with the collar at all then?”

“It’s complicated. While I enjoy being a bottom, when I’m with Daniel I enjoy being dominant. A part of me has been debating a switch. I’m just not sure how to balance enjoying Master Snape, when he’s in a good mood, to being a full time Dom to Daniel. If that’s even possible in our world.”

“I understand. I won’t push anyone your way then, but I would suggest you speak with Master Snape about your situation. I have a feeling he may have some answers for you.” The Dom smiled at him.

“Sir, may I ask you a question?”

“You may always ask, I can not guarantee I’ll answer.” 

“I understand. Master Snape is my godfather and he means the world to me. Can you give me any reassurance that Harry is not going to hurt him?”

“Nothing in this life is ever set in stone. Master Snape explained that you were the witness to their interview, so I will assume nothing I say here is new. Harry has a unique magic that is only amenable to Master Snape. They matched for many reasons, but the main one is that they were made for each other in personality, their likes and dislikes, but even deeper than that, they are true soul mates. Not the fluff you read about, but at their core, they are connected. They will always want and need each other. No one could ever take the other’s place. I don’t know how much more reassurance anyone could need than that.”

“Thank you Sir. I appreciate knowing that. I never believed true mates existed, but after seeing them together, one has to wonder. Hell, I still can’t believe Harry was walking less than an hour after a punishment.”

The Dominant laughed loudly. “I don’t think there’s a limit to that boy’s masochism. He just begs for more. Practically threw out my shoulder the night you watched him being flogged last year.”

“You knew?”

“We had to give you a nice memory to take back to your Master to prove the boy existed. He was supposed to call his safeword much earlier than he did.” He grinned.

Draco shook his head. “I don’t think I’ll ever forget it myself. I need to get in touch with Master Kirby and return to the hospital. Thank you for everything Master Grant. I’m sure Master Snape will let you know if there are any changes.”

He left The Lair and apparated back to the hospital. Sitting on one of the park benches outside the hospital, he called and updated Master Kirby. The man and his wife seemed very concerned for the boy. Obviously, Harry had made quite an impression on Seattle while he was here. People didn’t admire him or know him because of his name, they knew him for his actions and for his heart. That was the type of man his godfather needed. Someone real.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been several hours and each time Severus had tried to leave the bed Harry would begin shaking or whimpering. He gave in and just relaxed. He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep when he heard a soft cough in the room. His wand was at the ready before his eyes were even fully open. 

“Oh, Draco. Is everything handled?” He lowered his wand.

“Yes Sir. Both Master’s have been notified and I have everything to arrange Harry’s room as you wish.”

“Please inform Mr Sedgwick that there has been no change, and to let Harry sleep for the night. I will allow him to check his status in the morning, if he has not opened his eyes by then.”

“If there is anything else you need Sir, please call. I am your personal liaison you know.” He grinned.

“Thank you Draco. I will send you an update tomorrow. I do hope you removed the ginger from Daniel’s ass. I can tell yours has already been removed.”

Draco coughed, “Um, yes Sir. We felt it better to be focused for you and pay for it later than to be distracted and mess something up.”

“You’ll pay for it later. For now you should go home and make sure he isn’t having any lingering effects from the ginger. I hear a tongue is very soothing for such issues.”

Draco smiled, “Yes Sir! If you command.”

“I do. Now go.”

Draco found Mr Sedgwick quickly and relayed Master Snape’s wishes and promptly activated his portkey home to find Daniel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_ If we end up being truly unstoppable, we will fix Daniel so they can have the life they deserve. _

He nuzzled the boy’s hair again and they slept peacefully through the night.

Master Snape woke the next morning and looked closely at the mala again. He had put it around Harry’s neck after Draco had left. It was absolutely beautiful. He couldn’t believe his boy had chosen these stones a year ago. 

The other thing he couldn’t get out of his mind was the fact that he desperately needed to use the facilities. Hopefully Harry would be okay for 5 minutes.

He got out of bed and the boy very softly whimpered, but was not shaking. 

“I’ll be right back boy.” He doubted Harry could understand his words, but maybe he would find the voice soothing. 

He went and relieved himself and dressed. He removed the privacy ward and used the button to call for Mr Sedgwick. 

“Good morning Master Snape. Any changes?”

“He seems more peaceful, but I waited for you to arrive before casting a diagnostic.”

He slowly ran his wand over the boy’s body. 

The mediwizard was pleased with the results, “I’m not sure how, but it looks as if his bloodwork is clean, his lungs have fully healed, his magic is stable, and his energy looks to be much improved, if yet a bit low still. May I make a suggestion Sir?”

“The last time Harry’s energy was like this, he needed the elements to restore him. I would suggest putting him in a warm bath, with many candles in the room and soothing herbs burning. I can bring supplies if you would like?”

“Thank you Mr Sedgwick, I would appreciate that.”

The mediwizard left to retrieve the items and Master Snape touched the boy’s arm.

“I don’t enjoy hearing that you do this often boy. You are not allowed to injure yourself again, do you hear me boy. How can you serve me from a hospital bed?” He teased the boy quietly.

Mr Sedgwick returned with a handful of tapers, a bowl, and a bag of lavender, juniper, and sweetgrass. He also went into the bathroom and expanded the tub to fit two grown men and set up the supplies.

“You will have to hold him in the tub. We took turns holding him a river last time, but I don’t think it’s nearly as serious right now. The still water should be fine. I would also suggest using as little magic around him as possible until he’s conscious. Everything is ready in the bathroom. I would suggest draining and adding more hot water as it cools rather than an ever heating charm on the water, any magic touching his skin will diminish his energy level.”

“You have become a fine healer Mr. Sedgwick. I’m sure Master Nighthall is very proud of his boy. Thank you for your help.”

“Thank you Sir.” 

After the mediwizard left the room, Master Snape undressed and checked the temperature of the bath and added a bit more hot water. He walked back to Harry’s bedside, removed the sheets, and picked the man up in his arms. 

“You better not be getting any ideas that this is the way things will be at home boy.” He said softly. Though having Harry in his arms felt so right.

He put the boy gently in the tub, and slipped in behind him, holding the young man against his chest. The air in the room was thick with the burning herbs and candles. The shadows of the flames flickered around the dimly lit room. 

Every fifteen minutes or so, he would drain the water and refill the tub with hot water. He just reached a cup on the sink and used it to pour water over the boy’s head, wetting his hair. He continued until his hair was completely wet and began focusing the streams of water down the boy’s throat, over his chest, down the back of his neck, and over his back. He placed a few drops of the fresh water onto Harry’s lips coaxing just a bit in his mouth. 

“That’s my good boy. Swallow it. I know how much you want to swallow anything I give you. Drink the water for me boy.”

He gently stroked the boy’s throat enticing him to swallow. The man was so beautiful in his arms. He turned the boy slightly and tilted his face upward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Mine Harry. You will always be mine.”

Master Snape guessed they had been in the water for about two hours. The tapers were almost out, and the herbs had burnt out two bath fillings ago. He drained the water and stepped out of the tub making sure Harry did not slide down. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself manually and did the same for the parts of Harry he could reach. 

Getting Harry in the tub wasn’t a challenge, but getting him out proved more difficult, but managed in the end. He carried Harry over to the bed and laid him down.

He used the button on the wall and asked for some food to be brought to the room. He hadn’t had anything to eat in over 24 hours and needed to keep his strength up as well.

Mr Sedgwick brought it a full tray of eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, oats, juice, and blessedly, coffee. 

“I know you enjoy your coffee Sir, but please try to eat a bit of something as well. I will bring you another cup in twenty minutes Sir. Is there anything else you need?”

“I need to make some calls, but I was told the cell phones don’t work here.”

“That’s correct Sir. You may use the one on the table, just dial a 9 first to get an outside line. I’ll be back in a bit.”

Master Snape updated Master Grant and Master Kirby, then proceeded to call Draco.

“Good day Master Snape. Has there been any change.”

“Physically his body has healed and his magic is stable. We are working to recharge his energy levels, but he hasn’t woken up yet. Do you have Mr Weasley’s phone number?”

Draco gave the Master Ron’s number and hung up the phone.

He knew the boy would want this, so he made the call. 

“Good day. This is Lieutenant Ronald Weasley, how may I help you today?”

“Mr Weasley, this is Master Snape. I believe you and Mrs Weasley may have been expecting Harry today.”

“We thought he’d be here ten hours ago. Is everything okay?” The concern was obvious in the man’s voice.

“Harry was in a laboratory accident yesterday in Seattle. His body and magic have healed, but he hasn’t woken up yet. Draco has the details. I know Harry would want you to know, and not to worry. He is at the Tralles Magical Ward in Seattle and I am with him here. He has the finest healers looking over him. Either myself or Draco will call you if there is any change.”

“Thank you Master Snape for letting us know. We do appreciate it.”

Mr Sedgwick brought the second cup of coffee as promised.

“I will eat in a moment. I will be putting the privacy wards up again after I eat. I will check in with you later this evening.”

“Yes Sir. Let me know if you need anything.”

The mediwizard left and the privacy wards went up. He sat and ate a bit of the oats, bacon, and eggs. Looking over at his boy.  _ Why won’t you wake up Harry? _

After the late breakfast, he undressed and crawled back behind Harry. His hair was still a bit damp and wild. He ran his fingers through it, taming the soft waves. He shifted closer and pressed his semi-rigid cock into the man’s butt cheeks, speaking softly in his ear.

“If only you were awake to take this right now boy. I would stretch and fill you until you begged me to move. I want to hear you begging for my cock boy, pleading with me to pinch your nipples, to bite your neck. Tell me that you will always be mine. MY boy. Feel my hand reach around you and grab your swollen cock. Thrust into my hand as I push in and out of you. Cum in my hands boy, clench around my cock and cum for me. Feel my final thrusts as I bury my cum deep inside your tight little hole. Be the first man to have my cum inside him. Be Mine Harry. Wake up and make all of this happen.”

But he did not wake.

Three days had passed without significant change. The evening after his first bath showed his energy levels were back to normal, but yet, he wouldn’t speak or open his eyes. Master Snape would hold the boy in bed, whispering encouragement in his ears. He would feed the boy his daily potions to keep up his strength as well as stretched and massaged the boy’s muscles. 

Everyone had checked in on the boy, but they also gave them space. There was nothing anyone else could do. No one knew what was wrong. It seemed even magic had it’s limitations. According to every diagnostic spell performed he was fine. 

On the seventh day Master Snape called Master Grant. “The healers can't find anything wrong. I know this is a bit of a long shot, but would you mind taking a close look at him and see if something is off or maybe blocked?”

“I’ll be right over.”

He hated inaction, and this was the only thing he could think of they hadn’t tried. 

True to his word, Master Grant arrived in short order.

He looked the boy over very closely, but didn’t see anything out of place. 

“Both of his magic look good, and his energy level is high. I’d like to try something if you would indulge me?”

“I’ll try anything at this point.” He felt completely defeated.

“Touch the boy, anywhere. I want to see if you both emit the golden glow still.”

The potions master held the boy’s hand.

“Yes, it’s there, but it has a very slight fluctuation. I know this might sound crazy and a bit uncomfortable. I assume you have been holding the boy over the last few days.”

Master Snape nodded his confirmation.

“Would you please do so again. I will turn around, tell me when you are ready.”

The Master let out a suffered sigh. If he hadn’t tried everything else he would have booted the man out on his ass. He reluctantly undressed and climbed into the bed behind Harry.

“I assume the aura can be seen through the sheets?”

“Yes, Master Snape, I do not need to see either of you in the flesh directly.”

“Then we are ready.”

Master Grant noticed the golden glow around the two men. It pulsated strongly in their lower abdomens and genital regions. The closer he looked near Harry’s heart he noticed a place where there was no pulse and it was a bit more dull.

“Master Snape, please put your hands over Harry’s heart.”

The man complied, but the glow did not brighten any or beat.

“I believe I see an issue, but I don’t know what it is or how to fix it. It must be something related to the sexual magic because I can only see it when you emit the golden aura. Do you have your wand?”

“Of course.” The potions master shot back.

Master Grant chuckled softly. 

“I’m going to ask you to cast a spell, the incantation is ‘Quaerere Motus’. I know it’s difficult in your current position, but it should still work. It is very similar to ‘Legilimens’ but instead of traveling through the mind, you will be traveling through the body. In the mind you see and hear thoughts, in the body you will hear feelings. Something is trapping him inside. Find your way to the heart of it and focus your energy there. I have a feeling you will know what to do when you find the problem.”

“Quaerere Motus.” But nothing happened.

“You are a cerebral man Master Snape, which is probably why you are in incredibly talented Oculmens, but this requires emotion, feeling, sense the magnet that draws you to Harry and follow it like a path.”

Master Snape closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. He focused on the magic that seemed to pull on them and he said, “Quaerere. Motus”

It felt like utter chaos at first. Feelings of pride, love, friendship, honor as well as regret, loneliness, frustration and fear. He could feel a pulsing that was stronger in one direction and weaker in another. He followed the weaker path. The negative emotions were much stronger down this road. The feeling of constantly being abandoned, of being alone. The belief that something was impossible, he could never be loved.

Severus wasn’t sure if he was seeing his own feelings or Harry’s. He just couldn’t believe it was the boy’s feelings. They felt identical. Harry chose to deal with his feelings differently than Severus, himself did, but the underlying feelings were the same.

He kept following the path as it got darker, until it felt black and heavy. The feeling of hopelessness, of being completely powerless to effect the change he wanted most. He couldn’t change anything outside of himself, and it made him feel dejected.

Severus tried to pour all his emotion into the boy, he felt the same way. He couldn’t believe the boy felt this way. 

_ We can have each other. We will never be alone again. We can do anything together. You will love me and I will love you because we are the same, we are one. We are whole together and will not be apart. Trust in me Harry. I will surrender my fear. Please do the same. Let’s let go of all the fear and trust that we can live a happy life together. For you, my boy. For us to have a future, I will trust in you. _

The heavy black air lifted into an overcast cloudbank that began raining on him as the sun tried to force its way through. A golden pulsating light enveloped him and he felt warmth, honored, respected and loved.

He pulled out of the boy’s body and held on tight. 

“Mmaster Snape?” The boy’s quiet, tentative voice was barely audible.

“It looks like I’m not needed any longer. I’ll leave you to it.” Master Grant smiled widely and left the room.

“Harry? Are you okay?”

The boy turned over to see his Master’s face staring into his eyes, concern etched in every cell.

“MMmmm you’re so warm. I’m so tired. Can I stay here tonight Sir. Please.”

“Sleep my boy. Stay right here and sleep.”

He held the boy closer and they slept in peace.


	39. Chapter 39

“Where.. What..”

“Shhh Harry. You are okay. You had an accident, but you are ok. Lay back and relax.”

“Hospital?”

“Yes. Now lay back and relax or I’m going to have to add yet another punishment to the list you’ve already created this week. Some of us haven’t been asleep for a week.”

Harry lay there not sure of what happened. His Master was holding him and they were both naked in a hospital. Did they both get hit on the head? He was very warm though and seemed to fit him perfectly. He wiggled back a bit more, feeling the man’s cock on his ass.

“Do not start what you can not finish boy. I do not need Mr Sedgwick walking in while I’m buried in your ass, though he is a bit of a voyeur. He may actually enjoy it.”

“I heard that Master Snape. I see you are both awake at last.”

“Not by choice.”

“Hello Mr Sedgwick. I feel fine, but I’m not sure why I’m here.”

“I will let your Master explain everything. For now listen to him and rest. You’ve been here nearly a week. I will check back in a few hours, and if everything looks okay, I will release you then. I suggest you do as your told Master Potter.”

“Yes Sir.” He laid his head back on the pillow and enjoyed the security of the arm wrapped over him and the scent of amber, vanilla, and cinnamon.

“You smell like you’ve been baking Sir.” He said dreamily as he started to drift off again.

“That makes 22 boy. I’d go to sleep before you make 23. We’ll need a scribe soon to keep track of all your punishments.”

Harry fell asleep with a big smile on his face. 

When Harry next woke up, he felt that he was alone again in the bed. He opened his eyes and saw his Master speaking to Mr Sedgwick. Sitting up he stretched and let out a long yawn.

_ Maybe he had dreamt the whole thing? _

“Harry, how are you feeling?” The mediwizard asked.

“Other than being a bit tired, I feel just fine. I still don’t know why I’m here though. Did you say something about me being here a week?”

His Master stepped forward, “You lost your focus in a laboratory, placing 10 eucalyptus leaves into a strengthening solution. You stopped breathing, had lung damage, your blood was poisoned, and your magic wouldn’t allow any of the mediwizards to help you. On top of everything, you had an emotional disturbance that wouldn’t allow you to wake up. You’ve been in a hospital for 6 days and wracked up 22 punishments, a record I do believe. Did I miss anything Mr Sedgwick?”

“I think that about covers it, outside of his collar attacking anyone who came near him and your Master having to play mediwizard for a week since you won’t allow anyone else to touch you.”

The two men looked at each other and smirked. 

“I remember talking to Hermione, and packing my apartment, but everything after that is a bit hazy.”

“We can talk about it later boy. I, for one, would like to get home. Are you ready to leave?”

“Would you like me to dress Sir?”

“Not particularly. You can take a portkey as you are.”

“May I speak to Mr Sedgwick before we leave Sir?”

“I will use the facilities. You may speak briefly.”

“Thank you Sir.” 

His Master nodded and entered the adjoining room.

“Thank you Mr Sedgwick for everything you’ve done. I don’t know the details, but I’m guessing I was a handful.”

“You were. But to be fair, all the work was done by Master Snape and Master Grant. They finally figured out what was wrong, not the healers. On a different topic, I chose Master Snape as a trainer once, and I can’t tell you how happy I am to see he’s finally met his match. I do not envy your 22 punishments. May I suggest muscle relaxers, burn salve, and bruising cream.”

“That would be….well, like cheating.”

“Gryffindors! It’s called survival.”

“I disagree. I will gladly take anything Master Snape wishes.” Harry smirked.

“You do have a death wish. Good thing you’re headed back to England. Let St Mungo’s deal with you.” The man laughed.

“Are we ready?”

“Yes Sir.”

The two men took hold of an empty tissue box and returned home.

“I don’t know about you boy, but I could stand a hot shower.”

“It would be nice to clean up Sir.

“Then go to your room , I will come for you later.”

“Yes Sir.” Harry turned toward the basement.

“Where do you think you are going boy?”

Harry was confused, “To my room Sir.”

“Follow me boy.”

The Master started up the stairs and Harry followed. Maybe he wasn’t all the way healed. This wasn’t making any sense.

Master Snape stopped at the room that adjoined his, and opened the door.

“After you”

Harry walked in the room and basically saw his apartment in front of him. His bed and chair, his draperies and wall hangings. The closet door was open and he could see all his clothes organized just as he had done at home. It was as if the entire flat moved here.

“I...I don’t know what to say Sir.” A tear welled up in his eye.

“Thank you would be a good start.” He answered dryly.

“Thank you Master. I can’t believe you did this.”

“Technically, Draco did all the physical work, I merely authorized the venture.”

Harry knelt down, putting the tip of his head on his Master’s feet. 

“Thank you Master. Thank you.”

“You will pay for it later boy. Now get up and clean yourself up. You will leave your hair down from now on, unless you are working in the lab, out on errands, or otherwise told.”

“Yes Sir.” Harry couldn’t help but smile the widest grin he had ever had.

Harry went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His hair was a disaster and a memory hit him. ‘I am calling for help.’

“Thank you Ouro, I just now remembered you talking to me as everything went black. You must have summoned Master Snape?”

“Yes, he was most concerned.”

“May I ask how you were able to speak to him since he can’t speak Parseltongue?”

“I am connected to his signet ring. I squeezed him very tightly and became warm. When he asks a question I respond one squeeze for yes, and two for no. I can also pull toward a certain direction to help guide him.”

“I am so grateful, thank you Ouro. They said something about you attacking people in the hospital?”

“Your nerve endings were on fire and to have someone with repellant magic touch you was causing you even more pain, thus, worsening your condition. I was trying to stop them from hurting you.”

“I take it that only Master Snape could touch me?”

“Yes. With his hands or his magic. You strongly opposed any help but his and he stepped in and did what they could not. He drew out the toxin, healed your lungs, purified your bloodstream and held you next to him for many days so his magic could directly connect with you. Every time he touched you, you were all gold and sparkly. His magic sped up your healing process. He sat with you in the bath and whispered in your ear trying to entice you to wake up. Then he cast a spell and traveled through your emotional body to find the blockage keeping you trapped. He opened it up, and you finally woke.”

“He did all that for me and he set up this room for me, right next to his.?” Harry was stunned.

“What did he say to me, you know, to try to entice me?”

“The little snake got warm and shivered then said, “I believe it is best if you ask him yourself. He was very…..graphic.”

Harry laughed.

“Is there anything at all I can do for you, Ouro?”

“No, but thank you for asking. It’s just nice being able to speak with you on occasion.”

“I enjoy it as well. I better get ready before I earn another punishment.”

Harry took a hot shower, washed and conditioned his hair and just stood under the stream of water feeling as if maybe getting hurt had been for the best. 

Squeeze.

Harry grinned.

He brushed his hair out and dried it with a spell. He had been happy to see his wand on the nightstand when he first entered the room. It was odd to think that he had relied on Master Snape so completely that he didn’t even miss not having his wand on him in the hospital.

He was pretty hungry and decided to go down to the kitchen for fruit, yogurt, and maybe a piece of toast.

“I see you made it through yet another disaster, Potter.” Draco stood in the kitchen giving Harry a hard time, but with a friendly grin.

“Thank you so much Draco. I can’t believe how you duplicated my flat exactly. It’s absolutely amazing. I don’t know how to repay you.”

“Well Harry, to tell you the truth, I kinda owed you. You were right the day you got hurt. Master Snape was in a serious mood and definitely angry. Daniel and I were called and he had just stuffed ginger up our ass and was getting ready to use the dragon’s tongue and cat o’ nine because it took us twelve minutes to appear rather than ten. Neither one of us would have been in good shape afterwards for days. You pretty much saved our asses, even though I’m sure it was you who pissed him off in the first place.”

Harry looked shocked, “What did I do?”

“I don’t think you actually did anything but be yourself, and that brought on a whole new conflict. But I’m pretty sure that’s all worked out now. But if he comes near me with that ginger again, I’m calling in the debt and you’re taking it.”

Harry laughed, “Is it really that bad?”

“You will soon find out boy.” The velvety tones of his Master came from behind him.

“I thought I told you to rest boy.”

“Yes Sir, I’m sorry. I was hungry and wanted to grab a snack.”

“Yet I see no food in front of you.”

“I’m sorry Sir. I was thanking Draco for all his hard work and we got side tracked.”

“And how many punishments are you up to boy?”

“I believe you said 22 Sir.”

Draco began choking on the juice he was drinking, and dropped the glass he was holding.

“Draco, do collect yourself and clean up this mess.”

“Since you are already down here boy, come with me.”

The Master led him to the study and sat down. Harry took his position at his Master’s feet.

“Quite a bit has happened over the last week boy. I acknowledge that you will never only be a submissive. You are so much more. I had believed I couldn’t see you as more for fear of losing my submissive boy, but after this week, I have realized that is not the case. You are submissive to me in the core of your being, as I feel Dominance with you. What we do in our lives will not change this. I won’t pretend I know how to train you under these conditions, this is new territory for me. That is, if you still wish to train with me?”

“It would not be my first choice Sir, but I do understand we have a contract until June and I will honor that if that is your choice.”

The Dominant's voice filled with anger, “If you do not wish to be here boy, you may leave. I will not hold you to a contract you do not wish.”

Harry looked quickly at the hurt on his Master’s face and realized his words hadn’t come out right.

“Sir no. Please. I phrased that poorly.”

The man wouldn’t look at him, he could see the wall building back up.

“Please Sir, look in my eyes. See my truth. I only meant that I would much rather have the option of petitioning you now rather than spending six months training, but if you feel the training is necessary before I am allowed that honor, I will gladly train and fulfill our contract.” He said very quickly.

The Master did not look in his eyes at first, until the words had finished. He saw nothing but sincerity in his boy. 

_ He wants to petition me? Am I ready for that?  _

He couldn’t speak for a minute. The thoughts of being open with the boy were so new. He wanted to trust, but after so many years of pain and deceit, it was difficult for him. But Harry wasn’t that way. Harry didn’t lie for his own benefit. He had no reason to want to leave, it was just more of his own insecurities. 

He bit them back and said, “I apologize for my outburst boy. If this is something you wish to pursue at any time before June, you may begin the proceedings. If your petition is granted it will nullify your contract with no prejudice.”

Harry understood the formality of the answer, it wasn’t a personal response.

“Thank you Sir.”

“I had every intention of marking you the night you came home after settling your affairs. You would have made a definitive choice to remain. Am I to assume your choice is the same?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Then we will proceed this evening. Wait in the den at 7:00pm. Until then, you may eat and relax.”

“Yes Sir.”

The Master walked back the stairs toward his room.

Harry rushed back to the kitchen, thankfully the man was still there.

“Draco, I need your help.”

“What now?”

“I am going to petition Master Snape and I need your help. You know everything about formality and procedure and I want this done perfectly. Will you please help me?”

“Somehow you’ve accumulated 22 F’ing punishments, you’ll probably never be able to walk again without feeling a cut, bruise, or like your asshole has been ripped apart, and you want to petition the man?”

Harry smiled, “Absolutely.”

“I think you need to go back to the hospital. You were definitely without oxygen for too long.”

“Please Draco.”

“Fine. Yes, I’ll help. Actually, Daniel’s family is much more involved in the lifestyle and in a much higher class than I have ever been. I’m happy to help, but he would be better with the details of this kind of thing.”

“Would you mind asking him? I guess I’m receiving my mark tonight, and I don’t know when I will have a chance to speak to Daniel privately.”

“Bloody hell Harry. I’ve never seen anyone actually  _ excited  _ about being marked. You're practically bouncing up and down. Everyone I’ve ever seen him mark were terrified and regretted signing the contract in the first place. Do you even know what the mark is?”

“No. But I assume it’s something that can never be removed and that I will die with one day.”

“That’s one way of putting it.”

“I want him Draco and anything he gives me in pain or pleasure I will cherish.”

“I will talk to Daniel. We will try to work out a schedule to start the process.”

“Thanks. Would you both consider being the witnesses? I know you would be the best choice to stand for Master Snape. Do you think Daniel might consider standing for me? I know Master Grant or Mr Sedgwick would, but I would rather keep this with just us, you know.”

“I’ll ask. Thank you for the honor Master Potter.”

_ Another formality. _

“I’m so hungry. I feel like I haven’t eaten in a week.”

“Potions are really no substitute for real food. I wouldn’t eat anything too heavy if I were you. See you later, Harry.”

“Bye Draco. Thanks again.” 

The blonde left and Harry looked in the refrigerator for something to eat. He found some bacon, avocado, lettuce, tomato and smoked gouda and made a nice sandwich. 

He was so thankful his Master was open to the petition. He didn’t care how many punishments the man would end up dishing out, he just wanted to be Owned truly and fully. To him, the marking was a symbol of permanence and stability. Yes, other men had been marked by Master Snape, but obviously hadn’t meant to them what it meant to Harry. It was like his collar, he wore it with pride and he would wear the mark the same way, whatever and wherever it was.

He had three hours to wait. What he wouldn’t give to fly around a Quidditch pitch for two hours. He opened his draperies and noticed glass doors behind it that led to a small balcony with a chair outside. 

He stepped out, felt the brisk air gently blow across his face. He inhaled deeply and savored the smell of the sea air. He felt his hair blowing in the breeze and closed his eyes, all of his wishes were coming true. Opening his arms out wide, he welcomed the elements across his body. 

He knew muggles couldn’t see anything but a picture of a house there. They could never see anyone come or go, and would remember something urgent they needed to do if they ever thought to knock at the door.

He could be himself, open, exposed, and thoroughly secure. He moved the chair, sat on the ground, cast a small warming charm and began his meditation with his mala. After clearing his mind, he began chanting in time with the waves, “Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Om Shanti Om.”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus watched the boy from his bedroom window. He seemed so happy, so at peace. He wished he could have a picture of his boy, collared and nude, standing proud with his arms open and hair blowing in the wind. If only a picture could be made from memories. 

He had felt bad for mistrusting Harry’s intentions so quickly. It was hard to break old habits. A week ago he knew he hadn’t been ready for a petition from anyone, but after seeing the mirror of Harry’s emotions, insecurities, and fears. Feeling them as if they were his own as well as actually experiencing the man’s respect and care for Severus himself, he was now open to the concept. 

He had felt all these things, and yet his wall still jumped up. He hoped the boy would be patient and understand this would be a process, no matter how much either one wanted it to be differently.

He just sat and watched his boy, as if it were his own meditation. His chanting began and it was as if an energy surrounded the young man. He called the elements, called for peace, and it seemed as if they tangibly responded to him. He was genuinely a unique person.

He thought about marking the boy. He would not give his boy the same mark as the others. Harry was unique and deserved something more personal. 

He had generally had his boys suspended and blindfolded. He would let them hang and get into their own heads which made the pain worse than it really was. Part of him enjoyed their cries and screams as he performed the scarification on their left hip bone. It wasn’t merely etching his initials into their skin with his wand, he wanted the initials to be bold and stand out for all time, they had depth and width to them, and he had taken his time placing them. 

They would cry and plead to be healed, and he would leave them hanging while he fucked them. He would heal them once he had finished. 

He hated their weakness and wanted to torture them. He knew they would all leave in the end, and he wanted to make sure they never forgot.

This wasn’t for Harry. This was his boy. His match. It needed to be done, and he wanted it, but he had no interest in the boy abjectly suffering. 

He had an idea, and thought about it, asking in his mind, “Can it be done?”

The ring squeezed once.

“Can it possibly be enlarged to twice its normal size?”

Squeeze

“A simple enlarging charm?”

Squeeze

“How do I achieve the heat? Manually?”

Squeeze Squeeze.

“Magically?”

Squeeze

“Internal blue flame?”

Squeeze

There it was. It could be done.


	40. Chapter 40

At 6:50pm Harry made his way to the den, and lowered down to his ‘wait’ position on the red X, about ten feet in front of a large chair. It was a little challenging, he was so hard, he had to open his legs slightly to allow for the pressure. He hoped the Master wouldn’t notice the slight break in his form.

Draco and Daniel entered the room. They looked at each other curiously. They hated having to witness a marking, but this one wasn’t like the others. There were no ropes laid out. The many hooks weren’t hanging from the ceiling. The normal display table of knives and sharp objects weren’t there to scare the sub. 

Instead there was a leather chair at the front of the room.

They went and took their ‘waiting’ positions, behind and on either side of Harry. 

Severus made his way to the den at 7:15pm. He would never tire of mind games. Subs let their minds race and tended to intensify situations, purely in their own head. Harry was usually more centered, but it was still a test.

He entered the room and saw the three men waiting properly. Well, almost. Harry’s form was never anything but perfect, yet tonight, it was marginally off.

Severus took long strides to the leather chair and made himself comfortable.

“Draco, Daniel you may kneel.”

Both men sat up and showed curious expressions. He at least understood them to be curious, most people wouldn’t understand the subtle differences in Slytherin facades. 

“Boy, present.” He commanded.

Harry gracefully sat up, opened his legs and came into position. His cock was hard and leaking. Severus could just see the glistening on the tip of his cock.

_ Only my boy would be hard and excited at the prospect of getting marked. I guess that’s why he is  _ _ my _ _ boy. _

He got hard looking at his eager sub. He wanted to take the boy right there on the spot.

Taking a slow deep breath he announced, “Tonight you will receive the permanent mark of Master Severus Snape and it will be witnessed. Your mark will signify that you will always have my protection, in my household and out. Anyone who sees it will know I have trained you, that you have an obligation to me, if you are ever called upon. You will wear your mark as a sign of respect and allegiance to me. Do you wish to receive this mark boy?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Draco, Daniel, beside me to witness.”

The two men raised up and walked briskly, each taking a side, and kneeling beside the Master’s chair. 

“You will crawl to me, look at me, and ask for it, boy.”

Harry’s body moved like a snake on the ground, moving without effort to his feet. He bowed down and kissed each of Severus’ boots before coming to a kneeling position. The boy's eyes were lit with passion and fire.

“Please Sir. I beg for your mark, that I may wear all the days of my life. To have your protection. To be there at your call. To always see it and know that you are the only allegiance I hold. Please Master, make me yours with your mark.”

Severus cast a spell to protect his hand from the heat. He enlarged the face of his signet ring and held the blue flame from his wand to the ring. Once it glowed a light blue he pressed the ring into the center of Harry’s chest and held it there.

The boy gasped and his breathing sped up, but he never broke eye contact or moved. 

Severus removed the ring branding the boy and cast a healing charm over it immediately. He nullified the heat in the ring and the enlargement. 

“Thaaaannkk...you… SSiirr.” His words boke and stumbled, but the sincerity in his face was apparent. 

The Master’s resolve broke. He reached down, grabbing the boys hair, bent down and took his lips in a demanding kiss. He bit the boy's lower lip before forcing his tongue deep inside. He wanted to explore every part of his boy and he was going to start with the moist tongue his boy was using in a desperate response. 

The boy answered every movement of his tongue. He was perfect. He tasted of the ocean air and passion. The boy never vied for dominance, he just responded with enthusiasm. 

Severus waved his wand over his body, removing all his clothing. Then again at Harry, casting a hasty cleansing and lubrication charm.

“On me, now!” He said huskily not wanting to leave the boys warm lips a second longer than he needed.

Harry climbed onto the chair, centered himself on the enormous rigid cock and slowly impaled himself. 

The boy was so tight. So hot. He began lifting himself up almost to the point of losing the length before sliding back down to the hilt. Harry maintained a slow steady rhythm milking his cock. 

He nibbled down the boy's jawline, and bit hard on the boy's neck. He cried out and his cock bobbed firmly against Severus’ abdomen. He bit again feeling the boy clenching around his cock. 

“AHHhhhh. Please Sir. I’m too close. I can’t hold….” He trailed off as Seveus released his neck.

“Turn around, boy.”

Harry got off the man’s throbbing cock and turned to face away.

“Sit, lie back and brace yourself.” He heard the lust in his own voice.

His boy sat down lightly on his cock, laid against the man’s chest and stayed still. 

Severus began thrusting deep in his boy. He loved the sounds coming from Harry’s mouth.

“Ohhhhhh… gggoooodddd.. Yessss. Mmmmmm….ggodd..goddd. Yesss.. Pleaseee… yeesss.”

He pummeled the boy’s ass with his cock, slowly increasing the speed and how hard he threw his hips into each thrust. 

He bit the back of the boy’s neck hard and felt the tight clench of the boy’s ass around this throbbing cock. 

“AAHHHHHHH OOOMMM YYYY GGODDD!!!”

The boy was crying out as Severus whispered in his ear, “Cum for me boy.”

Harry howled out loud and his body spasmed with the force of his orgasm. 

“You are mine Harry. I own you. Take my cock. You’re mine.” He whispered in the boy’s ear and he thrust even more wildly into the boy. 

He threw his head back and released his orgasm deep in his boy’s body. 

_ So hot, so tight, so absolutely perfect. You are mine forever Harry. _

A bright golden light slowly lit the room, energy swirled inside them and pulsed rhythmically. It felt as if his magic exploded in wave upon wave of force and realized he was cumming again and so was his boy. Their bodies feeding off of each other’s pleasure, off their energy, off their magic. 

He could feel Harry’s energy and magic inside him as a living being. It was warm and welcoming, and joined with his own magic. He couldn’t feel just his personal magic any more, it had transcended, merged. They were now one.

He was still throbbing and rigid. Harry looked to be the same. He reached his hand around the boy and stroked his cock in firm long motions. Thrusting in earnest again, he bit Harry’s neck and actually felt the boy’s orgasm building. He felt it inside of himself, as if it was a part of him. The feeling spurred him closer and both men broke into their third orgasm. 

Harry’s head bent back and he devoured the boy’s lips again, claiming him.

The golden glow has turned into a shower of golden glitter on their third orgasm exploding through the room, and who knows how far. 

“I believe you have been claimed, boy.”

“Yes Sir. I can...feel you.”

“I know. Off now.”

Harry climbed off his Master’s cock and knelt back on the ground. He forgot Draco and Daniel had even been there. The men’s faces looked dazed and glossed over and it looked like each of the men had also cum.

“Sir!”

Harry's eyes pointed at the two blondes in fear.

“Are they okay?” 

His Master obviously had forgotten they were there as well. He turned to look at Draco and grabbed his shoulder.

“Draco, can you hear me. Are you okay?”

Harry noticed a red light surrounding the boy and a green pulsing light beating steadily around his heart. He somehow knew the boy had all his energy and his magic was stable. He just looked to be in a sexually induced state of euphoria. 

Daniel seemed to be the same, but there was an area in his lower abdomen with no light at all, it was dark and looked dead. 

“Do you see… colors Sir?” Harry wasn’t quite sure what was going on.

“Yes, and it seems part of me understands what some of it means. They both look to be stable. Draco is not drained like before. I see something in Daniel that Draco doesn’t have.”

“I see it too. Should we get them to a bed or something? It looks as if they are both ready to pass out.”

The Master waved his hand over Harry and himself cleaning them both up quickly.

“You get Daniel, I’ll carry Draco. We will take them to the bed in the sub’s chambers.”

They lay the two men down side by side on the bed. They looked as if they were both sleeping, they even turned over and held each other as they probably did at home.

“What is wrong with Daniel Sir? Draco doesn’t have that black spot.”

“I believe we will have to wait until they wake up to make sure, but I’m curious if other squibs have that black spot? I also think we should invite Master Grant for a visit. He may be able to help us if our ability to read auras continues.”

“I hope we didn’t hurt them Sir.”

“We will check on them in a few hours. Three times in the span of fifteen minutes requires a bit of recovery time. Follow me boy.”

Harry closed the door behind them as they left and followed his Master up the stairs. It was the first time he had seen the Master’s bedroom. It was about twice the size of his with two large balconies overlooking the ocean. 

The bedframe was a deep mahogany as were all the accent pieces in the room. The draperies were all white and offset the wood nicely. Shades of deep green and gray covered the duvet with big white pillows. 

Everything was decidedly masculine, but the white highlights kept the room from being dark and dreary. 

They each used the facilities before the Master climbed under the sheets, holding them for his boy to join him. Harry picked up on the invitation quickly and slid in front of his Master, as they had laid in the hospital bed. The bed was plush and smelled of amber, vanilla and cinnamon, the scent of his Master.

Harry breathed in the scent deeply and closed his eyes. Today had been a long day, and he was in no rush to leave his Master’s arms. 

Severus felt that he had the most restful night of his life. Never had he felt so at peace. No nightmare, no restless shifting, just a sound night’s sleep, warm and comforting. He felt the soft tendrils of hair against his face and the muscled curves of the boy in his arms.

_ Mine _

“Always Sir.” Harry’s sleepy voice whispered.

_ Did he hear me? _

_ “ _ Of course Master, you're talking right next to my ear.” Harry smiled and turned over toward his Master.

Severus peered deeply into the green eyes in front of him and thought, ‘Boy, I haven’t said anything aloud.’

Harry’s eyes widened as did his smile.

_ ‘Can you hear me Master?’  _ He focused his thoughts at the wonderful Dom in front of him and his eyes now too grew to the size of saucers.

Severus could feel the boy’s emotion, the caring, joy, comfort, and possessiveness with a just hint of trepidation.

Harry could feel his Master worrying, fear of being exposed, insecurity before he slowly began relaxing into curiosity and a touch of delight at being wanted so fiercely.

“I believe you were right Master, there will never be any secrets in your house, will there?”

Severus didn’t know what to say, the boy was absolutely right, but was he ready for something this big? He had just barely accepted the fact that his boy would be a permanent fixture in his life. He accepted that they complimented each other and that fate made sure they were the only beings who could fulfill the other.

Harry could feel the emotion and thoughts of his Master and decided to help focus the man on something much more important. His cock got hard instantly against the older man’s thigh, and Harry imagined that big cock sliding in and out of his mouth, the chain between his nipples getting tugged on, and his cock desperately trying to get hard in the silver cage encasing it. Hands pulling roughly on his hair and a sultry voice telling him to take every inch of cock. Being told that even the air he breathed was only being allowed by his Master, that he was a good boy for making his Master cum deep in his throat.

Harry didn’t realize he had closed his eyes until he heard a low growl in front of him. He opened his eyes and only saw the inferno of desire that lay in front of him.

Severus rolled onto his back, “You had better get to work boy.”

Harry knew exactly what he meant and what he wanted and was only too happy to serve.

“Yes Master.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco and Daniel sat in the kitchen making lunch.

“Do you think we should make them a plate Draco?”

“They are going to need it if they ever decide to leave the bedroom!”

Draco had woken with Daniel in his arms that morning in the sub’s quarters, not sure of what had happened. He remembered the unique marking ceremony. Potter had barely flinched while being branded. BRANDED for Merlin’s sake.

His godfather kissing the boy. Actually KISSING someone! The passion between the two was undeniable. The way Harry rode his cock as if his life depended on it. He had never witnessed two people in such harmony together.

He remembered watching them both cum and had felt a rush of unbridled passion he came on the spot. They never stopped and Draco couldn’t stop watching and felt as if their intensity was somehow touching him at the same time. He was entranced.

That was the last thing he remembered before waking up with Daniel in his arms early this morning. It seemed they had both felt something similar and had the need to show each other how much they were desired. 

They didn’t care if they got in trouble or not, it was their turn to show each other how they felt. The two blondes spent the next few hours showing each other their own forms or need, lust, and adoration.

Draco couldn’t believe he had cum three times that morning and was still feeling as if a fourth before lunch may be needed.

The two decided to take a break and look for the Master or Harry and make sure everything was ok. By the time they made it to the lounge, they could hear, in no uncertain terms, that the men they sought were definitely ok and not in a position to be bothered.

“Let’s go make breakfast Daniel.”

“I wonder if they even slept last night?”

It had gone on that way continuously and was now lunchtime.

“I don’t know that a petition is really going to be necessary at this point.” Daniel considered.

“I think they bonded last night. Do you remember seeing the room turn golden?”

“I thought I was just imagining it. I’m glad you saw it too. I’m sure Master Snape will still want the protocol, bonded or not.”

“They are insatiable.” Draco said looking up at the ceiling, listening to Harry’s screams and moans.

“Draco, do you feel the energy in the house? It’s like it keeps getting…..stronger I guess.”

“My skin feels like I’m surrounded by an electrical storm and even though you’ve taken very good care of me today, I’m still hard as a rock.”

“Me too.”

“I don’t think they are coming up for air anytime soon, round four?”

“Race you!”

The boys sprinted back to the subs quarters and spent the next few hours tasting, exploring, and in their own way, marking each other.


	41. Chapter 41

Late that afternoon, as they were resting in each other’s arms, Harry bolted up straight, “Master, Draco and Daniel!?!”

Startled, Severus realized he had completely forgotten the pair. He honestly believed they had been fine when he put them to bed, but that was almost a full day ago. “Let’s go check on them.”

He wrapped a robe around himself and his boy followed behind him down the stairs. They looked in the kitchen and saw two plates filled with food being kept warm with a statis charm. 

“Those were not here last night when we went to bed. There was no note in my study, so I assume they are still here.”

They men went downstairs and heard the boys well before they opened the door to the submissive’s quarters.

Master Snape stood in the doorway watching the two boys. Harry immediately knelt beside his Master waiting for instructions as he felt his partner’s lust rising and his dominance building.

After not being noticed for a solid five minutes the Master’s voice purred loudly through the room, “And who exactly gave permission for submissives to have sex in my home?”

The boys both jumped at the tone and saw their Master watching. They disentangled themselves, blushing furiously and almost fell off the bed, attempting to get into a kneeling position.

“Master, we are very sorry. The energy in the house….”

“I did not ask for your excuse. Do you or do you not have permission to have sex in my house?”

“No Master.” They answered together.

“Den now! All three of you and present in the middle of the room.”

The three boys quickly made their way to the den and got into position. Harry wasn’t sure why he was being included in this, but he didn’t feel any anger coming from Master Snape, only lust and dominance.

The Master strode in the room and slammed the door causing all three boys to flinch.

“We will discuss what has happened here over dinner, however, you will receive your punishments now. Since you chose to stay in my home and fornicate like wild animals instead of going to your own bed, I will assume you wish to be treated like an animal? You must want a punishment? I never would have believed that you two would be begging for pain, but yet here you are. If this isn’t pleading for my attention, what is it? Draco?”

Draco kept his eyes averted, “Sir, we didn’t think. We allowed our natures to take over. I’m very sorry Sir. We… I… haven’t been thinking clearly. I’m sorry Sir.” 

He knew once the Master caught them that no apology would get him out of trouble, so he didn’t offer any other excuses.

“This household is run my way. Is that understood? Submissives, while in this house, contract or not, will obey at all times. They will remember their place or I will make you remember. You all chose to be here. Draco, Daniel, you know you could leave at any time, but you choose to stay. So I guess it is time for me to Make. You. Remember!”

The Master’s voice sounded terrifyingly threatening, but Harry still felt no anger at all in the man. He seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the fear the blondes were exuding and felt himself smirk inwardly.

_ ‘You find this amusing boy?’ _

_ ‘Yes Sir, and extremely arousing.’ _

_ ‘Hrmph, we’ll see how amused you are shortly.’ _

Harry’s cock began bouncing up and down.

_ ‘Definitely,  _ **_my_ ** _ boy!’ _

“It seems that my boy needs to be reminded who runs this household as well, bonded or not. I believe we should take up where we were last interrupted. I believe I have some nice fresh pieces of ginger, a dragon’s tongue and cat o’ nine that were never implemented.”

Harry couldn’t see Daniel’s face, but he sure saw Draco pale instantly and shiver. He didn’t know if this was a good idea or not, but Harry turned over his right palm.

Severus was a bit surprised his boy would do anything but obey in this situation, but it spurred his curiosity.

“Yes boy?”

“Master, I’m sure that… while Draco and Daniel did break rules, it was probably my fault. If I could not control my energy, I’m sure they couldn’t either. Would you please consider allowing me to take their punishments Sir?” He kept his head lowered and eyes averted, sending all his sincerity through the request.

“You would take both of their punishments in addition to your own correction boy? Their infractions are serious, not to be taken lightly.”

“I understand Sir. I offer myself in their stead, if it pleases you Sir.”

Severus thought about it. He knew the boys probably had little to no control with the energy in the house, but needed to make sure they understood the gravity of their offense. He knew the only joy he would receive in the punishment would be watching his boy take it. The blondes would be a chore, his boy would be a pleasure. The boys would owe his sub a great debt by this, and he would enjoy watching that as well.

“Very well, boy. You have been warned and made your choice. Draco, go get a few healing potions, two invigoration draughts, and salve. Daniel, bring two glasses and a large pitcher of water.”

The boys rushed to respond to their Master’s orders.

“Boy, stand spread eagle.”

Harry moved into position and before he knew it, ropes had wrapped around his forearms and calves and he was being lifted off the ground as the ropes attached to the ceiling pulling his arms wide over his head. He looked down and saw he was about a foot off the floor. The bindings on his legs were attached to the floor pulling him wide, stretching his limbs as he was suspended. 

He could feel the anticipation in his Master and even through he trusted the man implicitly, his nerves rose a bit.

_ ‘Shhh boy. You will take everything I give you and I will make sure you are rewarded.’ _

Harry relaxed a bit into his bindings and slowed his breathing down as the two boys came back into the room. He could see the look of terror and relief on Draco’s face, and the fear on Daniel’s. He gave them each a small smile, attempting to relay that it would be ok.

“Draco, Daniel. Put the items on the table here and present.” He pointed to a small table just off to the side, and then motioned for them to present directly in front of the boy a few feet back.

“My boy has graciously offered to take your punishments. You will watch closely the entire time. Watch his eyes. See what he is going through on your behalf. You will be spending quite a bit of time thanking him for this, I’m sure. You may begin to express your feelings before we begin, and continue after we’ve finished.”

Draco spoke up first. “I made a serious mistake and I’m very sorry. Thank you for taking my punishment for me.”

Daniel followed, “Thank you very much for taking this punishment. I’m very sorry to have made it necessary. Thank you.”

Master Snape stepped over to his collection and picked up a sharp knife, a large root of ginger and a much smaller piece.

“I believe you said you had never experienced figging, boy. Let me rectify that for you.”

He removed the skin off the large piece and began whittling it into the shape of a cone in front of the boy’s face. “You will not forget it after today.”

Walking around the boy’s back, he parted the cheeks and swiftly inserted it in the boy’s anus, before walking to the front, carving a long, thin piece, and slipping it in the head of his cock like a sounding device.

Harry didn’t feel much of anything as the pieces of ginger were inserted, but knew from Draco’s previous comments that this would not be the case for long.

“Let’s start with the dragon’s tongue.”

He grabbed the implement and spun full force striking the boy across the chest. A large triangular welt formed quickly and the boy lost his breath. Draco and Daniel both flinched hearing the strike.

Severus folded the tongue in half and began using it as a slapper against the boy's ass cheeks. The hits gained intensity as he continued, one cheek, then the other, back and forth, in the exact same spots.

Harry was crying out, arching his back, clenching his cheeks. That’s when he first felt the burn of the ginger. Everytime he clenched the burn would rip through his asshole and his cock. He howled not knowing whether to clench to get away from the strikes, or to take the brunt of the whip and get slightly away from the burn. 

The Master opened the tail again and began on the boy’s back. This was not the day for a sensual lick of the tongue, today was about punishment and the flick of the whip sounded over and over as he struck the boy.

The welts were getting larger and larger across the boy’s back. They were bright red and the edges looked as if they were just about to break the skin. He slowed down allowing the boy to catch his breath. Just as the boy relaxed he threw a well aimed strike between the boy’s cheeks, landing the tip on his perineum. 

“MMMAASSTTTTERRRRR!!!!OHhhhhhGODDDD...PLEASSEE. We are all verrrrry soorrryy. Master.. Please...Pleaseeee….forrgivveee uss.. I beg you….Massttter...AAHHHHHHHH” Harry screamed out as the blows landed on the underside of his cheeks and inner thighs. 

He couldn’t think. The burning, the heat, the pain. He couldn’t breathe. He sobbed openly. Harry was surprised that he was still hard, he didn’t know how much more he could take. Abruptly the blows stopped and a finger was under his chin guiding his eyes to meet his Master’s.

“That’s it my good boy. Breathe for me. You took the first punishment very well. SShhhhh.”

Harry could feel both pieces of ginger being removed and the ropes released. He wasn’t sure how he got there, but the next thing he knew, he was lying on the long table with the hole in the middle. His cock still hard and hanging through the hole.

“I do believe you should both use your tongues to thank my boy for taking your first punishment. Mouth’s only.”

Draco and Daniel scurried over, Draco going below and Daniel above. 

Draco slipped under the table and began worshipping Harry’s balls with his tongue. Slowly caressing them, sucking them. Licking up the shaft slowly, nibbling at the base of his foreskin before engulfing the hard shaft in his mouth, humming as he breathed in the rich musky scent of the man. Harry’s cock was not as impressive as Master Snape’s, but was larger than his own. 

He sucked on the head, licking the slit where the ginger had been, trying to cool it down. The boy's cock began jutting toward his mouth and he realized Daniel must be going to town, so he doubled his efforts, taking the long cock into his throat in long deep strokes.

Daniel climbed between the boy's legs and spread open his cheeks, licking short broad strokes from Harry’s perineum to his anus. He could feel the heat of the welts on his tongue and did his best to soothe them. As Harry relaxed, he made little circles around the puckered opening with his tongue, still tasting the residual ginger that lingered. He began probing the man’s hole with his tongue, trying to remove all the oil from the piece that had been inserted.

Harry seemed to love the attention on his asshole and moaning and pushed back on Daniel’s tongue, so he continued thrusting his tongue in and out of the boy. He was so responsive. His moans were beyond arousing and he could see why the Master was so enthralled with the boy. He held nothing back.

Severus sat in his chair watching the two blondes orally thank his boy for the first punishment. He knew the boy needed a break before continuing He enjoyed watching the trio, Harry bucking, never quite sure which direction he wanted more, Daniels long tongue working it’s magic in his boy’s tight little hole, or the moans coming out of Draco’s mouth as he sucked the long cock above him, bucking himself in the air.

He opened the robe and began stroking his cock to the performance in front of him. He could feel his boy was regaining his senses, and while he was enjoying the oral attention, he wasn’t close to cumming. Wanting the boy to be a bit more aroused before the second round, he walked to the side of the table, grabbed a thick hank of his boy’s hair and pulled him to his cock.

“Just the head boy. Thank me for your punishment.”

Harry eagerly took his Master’s cock in his mouth and began thanking him in parseltongue. 

_ ‘Thank you Master. I love your punishments. I love that you can read my body and bring me right to the edge. Thank you for forgiving Draco and Daniel. Thank you Master’ _

Now his boy was getting excited. Ten minutes with the subs hadn’t taken him to a level of arousal more than enjoyment, but the second the boy had his Master’s cock in his mouth had shot him up three levels. Severus took great pride in this revelation, not that it should have surprised him after the day of reading the boys feelings and how many times they had both orgasmed together. Nonetheless, it made him very happy to realize that it was he who made the difference for the boy.

“Enough. All of you, present.”

They all made their way to the middle of the floor and got into position. 

“Are you ready to continue boy?” He knew Harry was, but he wanted to hear it verbally.

“Yes Master. Thank you for your punishment. I am ready to receive the next at your command.”

_ ‘That’s my boy.’ _

Draco couldn’t believe the man was actually smiling at Master Snape. Not in sarcasm or in a challenge, but in pure adoration. Gryffindor’s truly were mental.

“Go take an invigoration draught, a healing potion, and drink a full glass of water. Do not rush.”

“Yes Sir. Thank you Master.”

Harry did as he was told. He knew his Master was taking care of him, even though this was a punishment. He’d hate to see if the man was angry what this would look like. He was sure Draco and Daniel didn’t realize he wasn’t angry, but that was part of their correction in this also, and being the part Slytherin Harry was, he wasn’t about to tell them.

He could feel that his Master was a bit thirsty as well from his exertions and brought back a glass of water for him before presenting again.

“Thank you.”

Harry beamed up at his Dom. 

“On the cross now boy.”

Harry went to the furniture and got in position, again being tied in a standing spread eagle, but this time his back was to the cross and his feet were firmly on the ground. He could feel the rough wood against the welts on his ass cheeks. The healing potion had helped, but it wasn’t a miracle cure that magically made everything perfect again, it merely sped up the healing process. Instead of him feeling this for a week, he’d probably only feel it for a day or two. These were deep bruises and he knew the skin broke on a few of the welts. He was sure the salve would be put on once everything was done to help with the bruising and cuts.

It seemed Master Snape had bound him magically to the cross. His ankles and wrists were almost glued in position, but the rest of his body had wiggle room.

“Draco, Daniel, back in front. I want you to watch your punishment. Keep in mind, this would have been you today.”

He could see both men swallow hard as he picked up the cat ‘o nine and waved it in their faces.

With perfect precision he cast a back handed lash across the boy’s chest.

“AAAhhhhhh...FUCCCKKKKK…..Masssterrrrrrr….”

“Language boy. You will reign that in unless you’d like an additional punishment today.”

“I’mmmm ssorrry Sirr.”

The nine tips struck him over and over, small welts raising over the front side of his body. The Master seemed to know exactly how to hit his nipples every time the whip landed. They were raw and throbbing. A particularly hard lash landed, broke the skin and he screamed out, “Ohhhhh….SSHHHIII…..FFFUUU….MMmassterrr..Please. Please. Please. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. AHHHHhh.”

The strikes began on his thighs and on the sides of his hips, just missing the sensitive area in between. Over and over, keeping a perfect rhythm. He felt like his entire body was welted from knee to shoulder. He cried out, twisted, arched away, and sobbed. Every strike renewing the pain.

“Please Master! We are very sorry. Please let his punishment be over. Please Master.” Daniel cried out.

Master Snape stopped the beating and turned to the boy on the floor. “Are you not thankful that you are not striped and bleeding?”

“Yes Sir, but I can’t stand to see him like this Sir. He did nothing wrong and….. Please forgive us Sir...Please.” 

Tears were falling from his face almost as hard as from his boy’s, and Draco didn’t look much better. They had learned their lesson.

“I don’t believe I’ve seen you two look this repentant before. Maybe seeing another go through torment is a better punishment for you after all.”

He turned to the large table and transfigured it into a bed and cast a quick cleansing and lubrication charm on the three boys.

“Daniel, go get the salve. Draco, get the healing potion and two glasses of water.”

Severus leaned into his boy and took his lips gently as he stroked the raven soft hair. “You have done very well boy. Your Master is very pleased and you will be rewarded. This was their punishment and yet, I took you to your limits and you allowed it. That’s my boy. Let’s go clean you up.”

The boy had no strength. As soon as the bonds were released he fell into the Master’s arms. Severus picked him up and carried him to the bed, lying him down gently.

“Take the potion boy.” He put the vial to the boys lips and lifted his head slightly to help him swallow the potion.

“Now the water. Slowly.” He helped the boy sit up a bit, and steadied his hand as he took little sips from the glass until it was empty.

“Both of you, cover his body in the salve. Apply it liberally.”

“Thank you Master.”

Severus bent down and kissed his boy softly. Harry’s lips parted and the Master felt the desire and passion building. He swept his tongue inside and began dominating his boy’s mouth. Harry accepted everything the man gave him and responded with equal lust.

The Master pulled back for a moment and heard the soft whine from his boy at losing the contact.  _ ‘Just a moment boy.’ _

“I believe it’s time to properly thank my boy. Move to the edge of the bed boy, ass on the edge. Daniel, you may use hands and your mouth. I want his asshole and balls worshipped as Draco rides his cock facing you. Neither of you will cum. Am I understood?”

The blondes looked at each other and smiled. This wasn’t like any punishment they had ever seen, and they were grateful for that.

Draco climbed on top, looked down to Daniel, and slowly impaled himself on the long uncut cock. Daniel saw the lust in his partner’s eyes and began licking every part of Harry he could reach. He loved staying in the more submissive situation even when it was just the two of them.

Severus knelt over his boy's face and angled his rigid cock into his mouth. “That’s it, take my cock boy. You like having your airway blocked. The smell of musk in your nose. The bitter salty tang on your lips. You were born to take my cock in both your holes. You were made for me to use, weren’t you.”

Harry responded in parseltongue as his throat was slowly being fucked. “Always yours Master. Use me. Fuck me. Anything for you. Please take me. Keep me.”

“Draco, faster. Harder. Ride him. He likes it rough. Thank him properly. Fuck yourself of his cock.”

He could feel his boy’s climax approaching and thrust deep in the boy’s throat, staying there, not letting him breathe.

“Cum for me Harry.”

Harry bucked and spasmed deep inside the blonde, his mind fighting to think as his oxygen supply was cut off. He started struggling and Severus pulled out, allowing him to breathe for just a moment before thrusting his hips quickly in and out of the boy’s throat, bringing forth his own climax.

He pulled out and brought his lips again to his boy’s. After a brief kiss, he made his way to his boy’s side pulling him over onto the nook of his chest and said, “Daniel, Draco come here.” He opened his other arm inviting the two to hold him as well.

The boys looked at each other in shock and shrugged as if saying ‘why not’ and laid next to their Master. 

“We have a lot to talk about, but let’s rest a bit before dinner.”


	42. Chapter 42

It wasn’t common for Draco and Daniel to be nude at the dinner table. In fact, it may actually have been the first time. Severus looked at his 3 boys and felt complete for the first time in his life. The two blondes weren’t actually his, but he began wondering if that was something to consider. Would they want him if it weren’t for his sadistic streak? His boy was more than enough to take care of that proclivity. He’d never be a gentle Dom, but he felt a shift in the core of his being. Much of the anger and bitterness was gone.

Harry had to be the answer for this. When he traveled through the boys emotions it had not only unlocked the boy, but something within himself as well. There were still doubts and insecurities, but he knew they were now one and could never be separated.

“Master, would you like me to prepare something different for you? You haven’t touched your plate?” His boy asked kindly.

“No, this is fine. Just thinking.”

_ ‘Yes Sir, I know.’ _

_ ‘This will take some getting used to.’ _

_ ‘Maybe Occlumency lessons will be in order again Sir?’  _ Naughty thoughts started in Harry’s mind.

‘ _ You are insatiable my boy, but you may have a point, we will have our own private discussion later.’ _

_ ‘They are both glowing, Master. They seem happy. Content.’ _

“How are the two of you feeling? Any draining at all Draco? This is an open discussion, you all have permission to speak freely.”

“I feel fine Sir, no draining at all. I still feel very… I guess, energized. Like electricity is in the air. My magic felt a bit off the charts last night, but has since calmed down.” Draco looked over to Daniel.

“Ya, it’s like my skin is still tingling and warm and I felt closer to everyone in the room, like we were somehow connected. I feel drawn, like a magnetic pull. I’m not sure how to describe it.”

Harry and Draco both agreed.

“I understand, I feel it as well. It has a comforting quality about it. I’m sure you are both aware that Harry and I have bonded. It’s rare to find a true mate, and even more rare with his magical ability. I’m not sure how this will affect things going forward, I’m sure there will be a bit of trial and error.”

Draco nodded, “I guess that means there’s no point in a petition then?”

Harry almost spat out his food, “What? Of course there is!”

“I only meant, since you’re already bonded for life, isn’t it a bit redundant?”

“The man, Severus Snape, and I are bonded for life, yes. However, Master Snape does not currently own me. I am only a training submissive. In the laws and eyes of the outside world, we are mated, but in the eyes of the council and our lifestyle I am not his forever yet. I want to be owned. I don’t want our lifestyle to change because we are bonded.”

Severus' heart felt like it was going to burst with joy; his boy felt the same way he did.

“So you want both relationships at the same time?”

Severus spoke up this time, “I believe for us, it is one and the same. But yes, there are many types of relationships out there. Just because I am a Dom and he is a sub doesn’t mean we can’t be friends, colleagues, and lovers at the same time. We all make our own choices as to how a relationship will work. Nothing is set in stone.”

“I’m sorry Sir, I just thought...I guess I’m not sure what I thought.”

“I know you both have to be at work early in the morning. You are welcome to stay in the guest room, provided you follow the rules, or you may leave when you would like.”

Daniel got up from the table, knelt at the Master’s feet and kissed each one. “Thank you Sir. It’s very nice having the option, but I think we also have some things to discuss. 

Draco joined his partner, kissing the Dom’s feet, “Thank you Sir. It’s nice to feel as if our company was enjoyed today.”

It was a night for many changes and Severus accepted it. He could see the sincerity in both men’s eyes by the gesture alone. Draco even seemed to be developing a tear. He looked at this boy and received a smiling confirmation in return.

He bent down and gave each man a slow chaste kiss. “I will never throw you out again boys. Think about what you want out of our relationships as well. I can see there are going to be many changes in our lives and I am open to a conversation whenever you wish.”

The boys nodded in unison and made their way back downstairs to retrieve their clothes and head home.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Draco, tell me what you’re thinking” 

Daniel sat in the man’s lap, kissing his neck, enjoying just being held.

“I love us. You know that. I’ve seriously considered becoming a full time Dom, but I was afraid to lose this connection we have. I never really thought I could have both. But I also don’t know how to enjoy my submissive side sexually if I were to become a Dom?”

“If you were a Dom Draco, I’d petition you in an instant, you know that. Do you enjoy being submissive? Or only bottoming?”

“Before tonight, I would have said only bottoming. After experiencing them together, I wanted to be on my knees. I wanted to obey and be praised. I’ve never seen that side of him before. He’s still a sadistic bastard, and I never want to feel a punishment from him again, but….”

“I know how you feel. I’ve loved the way he uses us sexually, but I never really cared about anything more until today. The power and elegance they share is indescribable. Seeing Harry take our punishments without batting an eye, or at any point, showing regret, felt as if we were connected somehow. I was eager to show him my thanks not only for saving our skin, literally, but he seemed to truly care for us and understand. And your eyes when he came inside you. MMMMmmmm. God, Draco. You looked like you were in heaven.”

“I never thought I’d hear myself say that I think Potter’s cock is even better than Master Snape’s. It was like you could feel his passion and desire tangibly through his cock. When he came, my entire body felt flooded with need and yet fulfillment at the same time. I felt lust, acceptance, caring, and complete. I’ve never experienced anything quite like it.”

“Would you like to be in a relationship with them, Draco?”

“I would never give up what we have. I love you Daniel. I don’t know if it would be possible, but if you wanted it also, I would be very open to considering the possibilities, but you will always come first for me.”

“I love you too Draco. I feel the same way. I would never want to lose you or our relationship, but I would be open to a conversation with them. Together, they’re different. I don’t think I’d be interested in either individually, but together, it’s almost like family. A naughty fucking one, but somehow right.”

The men kissed deeply, understanding they both felt the same way. 

  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Severus had only spent time in his lounge reading on occasion. It wasn’t a room he used often, but after holding his boy in his lap, he had a different view. He claimed the boys lips over and over again, neither one wanting to break contact. It felt like home.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat snogging, but he knew they needed to talk also. Reluctantly he broke the kiss and looked down into the green eyes filled with acceptance and caring.

“Harry, we need to talk. A lot has happened and I want to make sure that we start off with good communication. Sit down next to me.”

Harry moved next to him on the sofa, feeling no negativity from his Master, just an openness. The seating arrangement felt uncomfortable though.

“Sir, I understand we need to have a conversation, but I would feel much more comfortable kneeling, with your permission.”

Severus gestured to the floor in front of him, 

“Thank you Sir.”

“I am very pleased to hear you want our dynamic to continue. I know we are bonded, along with hearing your thoughts and feelings, I can also feel your magic. It’s like it has a heartbeat of its own, and while it’s not inside me, I can touch it. I remember what the book said, ‘ _ The golden flow will only be complete and controlled when consummated with a true mate. Once you are claimed the owner will guide it. He is the only one who can feed the magic and the only one who can use it.’  _ I believe it would be smart to begin working with our magic together and see what this is.”

Harry seemed to agree, but he felt some apprehension.

“What is it boy?”

“Sir, I made you miss the new moon and over a week’s worth of work. I was pretty caught up on my orders, but I fear you must be behind. While I want to figure out what possibilities the magic has, I know we have a lifetime together to figure it out.”

Severus laughed, “You are actually thinking about practical matters before jumping into the next adventure? The world has definitely turned on its end.”

Harry blushed and smiled. “I’ve found adventure to be a bit overrated Sir. I prefer more calm, more direction, less chaos. I think the only escapades I crave are in your den Sir.”

“We will have a life of exciting adventures then boy.” Severus smiled warmly at his boy.

“Tell me your thoughts on Draco and Daniel this evening.”

Harry took a moment and thought how to best phrase it, “Together, you and I feel complete Sir. When Draco and Daniel are involved it feels right. It’s like you are the hand, I am the glove, and they are the embroidery. I never thought I would feel comfortable having my Dom care for others. Using them, yes, but caring, no. After today though, I’m not sure why I ever felt that way. Maybe because I was insecure with my own worth in a relationship. They have so much to give. I enjoy them. It’s like they add to us, rather than dividing our attention. I’m not saying this well.”

“I believe I understand what you are trying to say. Until recently, I had never felt anything more for them than physical gratification. With you I feel complete. Matched. We fit. They seem to add to our experience and we lose nothing in sharing with them. I don’t know what they want long term, but if they ask, would you be open to the conversation of opening our relationship?”

“Yes Sir. I would be open to discussing it.”

Severus bent his head down and kissed the boy’s forehead. 

“Sir, I would like to contact Master Grant. He will be hosting this evening and I know there are usually two or three squibs on Saturday nights. I’m curious to see if he finds the same void that we witnessed.”

“Let’s go to my study. You may call and ask.”

They went to the study and made the call, explaining the area where they saw the void and asked if Master Grant had ever noticed before. He had not, though he said he would look closer this evening during his party and would call them after the function was over.

“It’s time for bed, boy.”

“We’ve been in bed most of the day Master.” Harry smiled.

“Are you looking for another punishment? You do have… 22 I believe left.”

“Not at all Sir. I’m sure your number is accurate, but may I ask how I accumulated so many being unconscious?”

“Shall we count them?

  * Losing focus in a lab
  * Not realizing you lost focus in a lab
  * Getting yourself hurt
  * Being late returning
  * Causing me to worry
  * Causing Master Kirby to worry
  * Causing Master Grant to worry
  * Causing Draco to worry
  * Causing Daniel to worry
  * Causing Hermione to worry
  * Causing Ron to worry
  * 8 days in the hospital
  * Forcing me to become a mediwizard
  * Forcing me to delve through all your feelings
  * Keeping me awake in the hospital



I believe that is all.”

“I’m very sorry Sir. Could I possibly have a day break in between each punishment? Two in one day was exhausting.”

“We shall see boy.” 


	43. Chapter 43

Mr Grant called the next morning confirming he noticed the same void exactly where they had described in two other men. The Dom had mentioned his curiosity was peaked and contacted a few female squibs in the area and noticed the same void in them as well. 

Harry’s face lit up.

“What happened to the only adventure you were interested in was in my den, boy?”

Harry blushed again.

“It is Master. This is just a new discovery. We can actually see where the problem is. Maybe we can find out what is causing it and fix it. Can you imagine Daniel having magic? How happy Draco would be? Never having to live your life surrounded by friends and family who can perform magic while you can not. What if we could make sure no one ever had to live as a squib again. This would be an amazing puzzle to solve Sir.”

“Yes boy, it would. But today you will assist me in the lab. The staff have made sure all the normal stock has been taken care of, but we have some specialty potions to begin.

They spent the next two weeks working in the lab throughout the day and taking care of ten of Harry’s punishments in the evenings before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

On January 25th, the Master decided it was time for a break. They had a few days before the new moon, which also meant that magic would be calm and at a weaker point than on the full moon. 

“Boy, get dressed. We are headed down to the beach. Dress warm, it’s a bit windy out.”

“Yes Sir.”

The backyard led to a cliff, and below was a nice beach. The only way a muggle could get there was if they came by boat. It was isolated and well warded.

“I think it’s time to see if we can tap into your magic, boy. We’ll start with something small. Lumos should be a safe start.”

The Master cast the spell feeling only his own energy first as a constant. With the second cast he attempted to touch the boy’s magic but the spell remained the same. 

“Focus your thoughts on the spell as I cast it.”

“Yes Sir.”

They tried it this way, but again, nothing changed.

“Let’s cast it at the same time?”

Again there was nothing new.

“I can feel your magic, but I can’t grab it or use it?”

“Sir, maybe Ouro knows?”

Severus gestured for him to go ahead.

“Ouro, we are trying to practice with the magic, but nothing seems to be any different. Are we doing something wrong?” He hissed to the silver serpent.

“You must touch and focus specifically on what you want together. Connect without words and channel together, only with the guiding wand.”

“Thank you Ouro, we will try.”

Harry explained what the snake said.

They joined hands and visualized together the spell and an enormous bright light flew out of Severus’ wand.

“Be specific.” The snake hissed.

Harry focused on the light becoming a thin beam that only extended six feet and Severus caught on, doing the same. The light from the wand adjusted accordingly.

Severus tried to change the color of the light to blue and made it softer. Harry followed the idea and the light changed to a soft glowing blue.

They cancelled the spell.

“In all my years, I’ve never seen a spell do that before. It adjusted itself to our wish. Do you feel any differently Harry?”

“No Sir. Other than feeling more connected to you, at a much deeper level inside my magic, I feel fine.”

“I feel the same. We have to be one in all things to make it work and our cores seem to understand.”

“Can we try some transfiguration Sir?”

“Let’s change that shell into a sofa.”

They concentrated, visualizing a deep brown leather loveseat and it was so.

“It seems to be the same with transfiguration as with charms. I wonder how this could affect potions? Please ask Ouro if he knows?”

Harry spoke to the snake for a few minutes then shared his findings. “Ouro says that when we brew we have intent. If we are joined, we should be able to read a brew much faster. If we share our intent with the potion, it will tell us what it needs to achieve the intent.”

“I’m not sure exactly what that means, but let’s go find out. A strengthening potion should be a simple way of determining if and how we can alter it.”

They made it back to the lab and began preparing the ingredients.

“I would like to see your new potion boy. The earth version if you please.”

“Yes Sir.”

Harry explained the process. They had agreed the intent of this potion would be to relax and calm, yet fortifying the material on which it was to be placed.

They spoke only in their minds, seeing the same potential outcome, how it would feel.

Whenever the cauldron needed stirring they grasped the rod together and felt the mixture, and it did speak to them. They would get the impression to add a grain more of one thing, stir a touch slower, add holy water rather than distilled. The changes were subtle but Harry could see the color difference. This was a deeper shade of green and emitted a soft glow his original formula had not.

“This is amazing. What about your exclusions. Shall we try adjusting this to exclude laziness and maintain motivation?”

“Let’s try.” 

They both focused and began stirring the potion with the adjustments in mind, and again the potion spoke. Asking for a counter stir here, a spring of peppermint there, 2 leaves of rosemary, and a final counter stir. The deep green color remained the same, but the glow had changed from a dark yellow to a mint green. If you weren’t looking for it, you would never see it, but they had an eye for the detail. Maybe it was part of their aura reading? Either way, they knew it had changed.

“Bring our scarves here boy.”

They added 10 drops of the potion to each of the scarves before donning them.

They each let out a deep sigh of contentment and complete relaxation. 

“It seems a little goes a long way. Maybe next time we should try five drops and see how that goes.”

“I have another scarf in the cabinet Sir, in case I get cold down here.”

Severus nodded and the boy retrieved the cloth. They decided to start with one drop, then add until it reached the desired effect. To their surprise, a single drop was all it took to transform the fabric. 

“I can’t believe a single drop infused the entire garment. This is revolutionary.”

The potions masters looked at each other, seeing all the possible opportunities ahead of them. They could accomplish anything together.

  
  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They hadn’t seen much of Draco and Daniel since their dinner together. The two blondes had quite a bit of make up work as well, but had scheduled to come over this evening for dinner and a chat.

Harry hadn’t forgotten about preparing the petition, but everyone was so busy, he knew he would have to be patient. He wanted it done properly and that meant waiting until Daniel had some spare time. Hopefully they would get a chance to speak privately tonight.

Harry answered the door at 6pm and greeted the two subs. “I cooked dinner and Master Snape made pudding. I hope you’re in the mood for a beautiful beef wellington, garlic mash, brussel sprouts, and a  chocolate mousse in a white and dark chocolate shell with creme anglaise and berries?”

“Did we miss a holiday? That sounds amazing.” Draco’s smile took over his entire face.

“No, we just had a good day brewing and decided to celebrate.”

Daniel walked quickly to the dining room, “I’m in!”

Harry was a bit surprised when the two boys undressed before entering the dining room. They didn’t have the same rules, and generally were only nude if they were in the den, or order to. They both positioned themselves in the waiting pose just beside the table. They had obviously planned this and he decided to just go with the flow.

He walked into the kitchen to help bring out the food, and sent a quick visual to his Master. The Dom smirked,  _ ‘Isn’t that interesting.’ _

Harry could feel his Master’s pleasure and arousal. This meal might be a bit heavy for the evening he was now envisioning.

They brought the dishes to the table and sat down.

“Kneel boys. What do we have here?”

They both took the next position and Draco answered, “Sir, we have been under your protection for two years now. We haven’t always appreciated what that meant until recently. We’ve been lazy and ill behaved as submissives and are working to correct that Sir. Thank you for allowing us to join you for dinner and for speaking with us this evening.”

“We are pleased to have you. Rise and join us at the table.”

“Thank you Sir.” They chorused.

“We can have our discussion over dessert and coffee in the lounge. For now, enjoy your meal and tell me how your work is going.”

They enjoyed a glass of red wine with their meal and chatted about the ministry, bureaucracy, stock portfolios, and investments. Harry knew Daniel came from a wealthy and noble family line, but he had no idea the man was a successful investment broker in the muggle community as well as the magical. 

“Last week was ‘bring your kids to work day’ and Ron brought three of the five with him.”

“Was it a complete disaster?” Harry laughed so hard, he could barely get the words out.

“Not as bad as you may think. The youngest is definitely a Hufflepuff. The oldest is a Gryffindor through and through, but I’m pretty sure the middle boy is headed to Slytherin. He has an interesting way of getting what he wants. Very sly that one.

They all laughed at the kids antics in the Ministry building. Harry would have to ask Hermione what prompted him to take all three of the walking children to work for eight hours. Maybe that’s how she got her spa day?

“Shall we adjourn to the lounge and enjoy our dessert, boys?”

“I’ll bring it right in Master.”

Severus could feel the anticipation or maybe anxiety in the two boys as they entered the lounge. 

“You’ve asked for an open conversation, boys. Sit wherever you like. Get comfortable.” 

They both took a seat on the sofa across from the large leather chair where Severus was relaxing.

Harry levitated a large tray with four small plates of chocolatey goodness on them and carried the coffee tray. After serving everyone, and setting his own on the small table beside the large chair, he knelt down and sat between his Master’s legs smiling up at the boys.

Draco led the conversation, “Sir, Daniel and I have talked a lot over the last two weeks. We know what we want, but aren’t sure how to make it happen.”

“Elaborate.” His voice was firm but not harsh as he stroked his boy’s hair in front of him.

“Daniel and I love each other very much. I have contemplated becoming a Dom myself and collaring him, but I also enjoy being submissive for you, not just a bottom. We have no interest submitting to anyone else, and before you two found each other, we were happy to live by ourselves. After our last time here, we both felt drawn to stay. There was something special between the four of us and we didn’t know if you felt the same way?”

“We have also had a similar discussion. We felt drawn to you both as well and are open to your thoughts. How would you like to proceed?”

“Optimally Sir, we would like to formally request your training, together as a couple, rather than individuals. I would like to learn how to be a Dom for Daniel as well as submitting to you. Daniel would submit to both of us. We don’t want to lose our current relationship, but rather, add to it. You know neither one of us is a masochist, but we would love to serve and please you both. We don’t know if something like this would be possible with you, but wanted to ask what your thoughts were.”

Master Snape took a moment to consider carefully. He wanted the boy’s, but he would not change who he was either.

“I would be happy to train you and Daniel if that is your wish. I can also teach you to be a Dominant, though, while you train with me, you would both stay under my collar. As you well know, my subs are collared, required to live with me 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, outside of their work schedules, for their training and are permanently marked. These are non negotiable. You would be allowed to room together in the spare bedroom upstairs or in the submissive’s quarters if you preferred. I would make an allowance, one day a week for you to be in charge of Daniel’s training, to have free reign unless I specifically needed something that day that was unavoidable, in which case, you would have to wait until the following week. Otherwise you will follow the rules of the house at all times.”

Draco and Daniel both smiled and said in unison, “We accept.”

Severus was surprised at the quick response. He thought the living arrangement and the marking would have changed their minds, but obviously not. 

“What length of contact would you like, and what date would you like to begin? You have both been around long enough to know my rules, my expectations, and understand how seriously I take training. Be very sure before you answer. You do not have to rush, I leave the option open to you both.”

“Sir, we understand. We have talked a lot about this and have made our decision. We would like to begin with a year contract. We have Saturday and Sunday off. We are happy to begin on Saturday. We know Sunday is the new moon and you will be busy, so if it’s better for you, we could also wait until next weekend.”

“Then I will have the contract drawn up and ready for you to sign Saturday at noon. I’m sure our interviews will be brief. You will be allowed to move in on Sunday while we are working. Have everything in order by then.”

“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.” They said together.


	44. Chapter 44

The boys finished their brief interviews that Saturday afternoon and signed their joint contract fulfilling their request to maintain being a couple rather than signing individually. They also received their new collars. No longer did they wear the green metal of Master Snape’s temporary collar. Now they wore braided silver with a charm on the front that looked like Ouro.

They were told to move in on Sunday and they chose the spare bedroom rather than the submissive’s quarters to stay closer to their new Master. Everyone had a busy week already scheduled, so their marking wouldn’t be until that Friday evening. After seeing Harry’s marking, they weren’t sure what to expect. The household was definitely changing, and for the better in their opinion, but they were still a bit anxious about their own marks.

Harry found a few spare moments that week and pulled Daniel aside to request information on beginning the petition process. There were legal matters as well as ritualistic formats to follow. The romantic part of him wanted to petition the Master on June 21st to celebrate their first time together, but Harry didn’t want to wait five more months for fanciful notions. He wanted to be owned well and proper, but he also wanted it to be special.

He procured the necessary form and they began planning for March 20, Ostara. The holiday celebrates when light and darkness are in balance. It is the time where hopes become action, where new life sprouts. It is a time to celebrate family and rebirth. What day could be better to confirm his new life?

Friday evening finally came around, the excitement in the house had built all week. All four men seemed to be ready for the occasion.

His boy was kneeling to the side of his chair, practically purring as the Master stroked his soft raven hair. He looked at the two boys presenting in front of him and was curious to see how they would take their marks this evening. He would not give them the same as submissives in the past. He had let go of that anger and had no interest seeming them writhe in front of him. They would also not receive his boy’s mark, that one was purely for Harry. He decided to neither use a knife nor a brand, tonight they would receive his wand.

“Tonight you will receive the permanent mark of Master Severus Snape and it will be witnessed. Your mark will signify that you will always have my protection, in my household and out, today and from this day forward. Anyone who sees it will know I have trained you, that you have an obligation to me, if you are ever called upon. You will wear your mark as a sign of respect and allegiance to me. Do you wish to receive this mark? Draco? Daniel?

“Yes Master.” They said in unison

“Crawl, kneel before me, and ask for your mark.” 

The two men came forward steadily and with only the slightest looks of apprehension. He knew they had witnessed subs being marked, and most recently, the branding of his boy. He could understand their trepidation. 

Draco lifted his head first, “ Please Master Snape. I beg for your mark, that I may wear all the days of my life. To have your protection. To be there at your call. To always see it and know that you are the only allegiance I hold. Please Master, make me yours with your mark.”

Daniel followed, using the same proper format.

The boys looked sincere in their request. He never envisioned himself wanting to train either of the two men or them ever requesting it.  _ How times have changed. _

Master Snape pointed his wand at Draco’s chest, “keep your eyes on me, pet.”

Draco looked into his Master’s face and smiled, he loved the new nickname he received.

He tried not to look at the wand pointed toward his nipple. He wanted to be strong like Harry, but there was so much pain. It felt like the skin around his left nipple was being carved away. The tears flowed down his cheeks but never eye contact with his Dom, and finally bawled loudly.

“Good boy Draco, rise and approach.”

His legs were a bit unsteady, but he finally was in front of his Master. Harry was right there rubbing a salve into the raw skin instantly soothing the pain and healing the wound. He felt strong hands pulling him forward into his Dom’s lap and soft lips taking possession of his own. His Master’s tongue probed for entrance and he willingly accepted. He felt the man’s passion and an overwhelming sense of security enveloped him.

“Take your place next to my boy, pet.”

Draco looked down to see the same snake Harry wore around his neck, the same as on their collars was now etched beautifully around his nipple in silver.

Master Snape was surprised to see how hard Draco was considering his aversion to pain, but it looked as if the boy liked his new mark. He returned his gaze to his awaiting boy.

“Daniel, my little toy, keep your eyes on me.”

The boy let out a bit of a whimper, but was also smiling up at him, ready. He carved the same mark around the left nipple of his beautiful blonde. Through the crying and wailing his toy never let his eyes close or wander. 

His boy instantly healed the mark and he pulled his little one onto his lap. He spent the same time with Daniel, showing his commitment to the young man. He wanted them to know that they were not only accepted, but wanted as well. 

“I believe this would be a good time for you to show your appreciation for your new marks. The three of you may undress me.”

They all felt the shift in their Master. He was still commanding, but he wasn’t angry or bitter. They all felt wanted, and at a certain level, even cherished in a way and were eager to show their Master how much it meant to them.

Daniel dropped to his knees and began removing the Master’s boots, kissing the tops before unlacing them. Draco began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, looking into the dark eyes above him. 

“My pet.” The Master raised the boy’s chin higher, and felt the soft lips of his pet below him. His tongue swept over the boy’s lower lip and Draco welcomed the gentle entry. There was no rush, no force. The tender moment was brimming pleasure and fulfillment. 

After the shirt was opened properly, Draco slowly lifted it over the man’s shoulders, allowing it to fall to the floor. The kiss was broken off and the boy nipped gently at the firm jawline, slowly working his way down the man’s neck, trailing kisses until he found the small brown nub just waiting for his tongue to tease and worship. He was so hard. The taste of his Master’s lips, feeling the long fingers run through his hair, so many sensations, he did his best to focus and providing as much pleasure as he was feeling.

Harry stood behind the Master, his hands winding through the long black tresses, massaging his scalp, and kissing the back of his neck. He could feel his Master’s bliss through their connection and could see the boy’s auras were the same. They were filled with passion.

Daniel had the boots, socks, and belt removed. He licked his lips as he began opening the man’s trousers and lowered them, lifting the impressive member from it’s confines. He loved seeing the thick, heavy cock in front of him. It was so much larger than his own, larger than anyone else’ in the room. 

His hands glazed the outside of the Master’s legs as his tongue began it’s homage to the scrotum above him. His tongue was flat and made long slow swipes, up one side, from as far back as he could reach to the base of the thick shaft and back down the other. They felt so full. Taking each one into his mouth for a loving suck, before caressing them with his tongue again.

“I believe the bed will be more comfortable to continue this.” Moving to lay on his back in the middle of the bed, he grinned as his three boy’s approached, lust filling their eyes.

The subs climbed on the bed and continued their attention on their Dom. Draco’s attention was focused on the man’s neck and chest. Kissing, sucking, flicking his tongue over the pebbles below him. His Master may be a sadist, but Draco knew the feather light kisses and warm breath on the man’s neck was what he enjoyed receiving. His breath ghosted over the hard nipple and he smiled as the man arched up for more contact. He had rarely seen his Master enjoying himself so freely, allowing the touches rather than directing them. 

Harry joined Daniel, swirling his tongue around the glistening head of his Master’s cock. His tongue probed the slit before lapping the shaft in broad strokes as Daniel continued his reverence on the sac below. 

This angle was much better for Daniel and he began sucking and licking his Master’s perineum. As he hoped, the man bent his knee giving access to the treasure below. His tongue circled the tight little pucker there, occasionally flicking over the hole. It wasn’t something his Master allowed him to do often and he was going to take full advantage.

“Mmmm, such good boys. My boys.”

Daniel licked from shaft to anus around in circles, sucking on the globes in the middle and back to the little pucker, teasing it open with his tongue. Begging for it to open more so he could delve deeper and it obviously heard his unspoken plea and allowed him further access, probing the man as far as his tongue could extend, slowly pushing in and out. He could feel his Master just barely rolling his hips against the pressure and it gave his prick even more to be joyous about as he tried not to grind himself on the duvet

  
  


“Harry, lay beside me. Draco, come ride my boy. My little toy, I want you riding me.” His voice was husky even to his own ears.

He took possession of his boy’s lips. They were soft and yielding, teasing each other back and forth. Sharing their passion through their bond. The boy moaned against his lips heavily and he guessed Draco must have lowered himself onto the boy’s rigid cock. Daniel wasn’t far behind, easing his way down. He loved the tight passage accommodating him, squeezing him as well as the breathy moan above him.

“That’s my good little toy. Take. Every. Inch.” He punctuated each syllable as the boy worked to take him. Once the boy was fully seated he moaned, “Kiss Draco for me. Show me how much you are going to enjoy having two Master’s using you. Stretching you. Filling you. Using you.”

He watched as Draco’s cock bounced at his words. Yes, Draco was going to enjoy his Dominant side soon.

“That’s my good pet. I know how much you enjoy Harry’s cock buried in your arse, don’t you? You love his cock using you more than my own, don’t you?”

Draco could do nothing more than moan and grunt as Daniel kissed him deeply, completely lost in the sensations of the sweet mouth, riding that long cock, and hearing his Master’s voice. “He fits inside you so perfectly. Show me how much you want his cum inside you. Ride him like this is the last time you will ever have a cock inside you. Pull every last drop from him Make him cum.”

“Boy, you have permission to cum at your leisure. I’m about ready to fill my little toy. He takes my cock so well, don’t you toy?”

Daniel groaned loudly as the Master sped up his thrusts. He reached over and pinched Harry’s nipple as hard as he could from this angle and growled “CUM!”

“Oh GOD YES Master. THANK. YOU!” Harry bucked his hips harder and deeper into Draco’s tight little hole, thrusting his seed as far as he could in the boy. His bonded knew just what he needed to push him over the edge.

The Master not only witnessed but felt his boy’s pleasure and began fucking his toy in earnest. It only took five or six solid strokes before he was filling the boy.

“Boys, take each other in hand and cum for me.”

Draco and Daniel took no time before reaching for the other’s cock and stroking to a quick completion, while still being filled.

The Master waved his hand over the group, cleaning them all up. “I believe a nap is in order. Come here my boys.”

The four got comfortable. Harry on his Master’s right, Daniel and the left, and Draco behind Daniel. They all curled into each other and drifted into a blissful slumber.


	45. Chapter 45

Harry spent the next few weeks exploring their new ability with their bonded magic. It seemed that Harry only needed to touch his mate for the magic to work, and the Master had to be the one casting or stirring a potion. He came up with a new thought as they continued improving potions in their lab.

“Sir, I wonder if we can create potions with our intent as well as improving them?”

Master Snape looked over at his boy, “How do you mean?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking a lot about Daniel. It seems that squibs have a magical blockage. It also seems to affect their reproductive organs, so it has a physical element to it as well. I wonder if there might be some kind of cure. You figured out how to cure Lycanthropy even though everyone believed it was a permanent change for centuries. Do you think we might try curing squibs?”

“It’s an interesting concept. Daniel was able to touch his magic, we did see that, so it’s something that is possible. Ask Ouro if he may have a suggestion.”

“Ouro. We are trying to see if our bonded magic can help cure squibs. Do you have any ideas that may help us get started?”

“An interesting query. Intent and focus guides the magic. It should lead you to an answer if there is one. Follow it’s direction with clear focus. If it can be done, you will be guided.”

“Thank you Ouro. We appreciate all your help.”

Harry relayed the information to his Master. While the man didn’t necessarily practice mediation the same way Harry did, he had a similar practice. Years of clearing his mind for Occlumency gave the man a clear head and precision focus. 

“Master. May I suggest we sit together in meditation. See if we can focus together?”

They both sat on the floor, legs crossed facing each other. Their knees were just touching and their hand intertwined. 

“Let’s both envision curing squibs. Seeing a squib use magic for the first time. Imagine their joy. See the empty blackness filled.” The words melodically leaving the Master’s mouth.

Their connection was strong. They had no trouble connecting their thoughts, seeing what the other was focused on. Sharing the emotions of curiosity, leading into discovery, and joy of outcome. Neither was sure how long they sat for, but it felt like hours before they felt a tug toward their lab.

“I believe we are being guided.”

“I can feel it Sir. That must mean this is possible!”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself boy.” He chuckled. The boy’s enthusiasm was addicting and he felt himself also excited at the prospect.  _ It couldn’t be this easy? _

As they entered the lab, it felt as if a force drew them to the golden cauldron. Flashes of inspiration led to using a gold flame. They realized a new stirring rod needed to be created, a blend of titanium and gold and spent the next two days creating it. As they cast the rod, they made an adjustment, it had to be a long flat spoon but with three holes in the middle of the spoon. It took some work, but they changed the mold and poured the alloy cooling it magically to set.

Over the next few weeks they would be drawn to certain ingredients and they would collect them all on a specific table they set aside for this project. Things were coming in pieces. A root here, and herb there. The words to an incantation in a dream. Then absolutely nothing for days.

“I don’t understand Sir? It seemed like everything was coming together, but now, there’s nothing?”

“We have been so eager to move forward, perhaps there is a reason we need to wait. The Lycanthropy cure, for example, needs an ingredient that can only be harvested once a year from a very specific location as you well know. It’s possible that this creation needs something similar. We will just have to wait and see. I shouldn’t have allowed myself to think it would be this simple.”

“Simple Sir?” Harry gave his Master a questioning look and shyed back as he returned a sadistic glare.

“Was that a tone I heard boy?” 

Harry knew he wasn’t upset, but side-stepped quickly, knowing his Master loved this little game. “I’m sorry Sir. What I meant to say was that, for all the years it took someone to be born with sex magic, to invoke it, to find a mate and bond. Figure out their magic together, how to focus it and use it properly as well as having the qualifications and skills to actually get this far. I personally don’t believe this to be simple Master.”

“A fair point boy. We have had quite a bit of help along the way as well. Ouro alone has been indispensable. Though your tone will be corrected later this evening.”

“Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.” He threw a cheeky smile at his Master.

He loved his sadistic Master’s attention, but never goaded the man into anything on purpose, for the most part. He realized that in dropping his ego long ago, there was nothing to argue about, so generally, he was never actually in trouble for anything of consequence. Through their bond, they could always feel the other’s sincerity or curiosity, so that left little to be misunderstood. Now it became a little game. Sure, he could have just asked to be whipped or flogged, but the game was much more fun for both of them. Draco and Daniel were still very much in the dark about the depth of the bond, which brought out a depth of Slytherin cunning Master Snape didn’t quite realize Harry was capable of. 

The blondes hadn’t caught on to when the Master was actually upset about something and when he just wanted to torment and tease them for his own pleasure. Harry always enjoyed seeing the dichotomy. 

There had been one evening at 12:02am when Master Snape had walked in on Draco roughly fucking Daniel while he was tied up and gagged. It had been Draco’s day to use his sub to the extent he wished, but he was two minutes into the following day now, and that had earned them both a punishment for having sex and Draco being in a dominant position outside of his allotted time. 

Master Snape had verbally come down on them very hard and Harry watched as Draco and Daniel trembled on the way to the den. They truly believed the man was livid. It took all Harry’s strength to keep a straight face. He couldn’t let out the secret that they had been testing a new potion in the lab that made the passion and lust from his fire laden strengthening potion look like child’s play. The Master had already cum three times that afternoon, and his lust wasn’t even close to being satiated.

The Master learned shortly after that Harry knew how his Dom was going to react to the potion and had suggested they use it to their advantage with the boys that night. They purposely had a late dinner, knowing it would alter the boys play schedule, hoping to cause them to run a bit late, and run late they did.

He laughed remembering the looks on Draco and Daniel’s face the following morning. Both walked like they had been riding a raging hippogriff for 12 hours. His Master looked extremely pleased and yet fully exhausted. The man had cum another four times that night and vowed to put warning labels on the new potions for men over the age of thirty five. 

After the blondes went to work, Master Snape had taken his revenge on him for not warning him about the extensiveness of the potion’s effect. He wore gloves to protect his own hands while using the floggers Harry had given him with the fire element across every inch of his body until he finally thought about using his safeword. The Master had known through the connection and stopped. Harry was drained, spent, and thoroughly blissed out. He loved being pushed to the edge and then being held and adored afterwards. 

Early morning February 28th, Harry and Master Snape were preparing ingredients for potions that needed to start that evening on the full moon, when a sharp tug pulled them to the other end of the lab where the ingredients were set up for the squib experiment.

“It needed to be on the new moon Sir.”

“Yes, and it needs to be done now. Set the auto quill to take notes as we brew. I want your hand on my back if we are at the cauldron. Give as many details as to what you see as we progress. We want this documented as thoroughly as possible.”

“Yes Sir.”

The two potions master’s spent the next nine hours preparing, chopping, stirring, and making notes. The flame needed to change levels multiple times and at very precise moments a counter stir, or an ingredient would have to be added. It was beyond complex and both knew, this was a process that would be practically impossible to replicate without the magic guiding them. 

Harry shot off a Patronus to Draco asking for water and a nutrient potion for both of them. The notes were going on constantly and Master Snape stood in front of the cauldron switching arms as one would become exhausted and he would change to the other. It was constant work. There was no passive brewing with this potion. 

More ingredients were added, a slow counter stir performed for over an hour and they looked up at the clock, almost midnight. They had been at this for almost eighteen hours, and while there were potions that took longer to brew, this one had been a constant work from the beginning. Thankfully potions masters were experts with charms to empty the bladder without needing to leave the cauldron. They weren’t to be used frequently, but on occasion was safe enough, and today they were grateful for that particular knowledge. 

A flash entered their minds, the memory of the incantation they dreamt together weeks ago. It must begin as the clock strikes midnight.

As the second hand ticks to midnight they begin to chant in unison:

_ Beatus est.  _

_ Aqua, terra, ignis, aer et iungere nobis.  _

_ Ex septentrio, meridies, occidens et orientis.  _

_ Magia nobiscum. Aperire sigillum.  _

_ Magicae lapsu aquae arderent igni spirant aere fundati roburque tellus.  _

_ Sic fiat semper. _

The flame extinguished below the cauldron. The sparkling golden potion needed to be bottled quickly. As they set up vials and began pouring, they realized the potion was a cross between a liquid and a vapor. It was hard to describe. As light hit the vials they could see glittering particles, but had never seen a substance quite like this before. 

Per their magic, it looked as if this batch made 40 doses. They felt in their hearts that this was correct. This would be the cure. One dose would give a squib their magic back. No magical human would ever have to live without their inheritance ever again. Daniel would be free of his internal prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Beatus est.   
> Aqua, terra, ignis, aer et iungere nobis.   
> Ex septentrio, meridies, occidens et orientis.   
> Magia nobiscum. Aperire sigillum.   
> Magicae lapsu aquae arderent igni spirant aere fundati roburque tellus.   
> Sic fiat semper."
> 
> Translated...Blessed Be. Water, earth, fire, air to join us. From the north, south, east and west. Magic be with us. Open the seal. Magic flow like water, burn with fire, breathe with air, and stay grounded as earth. So mote it be.


	46. Chapter 46

They couldn’t wait, even though they knew the boys had to work the next morning, this was just too exciting. Harry followed Master Snape up the stairs.

“Boys, I need you to get up.”

Draco’s sleepy voice came from under the blankets, “Mmm. Is everything ok Master?” He was definitely not awake and Daniel never even moved.

Master Snape was not known for being a patient man outside his laboratory. He waved his wand and the blankets soared off the bed and a loud horn sounded in the room. Harry covered his ears and giggled at the man’s antics. Definitely NOT patient.

The blondes flew out of bed and scurried quickly to kneel before their Master. 

“That’s better. As you know, Harry and I have been working on a special project for awhile now. Tonight we completed the potion.” He brought out the sparkling gold tube.

“We have no proof that this will work, other than our belief. This would be taken on a completely voluntary basis. In this instance I want you to be very clear, I am not your Master asking you to do something. I am a friend who cares dearly for you and is in the hope of making your life happier. You do not have to try it, we can experiment with others if you prefer first, but as my boy, you have the first option Daniel.”

Daniel listened attentively, but still wasn’t sure what the potion was.

“Sir? Why me?” His respectful voice carried softly through the room.

Master Snape looked at Harry and nodded. It had been the boy’s idea after all, he should be the one to say it.

Harry smiled down at Daniel, “It’s a cure for squibs. It should unblock the part of you that is keeping your magic at bay. It hasn’t been tested as Master said, but we believe this will work. Do you want to try?”

Daniel’s eyes blurred, filling with tears. He looked over to Draco who seemed to be experiencing the same thing. 

“What do you think, Draco?” The hope and excitement clearly coming through.

“It’s your body and your choice. Even if this doesn’t work, we will all still love you just as you are. I have trusted Master Snape my entire life, he would never offer this if he didn’t have a pretty good idea.”

Harry interrupted, “I also have a bezoar right here in case of emergency, but I don’t believe we will need it”

“I want to try. Please Sir, thank you for letting me try.”

“Come sit in the chair, get comfortable my good boy. Whatever will make you the most comfortable, feel free to do. We are all here for you tonight.”

Daniel pulled Draco into the big comfortable chair to hold him. “I’m ready.”

Master Snape handed over the glittering vial then held out his hand to Harry who took it instantly.

“Take it all at once, the entire vial.”

Daniel took a steadying breath and Draco gave him a brief strong hug. He closed his eyes and downed the vial as instructed.

The Master and Harry watched very closely. They could see an aura of gold branching out in little veins beginning with the head, down through the chest and through each arm to the fingertips. It spread down his sides and down the outside of his leg before coming back up the inside. It began to swirl around his abdomen and genitals working its way toward the center of his being. Right where the black empty void was.

He didn’t seem in any distress, the rest of his aura was full of anticipation, but nothing of uncomfort. The swirl seemed to move faster, trying to push at something. As it broke through Daniel doubled over with a loud cry, throwing his head back and muttering, “Oh my god. Oh my Fucking GOD. HOLY FUCK!”

“Are you ok Daniel? Tell me what you are feeling?” The concern in the Master’s voice was evident.

It’s hot and so powerful. It feels like the night when I could do magic, but instead of it being a trickle, it’s a wild river of rapids. 

“Are you in any pain?” The Master was sure he didn’t see any signs but wanted it confirmed.

“No Sir.” He sat back up normally. “A bit queasy, it's like my insides are all spinning. My cock feels like being stretched and yanked from my body. It doesn’t quite hurt, but throbs. 

The four men looked down to the boy’s cock and were stunned. It wasn’t just hard, it had grown to the size of a smaller average cock. Before he had been the size of a finger, width and length, but now he was perfectly average. 

“Draco...look….shit….is that really me?”

“It sure looks like it, love.”

“When can I try using magic Sir?”

“I want to make sure there aren’t any further changes before we try that. I want you both to call in tomorrow. I want to watch Daniel tomorrow and make sure there are no further unforeseen side effects. I would also like you to share our bed tonight. We all need our rest, but I want to be there if you have anything changes.”

“Yes Sir.” They answered respectfully in unison, though their eyebrows lifted to their hairline.

Master Snape smirked. “Go get settled, we will be in shortly.”

Harry looked at the Master, “Did you expect the….growth Sir?”

“No, I did not. Though he seems quite pleased.”

Harry laughed, “They both do Sir.”

“Quite. Let’s shower and rest. We can further our notes and clean the lab tomorrow. It’s been a long day.”

The following day provided no further changes. Daniel’s cock remained at it’s new state, and all were happy to see that morning, it filled out nicely when they woke. They all provided stimulation to ensure everything was functioning properly, and to Daniel’s relief, twice, it was.

Master Snape watched him closely throughout the day, and it seemed that everything was stable. The void was gone.

  
“I believe it’s time to test our theory, if you are ready my sweet little toy?”

“Please Sir, I want to try.”

“Draco, I believe your wand will be most sympathetic.”

Draco smiled broadly at his love and presented his wand. 

“Let’s begin with Lumos. I believe you understand the theory and movement behind this spell?”

“Yes Sir.”

Daniel took a deep breath, pointed the wand and a light emitted from the tip. His smile couldn’t be any bigger as the tears flowed from his eyes. “I can’t believe it. I can feel it, everywhere.”

Draco was practically bouncing off the walls as they continued practicing a few basic spells all with similar positive results. Daniel could use his magic.

“I will hire you a private tutor to begin your training. Do you think you could get a bit of time off work to start your fundamentals?”

“Absolutely Sir. I can work from home for a bit if that’s okay with you.”

“Yes my sweet, you are welcome to work from here. I would also like for you to obtain at least ten letters of reference verifying that you have been a squib. The longer someone has known you the better, family members would be best. We will need these when presenting our findings to the board next week. I’ve already set up an emergency appointment to show our findings. They don’t know what the potion is yet, just that it is something, I personally consider, life changing. For some reason, they considered this an emergency, though I can’t see why.” The corner of his lip quirked up and they all broke out in raucous laughter.

The following week Master Snape and Harry met with the potions board, presenting over two hundred pages of notes on the experiment, the brewing process, and the outcomes with five men and five women, including Daniel, who volunteered to help test the validity of the potion. Once a squib heard there may actually be a cure, they were not hard to convince.

The other nine recipients had similar findings, males showed an enlargement of their generally small penis and the women noticed slightly increased breast size. They could all perform basic spells and clearly showed that they were able to harness their magic, where they could not in their past. It had been determined that the magic settled completely after about four hours where basic tests could be practiced.

Each volunteer provided ten signed documents verifying that they had all been squibs and each had never been able to produce any spell before.

They spent two days with the full board going over all the findings. One of the board members had a nephew who was a squib and asked if there was enough of the potion so they could witness the results in person. 

“Yes, we have 30 doses left in this batch. If the young man wishes to take the potion, I have nothing against it.”

On the third day, the nephew was brought in, eager to test the potion. In front of the board, the boy cast his first lumos and cried every bit as much as the previous volunteers. His uncle embraced him and exclaimed, “This is nothing short of a miracle.”

Another member spoke from the bench, “How do you plan to proceed Master Snape? Master Potter?”

They had already discussed this and were ready with the answer. Harry cleared his throat, “With the approval of the board, we would like to begin advertising a free potion to any squib who wishes to try. I believe we can only make 200 doses a month, so a waiting list of some sort will have to be devised to keep everything fair. As we understand, only 3 in 1000 are born as a squib. There are approximately 90 in the British Isles. This will take years to distribute worldwide. We would like to brew this with the board members in a few months after we refine the techniques and see if masters will be able to create it with us, similarly to how we are working together to cure Lycanthropy. We will personally cover the costs and offer this with no charge.”

“After reading through your process, I’m sure the list of masters who could accomplish such a feat will be short, but I for one would be open to the endeavour.” The chairman announced.

All of the board members agreed. It was the first major step to offering a cure. They would have to find some way of making this fair for all squibs to receive and Harry knew just who to contact.

When they got home Harry’s first call was to Hermione. He had to move the phone away from his ear as Hermione squealed with joy. She was fascinated to hear about everything they had done and to be chosen to head the legal and social process of providing the cure. 

“Is there anything you can’t do Harry?” 

“Well, I can’t pop out five little mini-me’s like someone I know.” He laughed.

“Thank Merlin for that!”

“HEY NOW!”

“I love you Harry, but one is quite enough.”

“I quite agree Mrs Weasley.” She could hear the rich voice in the background and she laughed.

Harry watched his mate chuckle as he left the study and walked toward the kitchen. He lowered his voice and spoke quickly. “Hermione, I’m petitioning Master Snape on March 20. As you know, this will be a lifestyle event only, so there won’t be family here, but I’m hoping for a bonding ceremony in the summer for all our friends and family. I just wanted you to know.”

“Oh Harry, I’m so happy for you. I know what this means to you, and of course the bonding ceremony would be purely for show as there is nothing that could bring either of you any closer than you already are. I just can’t tell you how happy I am for you both!”

“Thanks Hermione. I knew you’d understand. Let us know when you have things secured with the Ministry and we can go over more details.”

“It will take a few weeks, red tape is not easy to get through. Will the potion last, I mean, what is the shelf life? I’d hate to waste what you already have.”

“Our best guess is about six months. I don’t think we’ll have to worry about it expiring before someone wants it.” He grinned broadly.

“Perfect. Bye Harry.”

“Bye.”


	47. Chapter 47

Hermione conspired with Harry to keep Master Snape out of the house until 6:00pm. as sunset would be at 6:13pm. She actually needed to meet with him to finalize details for their rollout. Harry had feigned being a bit under the weather and got out of the appointment. He had quite a bit to do before sunset that evening when the petition would take place. They had decided it would be best for Harry to send a patronus at 5:50 asking his Dom to meet him near the cliff for a new discovery at his earliest convenience. 

Harry, Draco, and Daniel spent the day making preparations. They began near the cliff in the backyard, arranging the seating for their ten guests. It was a beautiful day out, but one never knew what the weather would do in March, especially along the coast. A large silver tent was erected and an element blocking charm was placed around it with a light warming charm inside. The tents flaps were all held on the poles, keeping just the canopy cover and the front entry closed.

The Master’s favorite chair from his study was centered on the far end. Five comfortable table chairs were placed on either side facing the leather wingback in a slight diagonal with a center row open. 

Candles were floating on the inside of the tent, they would be lit when Harry sent the patronus. He would have all his elements there. The ground he walked upon, the ocean behind them, the breeze surrounding them, and the fire above them as well as the sun making its way down the horizon.

For a petition to be valid only one member of the council needed to be present, but today, six would be present, including Master Grant. In general, a sub need only bring forth the paperwork, ask to be owned, and if the Dom agreed they would both sign in blood. The council member would validate the paperwork and see if filed properly. 

This was Master Snape they were talking about. True hero of the last wizarding war, one of the best potion’s masters on the globe, a high ranking Dominant in their culture, and his mate. There was no way he wasn’t going to do this will all the decorum it deserved. 

Traditionally a gift would be given to the Master before making the request. It had to be something treasured by the applicant that encompassed who they were and why they were making the petition. It was a symbolic gesture of giving one’s self over completely. Harry knew exactly what he would give his Master. He wrapped it in a cylinder with a silver and green ribbon around the center.

Draco had helped with the ‘clothing’ aspect, piercing each of Harry’s nipples and connecting a delicate silver chain from one of the silver hoops, to his collar, and down to the opposite silver hoop. A thick silver cock ring was placed securely around his balls and throbbing cock that attached to a matching plug stretching him. He would carry a silver leash that matched the delicate chain he wore and offer it to his Master upon completion of the ceremony.

They made a feast for the guests to enjoy after the ceremony. A crown roast of pork with mushroom dressing, roasted sweet potato and squash with sage, applesauce, lemon brussel sprouts with bacon, and fresh butter rolls to be followed by an apple and pear galette. Harry didn’t think the galette came close to competing with Master Snape’s baking skills, but he gave it his best shot. The feast was put under statis in the formal dining room. Harry looked around and was happy with everything they had done. 

At 5:30 the guests arrived and were greeted with a glass of Pinot-Noir and directed to their seats overlooking the sea. Five of the delegates sat on one side of the room, while Master Grant, Christian and his Owner, Master Nighthall and Mr Sedgwick sat on the opposite side. It had stayed a beautiful evening, a few light clouds here and there. A sunset was even more beautiful when the light touched the clouds. It couldn’t have been more perfect in Harry’s opinion. 

At 5:50 he sent his stag patronus to his Master. “Sir. I’ve come across an amazing discovery. I have it shielded under a tent at the edge of the cliff, at the back of the house. Please come at your earliest convenience.”

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Thank you Master Snape for going over all these details with me today. I know it’s tedious and time consuming but I know we will have an amazing roll out next month. I’ve received so many letters so far, I’ve had to hire staff to read and to keep track of them all.”

Just as he was about to reply, his boy’s silver stag entered the room,  _ “Sir. I’ve come across an amazing discovery. I have it shielded under a tent at the edge of the cliff, at the back of the house. Please come at your earliest convenience.” _

“Thank you Mrs. Weasley. It seems I must be getting home. Please let us know if there is anything else you require for the launch. Good day.”

“Good evening Master Snape.”

He wondered what on earth the boy could have found on his property that seemed important enough to send a patronus. Maybe something washed up on the beach? But he had said it was shielded on the edge of the cliff. 

Master Snape walked quickly to the elevators to the main level where he could apparate directly home. He detested floo travel and avoided it whenever possible.

A rather large silver tent was erected near the cliff.  _ What in heaven's name needs something this large to cover it? Where was Harry? Probably inside. _

He opened the tent flap and noticed the candles floating in the air, his leather chair at the far end and people inside, but not Harry. The look on his face must have been utter confusion as Master Grant offered his hand.

“Master Snape. So good to see you again. Please, come join us. You are, after all, the guest of honor.”

“What is going on? Harry said…. “  _ No, it couldn’t be. It is Ostara. Would Harry think of something like that? Master Grant and five other lifestyle representatives are here. It has to be.  _ He was being ushered to his chair by Harry’s former trainer and the man’s smile couldn’t have been any larger. 

The tent flap opened and he saw his three boys standing together holding hands. Harry in the middle of the two blondes. They were all fully nude except what looked like chains attached to hoops on their nipples leading to their collars. Each seemed to be wearing a thick cock ring, and they were all hard as a rock as they slowly walked forward together and they each seemed to be holding something.

The three boys knelt closely together at his feet, each taking a turn to kiss his boots before kneeling up proudly.

Harry began the proceeding, “Sir. I humbly beg you to receive me today and forever as your personal boy. I have nothing and want for nothing more than personal service to you. I give of myself freely. My possessions, my vaults, my titles, my body, my mind, my heart, my magic, and my life I offer to you and you alone. Please Sir, take me. Keep me. Own me for now and forever more. I beg you to allow me to be your boy.”

His boy smiled and presented his gift. He removed the ribbon and opened the cylinder. An official scroll was inside, Harry’s Potion’s Mastery documentation. It was everything the boy was, dedicated, thoughtful, a companion on so many levels, a truly impressive potioneer, and a man who understood and accepted him just as he was.

Severus’ voice caught in his throat as he tried to speak. His boy had done all of this to petition him. He was so beautiful kneeling in the grass. His stunning green eyes pleading every bit as much as his words had.

“Harry James Potter, I accept your petition. From this day until the end of time, you will be mine and mine alone. My boy. Your possessions, your vaults, your titles, your body, mind, heart, magic, and life will be treasured and guarded now and forever more. I pledge to honor your submission and give you a place in my household as my boy.”

He was surprised to see Harry go into a wait position. He had expected to receive the leash the boy held and Master Grant made no movement toward them with scrolls? Then he heard Draco’s voice.

“Sir. I humbly beg you to receive me today and forever as your personal pet. I have nothing and want for nothing more than personal service to you. I give of myself freely. My possessions, my vaults, my titles, my body, my mind, my heart, and my life I offer to you. Please Sir, take me. Keep me. Own me for now and forever more. I beg you to allow me to be your pet.”

He had fully expected this from his boy, not necessarily this soon, but Draco also? His heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest. In this moment, he realized how much he loved all three of his boys. They were unique in their own ways, and he couldn’t imagine his life without one of them.

He received Draco’s gift, his order of Merlin for the extraordinary work he gave the ministry after the final battle. It showed how much the boy had changed. Separating from the darkness and joining the light. Leaving familial expectations behind and charging after a life he wanted for himself. He was no longer the spoiled brat he had been for so many years. Draco was now a man who was fiercely loyal, protective, and honorable. His gift suited him well.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, I accept your petition. From this day until the end of time, you will be mine. My pet. Your possessions, your vaults, your titles, your body, mind, heart, and life will be treasured and guarded now and forever more. I pledge to honor your submission and give you a place in my household as my pet.”

Draco smiled and also took a place of waiting before his Master.

A tear dropped from his face and he didn’t care. He never expected to find anyone that would ever sincerely petition him, and in one day, he realized he had three before him.

“Sir. I humbly beg you to receive me today and forever as your personal toy. I have nothing and want for nothing more than personal service to you. I give of myself freely. My possessions, my vaults, my titles, my body, my mind, my heart, and my life I offer to you. Please Sir, take me. Keep me. Own me for now and forever more. I beg you to allow me to be your toy.”

He took the proffered gift, a set of legal documents giving him validity in the muggle world in his profession as well as one from the wizarding world. He was superb when it came to investments and financial portfolios. He had a well organized mind and was relentless in his pursuits. He was motivated and completely driven to capitalize on any venture set forth. He never let his lack of magic hold him back. He never let anything get in the way of something he wanted. This gift also was a perfect representation of who he was.

“Daniel Louis Cowan, I accept your petition. From this day until the end of time, you will be mine. My toy. Your possessions, your vaults, your titles, your body, mind, heart, and life will be treasured and guarded now and forever more. I pledge to honor your submission and give you a place in my household as my toy.”

He knelt down to a waiting position as Master Grant approached.

“Kneel my boys, and sign your intentions.”

Master Grant offered a special quill to each in turn signing the contract with their blood, before offering the same to Master Snape. Master Grant signed his name to each of the contracts, lifted them in the air and thundered, “Congratulations!”

The guests rose to their feet and applauded. 

“Rise and greet your new Owner boys.” They stood up quickly, each handing him their leash. He kissed each one deeply, with as much emotion as he could put forth. He was honored to care and protect his boys. He would make sure they never regretted their decision. This was his family now. His life and his future. 

“Sir, we have dinner prepared in the dining room, if everyone would care to adjourn?” Harry added politely.

“Yes, just a moment. I want to watch the sun setting with my family.”

They all squeezed in close and just held each other for the next five minutes watching the sun fade into the ocean. 

The boys served dinner to their Owner and guests before taking their seats and joining in the feast.

The most seasoned member of the council voiced, “You are indeed a most fortunate man Master Sanpe. I don’t believe I’ve been asked to witness a petition as beautiful as this. Not only from one, but from three. I’m pleased to have seen the day. I can’t say I wasn’t completely shocked when I first received the invitation, but after seeing the four of you together, I see it as the blessing it is. A toast to Master Snape and his family. May they share the joys and pains of life together. May they live in prosperity. May your boys remember their decision this day, and may you remember to keep them in line and honor their choice. ” He chuckled.

Master Grant couldn’t contain himself laughing, “I’m sure there is no question of  _ him _ keeping boys in line.” 

His boys all looked at each other knowingly, that was a given.

The table cheered and toasted the group. 

Once the guests left they all retired to the Master’s bedroom. They spent the entire evening and a bit into the following day showing each other how deeply they were committed to their future together.

Harry lay in bed enjoying the afterglow of a magnificent day. 

_ I’m magically bonded to my mate, Severus Snape, thanks to being born with sexual magic. I have my own family who love and understand my every need. I’ve helped to create a world where ‘squibs’ will be a word of the past. I’m a talented potions master and I’m Owned, well and truly. There’s nothing more I could ever ask for in this life.  _

_ The world has absolutely gone crazy.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and Comments very appreciated!!!


End file.
